Bleeding Steel
by ScorpioSkies
Summary: Knight Nora Hart and Paladin Danse have agreed to take a troubled and angry young squire under their wing. However, when numerous and dangerous complications arise on what should have proven to be a routine mission, it calls into question their faith within the tenets of the Brotherhood and leads to the Knight and Paladin questioning the nature and strength of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Debriefing

Bleeding Steel

Chapter One

Debriefing

Nate was stood, staring out across Sanctuary Hills, cradling Shaun in his arms. The sky above was azure and perfect, the wind cool as it stirred, whispering in the trees. Nora felt her throat catch, felt as though her heart might burst. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she raised her hands to reach out and touch them…

But she couldn't. She could not see the glass, but she could feel it, so cold it ached to touch it. "No… No Nate! _Nate!_ " She was out in the open, but her voice was muffled like she was in a container. It was growing colder. Shaun began to cry.

" _Nate! Shaun! Go! Just run! RUN!_ " Nora's voice rose to a scream. She beat against the barrier as hard as she could, the cold beginning to numb her body into paralysis.

The sky flashed and a roaring gale lashed against Nate and Shaun, stripping the trees bare, but she couldn't _feel_ it. " _RUN!_ " Nora shrieked, staring as a wall of fire consumed the horizon, drawing closer, yet Nate didn't move, just stood there, watching, waiting…

* * *

Nora sat bolt upright with a gasp, her eyes wide and blinded by tears. Around her, knights and scribes snored and muttered in their sleep. Gradually, reality began to sink in again. She was not at Sanctuary Hills, but aboard the Prydwen. Shaun was still missing, and Nate… Slowly, she slipped her hand beneath her tank top and withdrew a silver chain upon which hung Nate's ring.

For a few moments she gazed at it in the gloom, the soft orange glow of the night lights reflecting on the gold. "…I miss you…" She whispered, closing her fingers around it before sitting upright and swinging her legs out from under the sheets. She retrieved a set of fatigues from her metal locker at the foot of the bed and changed quickly.

"Nora, what're you doing? It's 4 a.m." She glanced up to see Knight Lucia peering groggily from the top bunk.

"I can't sleep." Nora whispered back, moving to the dresser they shared with two other knights. She withdrew a hairbrush she'd purchased from Teagan and set about taming her bed hair.

Lucia yawned again, waving her hand in sleepy dismissal before burying her face back into her pillow. Nora smiled, sweeping up a hairband and some bobby pins before setting off to find a mirror in the shower rooms.

* * *

When Nora descended to the recreational area, she had a glowing bottle of Nuka-Cola quantum in one hand and a couple of 'new' magazines in the other. It was going to be a few hours at least until someone she knew woke up, so she decided to make the most of the quiet.

She was halfway through a story in _Live & Love_ when she heard heavy footsteps descending the steps. She glanced up curiously, her lips pulling into a smile as she recognised the tall, broad figure approaching. "Paladin Danse! You're up bright and early!" She greeted, raising her bottle.

"Nora. What are you doing up?" Danse asked, raising his eyebrows as he grabbed a chair and placed it next to hers.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I _never_ sleep." Danse sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat down.

"Now that you mention it, you _were_ always up at the Cambridge Compound. I thought you were just scared of ferals or something!"

"Hmph. Disgusted, certainly. Scared? Hardly. Anyway, what're you reading?"

Nora held up her magazine with a smile, hoping her cheeks weren't turning red. Danse gave it a cursory glance and raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't taken _you_ for a romantic, Nora."

"Yeah, well, I don't get to show my softer side when we're bashing in mutant skulls or disintegrating raiders." She snorted. "What about you, Danse? Got an inner romantic under that uniform?"

"I… don't really have time to think about romance." He frowned thoughtfully. "My duties require my full attention."

"Don't you even think about it a _little_ bit?" Nora teased, raising her eyebrows.

Danse rolled his eyes. "I'm going to grab a beer."

Nora snorted at his deflection, watching as he rose and moved towards the remaining crates Proctor Teagan had donated towards the recreational area. As he returned, she held out a copy of _Hot Rodder_ towards him. "Well, if romance isn't quite your thing, cars and mechanics probably are."

* * *

' _Paladin Danse and Knight Hart are to report to the flight deck for debriefing. Paladin Danse and Knight Hart_ _are to report to the flight deck for debriefing. That is all_.'

Nora sighed heavily, tilting her head back and letting her magazine fall across her lap. The Prydwen had livened up considerably since she had first risen and a number of knights and scribes were also on the recreational deck, listening to the radio and eating the remainder of their breakfasts.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?"

"Hm?" Nora glanced up to see Danse holding her copy of _Live & Love_. They had swapped magazines when they had both finished reading theirs and much to her amusement, he seemed to be enjoying it. "Sure thing! It's kind of nice to see you in touch with your softer side!" She winked at him.

Danse snorted as he rose to his feet. "We'd better get ready to meet with Kells. He _hates_ to be kept waiting."

"…Yeah," Nora sighed, closing her magazine and standing up with a stretch. "I think he knows I lied about the missing supplies."

"He does." Danse replied, shrugging. "He just doesn't know whose ass you were covering."

"Well, make sure you don't tell him. The guy's an idiot, but the penalties seem a little… stiff."

"His performance and dedication have improved significantly since." Danse shrugged again, downing the last of his beer. "So long as he keeps it up and remains true to the Brotherhood, I'll take it to my grave."

"This is why I love you, Danse. You're a good guy, whatever Hancock says about you." Nora grinned, slapping him on the shoulder before jogging upstairs. "Will I meet you by the ladder?" She called, turning around to find the Paladin frowning up at her.

"Affirmative. Five minutes, Knight. Don't be late."

* * *

"Paladin Danse. Knight Hart." Lancer Captain Kells saluted them as they entered the spacious command deck, where Nora had first met Elder Maxson.

"Captain Kells, we're reporting in, sir." Danse announced, saluting. Both he and Nora had changed into their basic Brotherhood armour in anticipation of immediate deployment.

"At ease." Kells clasped his hands behind his back, studying their faces intently. "I understand that you are readying yourselves for deployment to the Glowing Sea. How go your preparations, Knight?"

"I'm hoping to embark upon my mission in approximately two weeks, sir." Nora supplied, wondering whether the debriefing had anything to do with that mission. It seemed odd that the Elder himself wouldn't be present for such a meeting, as he harboured such a fierce interest in her mission against the Institute.

"Am I correct in hearing from Proctors Quinlan and Teagan that you are still performing extra duties whilst you are preparing?"

"That is correct, sir… Do you require any assistance?"

"Affirmative. Be seated." He gestured to the couches set around the room, watching as they sat next to each other, watching him attentively. "The pair of you have already assisted in the training of my squires before." Kells began, studying their faces intently. "I am more than satisfied with the work you have done thus far. The squires that have accompanied you have gained not only invaluable survival skills, but a burning desire to serve the Brotherhood to the best of their abilities. They look up to both of you with awe and eagerly compete for the privilege of joining you in the field again…"

Kells paused for a moment, raising his gaze to look through the window behind their heads, out over the glittering sea. "…I want to take a risk here soldiers. I'm not going to sugar-coat it for you.

"I have a… _troubled_ squire under my command and I wish for him to accompany you on your next excursion."

"… Troubled, sir?" Danse frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"… The boy was recently orphaned." Kells sighed. "His father, a damn fine knight, was killed by raiders back in the Capital Wasteland two years back. His mother, a field scribe, perished just a few weeks ago at the hands of super mutants. Ever since losing his mother, the boy has become disillusioned with the Brotherhood and I am hoping that the two of you can change this.

"Prior to the death of his mother, Squire Burke was an outstanding pupil, intelligent, brave and dedicated to our cause. Now he is contemptuous of command, treating his superiors with disrespect and doing all he can to vilify his own reputation. Recently, Elder Maxson has been considering sending him back to the Citadel, though I feel that would be a mistake.

"To send him away would only embitter him further. What he needs is to be tempered, before he becomes a lost cause. Due to your track record and unwavering loyalty thus far, I had hoped you would consider taking him with you and in doing so, potentially restore his faith in the Brotherhood."

"Well… I _do_ still have an assignment from Knight Rhys…" Nora said slowly, frowning. "But… are you certain it would be beneficial for him, sir? To see a combat situation first hand?"

"Frankly, Knight, there is nothing else for me to try." Kells said dryly, turning his steely glare upon her. "I have exhausted all other options, from discipline to comfort. But I do not want to give up on him. He has a fine career ahead of him, if he can only be steered back towards it."

"Will he be a liability in a combat situation, sir?" Danse asked, his gaze intense.

"I won't lie to you, Paladin. The boy has proven to be difficult to control, I cannot predict whether or not he'd be a help or a hindrance. I know I am asking a lot of you. Usually only the best squires are permitted to accompany you, but he has the potential and I fear it will otherwise be wasted.

"Should he cause you too much trouble, you may return him to the Prydwen, no questions asked and I shall defer to Elder Maxson's suggestion."

"Hmmm…" Nora frowned, folding her arms as she considered the proposal. "…It couldn't hurt to at least try… Paladin Danse, your thoughts?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I think it's risky." Danse frowned at her. "From Lancer-Captain Kells' description alone, the boy sounds like trouble. All other squires we have trained thus far have been exemplary pupils, eager to learn and please. What happens if Squire Burke refuses to heed your, or my, orders?"

"…But it sounds like he needs someone…" Nora glanced down at her hands, catching sight of the golden ring upon her finger. _Maybe he feels as alone as I do sometimes… Maybe he's just as angry, but he can't fight to avenge either of his parents…_

Kells cleared his throat, about to suggest that they take some time to consider, when Nora rose and saluted him. "I accept the assignment, sir!"

Danse's frown deepened, but he rose, nodding his head and saluting.

"Excellent. I shall arrange for you to meet the squire later today. Dismissed." Kells saluted before turning smartly on his heel and marching out of the room.

"As your sponsor," Danse said quietly, "I will defer to your judgement. But I have some serious reservations about this."

Nora turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows. "It'll be fine, Danse."

"What happens if he gets himself hurt, or disobeys our orders? It's stressful enough being responsible for the _good_ squires who listen. It's going to be much worse trying to control one who is driving even Captain Kells to despair!"

Nora summoned her most confident smile to her face and reached up to grasp Danse's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Danse. If he steps out of line, we'll discipline him!"

"Captain Kells already said that doesn't work."

"I bet if you put on your 'Paladin voice' it'd work! That always stopped me and Rhys from brawling!" Nora winked, turning towards the ladders back up to the main deck. "Anyway, we'd better get prepared and suit up. I'll see you in a bit!"

* * *

A/N: Welcome to Bleeding Steel, my first attempt at a fanfic ever!

I just wanted to say that whilst there will be no *huge* game spoilers, there will be minor spoilers, relating to Danse, Brotherhood and possibly other companions as the story develops.

I hope you enjoy reading it!


	2. Chapter 2 Misery and Mirelurks

Chapter Two

Misery and Mirelurks

Kells had arranged for them to meet their new charge at 11, near the airport entrance. She had met Danse fifteen minutes prior by the ladder leading to the flight deck, both of them in power armour. If he had any further misgivings about their venture, he did not make them known.

"Fully supplied, soldier?" He asked as he led the way along metal grille, making for the nearest vertibird.

"Of course, Danse! Even purchased some extra vertibird grenades. Just in case."

"Oh? Are we going to fly straight to our destination?" Nora noticed the way his eyes lit up at the thought of flying. One thing she had learned about the Paladin early on. He _loved_ flying.

"Actually, this is more for the return journey, or emergencies. I thought if we travelled on foot to our destination, we'd get to know the boy better."

Danse paused, turning to face her with a frown. "Travelling on foot also makes us more vulnerable to attack and if he's as badly behaved as Captain Kells claims…"

"We'll discipline him," Nora said confidently. "Or you can put on your Paladin voice."

"…If I put it on now would you call a vertibird?"

Nora laughed. "Danse, I don't even intend on taking a vertibird down to the airport!" Before she could hear his protests, Nora sprinted to an empty landing platform and jumped with an exuberant shout. Danse peered over the edge, watching as she landed on the concrete far below, safe in her power armour. He smirked, shaking his head slightly before jumping himself.

* * *

They found the Squire near the entrance of the compound, sat on a cargo container, swinging his legs back and forth. Nora and Danse exchanged a look. All the other squires they had taken under their wing had been excitable, standing at attention or running over to greet them on sight. This boy gave them a sullen once over before waiting for them to approach him. Nora could tell from the set of Danse's jaw that he had noted the insubordinate behaviour and was undoubtedly filing it away mentally for a report.

"Let's go and introduce ourselves, shall we?" She smiled at him, her mind already trying to strategise the best way to facilitate a good relationship between a Paladin who always demanded obedience and honesty with an angry boy notorious for his disobedience and spite. "Just… go easy on him Danse," she added. "He's been through a lot for a boy his age."

Danse heaved his shoulders in a sigh. "Very well." With that, they crossed the short distance to where the boy was sat, now plucking at the laces of his boots.

"Good morning, Squire." Nora greeted coming to a stop before him.

"Ma'am." Nora frowned at the bored tone with which he greeted her, but decided to shrug it off.

"Are you ready to head out?" She tried again, keeping an easy smile on her face.

Burke sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands. "I guess…"

" _Squire._ You will address your superiors with the respect they are due." Danse interjected sharply, putting on what Nora had affectionately referred to as 'the Paladin voice'. "Now stand to attention!" The Squire jumped slightly, taken aback. Nora knew better than to challenge Danse's authority and so watched on as the Squire blanched under Danse's intense glare.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again, sir." Burke swallowed, standing and adjusting his pack.

 _I can already tell this isn't going to go well._ Nora thought, but aloud she simply said "let's move out."

* * *

The weather was clear and perfect for travelling when they set off. Nora stayed on point, gaining her bearings through the use of her Pip-Boy and marking out the easiest path to their destination of Hubris Comics. Squire Burke tramped along behind her, and Danse brought up the rear, alert for any signs of danger. As close as they were to the airport, they did not have to worry about foes other than the occasional mirelurk or feral that had evaded the vertibird sweeps.

They travelled largely in silence, the only sound the heavy stamp of the power armour and the occasional cries of wasteland creatures in the distance, carried by the cool breeze. It was early afternoon when Nora called for a lunchbreak. In their power armour, she and Danse were fine, their temperature kept in check by internal thermostats. The weight of their weapons and inventory were also greatly reduced and by this point, Nora was as used to long treks across the Commonwealth as Danse was.

But the Squire was struggling, his face red and collar damp with sweat.

She spied the charred shell of a house further along the road and decided it would do as a rest stop. The remaining walls would provide both shade and shelter from prying eyes, so long as they could determine it was structurally sound and as abandoned as it first appeared.

"Squire, we'll stop for lunch at that structure," she said, turning to look at him. Burke raised his weary green eyes and nodded, momentarily removing his hat to run his fingers through his closely cropped hair.

"Paladin, I'll go ahead and scout for any hostiles while you and the Squire maintain your pace."

Danse peered to where the burned out walls stood as though assessing the risk before he nodded. "Affirmative, Knight."

With his agreement Nora smiled and nodded, removing her helmet from where she had strapped it about her waist and equipping it. She set off at a jog, carefully watching through her visor for any movement in either the wreckage of the house, or in the wasteland to either side. Upon arrival, she could not find any immediate dangers. The walls seemed stable enough and the roof timbers, though somewhat weathered and sun bleached, did not seem in any immediate danger of collapse. The back of the house led down towards a marshy area and she eyed some mirelurk scat on the ground, but with the sun up so high and no rain, she doubted any would rear up unprovoked. So it was by the time the Squire and Paladin arrived, she already had some provisions on the worn floorboards and was out of her power armour, sat cross legged on the ground.

The Squire managed a few shaky steps before sinking to the floor and shrugging out of his backpack. Nora rolled a can of water towards him before turning to ask whether or not Danse wanted one, only to discover that the Paladin had decided to do an area sweep himself. Shrugging, she watched as the Squire downed the can in a few urgent gulps. "How are you holding up, kiddo?"

The Squire turned to look at her, before shrugging and averting his gaze elsewhere.

"C'mon, do you want to give me a break here? This isn't a punishment, you know. Besides, most squires work hard to be taken on these assignments."

"Then you should have taken one of _them_." Burke scowled, before adding an almost sarcastic " _m_ _a'am_."

"If you don't like ma'am, you could always call me Nora," she shrugged.

"I don't think the Paladin would like that. Look I know you're trying to be nice and all, but don't bother. I don't need friends."

"Hmmm, doubt you'll be saying that if we run into any super mutants…" Nora began, only to hear a distinct _crunch_. Burke had crushed the water can in his hand and continued to squeeze so hard, the bones of his knuckles shone white against his skin. His jaw was clenched and she saw to her horror that his eyes were growing wet with tears.

For a moment she sat helpless, recalling rather belatedly that the boy's mother had met her end at the hands of super mutants.

"Got any water left over for me?" Danse called as he re-entered the ruin. His laser rifle was slung back over the shoulder of his power armour, which Nora took as an excellent sign.

"Sure, want it now or can I tempt you out of your power armour?" She teased, raising a can in the air, glad of the interruption.

"Sure he's not welded into it?" Burke muttered under his breath, hastily wiping his forearm across his eyes.

"Watch your tone, Squire. For your information it's irresponsible to exit your power armour in unknown territory."

"Hey, I'm armoured!" Nora protested, beating her fist against her chest plate.

"That _armour_ is inadequate should we come face to face with a deathclaw." Danse drawled, folding his arms and leaning against one of the remaining walls. "Besides, if a raider happens to slip into your suit while you're not looking, you'll have a hard time of getting it back. _Right_ , soldier?"

"…That was only _once_ and it was only T-45 plating. Besides, it wasn't even a full suit… Anyway, _P_ _aladin_ , I thought we were supposed to be setting an _example_!" With her last exclamation, she threw the water at him. Danse easily snatched it out of the air, completely unhindered by his power armour. "Might need to step out of the suit to open it, though. Those fingers might just wrench off the ring pull." Nora added slyly, to which Danse only snorted in response.

"Why don't they ever make power armour for kids?" Burke piped up suddenly from where he was now standing behind Nora's power armour.

"Because children aren't soldiers?" Nora replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, right. If I'm not a soldier, what am I doing out here?" Burke scowled, stuffing his fists into his pockets.

Nora opened and closed her mouth several times before turning to Danse for answers.

"You're out here to see the state of the Commonwealth first hand, that you might understand why the Brotherhood's mission is so important. Why we must remain strong. It also allows you insight into the real duties and dangers faced by your older brothers and sisters in the field, so that you can make informed choices when you advance in your career."

"I don't _want a_ _career_!" Burke suddenly exploded again, his face flushing with colour.

"Pull yourself together or I'll march you back to the Prydwen myself!" Danse said sharply, raising one, threatening finger. The can in his other hand exploded.

Nora found her mouth hanging agape.

Burke let out a cackle of laughter, before Nora hushed him quickly. "Squire Burke, gather your things and wait outside. _Now_."

"Yes, _Nora,_ " Burke sniggered, sweeping his backpack from the ground and jogging outside.

Danse sighed, throwing the can to the floor. "Don't let him get you, Danse. He's a kid, one with a lot of problems." Nora soothed, fishing out a bandanna she had bought for Dogmeat and offering it to him.

"If I'd known he'd be this annoying, I'd have stayed aboard the Prydwen." Danse groaned, accepting the cloth and wiping away the splashes of water on his face and armour.

"What? And left me to wander the Commonwealth alone? With _him_? Thanks!" Nora smiled, opening a second can for him. As she exchanged the can for the now damp bandanna, she glanced up to the sky where the Prydwen was still in sight. "…If you really don't want to be here, though, the Prydwen's still in sight. You could probably make it back by dusk if you set off now."

"I never leave a mission unfinished, soldier. Besides, I _never_ leave my friends. Now suit up and let's move out. The shorter this mission, the better."

"Thanks, Danse." Nora smiled, turning back to her power armour. Despite the prospect of travelling with Burke in tow, she now felt inexplicably happier. She pulled herself up into her armour and made to step towards the door, only to find herself faced with great resistance, the suit suddenly almost unbearably heavy. "What the…?"

"Did your fusion core run out, soldier?" Danse frowned, watching as she struggled to raise her foot from the ground.

"It couldn't have! I changed it this morning!" Nora cried, exasperated.

"Hold on, let me check…" Danse said, walking behind her. "Soldier. Your fusion core's missing."

" _What?!_ But how… _Burke_! That little-"

A high pitched scream cut through the air from somewhere behind the ruins. As Nora turned her head, Danse cussed and shoved a fresh fusion core from his own stash into her armour. "Move out!"

* * *

They raced around the side of the ruins to where the barren garden receded away into marsh. In the near distance they could see Burke, scrambling up a stunted tree and around him, movement in the long grass and murky water. "Mirelurks!" Nora hissed, slipping Righteous Authority from her shoulder. "We have to draw them off."

"Affirmative. Going in, weapons hot!" Danse announced, levelling his own laser rifle and firing scarlet shots at the large, slimy carapaces that scuttled towards the tree. Nora opened fire, advancing as quickly as she dared into the marshy ground. One false step and her power armour would pull her under.

Hissing, three of the mirelurks turned away from the terrified Squire, but two more still clawed at the base of the tree, their claws swiping the air mere inches from the boy. In desperation, she equipped her V.A.T.S. system, searing both mirelurks with laser shots. One she just grazed on the rim of its shell, but the other took a shot in its soft underbelly.

She barely registered Danse's warning shout before a large claw seized her right arm in a vice like grip. "Shit!" She hissed, fighting to shake it off. The claw had a serrated edge which she could see biting into the steel as the creature squeezed with all its strength, simultaneously clubbing at her with its other claw. Nora raised her left fist and smashed it into the mirelurk's exposed face, retaining her grip on Righteous Authority with her right hand. There was an awful, audible crunch and the creature scuttled backwards, releasing her arm and hiding beneath its shell. Nora raised the rifle and fired at it relentlessly, watching as the creature squealed and hissed. It turned and attempted to flee, barrelling straight into Danse's line of fire.

Nora returned her attention to the tree where the Squire had sought refuge, to find the mirelurk she had shot in the underbelly lying still on the ground, curled into a ball. The second mirelurk was nowhere in sight. "Squire! Are you hurt?" She called, approaching the tree warily.

"N-no ma'am!" Burke quavered from his branch.

"Danse, do we have visual on the target?"

"Negative." The Paladin called, stepping over an ash pile that had been a mirelurk.

Nora could hear her blood roaring in her ears and feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. As she took another step, she felt something crunch underfoot and glanced down.

Eggs. _Mirelurk eggs_.

"Dammit, we're in a nest!" She called to the Paladin, scanning the eggs for any sign of movement. She still had nightmares about the night she and Preston had fought for the Castle, and knew better than to think the eggs were no threat. Danse cussed, but there was little choice other than for the two of them to continue the approach.

She was only feet away from the tree when she heard the first _crack_.

" _MA'AM!"_ Burke shouted, sitting straighter on his branch.

"SHIT!" Nora hissed, stamping on a hatchling that scuttled towards her, egg shards still clinging to its shell.

Other eggs began to tremble and crack. She raised her rifle, firing at any that moved.

" _MA'AM! LOOK OUT!_ "

Startled by Burke's cry, Nora turned just in time to see the mirelurk explode from the ground behind her. She raised her rifle, but the mirelurk surged forwards with a hiss, striking the weapon from her grasp. She barely had time to register the fact that she was unarmed before the mirelurk launched at her in a frenzy, tearing at her armour and denting the plating.

Desperately she tried to fight back, trying to knock it off balance with punches and kicks, but the creature stood its ground hissing and gurgling, lashing at her relentlessly with its claws. She saw bright flashes of red as Danse's laser shots ricocheted from the shell, causing little harm to the creature and cursed, trying to grasp a purchase on its claws and at least slow down its onslaught for the Paladin to reach her.

Suddenly Nora was blinded by a flash of scarlet. The mirelurk made an awful gurgling sound, smoke curling up from under its shell, then it collapsed into the mud, curling in on itself, legs drawing in over the large scorch mark blackening its green stomach.

As the creature began to disintegrate into ash, Nora turned slowly, her eyes fixing upon the pale faced Squire who grasped her rifle in shaking hands.


	3. Chapter 3 Pressure

Chapter Three

Pressure

"Are either of you injured?" They had come to a halt in front of the ruined house they had rested in earlier, before the mirelurk attack. The Squire shook his head, whilst Nora slowly raised and flexed her right arm, wincing. Her power armour was heavily scratched and dented, having endured the onslaught of two mirelurks at close range.

"I'll be fine, nothing a little rest won't fix." She smiled, but her face was pale and taut.

"Apply a stimpak soldier, nobody likes a martyr." Danse frowned, before casting his eyes skyward to seek out the large hulk of the Prydwen, hanging suspended over the airport.

"I suggest that we head back to the Prydwen immediately. We can reach it before nightfall, if we hurry."

"We're going _back?!_ " Nora and Danse turned to find the Squire standing with his mouth wide open looking aghast. He had been pale and silent after the battle with the mirelurks, apparently unable to meet Nora's eyes. But now he stared at both of them in horror.

"Your actions have already endangered this mission, Squire." Danse frowned. "You have proven yourself not only insubordinate, but a _thief_. Without a thought, you stole from your superior and placed both myself and Knight Hart in danger. I don't know what the _hell_ you were thinking, but it ends now. There is little doubt in my mind that you _don't_ have what it takes to be a part of the Brotherhood."

Burke's eyes began to fill with tears and his lips trembled, but he balled his hands into fists and said nothing.

Nora contemplated the two of them silently for a moment before heaving her shoulders in a sigh. "Squire, my fusion core." She held out her hand, watching as the boy wordlessly groped around in his coat pocket before placing it in her waiting palm. "You _have_ been behaving poorly so far, Squire, and I won't tolerate any further stupidity. But I don't see how escorting you straight back to the Prydwen aids our mission, or yourself. Consider this your first and final warning. Steal from myself, or Paladin Danse, and I will march you straight to Elder Maxson. If you get yourself into trouble again, I will march you to Elder Maxson _after_ I've taken you to Cade. You're just lucky those weren't the types of mirelurk that spit venom."

She could tell from the set of Danse's jaw that he disapproved, but he didn't voice his thoughts. Burke on the other hand sagged with relief, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "I won't let you down, ma'am!" He spluttered. "I swear!"

"We'll see." Nora said coolly, already wondering if she was making the right decision.

* * *

It was nearing sunset when they finally decided to stop and make camp. They had travelled for hours without rest, and the Squire was visibly footsore and weary, though he did his best to stifle his sniffles and groans. Nora herself was feeling the strain of the pace she had set, her bruises aching beneath her power armour. They had been travelling through East Boston, but had come to a halt at the last line of buildings.

"Do you think we could make it to County Crossing before nightfall?" She asked, turning to face the Paladin.

"Negative," he replied. "We still have the bridge to traverse, and a good hike across open terrain before we reach it. It'd be better to take shelter for the night here, where we have cover."

"But… aren't there raiders around here?" Burke asked nervously, glancing around at the broken and boarded buildings that loomed up around them.

"Yes, but don't worry. You can leave them to me and the Paladin," Nora at him smiled wearily.

"Why don't you wait here with the boy? I'll scout ahead, see if I can find someplace for us to bed down." Danse offered, readying his rifle.

"No. We'll go together as a group," Nora said, beckoning to the Squire. "He may as well learn how to find safe shelter for the night."

* * *

They eventually settled in the ruins of an old shop, where they were able to set up their bedrolls on the second floor. Through the broken windows they could watch the street below and they were able to barricade the stairwell easily enough using old weather stained desks and rusting filing cabinets. They debated for a time whether or not a fire and hot dinner were worth the risk of discovery, before settling upon a 'dinner' of fancy lads snack cakes, mutfruit and water, promising themselves a hot breakfast at County Crossing the next day.

Burke excused himself shortly after eating, disappearing into the storage closet where they had set up bedrolls. Nora and Danse had exited their power armour, standing them just outside of the storage room to allow for speedy access, should it be required. The pair of them were sat opposite each other on damp mouldering couches, watching the darkening street below in silence.

It was cold, a chill breeze blowing through the broken windows. Despite her best efforts to ignore it, Nora found herself shivering a little.

"The cold bothering you?" She glanced up to find Danse watching her in the gloom.

"Isn't it bothering you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"The hood keeps me warmer than you'd think," Danse commented dryly, smiling.

"True, but I think you look better without it."

"I'd rather be warm than look good."

Nora chuckled, her breath beginning to form small clouds as the air grew colder. "I said you look _better_ without it. You're still handsome, even _with_ flecks of mirelurk scat in your beard!" As she spoke, she made to rest her chin on her right hand and winced.

"Did you ignore me when I told you to stimpak that?" Danse frowned, sitting up straighter.

"I never liked needles as a kid, I still don't like needles now." Nora huffed, letting her arm fall back across the arm of the chair. "It's nothing serious anyway. Just bruises. It'd be a waste of a stimpak."

"Not if that bruising affects your ability to fire." Danse replied, rising to stand next to her. "Let me see your arm."

Nora exhaled through her nose loudly, pouting, but she obediently removed the glove on her right hand and proceeded to carefully roll up the sleeve. Her pale skin was dark with bruises, her wrist slightly swollen. "It's not that- ow!" She winced as he poked at her wrist. "I'll sleep it off!" She grumbled, making to pull her arm to her chest, when he gently took her by the hand.

"Hand me one of your stimpaks and let's get this over with." Nora blinked, gazing for a moment at where he was holding her hand. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had held her hand, or laid a hand on her at all like this. Not since before she had awoken in the Vault. Hesitantly, she reached into a pocket on her left leg and produced a stimpak.

As Danse took it, she glanced away across the room. It was almost too dark to see by now, only the soft red glow of the fusion cores in the power armour cast any illumination. She felt the sharp, cold prick of the needle and groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Take it easy, soldier." Danse soothed, "it'll be worth it."

Warmth spread quickly along her arm from the needle, easing her muscles and the pain. As she felt him pull the needle away she released the breath she had been holding and turned, finding his face mere inches from hers. Although his countenance was cast in shadow, she could still feel the intensity of his stare and felt her cheeks flushing with colour.

Then he rose, breaking their eye contact and discarding the used stimpak into a rusted wire bin. "It was a close call today," he said slowly, seating himself beside her. "That Squire… he's nothing but trouble."

"He's just a boy, Danse. A boy who recently lost his mother and doesn't have a father."

"Grieving is no excuse for endangering your brothers and sisters." Danse replied curtly.

"They were only mirelurks," Nora shrugged. "I think he's learned his lesson. Besides, he even managed to save me some damage with that last shot…"

"You wouldn't have taken any damage at _all_ if he hadn't run off in the first place. Even if those mirelurks hadn't been there, he would have made off with your fusion core."

"…That's true, but I want to give him a chance. Being stuck on the Prydwen all the time's got to be tough. Brandis rants about it all the time."

"Brandis complains about everything." Danse snorted.

"Well, not going to argue with that," Nora smirked, rolling her sleeve down. "Anyway, we should take it in turns to watch tonight. Why don't you go hit the hay and I'll take first watch?"

"No, I'm still awake, besides you need to go rest that arm." Danse rose to his feet before moving towards the windows.

"Well, if you're sure… Just wake me up when it's my turn to watch, okay? I know you like to pretend you're a machine, but you need to sleep too, Paladin!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Cade," Danse snorted. "Anyway, sleep well."

Nora rose slowly from the couch, gingerly stretching before setting off for the storage closet. Using her Pip-Boy, she illuminated the space with her torch. Burke stirred in his bedroll from where he was facing the wall. As soon as Nora identified her sleeping bag, she turned off the light and settled down into a deep and dreamless slumber.

* * *

When Burke awoke, it was still dark. He sat up slowly, wiping away the tear tracks on his cheeks before taking in his surroundings. The room was almost pitch black, save for a rectangle of darkness that was somewhat lighter than the rest. He could hear someone breathing softly in the darkness near him and wondered vaguely whether it was the Paladin or the Knight. The air was cold against his skin, and so he sank further beneath the cover of his bedroll, his arms closing once more around the plush teddy he had hidden in his supplies.

He closed his eyes and for a few moments tried to fall back to sleep, when he heard voices. Slowly, he sat up again, clutching the bear to his chest, head cocked to one side as he listened. The voices came again, along with a roar of abrasive, guttural laughter. His eyes widening, he eased himself up and out of the bedroll, creeping towards the doorway.

Both sets of power armour remained standing in place on either side of the doorway, two huge hulking sentries of shadow. He crept past them slowly, feeling his way forward with his toes, making his way towards the windows.

"…put up much of a fight! We make them _SCREAM!_ "

BANG!

Burke jumped at the sound of a metallic clang, which was followed by more laughter.

He licked his lips slowly and crept forwards again, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

"I wanna rip off their hands first, then their arms, then their feet, then their legs…" This voice was even deeper, little more than a growl resembling speech. "I want them to watch as I feed them to Cruncher."

The voices were loud now, so loud they surely had to be just outside the windows. He had to see…

"If they have any little ones, give THOSE to Cruncher!" Another deep voice grunted. "Give big ones to Smash! Smash want eat HUMAN!"

Burke was almost at the window, when he something bumped against his leg. With a small gasp he jumped backwards, kicking out- and sending a small table clattering to the floor. There was a sudden rush of movement in the darkness by the windows and he felt a hand clamp over his mouth as he was practically hauled off his feet and carried backwards.

"WHO'S THERE?" One of the voices shouted.

Burke could feel himself breaking into a cold sweat. He was placed down by the storeroom doorway and pushed inside. "Nora, wake up!" Danse whispered urgently. "Muties!"

Burke heard the Knight sit up sharply in her bedroll. He watched as her shadowy shape extricated itself from the bedding, easing into a crouch.

Somewhere outside, the voices were challenging and baiting any interlopers. He felt hands gently squeeze his shoulders and heard the Knight whisper gently in his ear for him to stay put, before she crept past him towards the Paladin's tall shadow.

He felt sick. Muties. _Super Mutants_.

His head swam with sudden, vivid memories of a nameless star paladin, face pale and haunted, handing over his mother's bloody holotags. His mother kissing him lightly upon the head. "Don't you worry, kiddo. I'll be back soon, might even find a new comic for ya!" Elder Maxson grasping his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Squire. Your mother died in the line of duty, but she fought with honour and I only hope you can be as proud of her as we are…"

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

"Come on out little bleeders! Come out if you brave, not cowards!"

He was shaking. He could taste vomit on the back of his tongue, could feel the chill of his mother's holotags against his chest. He clapped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, slowly crouching down…

* * *

Nora and Danse were crouched in the shadows, hidden by the walls in between the windows, watching the beasts below. There were four of them in total. Three hulking muties and one mutant hound. One of the mutants had a super sledge that it would slam into the road or walls as it taunted, trying to get a reaction. Another carried a large, rusted machete with a serrated blade. The third carried a shotgun.

The real danger was the hound. Nora watched as it sniffed along the ground with purpose, prowling up and down the road. Three times it seemed to almost find their trail, lingering before the shop front, but at the last moment it would turn and follow another scent.

Eventually the mutants grew bored, one of them locking a meaty fist around the chain collar that circled the hound's neck. "No fight here." It growled yanking the collar so hard Nora winced. The hound snapped at the mutant's leg, before shaking itself and following them as they began to move away down the road. They watched until the figures disappeared from sight.

Nora glanced up at Danse. The Paladin was grasping his rifle tightly, his face full of burning hatred as he glared after the mutants. "We had to let them go, Danse." Nora whispered, wary of raising her voice. "We couldn't risk the Squire's safety, not when we could avoid the fight."

Danse turned the intensity of his glare upon her. "Those _things_ will go on to tear people to pieces and we could have stopped them."

Nora sighed and looked away. He was right, of course. Those mutants had been easy pickings, carrying only short range weapons. _Hindsight's a bitch_ , she thought to herself, moving to check on the Squire.

She froze in the doorway. "Burke?"


	4. Chapter 4 Respite

Chapter Four

Respite

Burke's eyes were swollen from crying when he finally awoke. He was nestled in his bedroll once more, his teddy bear nestling against his cheek. He sat up slowly with a shuddering breath.

"Are you feeling okay, Squire?"

Burke turned to find the Paladin lying across the room, settled into his own bedroll despite the sunlight slanting in through the doorway. Burke nodded, swallowing as he pushed down the bedroll and made to rise. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, prompting the Paladin to rise and steady him, grasping his shoulders.

"Take it easy, Squire. Don't push yourself."

"Is Burke awake?" A shadow passed into the light as Knight Hart entered, combing through her long dark brown hair with her fingers, a hairband between her teeth.

"He's just woken up. Not too steady on his feet, though." Danse commented, turning to face her. Nora quickly fastened her hair back into her usual sophisticate style, albeit messier than usual.

"When you're ready, Burke, we were thinking of continuing to County Crossing. It's a Minutemen settlement and we'll be able to rest there for a while. It's a lot more secure than this place."

Burke nodded slowly, barely comprehending her words. His head felt heavy on his shoulders and seemed to be full of clouds. "I… I need to pee." He mumbled, wiping a hand down his face.

"There's a bathroom further back," Nora gestured, watching as the boy stumbled past her.

When he was gone, she sighed heavily and leaned down, picking up the bear he had left in his bedroll. It was worn, the fur somewhat frayed and damp with the boys tears. Someone had taken the time to make a small bomber jacket for the bear, the name 'SENTINEL' neatly stitched on the left hand side.

"It's not right, is it?" She sighed, smoothing down the bear's jacket. "He hasn't even had the chance to be a child…"

"It's a tough world." Danse replied heavily. "Children must grow up fast, or be consumed by it."

"But not the way the squires have to... The children in Diamond City still have time to play."

"Those children are privileged, but they will grow up weak." Danse responded. "The squires can play during their free time on the upper floors of the main deck."

"..Surrounded by soldiers espousing the tenets..." Nora mumbled.

"Those soldiers _protect_ the children!" Danse straightened up, frowning at her. "Or would you rather they be living in this hellhole, working the land as soon as they can hold a shovel? Do you _really_ think they're better off down here, vulnerable to raiders or mutants?"

"No, but-"

"If what you've told me about your life is true, then you don't come just from a different time, you come from a different _world_. Life has changed. What the Brotherhood offers might not be ideal, but it is _much better_ than fighting off other children for scrap, praying you can trade it for food!"

Nora blinked as the Paladin stalked out of the room. Wordlessly, she replaced the bear in the Squire's bedroll and followed him out. The Paladin was stood at the windows again, glaring down at the street below.

"…I'm sorry, Danse." She said quietly, watching him. "I guess… I'm just scared. This isn't how I thought my life would be and… Shaun's out in that world somewhere." Her voice quavered a little and when the Paladin turned to look at her, she quickly turned around, blinking away the tears that were blurring her vision.

"We'll find him, Nora." Danse said, softening his tone. "And just as you've made yourself a place in this world, so will he."

Nora sniffed, wiping away at the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She hadn't wept for Shaun or Nate for months, hadn't really allowed herself the time to grieve. But every time she did, she found it very hard to stop. She heard Danse approach slowly, almost warily from behind. "Nora…"

She turned slowly, attempting one final time to wipe away her tears and strangle a sob. Hesitantly, Danse stepped even closer and for a moment, she almost pressed herself against his chest. He almost held her, his arms rising to envelop her- then Burke slammed the door to the bathroom wide open, hitting it off the wall.

They both jumped and Nora quickly turned and disappeared into the stock room again, Danse staring after her with concern. The Squire at least seemed to have himself back under control. Though his face and eyes were still swollen from his tears, he wore a neutral expression.

For a moment, he stood in the middle of the room, staring at the floor, before asking "should I pack my things?"

"Affirmative." Danse replied, running a hand through his hair. He had left his hood beside his bedroll when he had been commanded by Nora to at least attempt to sleep.

Burke nodded slowly, before shuffling into the storage closet.

The Knight was crouched over her bedroll, her face in her hands and shoulders shaking. "Ma'am?" Burke called softly.

Nora just shook her head. "I'll be fine Squire…" She croaked, "it's just the dust…" Quickly, she shoved something on a chain back beneath the collar of her uniform. He hovered uncertainly in the doorway a moment, watching as she quickly began to roll the bedroll up, before moving to pack away his own.

* * *

The good weather held, though there was a cold breeze blowing in from the sea. They left shortly before midday, the Knight leading once again, encased in her power armour. They didn't speak, keenly aware of the super mutants lurking somewhere in the city. When they crossed over the bridge, Danse kept a watch on their backs. From this point they would be largely out in the open and vulnerable to ambush.

It was with some relief they emerged back into the wasteland scrub, even though the ground was treacherous underfoot. Nora pointed towards a copse of trees ahead. "County Crossing's just beyond those trees, Squire. Used to only be two ladies living there, but it's expanded nicely, thanks to the Minutemen."

Burke nodded, relieved at the notion of a break.

County Crossing had changed significantly since Danse had last accompanied Nora there. For one thing, it was much bigger, numerous shacks now set around the ruined houses and sizeable garden plot. One house even had a brahmin pen attached, two animals grazing inside. As they drew near, they were challenged by settlers stood at guard posts.

"Wait here." Nora said, heading on ahead. "The power armour makes them wary."

They watched as she set off ahead, holding her hands up to show she was unarmed. Almost as soon as she approached the nearest post, a woman rushed over and greeted her with a warm smile. The sentries listened to the conversation and holstered their weapons, then Nora turned and beckoned for them to approach.

"Paladin Danse, I believe you've already met Mary." Nora smiled, gesturing to the woman who had greeted her.

Mary nodded, smiling at the Paladin. "I remember, hard to forget a man in shining armour. Especially one who can melt a feral's face from a distance!"

"Civilian." Danse greeted, nodding his head. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"We've been doing a lot better, thanks to the General's help!" She grinned, knocking on Nora's plated shoulder. "And who's this charming young man?" She asked, turning her sparkling eyes upon the Squire.

Burke saluted. "Squire Burke of the Brotherhood of Steel, Ma'am!"

"Well! I was not expecting that!" Mary laughed. "Take it easy, kid. No need to be so formal. Anyway, the General was saying you haven't had a decent meal since yesterday morning, and you all sure look like it. Never mind that _smell_! What _were_ you walking in?" She asked, waving her hand in front of her nose.

Nora and Danse looked at their power armour, faces flushing.

"I insist you get that armour and yourselves washed up if you want the hospitality of the Crossing! We've got a couple of tubs in the shacks now, and you can use the pump behind the ruins to clean up your armour."

"Knight, we don't have time-"

"Yes we do!" Nora cut across Danse, already setting off towards the ruined hoyse Mary had indicated. "Kells didn't give us a time limit, and Rhys has been waiting for me to do this mission for _weeks_. He can wait a little longer."

"Wait. You've left an assignment for _weeks_? _Soldier_ …"

As Danse put on the Paladin voice, Nora sped up. "C'mon Burke! Got a job for you!" She called, trying to drown out Danse's lecture.

* * *

Burke cursed as he scrubbed at the mirelurk scat on the power armour, using words he had often heard the soldiers using when they were mad at something. The muck caking the armour was thick and stubborn. The smell of it, inches from his nose, made him sick to his stomach, saying nothing of the way it had a smooth, slimy layer that seemed to saturate the cloth and coat his fingers.

The Knight and Paladin had left him to it, going off to bathe and relax. It wasn't _fair_. _They_ had followed him into the marsh. He hadn't _told_ them to follow. Annoyed, he threw the washcloth into the bucket he had been using. The water had turned an awful shade of green-brown and he couldn't stand to feel it on his skin anymore.

Fuming, he sat on his rump, leaning his back against the broken wall. He had barely managed to make a dent in the muck of the Knight's armour, and he _still_ had yet to clean the Paladin's. He doubted any of the other squires had been forced to do jobs like this.

He was so focused on being angry, he didn't realize he wasn't alone until he heard an " _ahem!_ "

Surprised, he turned to see a girl, peering around the corner. She was tall, auburn hair tumbling around her freckled face in a mess of curls. She smiled at him brightly, approaching with a big tin bucket in her hand. "Need any help?"

"Help? With cleaning the power armour?" Burke's eyes widened as he stood, hastily trying to wipe dust from his trousers. He succeeded only in smearing the filthy, slimy water onto them, staining the material.

"Sure. I've never seen a set up close before. So… can I?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Burke nodded, eager to shirk some of the workload.

The girl grinned, traipsing up to where the Paladin's armour towered above them, untouched. "Wow… Power armour's _so cool_!" She exclaimed, putting the bucket down and resting and hands on her hips to admire it.

"…You've… really never seen any before?" Burke asked, staring at her.

"Nope, never. My mom has a piece of raider armour that the General blew up and brought back for scrap, but it's nothing like _this_!" As she spoke, the girl stepped onto the foot of the power armour and hooked her fingers into the chest plate, trying to scramble up on it.

"Hey, why do people call the knight 'General'?" Burke asked, watching as the girl somehow tried to heave herself onto the power armour's shoulder.

"You don't know?" The girl grinned as she succeeded in reaching her perch.

Burke shook his head. "I don't really know much about her." In truth, Kells had offered to show him a report on who he would be travelling with, but he hadn't really cared to know.

"I suppose I can tell you…" The girl smirked, tapping her finger against her lip. " _If_ you give me your hat!"

* * *

Nora was standing at the brahmin pen, fussing one of the animals. She stroked both heads at once, running her hands over the bumpy snouts whilst both sets of eyes closed in appreciation. The animals were ugly, but they were gentle and obedient. Aside from the smell and constant dribble, she decided she quite liked brahmin overall.

"Making friends?" She turned to find Danse approaching, an open bottle of Gwinnet Stout in each hand. She nodded, laughing when one of the heads snorted and butted itself against her hand, impatient that she'd stopped.

"They're not the strangest friends I've made since waking up," she commented, patting the animal a final time before turning to face him. "Drinking alone?"

"I was hoping you'd be thirsty enough to join me, actually." The Paladin smiled, proffering one of the bottles. "I've found a good spot by the river."

Nora smiled, accepting the bottle as she fell into step with him. "I can't believe it! The Brotherhood's workaholic Paladin is actually taking a break!"

Danse shrugged as he led the way through the shacks, towards the river.

* * *

They were sat at the water's edge, watching as the water ran by. It was brown and undoubtedly toxic, but it didn't smell and there were no irradiated bugs hovering over it. It even looked a little pretty when the sun glittered upon it.

Danse was sat beside her, leaning back on his elbows and enjoying his drink. He wasn't always the most talkative of her companions, and sometimes he could seem to be downright cold, but when he was like this, unguarded and not wearing his mental armour, she felt completely at ease.

He glanced up at her and she realized she'd been staring. For a moment, she glanced away, but found her eyes returning to his. "…This was a really nice idea," she smiled, suddenly feeling the need to fill the silence.

"I thought we could both use a break, seeing as we're not doing anything productive." He shrugged, taking another swig of his drink.

"Mm." Nora sat up, returning her gaze to the water. "…I can't remember doing anything like this since I woke up. Just sitting outside, enjoying nature… what's _left_ of nature." She added gesturing at the river.

Danse didn't reply, he just watched her, waiting to see if she was ready to open up to him. She had always made time to hear him out, to try to help him through whatever difficulties or inner demons he faced. He had come to trust her, had opened up to her in ways he had never opened up to anyone, not even Cutler. He hoped that she might come to trust him just as much one day.

"…On the day they froze us, we were planning to go out to a park." Her voice was quiet, and her gaze distant. "Codsworth would have helped me make lunch, then me and Nate would have taken Shaun for a picnic…" She sighed sadly, shaking her head. "I wish you could have seen it, Danse. Everything was so _green_." Her voice caught and she put her bottle down, turning to face him.

"How did I lose it, Danse? How did I lose _both_ of them?" Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "Am I even the same woman I was back then? I've… I've _killed_ people. It sometimes haunted Nate but I-" Her words dissolved into sobs.

Danse wordlessly moved so that he was crouching beside her, and pulled her against him. She grasped his shoulders and buried her face in his chest, unable to stop the tears. He felt helpless, uncertain how to proceed. He recalled when Haylen had cried in his arms, but this was different somehow. He had come to see Nora as more than an equal, had sometimes wondered whether they were more than simply friends. Her pain was raw and it hurt him to see how much it hurt her…

He kissed her hair and held her more tightly. Gradually, her sobs subsided, but she made no move to pull away, and he continued to hold her. They just sat there by the river, listening to the quiet lapping of the water and the lowing of the brahmin in the settlement.

"…For what it's worth, Danse… I'm glad I at least gained you." Nora whispered.

"…Me too." Danse murmured.

* * *

They separated when they reached County Crossing, Nora announcing she was going to work on their dinner whilst Danse went to check on the Squire and power armour. The suits were where they had left them, only now they were so clean, he could see his reflection in the scratched steel. He nodded in satisfaction. Perhaps the Squire _had_ learned his lesson, after all. Provided Danse found him _in_ camp and not running away again. He double checked the fusion cores were still in place before he began to walk back amongst the shacks, looking for the boy.

He soon found him in the brahmin pen, stood beside a tall, fiery haired girl who was showing him how to brush the animals. The girl had the Squire's hat on her head and was talking animatedly as she worked, Burke listening to her with an intense concentration as he brushed the brahmin with care. As the girl spoke, she glanced up and met his gaze. The words died on her lips and she nudged Burke. Danse sighed internally. He couldn't seem to help _but_ intimidate people, with or without power armour.

Burke sighed, handing the brush back to the girl reluctantly before walking to the fence. "Sir?"

"Just checking in, Squire. Knight Hart is preparing dinner, so report to the designated shack in around half an hour."

"Um…" The girl shuffled up beside Burke, her eyes flicking nervously from Danse's face to the ground. "How long will you be staying, Mister?"

"We leave first thing tomorrow, Civilian." Danse replied, frowning slightly as Burke scuffed his boot in the dirt. The girl looked equally deflated, her shoulders sagging somewhat. "I'll leave you to the brahmin, then. Civilian." He nodded to the girl, before making his way towards the metal shack Mary had set aside for them.


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle for County Crossing

Chapter Five

The Battle for County Crossing

"I wonder if he'll get his hat back before we leave," Nora mused as she turned over the ribeye steak in the frying pan. One of her small pleasures from the time before the bombs had been cooking, and even though much of what the wasteland offered was tough or tasteless, she enjoyed finding new ways to add flavour to it. Her cooking had definitely helped in developing good relations with all her companions, excluding Strong. He'd berated her for having a weak stomach as he ate his rotting meat raw.

Danse shrugged, laying back on his cot. "The Squire may have had Brotherhood training, but that girl's _clearly_ been working the land since childhood. I think she could take him."

Nora laughed, shaking her head. "But you said they'd made _friends_. Maybe he gave her the hat? Maybe he's sweet on her!"

Danse's brow furrowed as he considered it. "…Most squires _are_ fiercely protective of their hats…"

At that point, Burke chose to poke his head around the open door, cheeks slightly red. "Um… Tara asked if I wanted to go to hers for dinner…"

"Tara?" Nora raised her eyebrows at Danse before walking to the doorway, peering over Burke's head. Tara was stood outside a short distance away, watching them and wringing the sleeves of her jumper. Nora waved and beckoned the girl over. She could feel Burke watching her face anxiously as Tara approached. The girl's freckled face was red and she regarded Nora with awe from beneath the brim of Burke's hat.

"So! You'll be hosting our Squire for the evening?" Nora asked, smiling as she leaned in the doorway.

"Yes, Ma'am, if it's okay with you…"

"Of course it is! Is it okay with you, Danse?"

"Fine by me, so long as he's back here tonight. Don't forget Squire, we leave early tomorrow."

Burke's eyes widened and his lips pulled into a grin as he turned back to face Tara.

"Race you!" The girl grinned, whipping around and sprinting away.

As the Squire gasped indignantly and raced after her, Nora called "play nice you two!"

When she walked back inside the shack, she giggled. "What's so funny?" Danse asked, gazing at her quizzically.

"Burke is _never_ getting his hat back!"

* * *

"… and _that_ is how Proctor Quinlan got his cat!" As Danse finished his story, Nora was still doubled over, clutching her sides and gasping for air as she laughed. He couldn't help but smile himself, both at a story well told and Nora's brighter mood. The air between them had cleared significantly, both of them feeling lighter and better about things as a whole.

"I…I can't believe they thought the Prydwen was _haunted_ and it was a _cat_!" Nora gasped, lying back across her bed. "I loved the part where Elder Maxson got spooked!"

"Don't tell Arthur I told you," Danse said wryly, smiling at the memory. "He'd have me court martialled in seconds."

They lapsed into a companionable silence, gazing up at the ceiling. Outside, the sun was setting, bathing the sky in shades of gold and orange. The roof was well made by Commonwealth standards, but there were still a few holes here and there that allowed glimpses of the sky.

"I suppose I'd better go get Burke soon if he doesn't turn up himself." Nora mused, stifling a yawn. Danse grunted in response. She turned her head to find that the Paladin had allowed his eyes to drift shut and she smiled to herself. Danse seldom ever slept, not until he was bone tired. She knew that both Cade and Haylen had attempted to convince him to take a break from his duties and catch up on bedrest, and that he had refused. It was a rare thing to witness the Paladin drifting off to sleep.

She lay there quietly, listening to his breaths as they slowed and deepened.

When the sky outside had begun to turn dark blue, she slipped from her bed and crept outside, flicking off the dim yellow light and closing the door behind her. It was going to be a cold night again, but much more comfortable than the night spent in the ruins. Most of the settlers had retreated into their shacks for the night, only the sentries still outside, patrolling the borders or stood at their guard posts.

Nora smiled, recalling when she had spent a week here with Preston and a contingent of Minutemen, helping to plan and construct the defences. She had hoped that they would make the Crossing a stronger, safer settlement, but had never believed it would attract so many people.

She set off, wandering between the shacks and pondering just where Burke had taken his dinner that night. It was as she was passing the brahmin pen that the Squire came into view, trotting next to his friend. Tara was again talking animatedly whilst Burke listened. Nora wondered if it was a Brotherhood trait to be quiet and reserved.

"Hello, Nora!" Tara greeted, coming to a stop in front of her. "Sorry we're late, I was just walking him back. My dad was showing off his varmint rifle and he can talk about that for _hours_."

"Not a problem Tara. I trust Burke behaved himself?"

"Mom said I should join the Brotherhood if it teaches manners like _his_ ," she grinned, jerking her thumb at Burke.

Nora let out a snort of laughter, reflecting on the day before. _Yeah right_.

"Well, let us walk you back home, Tara. I can take Burke from here."

* * *

"So, did you have a good dinner?" Nora asked as Tara disappeared inside her house with a wave, closing the door behind her. Burke nodded, falling into step beside her. "…She seems a nice girl, anyway. Very chatty."

"She is." Burke mumbled, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"…Maybe we can make a stop here again on our way back, then."

The Squire turned to look at her, studying her face intently. "…Is something on my face, Squire?"

"I was just thinking, you don't _look_ like a general. You don't really look like a knight out of your armour, either."

"What else am I supposed to look like?" Nora raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm human. Same as everyone else. Same as you."

"But the Paladin still looks like a paladin, in or out of his power armour. You don't look like anything."

"Wow, way to hurt my feelings, Burke! I'm sure _you_ don't look like anything out of your uniform, either!" Nora joked, gently cuffing the top of his head.

"Hey!" Burke protested, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't look like anything because I look like me, the same way you look like you."

"…Good." Burke nodded. "I don't _want_ to look like a squire."

"Better grow your hair out then, kiddo." Nora smiled.

As they approached their shack, there came a shout from inside. Nora paused for only a heartbeat before she raced to the door, slipping a 10mm pistol from a holster strapped to her thigh. "Wait there!" She barked at Burke, her heart beginning to pound as she heard Danse scream, the sound primal and terrified. As Burke backed away, eyes wide, Nora kicked the door open, one hand already groping for the light switch.

The small space was a mess, Danse's bed overturned and the Paladin himself sprawled on the floor, drenched in sweat, his eyes wide with terror and bewilderment. Nora lowered her gun, turning on the safety before holstering it.

"Danse…?"

"I'm… fine." Danse swallowed, drinking in deep breaths.

Nora nodded, stepping over the mattress and blankets strewn across the floor. "C'mon, we'd better put the room back together," she said gently, holding out her hand. Danse nodded heavily, grasping her hand and allowing her to pull him up.

"Ma'am?" They turned as the Squire entered the shack warily, his eyes taking in the disarray.

"C'mon Squire, we've got some tidying up to do before bedtime."

* * *

The sun had barely crept above the horizon when they departed the Crossing. A thin mist veiled the river below the tracks and the air was bitterly cold. Clouds had moved in overnight and it looked to be miserable weather. Burke, too, was miserable. He had confided to Nora that Tara had promised to see him off, but when the time came and they bade farewell to Mary and the sentries who had waited to see them off, she had not been there.

"I'm sure she just overslept," Nora consoled, noting the way the Squire's shoulders had slumped. "You'll get to surprise her in a couple of days anyway, when we head back."

"I thought you said we'd be taking a vertibird back to the Prydwen?" Danse frowned from where he walked on the Squire's other side.

"We can do both! We could take a vertibird back to the Crossing, then another from the Crossing to the Prydwen."

" _That_ is a waste of the Brotherhood's resources, Soldier!" Danse replied sternly. "We shouldn't use the grenades so lightly!"

"Teagan gives me _discounts_! Especially when I bring back some of Vadim's Bobrov moonshine!" She added with a sly smile. "Anyway, I have two on me. We can do it!"

Danse tsked and marched ahead. "I'm taking point."

"You can play the reluctant hero, but I _know_ you're excited about flying twice!" Nora called after him. "What about you, Burke? Got an opinion on vertibirds?"

"I like them." He shrugged. "More fun than being stuck on the Prydwen."

"True enough."

They walked in silence for a while, though Nora sensed that he had something to say. Evidently something he didn't want Danse to hear, judging by the furtive glances he passed the Paladin's way. "…Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could be a Minuteman?"

Nora frowned, turning to look at him. "Squire, why would you want to be a Minuteman?"

"You can make me one, right? You're the General, so you could recruit me?"

"What- Squire, where is this coming from?" Nora frowned, turning to look at him.

"Tara says the Minutemen are heroes, that they protect people!" Burke pressed eagerly. "But they also live out in settlements themselves and-"

"The Minutemen are an unorganised rabble." Nora and Burke glanced up to find that Danse had stopped and evidently been listening in. "The Brotherhood seeks to better humanity as a whole. The Minutemen are little more than a coalition of farmers and towns who only protect each other out of self interest."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nora protested, drawing herself to her full height. "The Minutemen are the good guys, who actually look out for the people of the Commonwealth! Not all heroes wear power armour, Danse!"

"Now you're sounding like Garvey." Danse snorted. "Look, I admire what you've achieved with them. You've somehow succeeded in rallying many to your cause and you have done an adequate job in controlling them. But what happens when you are called away from them? Do you _really_ think Garvey can hold them together? That Ronnie Shaw? They'll fall apart, just like before."

"That's not true. I've built them better than that!" Nora snapped. "What makes you think I'll leave them anyway?"

"I have little doubt that the Brotherhood will have use for you elsewhere, once the Institute is defeated and the Commonwealth stabilised." Danse frowned, gazing at her intensely.

"Elder Maxson has allowed you great liberties due to the nature of your primary mission. But that won't last forever. When we are done here and have established our presence, I have little doubt that we shall be sent elsewhere, to continue the Brotherhood's mission."

Nora stared at him, wide eyed for a few moments. Of course, she had known that the Brotherhood came from elsewhere. She had even seen the Prydwen's flight towards the airport, travelling from some place called the Capital Wasteland. But she had never really thought about what that meant, how big the Brotherhood was. In truth, she had never really thought beyond finding Shaun again.

She glanced at Burke who had watched the exchange in silence. Did she want this life for Shaun? To see him groomed to be a soldier?

"Let's keep moving." She said gruffly, breaking into a march.

Danse drew in a deep breath and exhaled, before gesturing for the Squire to move ahead of him.

* * *

As the day wore on, it began to rain. Without his hat for protection, Burke was soon soaked and shivering. The Paladin had pulled on his hood, but the Knight ignored the rain, her hair plastering to her face as it grew wet. They were passing by a shipyard when they heard a distant whistling, followed by a _BANG_.

Nora halted immediately, turning around, her eyes fixed on the sky. Far behind them, red lights flared against the grey clouds. Burke stared at them, transfixed, thinking how pretty they looked. "What was that?" He asked, as Nora hastily pulled on her helmet to integrate with her pip-boy.

"That was a flare," Danse frowned, watching as the red lights slowly faded away into nothing as they fell. Then another went up.

"We have to go back!" Nora said sharply, opening a compartment in her power armour.

"Soldier?" Danse frowned, watching as she withdrew a vertibird grenade.

"I just listened to Radio Freedom. The Crossing's under attack. Super mutants. We go back." Without another word, she threw the grenade. With a _bang!_ it began to release a stream of crimson smoke. Without hesitation, Danse equipped his helmet and began to check his rifle.

Nora likewise withdrew Righteous Authority from its holster and turned the safety off. "Squire. Whatever happens, you will stay on the vertibird, am I clear?" Nora demanded. Burke nodded, his face pale.

A strong wind suddenly lashed the rain against them, and they turned to see the distant shadow of a vertibird closing in. Almost as soon as it landed, Nora was scrambling aboard. As she moved to interface her pip-boy with the pilot's system, Danse lifted Burke aboard and hauled himself up.

The Squire sat on the bench behind the pilot, watching as Danse stationed himself by the vertibird's open door, one hand grasping a metal rung in the wall, the other grasping his rifle. Nora moved to take charge on the minigun.

"Prepare for lift off!" The pilot called, firing up the engines. Burke felt the jolt as the vertibird began to pull up, and he hastily strapped himself down with the belts and harnesses.

Nora and Danse set their feet more firmly, scanning the scenery below for their targets. By air, the journey to County Crossing was short. Within minutes, they began to hear the gunfire and as they drew closer, Nora spotted a pair of figures running away from the settlement, pursued by a large, lumbering green figure. They could hear the super mutant's taunts from the air.

"Firing up!" Nora barked, pulling the trigger. Burke had only moments to clap his hands over his ears as the minigun began to roar. The mutant howled, its body shuddering violently as it was riddled by hundreds of bullets. Then it sank to the ground, as red and bloody as it had been green.

"Good! Tear them apart!" Danse snarled, leaning further out of the door to take in the settlement. Smoke was rising from some of the shacks. A number of mutants were charging through the settlement, including at least three hounds. The raid was bigger than he had expected. Nora didn't dare to fire in the midst of the buildings. Instead, she turned to the pilot.

"Land somewhere safe and wait for us!" She barked. "Keep an eye on the boy!"

"Negative!" The pilot began, "I can't-"

"Pilot, that's an _order_." Danse's voice brooked no argument.

"Yes, Paladin." The pilot said hesitantly.

Burke felt his mouth go dry. He watched helplessly as Knight Hart withdrew her laser rifle and leaped. The Paladin dropped shortly after.

* * *

The laser shots steamed and hissed as they fired from the barrel, illuminating the settlement in bloody red light. The mutants made easy targets, being so big and easy to bait. But they were hardy and some were armoured.

She wondered how they had made it past the turrets.

"BUCKET HEAD! DIEEEE!" She turned to the right, levering Righteous Authority at the mutant that charged towards her with a howl, super sledge raised high, ready to arc towards her and crumple the plating of her armour. She fired, watching in grim satisfaction as one of her shots struck its ugly snarling face.

The sledge fell from its hands and it howled, the green skin blackening, eyes sizzling from the shots. "BLIND! ARGGHHH! CAN'T SEE!"

Nora clenched her jaw and fired another volley of shots, straight into its chest. When it crumpled backwards with a pained groan, she ceased firing and jogged past, her power armour shaking the ground. She wondered if it was the same mutant she had seen before, smashing its sledge into the road. Her thoughts were interrupted by an agonised scream inside one of the huts.

She sprinted through the shattered door to find a man held between two super mutants who were pulling on his arms with all their strength. At the sight of her, they dropped him to the floor. "Bucket head…" They hissed, their small, evil eyes glittering in their big, ugly faces.

Nora raised her rifle.

* * *

Burke was sweating. The gunfire was incessant. The pilot had set them away at a safe distance from the Crossing, leaving enough distance that he should be able to take off if required. But Burke could still see the settlement, the crimson flashes that he was certain came from the weapons of the Knight and Paladin. He could still hear the screams and found himself listening to them carefully, heart thundering. What if he heard Tara screaming? Or Nora? What if the Paladin was injured? What if they ended up like his mother?

He felt sick and barely had time to unbuckle the belts and launch to the door, heaving up the breakfast he had enjoyed that morning.

"Ugh, God kid that's vile…" The pilot muttered, turning to look out of the window.

Panting, Burke sat back on his haunches, his entire body shaking. _I should help them_. He thought faintly. _Brothers bleed to protect their brothers…_

Then there came a scream more piercing than any he had heard. A scream that turned his blood cold. Somehow, he just _knew_ it was Tara. For a few moments he struggled to breathe. Then he launched himself from the vertibird, ignoring the pilot's shout, and charged across the cracked ground, racing towards the battle.

* * *

The smoke from the fires burned his eyes and choked his lungs. He made for the North side of the settlement, where Tara lived just a few doors away from the shack with the brahmin. Some of the puddles that splashed underfoot were red and once he passed by a crumpled figure in the clothes of a farmhand. His heart hammered in his mouth and he wanted to vomit, but he was drawn towards the screaming which seemed to be growing more frantic with each passing second.

He passed by the brahmin pen. Something had torn down the wire fence and the animals… He blinked back tears, turning his head away from the bloody pieces that remained. Then he was in front of Tara's house.

The door was nothing more than splinters shattered across the floor. He could hear something growling, scratching somewhere inside, and Tara, _definitely_ Tara sobbing, screaming incoherently within. He crept inside. The dining table he had sat at the night before lay broken on the floor, snapped in two, the plates and cutlery lying in pieces on the floor.

Her father's rifle lay on the floor, dark, damp stains smeared across the wood beneath it as though something… some _one_ had been dragged across them. Burke couldn't suppress the whimpers that made their way up his throat, couldn't stop the shaking of his hands as he picked up the gun. Whatever monster this was, it was in the next room, just through the doorway on the right hand side of the kitchen, leading towards the living area and stairs.

Gulping in air, his head spinning, Burke crept forwards. His hands were so slick with sweat, he was scared he would drop the gun. He quietly prayed to his father, that some of his combat knowledge would somehow pass to him, somehow save him…

He stepped over the threshold and froze.

There, on the stairs, clawing at the wood, was a monstrous creature. It was huge, even taller than him. It's muscles were so grotesquely swollen, he felt certain that the thin, pale green skin that stretched taut over them would split. It was tearing at the steps with large yellow claws and teeth, splintering the wooden steps beneath it.

" _GO AWAY! GO AWAY!_ " He could hear Tara screaming at it. Someone had barricaded her in a cupboard under the stairs, blocking the door with furniture. But the hound was going to get in from _above_.

Burke drank in a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He raised the rifle, arms shaking as he attempted to hold it the way he had seen the trainees do at firing ranges hundreds of time. The way Nora and Danse had when they killed the mirelurks. He fired.

The gun bucked in his arms and he yelped, staggering backwards. The bullet shot through the wall _above_ the monster.

The beast immediately raised its head, red saliva dripping from between its jagged maws. It glared at him with eyes like molten gold.

He was paralyzed.

The hound held eye contact, backing slowly down the stairs. When it reached the bottom, it began to growl, the boards under his feet vibrating with the sound.

Finally his fight or flight sense kicked in and he bolted, charging back through the door.

Behind him, the creature bellowed, the sound deafening in his ears. He heard the thunder of its charge as it took off after him, claws biting into the wood. Burke sprinted around the corner, racing for the front door, his heart in his mouth.

The hound turned too fast, stumbling to the floor, allowing Burke just enough time to scramble outside into the muddy street. He had only taken a few steps when he heard a roar and was thrown to the ground.

Muddy water filled his mouth and his back burned, but the weight that had knocked him down was gone. Adrenaline gave him the strength to push himself up. He froze.

The hound was in front of him, circling back, a long pink tongue running over its yellow teeth.

Burke stared, transfixed as the creature lowered itself into a crouch, preparing to launch at him.

He thought of his mother.

The creature roared with triumph, jaws unhinging as it surged towards him…

" _YEEAAARRRGGGHHHH!_ "

The ground trembled and laser shots struck the hound in the face. The creature shrieked, snapping its jaws shut as one shot struck its tongue. Then a figure in power armour charged from behind him, striking at the hound with the butt of their rifle. The monster snarled, shaking its head before rearing back on its hind legs, raking at the steel with its claws, trying to grasp a purchase with its jaws.

But the figure lashed out with their leg, sweeping the hounds hind legs from beneath it. The beast made to roll back up onto its paws…

 _CRUNCH._

One armoured foot came down forcefully upon the creatures back. It screamed, but was soon cut off as the figure stamped on its head. Then stamped again. And again.

 _CRUNCH._

 _CRUNCH._

 _CRUNCH._

Burke would _never_ forget the sound.


	6. Chapter 6 Recovery

Chapter Six

Recovery

At the sight of the Paladin, Nora breathed a sigh of relief. The Crossing had been quiet for a while, save for the pattering rain and muffled sobbing of the settlers. She and the Paladin had rounded up any survivors they had found, bringing them to the sturdiest shack in the settlement. Those who could still fight manned the windows and balcony, armed with their rifles and pistols, whilst she kept watch from outside.

"Danse, are you alright?" She called, stepping away from her post to meet him. His armour was a bloody mess, all of Burke's (and Tara's) hard work undone. There were numerous indentations where he had been struck by bullets, but he seemed to walk easily enough, completely unfazed by the damage.

"Affirmative." His voice was muffled by his helmet. "On me, Knight." Without another word he turned, marching back in the direction he had come from. Nora blinked, confused. She glanced back doubtfully to the shack where the survivors were huddled, before rolling her shoulders in a shrug and following the Paladin. It _had_ been some time since she had seen a mutant, and Danse wasn't likely to call her away if he felt the settlers were in immediate danger… unless he needed to show her something of great importance.

When they reached the edge of the settlement, he broke into a jog across the flat ground and Nora frowned. Why were they heading towards the vertibird in such a hurry? Had an important radio broadcast come through? Or had Burke…

She pushed all thoughts out of her head and took off after him, watching as the vertibird engines began to fire up at their approach, the red lights flashing in the deepening gloom. As she drew closer, she noticed a small figure sat upon the vertibird bench… and another lying on the floor.

She felt like she'd been punched in the gut. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

 _No. No. No. No._

Either that was Burke on the bench, and another child, Tara perhaps on the floor… Or…

Danse heaved himself up in one smooth motion, turning back to check on Nora's progress. She was mere steps behind, hands already reaching for the rungs to pull herself up.

"The Prydwen. Stat." Danse ordered, removing his helmet and turning to glare at the pilot who nodded his head, watching as the Knight pulled herself aboard.

" _BURKE?!"_ Nora tried to climb out of her power armour too close to the door and almost fell back onto the ground. Danse watched as she caught herself, sprang around the suit and dropped to her knees beside the boy, tearing off her glove to hold her hand over his mouth, checking he still breathed.

"He's alive, Soldier. But he took a hit from a mutant hound."

"Is he…" Nora looked dazed, shaking her head slowly. The Squire was ashen. Danse had discarded the boys coat out on the street to apply stimpaks, and the shirt he had worn beneath it had been torn and wet, now nothing more than filthy rags discarded on the vertibird floor. The boy was covered by a heavy blanket instead, his eyes closed and his breathing fast and shallow.

"He'll be in pain, but the wounds shouldn't be fatal. The stimpaks stopped the bleeding."

The vertibird jolted slightly as it rose, and Nora turned to regard the girl sitting on the bench. Tara was trembling beneath a blanket of her own, her eyes unfocused and staring into the distance as she squeezed the Squire's hat between her fists. Other than some scratches upon her face, the girl seemed unharmed. Danse followed Nora's stare and sighed.

"I believe she's alive only due to the Squire's intervention. I didn't know what else to with her, so I brought her to the vertibird. There wasn't time for anything else."

"Her mother's in the shack…" Nora said faintly, sitting back on her haunches. For a few moments, she just stared wordlessly at the children, then seemed to startle. "Where are we going?"

"The Prydwen. The Squire requires medical attention."

"But the settlers…" Nora stumbled to her feet, moving towards her power armour.

"Knight. What do you think you're doing?" Danse demanded sharply, moving to intercept her. "Your suit's facing the wrong way. You'll fall if you're not careful!"

"We can't just _leave_ them!" Nora snapped, trying to move around the Paladin's arm. "What if the mutant's come back? Or raiders close in while they're unprotected?!"

"You're _first duty_ is to the Brotherhood and the Squire!" Danse's tone hardened into one of command.

"You've already got him aboard a vertibird on its way to the Prydwen and _you're_ here! They have no one!" Nora cried, making to try and feint past him, but he easily blocked her path. "I can't leave them like that!"

"You can't delay the Squire's treatment either!" Danse snapped.

"There are people down there who need treatment too! I need to get them to a doctor- there's a doctor at Bunker Hill!" Nora pleaded. "Take Burke there, it'll take less time than to the Prydwen and I can meet you there!"

Danse's glare was resolute.

"Please, Danse. Let me through."

For a moment he held his position, their eyes locked.

But then he sighed and stepped aside, moving to open Nora's power armour himself and shielding her from the buffeting winds as she clambered inside it. "Pilot, hover. The Knight's disembarking." Danse growled, moving back inside to watch over Burke.

"I'll see you at Bunker Hill- or at the Prydwen. Whichever you decide." Nora said quietly, but the Paladin turned his back on her. When the vertibird was steady, she took one last look at the pale children and the Paladin in his bloody armour.

She turned and leaped.

* * *

Burke opened his eyes slowly, then blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He was lying in his bunk aboard the Prydwen. But… not the bunk in the squire gallery. He stared up at the Grognak poster his mother had brought back from one of her excursions, glued to the wide metal beam above him. Sentinel rested next to his head, sharing his pillow.

He could hear someone humming a heart-achingly familiar tune in the bunk below and he found tears prickling his eyes again. He had cried _so much_ lately… but… if _she_ was here, then maybe it had all just been a dream? A nightmare?

 _Crunch._

He stiffened, his blood turning to ice. The humming stopped.

 _Crunch._

 _No. No. No. No…_

The bunkbed jerked violently beneath him and he gasped. He heard something splatter the metal floor.

Something heavy stepped from the lower bunk.

" _I'm going to rip off your hands first."_ The voice growled.

" _Then your arms…_ "

He couldn't move. The blankets were too tight. He struggled against them, but they grew tighter. It was getting harder to breathe…

" _Then your feet…"_

He heard the metal of the ladder groan, felt the bed lean slightly to the left, where _something_ was climbing on the bed. He began to whimper. The bed grew wet between his legs, but he was too frightened to care.

" _Then your legs…"_

A huge, filthy green hand closed around the bed rail. He couldn't breathe. He watched as a bulbous green head rose above the bar, eyes of molten gold alight with the flames of insanity.

" _Little… BLEEDEEEERRRR!"_

It surged above the bar, jaws unhinging like the hounds….

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!"_

* * *

Danse jolted in his seat, cursing as the Squire began to thrash violently upon the bed, his voice rising into a wail. He rose swiftly, catching the boy's wrists as he clawed at the air and held him down. " _Squire Burke. Calm down! You're safe…. You're safe….Just focus on me, Squire._ Focus on me." Danse gentled his voice as the boys' thrashing slowed.

The Squire was panting, drenched in sweat. The sheets were tangled and wet with urine. Danse breathed in through his mouth, standing upright and releasing him. "You had a night terror, Squire. But you're safe."

Burke's entire body trembled and he stared around the room in a daze. He was bare chested, the settlement doctor having cleaned and bandaged up his shoulders. The hound's claws had thankfully left little more than flesh wounds and some potentially bruised ribs. "Deep breaths, Burke. Breathe in… exhale slowly. Good." Danse stayed beside him until the Squire seemed to have himself back under some level of control. When he was satisfied, he turned his attention towards the bed, frowning. "I'll need to strip your bed, Squire."

Burke glanced down at the wet patch and cringed. He eased himself up so that his feet were on the floor and tried to stand. Danse held his arm, steadying him as he moved to the chair in which the Paladin had been sat only moments before.

Burke winced as he sat, biting the inside of his cheeks to distract himself from the pain of his shoulders. He could hear rain falling steadily on the roof above and glimpsed it beneath the oil treated rag covering the window. The Paladin's power armour was stood in the corner of the room facing the door and two sleeping bags lay by the wall at the bottom of his bed. He could smell brahmin, smoke and piss mixed with damp, mouldering wood.

"Squire." He glanced up to see Danse was holding Sentinel out towards him, waving the bear a little impatiently. Burke took Sentinel quickly in both hands, wincing when his shoulders moved. As he rested his chin on the bear's head, he watched the Paladin silently.

Danse worked quickly, stripping the bed in moments. When the he had rolled the blankets up into a ball, he turned back to look at the Squire, his brow furrowing. "Is something the matter, Squire?"

Burke diverted his gaze quickly, but when the paladin made to move past his chair he asked "is… Tara…?"

Danse came to a halt, taking in a deep breath before he turned back to seat himself on the filthy mattress and look Burke in the eye. Burke could feel his heart pounding, but made himself return Danse's stare.

"Tara is fine." Danse began, his expression hard to read. "I do not doubt that without your intervention, she would otherwise be dead. You were both brave and selfless in your actions, Squire. _However_ , you also defied our orders _again_ , and almost paid the ultimate price for your stupidity.

"Had I been even a few seconds later, I would have found you torn to shreds by that monstrosity and I would have been forced to return you to the Prydwen in _pieces_. Rules are rules, Squire. _Orders_ are _orders_. They _must_ be followed, not just for your safety, but _ours_.

"As it was, I had to make a rash decision to engage the beast immediately, and place myself between you, thereby endangering _myself_. Out here, Squire, you are _not_ on a simple training exercise. The danger is _real_ and your actions could cost yours, mine or Knight Hart's life."

Burke scowled at the floor, unspeaking. Danse sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not saying this to upset you, Burke. If you had died under our protection… I can't even bring myself to imagine how we could even begin to tell Captain Kells, _or_ Elder Maxson. How would _you_ report back to them if either of us fell on your behalf?"

Burke sniffed quietly, his eyes growing wet with tears again. Danse rose and made his way to the door. "I'll return shortly, Squire. Stay put."

* * *

As Danse pulled the door closed behind him, he heard the boy begin to cry again. He sighed, wincing as his head throbbed painfully and set off down the stairs to where Tony, the proprietor's son was stood behind the bar, watching him approach.

"Quite the ruckus up there." He stated, jerking his head to the floor above. "The kid okay?"

"He's fine. He was in the throes of a nightmare." Danse held up the ball of sheets. "I require dry bedding for him."

Toby's eyebrows rose slightly but he nodded, taking the sheets. "If my pops were down here, he'd make you pay for the privilege, but I've seen how you're looking out for those kids so this one's on me, though I'd appreciate it if there wasn't a repeat. It's a pain in the ass washing them at the pump." As he spoke he disappeared inside a closet room next to the bar, emerging with sheets that were stained, but dry.

"Thank you." Danse nodded gratefully, taking the small pile from his hands.

By the time he reached the room again, Burke had fallen silent, clutching his bear tightly and shivering. Danse set about remaking the bed as quickly as possible, tucking the sheets in with military precision so they stretched taut over the mattress. "I recommend further bed rest for you, Squire. Lie on your side if you can stand to do it." Danse ordered.

As Burke rose once more, his expression pained, there came a flurry of footsteps on the stairs and the room door burst open.

"Mister Paladin Danse! Me and Meg saw a big group of people approaching!" Tara panted as though she had charged all the way down Bunker Hill's white tower to relay the message. "Some of the people are dressed like Minutemen! And Knight Hart's leading them in!" As she spoke, she turned her head to look at Burke, her eyes widening. "Burke's awake?!"

"Tara, I want you to stay here and watch over him, understood?" Danse asked, already striding to the door. "I'm going to lock the door behind me."

"But I need to see my mom!" Tara protested, following at his heels. "You said my mom will be with them!"

"She will." Danse replied firmly, "but I need to speak with Knight Hart immediately. I'll bring your mother straight to you, I promise."

Tara bit her lip, but nodded, turning back to where Burke was stood beside the bed, watching them with wide eyes. "Squire, I expect to find you resting when I return. That's an _order_." Danse added firmly, before stepping outside and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Even from a distance, it was easy to tell that the past few days had not been kind to the party that approached. They were bedraggled, clothes hanging from their thin arms, eyes downcast. The Minutemen who marched alongside them were grim faced, their laser muskets in hand right up until they reached the steps.

Knight Hart marched slightly ahead of them, her helmet fastened around her waist and hair plastered to her face. When she ascended the steps to come to a halt before Kessler and the Paladin, they could immediately see that she was unwell.

"Kessler. Paladin Danse." She greeted them hoarsely. "We would have been here sooner, but would you believe there were even _more fucking mutants_? They were coming from some… settlement up yonder." Her head lolled a little on her shoulders and it was clear that she was in no condition to remain standing.

"Come on Knight, we need to get you out of that armour." Danse frowned, his eyes taking in the extent of the damage. The plating on both her arms looked to be on the brink of falling away and he would not have been surprised to learn that the damage to her left leg was hindering her ability to walk.

"They need… Doctors." Nora croaked, looking directly at Kessler. "And food… and lodging…"

"We cater to large numbers of folk all the time. So long as they have the caps, we've got the room and treatment." Kessler frowned, peering at her. "We can't afford to be charitable."

Nora frowned, but nodded.

Kessler whistled sharply, watching as a young girl emerged from the shelter of the business plaza. "Meg, go and round up your mother and Doc Weathers. Patients are incoming."

* * *

Tara was waiting at the door as soon as it swung open, her face pale and anxious. "Is my mom…?"

"I'll need you to step back a moment." Danse said sternly as he walked into the room. "The Knight needs room to enter."

Burke sat up straighter in his bed, eyes widening as Nora staggered into the room, the boots of her power armour scraping against the planks. When she was several steps into the room, she opened the suit from the inside and fell backwards out of it, Danse catching her before she smacked her head into the wall.

Without a word he half dragged her to one of the sleeping bags, laying her atop of it. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He muttered angrily, checking for any visible signs of damage. "We could have been back on the Prydwen days ago!"

Nora mumbled something incoherent in response before closing her eyes, apparently giving up the fight for consciousness. Danse could feel his heart beating painfully in his chest. He rose sharply and marched out of the room, Tara chasing at his heels.

* * *

A/N: A quick apology first of all for posting this chapter late. I usually upload at least one chapter per weekend, but the internet at my student house is shocking and my laptop has been playing up on top of that!

Anyway! I'd first like to give a huge thank you to everyone who has read/followed/faved/reviewed Bleeding Steel so far! I'm really glad you're all enjoying it! I do intend to write until it's finished, so no need to worry about it ending abruptly at a cliff hanger or disappearing hossa! ;)

I will be redrafting chapters as I go through though, as I'm not entirely happy with the level of writing of some of them and the beginning has already been rewritten entirely, though the essential information and themes will remain the same.

Thank you to everyone who has followed the adventure thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

(P.S. yes, I'm still learning how this site works hence this is the first authors note six chapters in ;-; sorry about that!)


	7. Chapter 7 Brotherhood Blues

Chapter Seven

Brotherhood Blues

Burke shifted impatiently from foot to foot, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Around him, Bunker Hill was a hive of activity as preparations were underway for the settlers and Minutemen to begin a long journey to Starlight Drive-in, accompanying a large caravan towards Drumlin Diner enroute. He wanted to run on ahead and find Tara and spend as much time with her as he could, but he could feel the weight of the Paladin's gaze from the top of the stairs and knew that if he so much as took one step away, he risked being locked in the room without being able to say goodbye.

He turned his head to watch as the door to their room creaked open and Kay emerged, beckoning for Danse to enter. "Stay put, Squire." Danse said firmly, giving him a stern look before disappearing inside the room.

Burke broke into a sprint, wincing at the pain in his shoulders as he moved his arms. It didn't take him long to reach the leaving party, the settlers, guards, merchants and Minutemen checking their supplies and weapons near the gate. He knew that Nora had made a significant donation towards it from her own pocket, having haggled fiercely with Kessler and old man Stockton.

He made to walk into the crowd, when a hand closed around the back of his shirt collar and he was pulled back. "Not so fast, _kid_." Burke felt his face blanche and cringed, slowly turning to see Derby Kindler, the leader of the Minutemen contingent accompanying the settlers. She was a leathery faced woman with suspicious eyes and a scar running from one side of her face to the other.

She had been a near constant visitor at Nora's bedside, discussing strategies on how to safely move the settlers to a new home. As such, she had become familiar with both Burke and the Paladin, apparently now able to recognise him on sight, even _if_ he was out of his uniform and wearing clothes better suited to a farmer's son. "Does the General know you're here?" She asked, chewing on the gum in her mouth.

" _Yes._ " Burke replied defiantly.

" _SQUIRE._ " Burke flinched at the Paladin's shout and Derby smiled a slow, yellow toothed grin.

She turned, forcing Burke to turn with her. Paladin Danse's expression was as terrifying as the Elder's when he had heard of how Burke had tried to steal a weapon from the armoury. "I thought so," Derby drawled, dragging him along after her.

The Paladin was walking alongside Nora, allowing her to lean on his arm. The Knight's face was grey with pain as she hobbled beside him, sweat plastering her loose hair to her face. She looked a different person from the smart, friendly woman he had first met. They drew to a halt as Derby approached them, Nora leaning heavily on Danse and catching her breath.

"General! I think we almost had a stowaway on our hands." Derby pulled Burke in front of her, straight into his companion's glares.

"I wasn't running away! I just wanted to see Tara!" Burke insisted, panicking a little. Nora just looked weary, but Danse looked as though he wanted to hit him.

"There's a seat near the gate," Derby continued, releasing Burke's collar. "Might be better for you to take a seat, General. You don't look mighty steady there."

"That would be an _excellent_ idea," Danse interjected as Nora tried to shake her head. He seized Burke's arm with his free hand and began to follow Derby, Nora sighing as she followed her human crutch.

Once Nora was seated, she was quickly inundated with grateful settlers and Minutemen who wished her well. Danse stood stiffly to attention at her shoulder, watching the people warily, his hand a vice about Burke's wrist. Finally, a woman with matted dark hair and a haunted face approached, and there, holding her hand was Tara, Burke's cap atop her head.

Burke had not recognized Tara's mother at first. She looked as though she had aged twenty years, the lips that had smiled at him now lined and weighed down with sadness. The woman dropped Tara's hand to grasp Nora's in both of her own as she thanked her.

Tara shuffled over to stand in front of him and the Paladin.

Finally, Danse released his arm.

"Are you prepared for your journey, Tara?" Danse asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Sir." Tara nodded, pushing the squire cap back over her hair so she could see him clearly. "They said we can make it there in a week or so, if we don't run into trouble."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Danse reassured her. "You just need to make sure you look after your mother. She'll need you to be strong."

Tara's eyes grew sad and she glanced to her mother with worry. The woman had grown tearful as she spoke to Nora, who gently murmured words of comfort to her. As Danse followed her gaze, Nora glanced up at him, and beckoned with her head. "Take care of yourself, Tara." He saluted her before moving to greet her anguished mother.

For a few moments, she and Burke stood in uncertain silence. They hadn't really spoken since their arrival. Burke had spent the first few days asleep, and when the settlers had arrived, she had left their room to stay with her mother. Due to his being forbidden to leave the room unaccompanied, he hadn't been able to see her until now…

"…I wanted to give you this back at County Crossing," she finally began, removing a small silver chain from her wrist. Little pewter charms jingled as she held it out to him. "It's… it's not as cool as the hat but it always meant a lot to me. I want you to have it."

Burke's eyes grew wide and he hesitantly raised his hand to receive it, only for Tara to roll his sleeve back and fix it about his wrist herself. "Are you sure?" He asked, staring at the charms. There was no way to tell what they were supposed to be, the features had rubbed down by anxious fingers and stained with dirt.

"Definitely. I owe you my life, and the hat." She insisted.

Burke could feel his eyes welling up with tears. "…I wish I could go with you. I don't want… I don't…" Tara wordlessly stepped forwards, enveloping him in a hug.

"You can come visit! Make sure you do!" She sniffed.

"Come on, Tara, we shouldn't take up all their time." Tara stepped away as her mother gave her a gentle tap on the back.

"Goodbye, Burke. I'll miss you." Tara managed a small, watery smile as she waved before her mother led her away through the crowd.

* * *

The Knight, Paladin and Squire watched as the last of the Minutemen disappeared down the road, making their way around a corner. Nora had stubbornly insisted on leaving her chair to see them off, but was now leaning heavily on Danse, trying to keep the weight off her bad leg.

"It's time you returned to your bed, Soldier." Danse said firmly, glancing down at her.

"…Fine." Nora frowned, her eyelids drooping. She was still heavily fatigued, despite her claims to be otherwise.

Wordlessly, Danse crouched slightly and eased one of her arms over his broad shoulders, slipping his arm about her waist. Nora winced slightly but nodded, allowing him to support her. She managed to take a few steps before she stumbled, prompting Danse to halt.

"Do you need me to carry you, Soldier?" Danse frowned, studying her face intently. Dark, bruise-like circles shadowed her eyes and she looked ill. Kay had helped to dress her that morning, lending her a pale green dress, insisting her armour was both too heavy and filthy to be worn over the bandages. It had been clean and fresh when she had left the room, but already it was dark with sweat.

"I'm not crippled, Danse… I'll be fine. Just… got a little dizzy."

"What did I say about martyrs, soldier?"

"…Nobody likes the weak and helpless either." Nora countered stubbornly, taking a step forwards only to face resistance when Danse didn't move.

"It's not weakness to know when you need to accept help, Soldier." Danse's frown had intensified. "I'd much rather carry you up to the room in less than five minutes then spend half an hour watching you struggle."

Nora huffed, lowering her head to glower at her feet. "…Fine."

She expected to be thrown unceremoniously over his shoulder, but instead he crouched down and carefully scooped up her legs, cradling her in his arms. Even though he had been careful, Nora hissed slightly with pain. "Are you alright?" He asked, glancing down at her.

Nora was biting her lip, but she nodded, averting her eyes and folding her arms across her waist.

He began to walk, doing his best to keep his strides even and jostle her as little as possible. Nora held her breath, her eyes seeking out anything in their surroundings to distract from her pain. Eventually, she found her eyes settling on the Paladin himself.

She focused her attention on his beard, noting that he had washed and trimmed it since their last battle. It made sense, she mused. When he had the time and resources, he was quite fastidious about his hygiene and appearance, though he was no stranger to grime and filth.

She thought back to the day she had first met him, covered in feral gore and wild eyed as he fought to save the last of his squad. He had been a sight both terrifying and inspiring and, she supposed, he still was. As hard as her other friends fought, she never felt as safe as when Danse had her back.

Or Dogmeat. She sighed wistfully as she thought of the beautiful German shepherd she had left behind at Sanctuary Hills, wishing she could bury her face in his soft fur.

"We're almost at the stairs," Danse commented, his voice a deep rumble in her ears. He paused a moment, glancing back over his shoulders as he adjusted his hold. "Put your arms around my neck a moment, I need to get the key."

As she obeyed, her arms aching with the movement, he quickly withdrew the key from his pocket. "Burke, run ahead and get that door open."

"Yes Sir."

Burke, who had been following in the Paladin's footsteps emerged into Nora's view, taking the key and setting off up the stairs. As the Paladin's arms reaffirmed their hold, Nora loosened her arms slightly, but didn't quite let go. She felt more secure holding onto him than simply being held. He was after all a tall man and the ground seemed uncomfortably far away.

He set off up the stairs and within moments they were back in the room. Nora finally relinquished her hold as he set her down on the bed, sighing loudly. "It's only been a few days, but I already _hate_ this room."

"If you'd hand over your vertibird grenade, we _could_ head back to the Prydwen." Danse replied, turning to where their packs were set on the floor and helping himself to a bottle of water. "Cade could have you back on your feet in a couple of days."

"I'd rather go to my house in Diamond City. The beds are comfy, I have clean clothes _and_ it's free because I already own everything in it. How are we doing for caps, anyhow?"

"I'm down to 800," Danse shrugged, pulling the armchair to her bedside. "I don't even want to check your cap purse after your overly generous donation."

"Well, caps aren't everything. I've got plenty stashed in Diamond City anyhow, so if we go there next…"

" _Or_ we could return to the Prydwen and return to the mission when both you and your power armour are in fighting condition." Danse said firmly, staring her down.

"But the Squire-"

Danse held up his hand to silence her, before turning to look at the boy who was stood by the open doorway, watching them. "Burke, wait outside."

"But if you're talking about me-"

" _Now_ , Squire." At the Paladin's tone Burke scowled, but turned and stalked outside, slamming the door in his wake. Danse sighed, before turning back to face the Knight who was frowning at the door.

"The boy has disobeyed our commands _twice_ now, Nora. He has come to harm and I don't relish presenting him to Kells scarred and out of uniform. This experience has done little to strengthen his faith in the Brotherhood. If anything, he's more disillusioned now than he was before."

"But he did it to save Tara!" Nora insisted, propping herself up on her elbows. "You said so yourself, if it weren't for him, she'd be dead!"

"He shouldn't have taken the risk." Danse's tone hardened and his glare became more intense. "Besides, he's not the only person who acted recklessly."

"How did I know we'd be coming back to this?" Nora said dryly, rolling her eyes to heaven.

" _This is serious, Knight._ " She jolted slightly at the ferocity of his tone, turning to stare. "What would have happened if you had _died_?!" Danse seethed, glowering at her.

"…But I didn't…" Nora managed sheepishly, glancing away.

Danse snorted bitterly, gesturing to the bandages around her leg and arms. "Just look at you. I heard from Derby how you were surrounded. How you took direct hits from a mutant with a mini gun. What would have happened if the Minutemen had arrived too late? Or if they'd turned tail?"

Nora sighed, forcing herself to meet his gaze. "What do you want me to say, Danse?"

"I don't want you to _say_ anything! I want you to _think_!" He thundered. "You _promised me_ I would _NEVER_ have to go through losing you the way I lost Cutler! Yet you acted recklessly and you damn well nearly perished at the hands of the _same god damn abominations!_ "

He shoved the chair back forcefully as he stood, causing it to topple over backwards. " _Danse!_ Calm down!" Nora cried, forcing herself to sit upright, but the paladin was already halfway across the room. She could only stare, dumbfounded as he marched out of the door, sweeping it shut behind him.

* * *

Burke barely had time to scramble down the stairs when he heard something crash to the floor and the Paladin's heavy footsteps marching towards the door. When he reached the bottom step, he heard the door fly open and shut with a _BANG._

Burke swallowed, hastily stepping to the side as the man stormed down the stairs, coming to an abrupt hall when he arrived in front of him. Paladin Danse inhaled deeply, slowly clenching and unclenching his fists as he turned to look at the boy. "Keep an eye on the Knight and power armour, Squire. I'm just going to get some air."

Burke nodded quickly, staring as the Paladin marched on past him, disappearing around the corner. Hesitantly, he glanced up to the door atop the stairs, wondering whether or not it was worth investigating. Eventually, his right hand anxiously fidgeting with the charms of Tara's bracelet, he advanced up the stairs, pausing when he reached the door to listen.

Somewhere inside, he could hear the Knight weeping.

For a moment, his hand reached towards the doorknob, but then he faltered and turned away.

* * *

Danse didn't stop his exercises until late in the afternoon. He had begun by jogging through the urban jungle surrounding Bunker Hill, laser rifle on hand though to his bitter disappointment, he had found no live targets on which to take out his frustration. Following that, he had accepted some caps from Deb in return for helping her to move heavy boxes of goods, before jogging up and down the steeply curving tower staircase. The third time he reached the top, he finally allowed himself a break, seating himself on a chair up there. A small patio table with a copy of _Live & Love _was set at his elbow and he had an eagle eyed view of the Commonwealth below, due to a large hole in the wall.

When he caught his breath, he rose from the chair and leaned against the wall to peer at the world below. Bunker Hill was a hive of activity beneath him, its people hurrying around like ants, but beyond its walls, the world seemed eerily still and desolate. _Unless I can convince Nora to hand over that vertibird grenade, we'll have to enter that wilderness again… and I could lose either of them._

For a moment, he was no longer at Bunker Hill, but County Crossing, watching as the Squire lay in the mud, staring into the maws of the mutant hound, having given up all hope of survival...

He shook the image from his mind, telling himself firmly it was in the past and the matter had been resolved. His head began to pound painfully and his body grew tense, a cold wave of fear and doubt rising inside of him.

" _Halt! Are you caravan or raider?"_ He glanced down below to where Kessler had called out a challenge, and his eyes widened. Two figures were approaching the compound, one of them wearing the unmistakeable orange Brotherhood uniform.

He descended the stairs at a run.

* * *

"Friends of yours?" Kessler drawled, turning to frown at the paladin as he emerged at the gate. As Danse set eyes upon the two figures, he felt his spirits rise.

"Scribe Haylen. Knight Rhys." Danse saluted the newcomers, smiling in spite of himself.

"Paladin Danse! It's great to see you again, Sir!" Scribe Haylen chimed, smiling warmly at him as she and Rhys saluted him.

"Likewise, Haylen." Danse's smile widened and he beckoned for them to follow him.

"Don't forget to tell them the rules, Brotherhood." Kessler called after them, her narrowed gaze fixed upon Rhys' retreating back.

Danse led them to the bar area, securing them a small table with chairs. He could see the Squire staring at them curiously from the stairs, his chin resting on his palm. He sighed internally. The Squire currently looked little better than a farmers boy, dressed in a dusty shirt and jeans. It was frankly embarrassing to admit the boy was his charge, so he decided to hold off the introduction for the time being.

"I'm pleased to see the both of you," he began, glancing from one to the other, "but I thought you were to remain within the Cambridge Compound for the duration of our operations in the Commonwealth?"

"We managed to get special dispensation, Sir." Haylen smiled, peering curiously at her surroundings. "Lancer Captain Kells sent a radio broadcast to the compound. Apparently, one of the vertibird pilots had reported that an injured squire and a certain Paladin had landed at Bunker Hill and would likely require medical treatment. There was also something about a crazy knight who insisted on jumping out of the vertibird mid-air after arguing with her superior."

Danse groaned, drawing a hand down his face. _Of course the pilot would report back to Kells…_

"If you need me to, Sir, I will _gladly_ put Knight Hart back in her place." Rhys added, his expression deadly serious.

"That won't be necessary, Rhys." Danse sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Did Captain Kells give you any specific orders?"

"Not really." Haylen shrugged, turning to face him. "I think he wanted the pilot's report about the Squire's condition verified. I managed to talk my way into carrying out the mission due to my medical expertise, and Rhys…"

"They wanted me out from under their feet." Rhys snorted. "Not that I'd have let anyone else escort Haylen anyway. God knows I spent enough time as her sponsor. I'd hate to see all my good work go to waste."

"Thanks for the kind words, Rhys." Haylen smirked, kicking him playfully under the table. The Knight cast her a wry smile. Had literally anybody else kicked Rhys, playfully or not, they would've suffered a broken ankle. "Anyway, how's the Knight and Squire doing? And where are they?"

Danse kept his expression neutral as he turned his gaze to Burke, beckoning the boy over. Haylen and Rhys turned, watching as Burke approached. Haylen's eyebrows raised and she glanced at the Paladin from the corner of her eye, but smiled at the boy. Rhys however sat up straighter in his chair, his expression one of anger and disgust as he took in the civilian apparel.

"What happened to his uniform, Sir?"

"It was destroyed by a mutant hound." Danse supplied, watching as Rhys nodded his head slightly, satisfied. _I'd better not mention the fact that he gave his hat away…_

"Sirs! Ma'am!" Burke stood as tall as he could and saluted them.

"At ease, Squire!" Haylen greeted, returning his salute.

"Squire Burke, meet Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys, two of the Brotherhood's finest." Danse introduced, watching as the boy lowered his fist from his heart and studied the newcomers with some curiosity.

"Are they here on a mission, Sir?" Burke asked, turning to look at the Paladin.

"As a matter of fact, Squire, we're here to see how _you're_ doing." Haylen answered, rising to slip her pack from her shoulders. "We heard you were injured in battle."

Burke began to scuff his boots again, fidgeting with the charm bracelet.

"So, where's the rookie?" Rhys grunted, glancing back to Danse. "Or did she go M.I.A. after her jump?"

" _Knight Hart_ is currently on bedrest. I believe she is the one in most need of Haylen's medical expertise." Danse added, rising from his seat. "If you'll follow me."

* * *

"All done!" Haylen smiled, stepping back. "Just a couple of days rest and I think you'll be good to go." Night had begun to fall outside, the canopy of lights above the settlement having already flickered into life. Paladin Danse, Knight Rhys and Squire Burke had descended to the bar area for dinner and drinks (nuka cola in the squire's case), leaving Haylen to treat Nora's wounds in peace.

The med-X had left Nora feeling light headed and slightly euphoric now that the pain had been greatly alleviated. "Thanks, Haylen!"

"Ah, it's nothing. To be honest, the settlement doctor didn't do a bad job. Not as great as me, of course, but…" As the Scribe began to tidy away the remaining medical supplies, Nora gazed up at the ceiling, her fingers reaching for the chain at her throat.

"How were Burke's wounds?"

"Luckily, they weren't deep. He'll have some scars to show off when they've healed, but he doesn't seem to be letting them bother him." They lapsed into silence, listening to the chatter at the bar below. "So… How's Danse been?"

"...He's…" Nora paused, frowning. "… _Stressed_. The mission's been difficult from the start and mine and the Squire's injuries have done little to ease his mind."

"No surprises there, then." Haylen sighed, seating herself in the armchair which had been righted since its fall. "…I worry about him. He's been through so much since entering the Commonwealth… I know he seems infallible, but he's always worried about those under his command, you know? There's still a human under all that power armour…"

"I know…" Nora mumbled, glancing away, guilt slowly unravelling the euphoria of the drug. "I'm worried about him, too."

"Then… Just make sure you look after yourself and the boy. Don't put him through another loss… _Or_ me and Rhys. Rhys is less honest about it, but he'd miss annoying the hell out of you." With that, she rose from her seat and stretched. "Anyway, do you feel up to eating anything?"

Nora shook her head in response. "I'll be fine, Haylen. Have a nice dinner."

* * *

Burke watched as the Scribe came down the stairs, half listening to the war stories the Knight and Paladin were sharing. The two men had been drinking a clear liquid from a bottle labelled _'Bobrov Brothers Best Moonshine_ ', which the Paladin had explicitly forbidden him from trying. Burke supposed he probably wouldn't like it anyway, judging from the way both men winced after every shot.

"Hey! You started without me?" The Scribe grinned, pulling up a chair.

"There's still plenty left in the bottle," Danse smirked, pushing an empty shot glass towards her. "Besides, Rhys is paying for it."

"No thanks, boys! I've gotta eat. Besides, at least _one_ of us should still be standing before the end of the night."

"Admit it Haylen. You just can't hold your drink!" Rhys teased, raising his own shot glass in toast before downing it.

"You might want to slow it down, big boy. I can't carry you upstairs!" Haylen commented, smiling faintly.

"If I have to carry you, it'll be to the water pump to sober up." Danse warned with a smile. "Anyway, let me cover your dinner for tonight, Haylen. I owe you for coming out so far."

"You don't have to do that Sir!" Haylen smiled, waving away his offer.

"I insist." Danse rose from his seat, heading towards the bar. "Does the Knight require anything?" He added, jerking his chin in the direction of the room.

"No, I think she wanted to sleep." Haylen shrugged, rising to follow him towards the bar.

"…How is she?" Danse asked quietly when they were out of earshot of Rhys and the Squire.

"She'll be back on her feet in no time, sir. No lasting damage." The Paladin nodded at her words, leaning against the counter and waiting for his chance to grab the bartender.

"…How are you holding up, Sir?" Haylen asked, watching him carefully.

"As well as can be expected." Danse shrugged.

"Have you managed to sleep?"

"…Here and there. You don't need to worry about me, Haylen. I'm not the one who got shot up by mutants."

"…Sometimes, you don't have to be the one who got physically shot, Sir." Haylen said quietly, studying an empty bottle on the counter. "You can still be wounded mentally by it."

"That's enough, Haylen." Danse said firmly, flagging down the bartender.

When they returned to the table, it was to find Burke coughing, his face scrunched up in distaste whilst the Knight laughed uproariously. " _Rhys._ Did you give the squire _moonshine_?!" Danse demanded, his expression darkening.

"Just a _drop_ , sir." Rhys panted the colour high on his cheeks. "He wanted to prove he could take it."

"That's _enough_. Rhys, go sleep it off." Danse scowled, pointing towards the stairs.

For a moment, Rhys looked as though he were about to refuse, his expression sullen. But then he nodded slowly and rose, picking up the moonshine and weaving slightly as he moved towards the stairs. Danse followed the knight to the bottom step, watching until the man had entered the room and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8 Falling

Chapter Eight

Falling

Of _all_ the people who had to walk in and find her on the floor, it just _had_ to be Rhys. The Knight hesitated in the doorway, his usual frown deepening into a scowl. "Knight Hart, you're a _mess_ and a _disgrace_." As he spoke, he strode towards her, leaving the door open behind him. "You're so high on the med-X, you can't even tell how weak your body is!" He grabbed her roughly under the arms, but she couldn't feel the iron grip as he hauled her off the floor and began to drag her unceremoniously back to the bed.

"It's just my leg!" Nora protested, "besides, I'm _sick_ of this room and I'm _sick_ of the bed-"

"Well _I'm_ sick of listening to whining rookies!" Rhys snapped, practically throwing her on the bed. "Now Haylen's going to have to make sure you didn't do any more damage to yourself!"

Nora rolled her eyes, huffing as Rhys stalked out of the room. _I'd have thought leaving the Cambridge Compound would have done him some good._ He'd left the door open and she pulled herself up to the head of the bed, trying to peer out of the doorway, desperate for a glimpse of something that w _asn't_ a discoloured wall. It had been two days since Rhys and Haylen's arrival and under the Scribe's care, she was feeling much better.

Though, admittedly, that _could_ also be because of the med-X.

She could hear a heavy tread ascending the stairs and silently cursed Rhys as Paladin Danse stepped over the threshold, his frown blowing Rhys' scowls out of the water. He closed the door behind him and marched towards her. "Rhys tells me you were collapsed on the floor."

"He's blowing it out of proportion. I got up and I stumbled, that's all!"

"Did you hit anything?"

"No Sir!" Nora shook her head, though in truth, she couldn't really be sure. She wouldn't have felt it if she _had_. Danse's eyes narrowed slightly and as she watched, he reached out one gloved hand to her face. "…What is it?" She felt his fingers brush her fringe aside and saw his lips thin.

"That is _it_. No more med-X. You've cut your head and you can't even tell!"

Curious, Nora began to raise her fingers to feel for it, but Danse caught her hand and set it back down on the covers. "You'll likely make it worse." He growled, striding over to where the packs were sat on the floor, removing his gloves as he went and dropping them on the armchair. She watched as he opened Haylen's pack, withdrawing an antiseptic wipe before stalking back towards her.

"Isn't that a waste?" She asked as he seated himself on the bed beside her, carefully sweeping her fringe out of the way.

"Negative. It's serving its purpose, and I shudder to think of the filth coating this floor. The last thing I need is to have to worry about you getting even worse. I _would_ tell you to start reciting the litany of steel to distract yourself, but I somehow doubt you'll feel the sting."

Nora sat patiently as he wiped away at the cut, studying his face intently. This was the first time they had been alone together since the argument, and secretly she was glad of the minor head wound. It had certainly gone a ways to shattering the glacial wall that had been between them, though maybe the euphoria of the med-X also helped on her side.

"So… I've been meaning to apologise to you, Paladin." Nora began, turning her head towards him, earning a slightly annoyed _tsk_ in response. Danse lowered the wipe and Nora raised her eyebrows in surprise when she caught sight of it. _That's more blood than I expected…_

"Hold still." He frowned, tilting her chin up slightly with his fingers. She found herself now looking directly at his face as he returned his attention to her forehead. He was much closer than she had realized. She couldn't feel the stinging of the cut, or any of the aches that plagued her when the med-X wore off, but she _could_ feel her heart beating faster. She wondered if her face was turning red. "You can still talk, you know." He prompted, his dark eyes momentarily flicking to her own.

"Of course!"

 _God since when did my voice sound so shrill?!_

She sighed, licking her lips before continuing. "I've had a lot of time to sit and reflect on the mission so far, and I realize that I've not been very fair to you." She frowned slightly, glancing past him. It was harder to focus on her words when she was looking at him.

"I won't apologize for leaving the vertibird to help the settlers, because doing any less… I couldn't, _wouldn't_ do any less. But it wasn't fair of me to ask you to bring the Squire here and then expect you stick around waiting for me to recover."

Danse finally lowered the wipe from her head, but he didn't move, waiting for her to finish. She could feel the intensity of his gaze and found her eyes returning to his. She licked her lips again, trying to order her thoughts.

"Ever since we met back at Cambridge, you've done nothing but try to help and advise me. I've really come to respect you as a superior, and I treasure you as a friend, though I know the past week it probably doesn't seem like it…" She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I want to see this mission through, Danse. I want to show the Squire as much of the Commonwealth as I can, before he's sent back to the Citadel… because there's no chance he's going to be allowed to stay, is there?"

"It would be… _unlikely_." Danse agreed, running a hand through his hair.

Nora sighed.

"I thought as much… I don't want to give up on him, Danse, but so far my decisions seem to have only endangered him…" Her words trailed off and she lowered her gaze to the bed sheets, momentarily clenching her jaw and balling her hands into fists. "Which is why I think you should be the one to hold onto the vertibird grenade. If you should feel at any point that the mission is too dangerous, or should Burke step too far out of line, I will defer to your judgement and we'll return to the Prydwen."

For a few moments, her words hung in the air between them. "Knight… _Nora_."

She turned to face him. He had lowered his gaze to his large calloused hands which lay in his lap, the bloody wipe in one of his palms. "I appreciate your faith in me and that you've taken the time to say that."

"You're the one who took the time to help clean up my head," Nora shrugged, smiling slightly, trying to ease the strange, heavy air between them. Danse sighed and turned to look at her, his dark eyes smouldering. She felt her breath catch and swallowed.

"You're the one who charged into a feral horde to try and save complete strangers, with nothing but a dog and a gun you didn't know how to fire… I don't know why I thought I could make you act any different when those settlers were in danger." His voice was low and hoarse. "I have always believed it of great importance for a soldier to be principled, brave and just. Yet I would have left them to fend for themselves."

Nora sat up straighter, placing her hand on his arm. "You were focused on protecting the Squire," she said gently, "strategically you were doing the right thing."

Danse's jaw squared slightly and he snorted. "Exactly. _Strategically_ I would have left those men and women to be slaughtered by mutants."

"You were _also_ fulfilling your obligations to the Brotherhood and the Squire." Nora said firmly, gently squeezing his arm, running her thumb along the fabric of his uniform. "You fought with me to defend those settlers, Danse. You only fell back to protect the Squire and ensure his safety, as the Brotherhood demands… I just decided to adhere to my duty to the Minutemen, but I was only able to do that because I knew you were with the Squire, that I could trust you to protect him."

"…I was scared that you wouldn't walk back through that gate." Danse said quietly. "I was scared that I'd failed you."

Nora smiled softly. "You've only ever given your all, Danse. You couldn't fail me if you tried…" She trailed off, her gaze fixing on where her hand rested on his arm. "But as a friend, I want you to promise me something." She took a deep breath, raising her eyes back to his. "I honestly thought I was going to die out there. The mutants were relentless and as the biggest target, I drew most of their fire."

Her voice trembled slightly at the memory, but she forced herself to continue. "The whole time, all I could think about was how many people I would fail if I fell, how all I had done would be for nothing… That Shaun would remain trapped with those _Institute bastards._ " She paused for a moment, her eyes growing wet with tears.

"Danse. If I die, if something should happen, _promise me_ that you'll find him and keep him safe."

"It won't come to that, Soldier." Danse's voice was low and fierce, his eyes blazing.

"But do you _promise_?" Nora demanded, her voice raw as she leaned closer, her eyes pleading.

Danse swallowed, parting his lips slightly as he leaned closer. "I promise." He breathed, his lips mere centimetres from hers. Nora leaned forwards, closing the distance between them and gently pressing her lips to his.

She felt him tense and pulled away slightly, peering into his eyes. "Danse… I-"

Her words were silenced as his lips pressed to hers, leaning into her, his hand reaching up to gently cup her cheek.

* * *

Burke sipped his Nuka-cola, watching as Knight Rhys and Scribe Haylen worked on Nora's power armour. He had reached the conclusion that they were _okay_ adults. Less bossy than the Paladin, not quite so nice as Nora. Haylen was bubbly, while Rhys was dour, though he _had_ been the one who had bought him the Nuka-cola, so Burke supposed that made him better than a lot of the other Brotherhood adults.

He rose from his seat on an empty crate and stretched, wincing slightly as he moved his shoulders. They still hurt, but he didn't want to cry about it in case the Paladin decided to take him back to the Prydwen. It was bad enough that he was waking up in his own piss every night. So far, Danse had been pretty good about it, taking him down to the water pump to wash his bed roll before the others rose.

He only prayed the nightmares stopped when he returned to the Prydwen. He didn't think the other squires or captains would be so good about it.

"I wonder where Danse has gotten to," Haylen frowned, standing upright and putting her hands on her hips. "He's the power armour Paladin. He should have _some_ idea what to do about this leg…"

"Maybe he's giving Hart a lecture." Rhys grunted, standing back and folding his arms. "I can't believe an idiot like her gets a whole suit of T-60 Brotherhood armour. They haven't even bothered sending _me_ a replacement." As he spoke, he raised one foot and launched a kick at the damaged leg.

"Easy now, we're supposed to be repairing it, not beating on it." Haylen sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"It's already shot to shit, and we don't have anything here to fix it with." Rhys scowled.

" _Language Rhys_!" Haylen gasped, lightly slapping his arm. "The Squire's present!"

"He's in Bunker Hill. I think he's going to hear _plenty_ of curses." Rhys muttered.

As Haylen began to attempt to lecture the grumpy Knight on setting a good example, Burke rolled his eyes and attempted to zone out, listening for anything remotely more interesting. They were at the back of the Savoldi's bar, working out of sight of unscrupulous traders, mercs and raiders. He had been warned several times by several different people that raiders would sometimes visit Bunker Hill to purchase supplies or to drink.

He frowned, cocking his head slightly as he heard a distant clamour, which seemed to be drawing closer. He glanced to where Rhys and Haylen were still bickering, apparently oblivious to the noise. _I'll just take a quick look._ He told himself, slowly turning his back to the pair and walking towards the corner.

The closer he got, the louder the noise became, though when he rounded the corner, the cause was not immediately apparent. He paused for a moment, waiting to see if his absence had been noted, but when neither the Scribe nor the Knight appeared, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go as far as the stairs leading up to their room.

A large caravan had arrived. He could see caravan workers and merchants unloading pack brahmin across the compound. His curiosity piqued, Burke glanced over his shoulder towards the back of the building, then again up the stairs to the closed door. "I'll be fast," he mumbled aloud, twirling Tara's bracelet on his wrist as he set off towards the commotion.

As he drew closer, he began to see the wounds. Many of the brahmin were staggering on their hooves, Kay working with some men to move the animals into the corrals. Some had suffered laser burns, others were riddled with bullet wounds. The merchants who had come with them had fared little better, bloodied and burned, some of them requiring the support of the mercenaries accompanying them.

He watched as two of the mercenaries carried a woman between them, following one of Doc Weathers' assistants. They were dressed in green fatigues and combat armour, a white skull leering from their chest plates with an X across the forehead. _Gunners._ He recognised their crest from lessons aboard the Prydwen. The most brutal and highly paid mercenaries in the Commonwealth, they had clashed with the Brotherhood several times.

"Hey, kid." He jumped as a meaty hand grasped his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain. Joe Savoldi frowned down at him. "You'd better head back to your guardians, these guys ain't good company. C'mon, I'm walking you back."

They had only just arrived in sight of the bar area when the Paladin came striding down the stairs, his eyes turned towards the Gunners at their back, though at Joe's whistle, he soon glanced down to where the proprietor was ushering the Squire towards him. His eyes narrowed.

"I found your boy over near the Gunners," Joe announced, frowning and folding his chunky arms across his chest. "They're a bad lot to get involved with, not as polite or quiet as you Brotherhood types, and not above kidnapping if the rumours are true."

As Joe spoke, Burke glanced towards the alleyway where Rhys was stood, hand dragging down his face. Evidently, he'd been hoping he'd find Burke before Danse did.

"I appreciate it," Danse sighed, gesturing for Burke to stand beside him. Burke glanced sheepishly at the Paladin as he moved into place. All the other times he had been caught red handed, the Paladin had worn an expression that would have made a deathclaw cry, but now he simply frowned to where the Gunners were milling around, looking thoughtful.

"Squire, I want you to return to the room and wait there." As Burke set off up the steps, he wondered at the lack of anger in the Paladin's voice.

* * *

" _How_ many Gunners?" Nora frowned, her eyes widening in concern.

"A _lot_. It was a pretty big caravan, too." Burke added from where he was sitting on his chair. "They looked pretty bad, the brahmin were wounded and everything!"

"Gunners don't work for free, and they _never_ work for cheap. Why would someone be willing to pay a fortune for such a big escort?"

"Do you think they'll cause any trouble?" Burke asked anxiously, peering at her face. A small dressing had been applied to her forehead since he had last seen her, and she was dressed once more in her uniform, which he and the Paladin had washed days ago alongside his bedroll. Her face was a little flushed, but she was the brightest he had seen her since her arrival.

"Not in Kessler's town," Nora said with a reassuring smile. " _Especially_ not while Stockton's here. He's got some friends in shadowy places."

Burke frowned, opening his mouth to speak when the door opened and Haylen slipped inside, followed by Rhys in Nora's power armour and Danse bringing up the rear. Rhys looked pissed, his face dark as clouds in a radiation storm.

"So, what's this news about Gunners?" Nora asked, glancing from one to the other.

"It would appear there's been a surge in super mutant activity across the region." Danse frowned, locking the door as Rhys stepped out of the power armour. "The caravans were forced to band together and cough up enough caps to hire the extra protection."

Burke's face grew pale at the mention of mutants, and he fixed his gaze on his boots.

"Joe doesn't think many of them will stick around after this, they've already drained the caravans of most their caps and there isn't enough room for all of them to stay here. But until the majority of them are gone, I want the power armour kept in this room, and Burke, under _no circumstances_ are you to go _anywhere_ unaccompanied. This time, _I mean it_." The Paladin's tone hardened, and his glare was piercing.

"I'm not afraid of Gunners, Sir." Rhys grunted, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall. "I say we continue repairs to the power armour. Chase the scavvers off if they so much as _look_ our way."

"These _scavvers_ apparently fought off a behemoth, Rhys, and we're not here to cause trouble. I won't risk unnecessary confrontation." Danse said curtly. "Either way, they won't be staying long."

* * *

Nora felt some relief as the door closed behind Rhys, and her four companions left her alone. The bar area had quietened down considerably as the day wore on, most of the Gunner company leaving after a few hours, only a few lingering to waste their caps and catch up on sleep.

She drew in a deep breath as she rolled over to face the wall, her entire body aching. Red hot pain lanced up from her bad leg, her arms were sore and now she had a bad head to contend with. Her mind turned towards the conversation and kisses she had shared with the Paladin, and she sighed, closing her eyes and raising her fingers to her lips.

 _What was I thinking…_

She could feel the chill of Nate's ring against her chest, and felt a twinge of guilt. And yet…

It had felt _good._ For a few blissful moments, she had been able to forget the world and enjoyed the simple pleasure of his gentle kisses and the warmth of him beside her. She wondered if protocol allowed such fraternisation, considering his rank and position within the Brotherhood.

In the quiet time that had followed, they had discussed their plans on how to proceed. Danse had agreed to give her another two days to get back on her feet, using only stimpaks to relieve the pain. If she was capable of marching in her power armour, they would continue on to Diamond City where they would rest up, restock their supplies and prepare to embark on the final leg of their journey. However, if at any point the Paladin decided it was too dangerous to continue, he would call the vertibird and they would return to the Prydwen.

 _I wonder what will happen when we return._ She wondered, allowing her eyelids to drift shut. _Will they really send Burke away? Or will I see him grow into a soldier aboard the Prydwen?_ She felt too tired and sore to wonder which idea she hated more.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Burke asked doubtfully, watching as Knight Hart finished pulling on her boots. She still looked unwell. The dressing on her head peeked out from beneath her fringe and her smile was taut.

"It's a better idea than lying there hoping to feel better!" She supplied, warily flexing her feet. "If I can't walk by the end of tomorrow, the mission's off and we all go back to the Prydwen, so…"

In a flash, Burke was out of the armchair and proffering his hand. "Ad Victoriam, Ma'am!"

" _That's_ the spirit!" Nora smirked, grasping his arm as she rose stiffly. Her bad leg was shaking already and she feared it might buckle. But she forced herself to take a few experimental steps towards the door. "Nothing to it!" She lied, desperate to convince herself as well as the Squire.

Burke raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not _really_ thinking of going down the stairs, are you?"

" _Maybe_. I really want to get out of this room for a bit, the walls are closing in and I'm going to lose my mind!"

"But what happens if you fall, Ma'am?" Burke folded his arms, looking _very_ unimpressed. "The Paladin's just waiting for an excuse to report back to the Prydwen. _And_ no one else is here to catch you if you fall!"

"I have _every_ confidence you'll catch me, Squire! Your freedom depends on it!" She smiled, ruffling his hair. It was already starting to grow out in coppery tufts.

Burke rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not dragging you back up the stairs." He marched over to the door, smoothing his hair back down. He waited patiently for her on the landing outside.

As Nora finally approached the top step, she began to realize how daunting a challenge she had set for herself, knowing instinctively that Danse and Haylen would protest the attempt. Rhys might bet some caps on how many steps she took before she fell.

Burke moved to her left hand side, observing her cautiously. "You _really_ sure you want to try?"

Nora stubbornly raised her right hand to grasp the wooden bannister. "100%."

She took one step at a time, Burke following beside her, watching carefully, his hands hovering and ready to grab her arm. When she had made it halfway down without any incident other than splinters biting into her palm, she grew more confident, speeding her step and loosening the death grip she had on the bannister. Which was why she fell with six steps between her and the ground.

Her leg buckled from beneath her and she gasped as she pitched forwards. She felt Burke's hand desperately claw at her arm, but then she was out of his reach, falling head first towards the hard ground below. She squeezed her eyes shut and raised her arms in preparation for the impact, when she landed against something solid which caught her before she hit the ground. She heard a grunt and opened her eyes, to find herself staring at a green material.

"You okay?" At the gruff voice, she glanced up and found herself staring into a pair of glacial blue eyes that peered at her from beneath a fringe the colour of rust.

"…Hi?" She managed dazedly, making to step back only for her leg to betray her again.

"Easy there," the man frowned, catching her under the shoulders and helping to lower her to the steps. "You'll do yourself an injury if you're not careful… Looks like you already have plenty," he added, his eyes flicking beneath the brim of his hat to where the dressing on her forehead poked from beneath her fringe. As he stepped back, Nora found her suspicions confirmed. The man who had caught her was undoubtedly a Gunner, the marked skull leering from the sleeves and breast of his green jacket.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" Burke asked anxiously, rushing down the last few steps to stand at her side, his green eyes wide and anxious.

"I'm fine, provided my rescuer isn't charging for the rescue?" She glanced pointedly at the Gunner crest on his chest. The man followed her gaze and snorted, his lips pulling into a crooked smile.

"Consider that one on the house, though if you'd fallen in your _power armour_ , I would have charged for the medical costs." He folded his arms, studying the Brotherhood insignia on her uniform. "Have to say, this is the first time I've ever met a Brotherhood soldier that I didn't have to shoot at." His eyes flickered towards the Squire. "Is the kid Brotherhood, too?"

"He's with me, yes." Nora frowned, noting the way Burke was bristling at the man.

"Huh. Interesting. I'd heard rumours that the Brotherhood had child soldiers, wasn't sure I believed it though." The man began to pat down his pockets, finally retrieving a preserved carton of cigarettes and a gold plated lighter. He lit it and inhaled deeply, expelling a cloud of smoke from his lips. "I suppose you guys are more like us than you let on."

Nora felt her face redden, one hand reaching up to grab the splintery bannister, hauling herself back to her feet. "Thanks for the help." She said frostily, making to walk past him. Only for her leg to buckle a third time. This time, she was able to retain a degree of dignity by clinging to the bannister. The Gunner laughed.

"Tough sons of bitches, you Brotherhood types. I'd _love_ to see your training."

"You can lean on me, Ma'am." Burke offered, shooting the Gunner a glare that would have made Rhys proud.

"Don't be ridiculous, kid. She'd break you." The man smirked. "Tell you what, why don't I help you over to the bar and get you a seat? Gotta be better than falling in the dirt."

Nora opened her mouth to speak, when Burke suddenly piped up. "The Paladin's coming, so we don't _need_ your _help_." Nora raised her eyebrows slightly at the Squire's tone, before following his gaze. Danse was advancing quickly from the plaza, frowning at the Gunner.

"Is there a problem here?" He demanded, stepping in front of the Knight and Squire, directing the question at the Gunner. Danse easily dwarfed the man, as he tended to dwarf most people.

The Gunner smiled crookedly around his cigarette, lazily tapping the brim of his hat in greeting, his cold gaze measuring the Paladin up. "Not at all, just offering some assistance to the lady." He glanced back towards Nora, gazing at her piercingly. "But I see now my help's no longer required, so I'll move on."

"That would be wise." Danse grunted, watching as the Gunner turned, walking towards the bar with a ribbon of smoke trailing in his wake. "Are you both alright?" He asked, turning to face the Knight and Squire. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing. I just stumbled on the stairs and he caught me before I hit the bottom. That's all."

"Your leg's still troubling you?"

"I'll get over it." Nora said with a taut smile. "Where are Rhys and Haylen?"

"Currently refilling your pack with supplies." Danse frowned, folding his arms. "When were you going to mention how much you'd lightened your pack, Soldier?"

Nora cringed. "What's the bill going to look like?"

"We'll discuss that later. For now, we'd better get you back upstairs and apply a stimpak to that leg." This time, he didn't even ask her permission before sweeping her off her feet and setting off up the stairs, and the Knight didn't complain. Burke followed them, relieved to be putting walls between them and the Gunner. There had been something about the man that made his blood run cold in his veins.

When he reached the door, he paused, the hairs rising on the back of his neck. He glanced down the stairs, but all he saw was a caravan guard walking past, on his way towards the bar. Still, the Squire couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched. He gave an involuntary shudder as he closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Sorry this chapter is up a little late- it took several rewrites, but I hope you enjoyed it!

So just a couple of things; thanks as always for the favourites and follows, I really appreciate it & a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to post a review! :D

First of all, I've finally settled on Nora's last name as being Hart, hence you will notice she is now known as 'Knight Hart' when they refer to her by title. It fits in with the other Brotherhood characters and structure that way, the only reason I hadn't done it before was simply that I hadn't noticed, but I've rectified that and edited the previous chapters already to include it! (Cheers ReachandFlexibility! ^^b)

Guest: **EDIT:** Burke would likely be between 11 and 12 I think now, having considered his behaviour & maturity in more depth!

Thanks again for taking the time to read & I hope you've enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9 Monsters of Men

Chapter Nine

Monsters of Men

Nora sat bolt upright with a gasp, sweat plastering her hair to her skin. She could hear the low moaning of the wind, and somewhere in the heavens, the distorted booming of a radstorm. A faint flash of eerie green light illuminated the room, piercing through the rag that covered the window, momentarily revealing the silhouettes of her companions in their sleeping bags.

She swallowed, raising her hands to her face. Her eyes were itching with tiredness, but she couldn't face going to sleep again, not when only nightmares awaited her. The booming echoed again, louder this time, the wind picking up in strength. She shivered as a cold draught whistled through the wall beside her, prompting her to rub her arms. The first time she had seen a radstorm, she had found it to have a terrifying beauty, the appeal quickly wearing off when an exasperated Preston had pulled her into the nearest shelter, explaining that the storms could result in severe radiation sickness.

There came another flash of light, brighter than the one before, painting everything a sickly green. Her pip-boy crackled loudly and she watched as the needle on the Geiger counter swept sharply upwards, before returning to a low count, dancing between 1 and 3. It would be a bad night to be out, unless you were a ghoul or a deathclaw. The booming that followed was enough to make the shack tremble, and she heard Burke whimper in his sleep. Gradually, the darkness began to fade as the noxious clouds descended over the Hill, illuminating the night with their eerie effervescence.

Nora rolled the covers down and swept her legs out of the bed, pausing a moment to massage the calf of her bad leg through her uniform. _Don't let me down now._ Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet and padded towards the window, peeling up the corner of the rag. Fog was veiling the compound, the canopy of lights above dim and ghostly in the vapour.

At another blinding flash, she let the rag fall back into place, dazzled. She turned back to face the room and yelped, her heart lurching into her mouth as a large, shadowy figure rose suddenly in the gloom.

"Nora?"

Nora sagged against the wall, exhaling heavily, her hand over her heart. "Danse. You startled me." She whispered, smiling weakly. There came another flash of light, and his handsome face was illuminated, though the hollows of his eyes and cheeks seemed to grow darker.

"I could say the same about you." He whispered back, frowning at her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Nora parted her lips to speak, only for the storm to release another deafening boom. She gestured at the window, out towards the storm. Danse began to make his way across the room, trying to move as stealthily as he could. Nora couldn't help but smile. His footsteps were still clearly audible, but if the thundering above hadn't roused their companions, she didn't suppose his footfalls would.

When he was beside her, he raised the rag up and peered outside himself. "Radstorms always make me uneasy." He murmured as she leaned on the sill beside him. "They make for poor visibility and drown out sounds that you would otherwise be alert too. A deathclaw could be stalking you, and you wouldn't know about it until it's too late. To say nothing of the radiation itself…"

Nora glanced up, studying him silently for a few moments before looking out across the compound. "The Glowing Sea's supposed to be one endless radstorm, isn't it? Deadly levels of radiation, all sorts of irradiated creatures… And I've got to go straight into the heart of it." She sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Most people seem to think I'm embarking on a suicide mission…"

"You won't fall, and you won't fail." She felt the warmth of his body as he moved closer to her, his arm pressing against hers. She turned to find him watching her, his dark gaze intense. "The Brotherhood will see you well equipped for this mission. You'll have your power armour, as well as all the fire power and radiation protection you'll need. Besides, I'll be going in with you. It's my duty as your sponsor, _and_ your friend."

Nora smiled at his words and leaned against him, her heartbeat speeding up as he smiled back down at her. " _Just_ as my friend?" She whispered, her voice barely audible. The sky flashed again, the light reflecting in his eyes. His brows drew together and he turned to look out at the compound. The green radiance of the storm was fading as it moved on, driven by the winds, the dark of night closing in once more.

Nora wondered if she'd pushed her luck too far, turning to look down at the bar area, when she noticed a shadowy figure, stood at the corner of the tower. The moment she focused upon it, the figure seemed to withdraw, disappearing into the shadows. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Danse frowned, his eyes following the direction in which she had pointed.

"Someone was out there, watching us."

"Someone was out in the storm? I find that unlikely." Danse murmured, turning to look at her again. "Perhaps you were seeing things?"

Nora pursed her lips, frowning as she scanned the compound for any visible signs of the watcher, but could find none. She jumped slightly when Danse touched her arm, turning to look at him. "I think its best we try to get some sleep, before we wake anyone up. Besides, tomorrow you prove whether or not you're still up to the mission."

"Fine," she sighed, taking one last look out of the window, peering into the fading haze as Danse retreated back into the room.

* * *

Nora felt bile rise to her throat when she came across the corpse in the road. A ghoul, wearing a slightly tattered dress lay upon the concrete, a large hole burned right through her torso. She had been sentient, judging from the lack of debilitating growths, her melted face still somewhat human in shape, the glazed eyes midnight black rather than feral gold. _Who would do this?_

She glanced up to where Danse and Rhys were observing a couple more ghoul corpses, rolling them over with their feet. She cringed to see Danse doing it in his power armour. "Can't you treat them with a little more respect?" She called, moving towards them, the stamp of her power armour echoing between the buildings. "They weren't ferals!"

"They're _ghouls_ , Hart. Dead ghouls. Glad someone saved us the ammo." Rhys snorted, turning away from the body he had been examining. "Seems a waste of fusion cells, though. They weren't even armed or armoured, from what I can see."

Nora bit her tongue, fighting the urge to argue with him. The morning exercises had been going well until this point. She had found it easier to move in her power armour than she had thought, and Rhys had been surprisingly tolerant thus far, having not snapped at her even once.

Danse had moved over to one of the buildings, the mechanical fingers of his power armour touching the melted bricks. "Judging from the damage to the ghouls and buildings, I'd say they were attacked by an assaultron." He frowned, turning to look back at them.

"So you think it was the Gunners, sir?" Rhys asked, his face pulling into a scowl.

"Affirmative. Though I cannot _begin_ to imagine what reason they'd have to butcher the abominations. It _does_ seem a terrible waste of ammo and tech to fire upon the filth with such force."

"Maybe _I_ could answer your questions."

The three soldiers turned sharply towards an alleyway, where a man dressed in filthy travelling attire was stood, watching them from beneath the brim of a battered fedora, his eyes concealed by sunglasses.

"State your name and intention, civilian!" Danse demanded, reaffirming his grasp on his rifle.

Nora studied the man intently for a few moments. Then her lips parted in a grin. " _Deacon!_ What're you doing here?"

The man stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall, returning her grin with one of his own. "Almost had you there, didn't I? I'm on holiday! Wanted to do some sightseeing at Bunker Hill."

Danse snorted contemptuously as he stood down, glaring as Deacon stepped out onto the street. Rhys noted Danse's reaction, and although he turned the sights of his rifle away from the interloper, he pulled his most intimidating expression, standing rigid.

"Hello to you too, Danse. How're you finding Bunker Hill hospitality?"

" _Adequate._ " Danse replied stiffly.

"Great! _Fantastic_ conversation! Now we can go back to ignoring each other for a year. Or many years, I'm not picky." As the Paladin snorted again, Deacon turned his attention back to Nora. "How've you been? It's been a few weeks since I last saw you… I heard what happened from Nick. You doing okay?"

"I'm… I'm just relieved to know that I've got a chance to see my little boy again, even if he doesn't know me." Nora's smile became sad, her eyes anguished. Deacon patted the exposed frame of her power armour's arm, his expression sympathetic.

"Hang tough. We'll bring him home safe yet, just you wait. Then Uncle Deacon can teach him all the fun things in life, like how to play canasta! You know, you should ditch these two and come play a game with me. I think their grumpiness is catching."

"Maybe later," Nora smiled, noting the way Danse and Rhys were bristling. "I'm in the middle of a mission."

"Can't be very fun, judging from their expressions. Or did the wind blow and their faces stick that way? I don't think that guy's even _blinked_ at me."

"You got something to say, say it to my _face_." Rhys snapped, his tone acerbic.

" _Enough_." Danse barked, scowling. "You said you had some information on what happened here, so spit it out."

" _Alright_. Don't get your steel panties in a twist." Deacon sighed, folding his arms and turning to look at them. "As you said earlier, this mess was caused by an assaultron and laser weapons. Gunners, as I'm sure you've already deduced.

"Well, these poor bastards are some of the cargo the Gunners were in the process of moving towards Quincy. They got distracted by the caravans offering them a _huge_ number of caps for protection, though, so they detoured to get them to Bunker Hill."

"The _cargo_?" Nora frowned, turning back to look at the bodies littering the road, her gorge rising again.

"There's a group of Gunners near Quincy who deal in slaves." Deacon nodded. "They're led by a guy called Bullet and they deal mostly in ghouls. Less commotion that way, more people willing to turn a blind eye to it than dealing in humans."

"I do not understand why _anyone_ would bother purchasing these filthy creatures." Danse frowned, approaching them with Rhys following in his wake. "They should all just be destroyed."

"Slave labour, from what I've heard. Some people will pay a lot of caps to secure a ghoul workforce. You can work them a lot harder than humans for one thing, and some people feel no guilt about beating or killing a ghoul." Deacon added pointedly, glancing between Danse and Rhys.

"Ghouls are dangerous." The Paladin growled. "They're a time bomb. One day they'll turn feral and savage those they once called friend."

"The same could be said about some humans, too." Deacon said quietly, staring the Paladin in the eye.

"But that doesn't answer the question of what happened here," Nora quickly interjected before they dissolved into an argument.

"They had a pretty big group of ghouls, from what I heard. I'd hazard a guess that these ones got away and were made an example of."

"We'd better keep our guard up," Danse frowned, scanning the street.

"Most of the group moved off hours ago, assaultrons included. But there's still a couple of them at Bunker Hill, _including_ the sergeant who's leading them. I think the two of you already met," he added, glancing between Nora and Danse. "Bastard stole the limelight before I could dramatically race forwards and catch you in my arms!"

"So he's a slaver?" Nora's eyes narrowed. "Why hasn't he left with the rest of his company?"

"Could be the barfood, the fresh smell of brahmin, _or_ the delightful company he's found there. But seriously, I'd watch my back if I were you. Guys got a nasty reputation and he's not above doing extra work on the side."

"Noted. Now, if you're done, we've got a training exercise to finish." Danse grunted, jerking his head for Nora to follow his lead.

"Will you be at Bunker Hill later, Deac?"

"Oh, sure. Still on holiday. Let me know when you finally get some shore leave and we can hang out." Nora smiled and nodded, before following after Danse and Rhys.

* * *

"Damn it! Where could he have gotten too?!" Haylen sighed, pushing a stray lock of auburn hair back beneath her hood. She had been searching for the Squire for over an hour now, her anxiety increasing with each passing second. "To think I thought Danse had given me the easy job…"

"Still no luck finding the kid?" She glanced up to see Tony Savoldi watching her with a pitying gaze. During their stay there, Danse had become quite friendly with the Savoldi's, enough to encourage her and Rhys to put a little trust in them, too.

"No. I'm guessing it's too much to hope that he came back here?" She sighed, walking towards the bar which was enjoying a temporary lull after the lunch time rush.

"No sign of him, though me and Pops are keeping an eye out."

Haylen groaned, lowering her face into her hands and shaking her head. _I don't think I should ever have kids._

"So, where have you searched?" Tony pressed gently, absently running a stained cloth along the bar top.

"Let's see… I've been behind all the buildings, every alleyway I could find, the plaza, the corrals…" As she continued to list places, Tony's eyebrows rose higher and higher beneath his flat-cap. When she finally finished her list, he let out a low whistle.

"Well, those are all the places I could think of. Not sure where else you could search _in_ the Hill… Maybe if you drop Meg, Kay's daughter a few caps, she could ferret him out for you. She's resourceful when caps are involved."

Haylen could feel the blood draining from her face. "You think he could've gotten outside somehow?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "Well… It's been a busy day around here, lots of traffic since the Gunners carved a path through the mutants. Everyone's eager to make a trade before it becomes too dangerous to move again. He _could_ have probably slipped out with one of the bigger groups, but he's a good kid. I can't see him doing that."

"Oh _I_ can…" Haylen massaged her temples for a few moments before straightening up, looking resigned. "Guess I've got no choice. If the others get back before me, I guess you'd better tell I've got looking for the Squire. If the _Squire_ comes back, please lock him in the room."

"Yeah, you got it." Tony nodded, watching as the Scribe turned away and set off up the stairs back to the room.

* * *

With Kessler's promise to keep an eye out for Burke, Haylen finally drew in a deep breath and set off down the steps and onto the street below. A steady stream of people were trickling in and out of the Hill, which she knew would only make the job even harder. _Would he have followed a caravan? Or would he strike out on his own?_

She sighed, keeping her hand at the holster on her thigh. She had supplied herself with plenty of ammo and stimpaks. She was just as capable a soldier as she was a scribe, having learned from the best. She could do this.

The people who passed her eyed her uniform curiously, their eyes flitting between the bulging pouches holding her ammo, her laser pistol and her face. She adopted a steely expression that caused most of them to look away. If she appeared weak, she was at greater risk of being attacked. Soldiers of the Brotherhood were often a target due to their superior firepower and tech. It drew in as many people as it scared away.

She forced herself to push such thoughts out of her head, trying to focus on where to search first, praying she didn't hear the heavy stamp of advancing power armour before she had the boy back in her custody.

* * *

Two hours later, Haylen was in despair. There was no way the others wouldn't be back by now and if she wasn't back soon, they'd likely come looking for her. _But maybe Burke's already back there. Maybe he's returned to the room and I've got nothing to worry about other than looking foolish in front of the others…_

She slowed her step, about to turn around when she heard the creaking of a door. She turned her head, watching as the peeling white door of a rundown yellow house pulled shut. She felt her body tense up and she held still for a few moments, watching for any tell-tale signs of danger, but none came. That was when she noticed a collection of children's toys on the veranda. There were teddy bears, miniature cars and trucks, a battered looking toy alien and rocket ship… _He's probably a little old to be playing with toys, but he does have that bear in his sleeping bag…_

Cautiously, she slipped her pistol free from its holster and began to advance to the door, checking for any potential dangers. "He's in for the telling off of his short life if I find him in here…" She found herself whispering, despite the fact the area she had entered was completely deserted.

Slowly, she raised her hand to the tarnished doorknob and turned it. The door opened with groan, the light at her back cutting through the heavy gloom beyond. She gagged at the stench emanating from within, memories of the ferals swarming the Cambridge Compound assaulting her mind. _There's no way he could be in here…_ She told herself, about to pull the door shut again, when she heard the pattering of light footsteps on the floorboards above.

"…Burke?" She called cautiously, raising her pistol. _God I wish I'd brought a torch or something…_ For a few moments, she heard nothing, the interior eerily still. Then she heard a strange, muffled sound from somewhere above, as though something was trying to strangle an anguished whimper. " _Burke?_ " She called again, raising her voice.

 _Shit this is a bad idea… But if I go back to Bunker Hill and he's not there… If he's HERE… I can handle myself. I know I can. It's why I survived the recon mission._ She turned her head to drink in a deep breath of fresh air, before forcing herself to enter the gloom.

She was dazzled by the sunlight, her vision painfully slow to adjust to the dimness within. The windows had been boarded over, same as most of the houses following the war. She could make out the darker silhouettes of furniture strewn around the room. Part of her wished she had closed the front door, so as not to leave herself night blind, though another part of her was glad to have a clearly visible escape route and some illumination. With each step she paused to listen, straining to hear the slightest movement, but other than the soft whimpering from above, she couldn't hear anything.

Eventually, she was able to make out the shadow of a bannister, marking the location of a staircase leading into the dark upstairs. Warily, she placed one booted foot on the first step, cringing when the wood let out a tortured shriek. She paused, listening, but when no wasteland horrors descended, she released the breath she'd been holding and began to proceed, terrified that one of the steps would disintegrate beneath her tread.

Finally, she reached the second floor. The darkness there was almost complete. She remained standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for her eyes to adjust. The whimpering was definitely on this floor. Gradually, she began to make out towers of what could have been boxes, set against walls as well as more furniture strewn about. There were rooms set on either side of the hallway, but the whimpering came from none of them.

In a faint beam of sunlight which escaped through the boarded windows at the end of the hall, she could just make out a small figure, sat on the floor with its back to her. "Burke?" She called softly, approaching with her pistol in her hands.

The figure grew still and Haylen froze in place, watching as it slowly turned to look at her. "You shouldn't be here," a harsh, gravelly voice whispered. "It's not safe for you." From one of the rooms, Haylen heard something stirring with a growl. Beginning to sweat, she turned her pistol towards the room the noise emanated from, her eyes widening at the sound of dragging footsteps and heavy breathing.

"Just go before they all wake up! GO!" Hissed the voice at the end of the hallway.

Haylen turned her pistol to face the speaker, fighting to keep her breathing under control as she backed towards the stairs. Part of her wanted to turn and bolt, but she was afraid to leave her back exposed.

She heard a low gurgling, and turned her eyes back towards the room in which the thing had stirred. Two glowing rings were suspended in the darkness. Haylen's finger pulled the trigger and she was blinded by the sudden flash of red light as her pistol fired.

The ghoul shrieked and came barrelling towards her. Haylen managed two more shots before it fell on top of her, sending her sprawling backwards into some of the boxes. She fell with a shout, the boxes falling in an avalanche of paper and cardboard. Frantically, she fought to throw the dead weight off of her, panting hard. The ghoul offered no resistance, its lifeless corpse rolling back onto the papers around her.

Haylen's eyes widened as she heard sudden flurries of movement all around her. Feet padding upstairs, papers rustling in the rooms and hall as the abominations began to rise from their sleep. "Hurry! You have to go _now!"_ Haylen felt something grab her arm and wrench her to her feet, dragging her towards the stairs.

She barely managed to keep a hold of her pistol as she allowed the stranger to pull her along, only for them to freeze at the top of the stairs. Haylen's eyes grew wide. At least four ferals had gathered at the bottom of the stairs, their heads cocked, crooked teeth bared as they glared up at her.

"Watch out!" The gravelly voice cried and Haylen turned around sharply to find several sets of glowing eyes descending on her.

She raised her pistol and began to fire at them frantically. _Not like this. Not like this._ She heard a thundering on the stairs as the ferals began to surge up them, crawling on their hands and feet. The person that had led her to the stairs let out a cry, launching a kick at the first feral's head, causing it to slip backwards a few steps, the others to falling down with it.

The laser flashes from her pistol were too bright and the Scribe found herself struggling to pick her targets in the bursts of light. Unfortunately, the ferals seemed to be able to see her just fine. With a primal shriek, one of the abominations launched itself at her. Her head hit the wall and she was suddenly falling down the stairs, straight towards the clawing fingers of the ghouls below.

She landed on top of them and barely had time to register what had happened before teeth and bony fingers began to tear at her uniform. She thrashed wildly, her head spinning, the strangled whimper escaping her lips drowned out by the guttural snarling of the ghouls. More of them were coming down the stairs and she was unarmed, having dropped her pistol when she fell.

Pain lanced up her leg, then along her side as the ghouls began to bite. A large, hunchbacked ghoul fell down the stairs from above and landed on top of her. She couldn't breathe, could only stare at the mottled grey skin as the ghoul pushed itself upright, her eyes drawn to the black and yellow teeth in its rotting gums. _Is this what it was like for Keane?_ She thought faintly, tears blinding her vision.

Yellow saliva dribbled down onto her face as the feral began to lean forwards, its fetid breath hot against her skin…

 _BANG._

The feral's head lolled forwards, its face pressing to hers. She heard a sharp whistle, and suddenly something large was thundering across the floor. There was a vicious snarl, and one of the ferals beneath her began to jerk violently as it was wrenched away.

She managed to shove the corpse atop of her away, only to see another three ferals surging down the stairs towards her.

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

Red clouds sprayed the air as the shots found their marks, effortlessly tearing through the skulls. Haylen desperately clawed at the floorboards, dragging herself out of the mass of ferals. She could see the outline of a large dog, just outside the light of the open doorway. She heard a sickening tear and the feral beneath it went limp.

She felt bony fingers biting into her calf and cursed, kicking desperately back at the feral, when she heard a smart _fwip_ , followed by the sound of metal thunking against skin and realised one of her rescuers was behind her. The feral's grip went slack, and she managed to crawl further away, realising when she came to a stop that the feral's hand was still grasping her leg… without an arm attached.

She kicked it away, staring as blue sparks illuminated the area by the stairs, revealing a tall and rangy silhouette. The figure raised a modified shock baton, the volts crackling menacingly, and brought it down upon the remaining ferals in a frenzy. Haylen cringed, watching as the creatures screeched, their bodies beginning to spasm. The man struck them so hard, Haylen could hear the brittle bones of the creatures breaking and felt vomit at the back of her throat.

She managed to drag herself to her feet using the nearest piece of furniture and staggered towards the open door, barely making it off the veranda before she vomited. She had been in deadly combat situations before, she had dealt with horrific wounds… but nothing had prepared her for _that._

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve without thinking and almost vomited again, her skin crawling where it came into contact with ghoul blood and drool… Or was that _her_ blood?

Suddenly she heard an angry shout from inside the house and scarlet flashes illuminate the inside as somebody used her laser pistol. She heard the dog yelp and someone roar, and found herself casting around for anything she could use as a weapon, finally picking up a sizeable wooden plank that had fallen from one of the buildings. She was about to step back onto the veranda when a tall man dressed in Gunner green stepped into the doorway, crouched down and whispered softly to the large, muscular dog that was limping beside him, eyes wide and long, spindly tail between its legs.

He glanced up, pinning her with glacial blue eyes. "You got a stimpak on you?"

Haylen nodded, withdrawing one from her supply vest. The man's uniform was blackened and seared from the laser shots, angry red wounds standing out against the green. But he ignored his own wounds, injecting the stimpak into the dog instead. The animal yelped, anxiously licking at his hand as he whispered softly to it, crouching down to gently rub its ears.

"What happened in there?" Haylen asked, keeping herself at a wary distance.

The man planted a kiss on top of the dog's head, before straightening up and removing his cap, revealing a shock of rust coloured hair. "Simple. Me and Luck killed most of the ghouls. Then one of them started shooting at us, with your weapon, I'm guessing?" He added, his eyes flicking to the empty holster on her thigh.

"Don't be ridiculous, ferals don't know how to fire weapons." Haylen frowned, folding her arms. "And what happened to the other person who was in there with me?"

"What other person? You were the only human that was in there." The man replaced his cap upon his head, tugging at the strap that held his assault rifle at his shoulder.

"Someone was in there with me, telling me to leave."

"Not some _one_. Some _thing_." The Gunner corrected. "I can only think it was the last ghoul me and Luck were on the trail of. I _had_ been hoping to bring it in alive, at least get a few caps for the trouble, but then it shot Luck. _Nobody_ even _touches_ Luck without my permission."

The dog whined softly at the mention of its name and raised one large paw to tap his leg. "Shh. Sit." The man gentled his voice, and the dog immediately sat, whimpering slightly. The man glanced back to Haylen. "I'm guessing you're with the Brotherhood soldiers at Bunker Hill?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Haylen frowned. She saw no point in lying, especially as she was in uniform.

The man smirked slightly, shaking his head. "You're the second Brotherhood girl I've had to rescue in as many days. I should start charging for my services." He turned and disappeared inside the house, prompting Luck to whine anxiously.

Haylen frowned, watching as the blue light of the shock baton began to dance inside the dark. A few moments later, it cut out and the Gunner returned, slipping the baton back into an insulated sheath at his thigh, her laser pistol in his free hand. "Catch."

Haylen caught it in both hands, watching as the man approached her, whistling for Luck to follow. The large brindle hound obeyed, wagging her tail slightly, the stimpak having already reduced the angry welt on her shoulder. The man fished a cigarette from his jacket, lighting it with a gold plated lighter. He took a long drag before offering it to her.

"No, I don't smoke."

"Suit yourself." The man shrugged. "You heading back to Bunker Hill? I've got to take Luck to see the vet now, so we'll be going the same way."

Haylen hesitated. The man _had_ saved her, but she didn't trust him. There was a cold detachment in his eyes, save for when he looked at the dog, and the ghoul blood that speckled his face reminded her of his frenzied attack on the creatures. As a member of the Brotherhood, she had no love of ghouls, and yet the way he had attacked them…

She jumped, startled from her thoughts by a staccato of gunfire from somewhere nearby. Luck growled softly, the man reaching down with his long fingers to soothe her. Haylen caught the Gunner's eye and nodded. "We'd better go before we meet more trouble."

The man nodded, slipping his rifle from his shoulder as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Then let's go."


	10. Chapter 10 Chasing Shadows

Chapter Ten: Chasing Shadows

Nora felt quietly amused as Danse and Rhys marched past Deacon, completely oblivious to his presence. The agent had changed his disguise again, now donning a denim jacket, worn trousers and a paper boy cap over his sunglasses. He was stood at the base of the statue just inside Bunker Hill's gates, lazily flicking through a copy of Publick Occurences, though she knew he was more likely to be listening to the conversation around him rather than reading.

She came to a halt beside him, Righteous Authority still in her arms. "That the latest issue?"

"Yup, got to keep up with the news. I mean, did you _know_ that the Institute replaced the brahmin in Diamond City with synth cattle?"

"I hadn't heard that…" Nora frowned.

"No. Neither have I because it didn't happen." Deacon quipped, folding the paper and smiling. "You really should read the article about Diamond City's guard training a deathclaw for patrols, though. Their arguments for it are really convincing…"

"And entirely fabricated, right?" Nora sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Would I lie to you? Seriously, it's on page five. You should give it a read." He insisted, waving the paper at her. Her frown deepening, she cautiously took the paper from him, trying to balance her rifle in her arms as she opened it. "It's right under the article titled ' _gullible'_."

Nora snorted, shaking her head as she shoved the paper back at him. "I can't believe you almost got me. You're a _really_ convincing liar!"

"I try!" Deacon smirked, his chest puffing out with pride.

Nora grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Now look at who's gullible."

"Awww c'mon, you're breaking my heart here!" Deacon grinned, shaking his head. "But in all seriousness, my holiday's on hold for now. We've got a problem."

"A Geiger counter kind of problem or…?"

" _Knight._ " At Danse's bark, she turned to find him and Rhys approaching, rifles in hand and expressions dark. She glanced back, only to find that Deacon had disappeared, his newspaper the only evidence that he had been there at all.

"What's wrong?" She frowned, feeling a twinge of anxiety as she glanced between them.

"Haylen and Burke are missing." Danse had adopted his steely Paladin expression, masking his emotions.

"Missing? _Both of them?!_ " Nora felt her stomach drop and her eyes widen.

"The Squire disappeared shortly before noon. Haylen eventually left the compound when she couldn't find him inside it. Neither have returned. Myself and Rhys will take the search outside. You are to remain here, in the event that either of them return and require assistance."

Nora nodded. "Yes, sir."

"We'll rendezvous back at the room tonight, should neither myself nor Rhys find any trace of them."

"Are we moving out yet, sir?" Rhys scowled impatiently, his grey gaze already fixed on the street beyond the gate.

"Affirmative." Before Nora could say another word, the Paladin and Knight began to jog towards the entrance, the booming thunder of Danse's armour drawing attention. Nora watched as they began to descend the steps, frowning.

 _I should have offered Rhys my power armour…_

She exhaled heavily, glancing around for Deacon though all she could see was a mixture of merchants and caravan guards, along with the occasional coat of Gunner green. Finally, she began to make her way towards the Savoldi's bar, eager to get out of her power armour before beginning her own search.

She collected a spare key from Tony, listening to what he knew about the Squire and Scribe's disappearances, before moving up the stairs towards their room. When she reached the door, she paused, her eyes narrowing.

It was slightly ajar. Warily, she nudged it open and peered inside.

Deacon was sat on the bed, Sentinel clasped between his hands. He glanced up as she entered and smiled. "Welcome back! I thought I'd let myself in, you know, mi Casa su Casa. That's a saying from your time, right? I read it in a book."

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to." Nora sighed, exiting her power armour. "I've got an emergency."

"No shit! You too, huh?" Deacon asked, testing the small zipper on the teddy's jacket. He grinned when it actually worked. Nora eased Righteous Authority from the arms of her power armour, slinging it over her shoulder and adjusting the leather strap.

"This is serious, Deacon. Two of my friends are missing!"

"I know. I can help you find one of them." He smiled crookedly when Nora turned to face him.

"What?"

"Remember the problem I was telling you about before Danse and Grumpy interrupted us?" He asked, dropping the bear back onto Burke's sleeping bag. "It turns out that one of _your_ problems has become one of _our_ problems…"

* * *

Earlier that day…

* * *

"It's not _fair_!" Burke fumed, folding his arms stubbornly and scowling at the floor. "I'm _supposed_ to see them in combat situations! They can't just leave me behind!" He winced when Haylen began to gently dab something onto his shoulders and ground his teeth. The gouges left by the hound were mostly bearable, until the Scribe felt the need to clean them, which she did daily.

"Whether it's fair or not doesn't matter, Squire. Orders are orders."

" _Orders are orders._ " Burke parroted, rolling his eyes. Haylen sighed, shaking her head as she rummaged in her pack to retrieve dressings for the wounds. They were healing better than she had hoped and, annoying as he was, the Squire had shown remarkable resilience ignoring any discomfort they caused. "How come Knight Rhys got to go with them?"

"Because Rhys is a capable soldier-"

"Does that mean you're not?" Burke interrupted, his tone sly and sharp.

"Oh believe you me, Squire Burke, I'm _just_ as tough as any of those three." Haylen frowned, fixing the dressings in place with some medical tape. "You can ask any of the others. I'm a field scribe for a reason. Maybe the Paladin thought Rhys couldn't handle you as well as I can. Anyway, we're done."

Burke jumped out of the seat immediately, drawing his flannel shirt back over his arms. " _Finally._ " He grumbled.

"Why? Got someplace to be?" Haylen's lips twitched in amusement.

"I'm going for a walk." Burke sniffed, fastening the buttons on his shirt.

"Don't you mean _we're_ going for a walk? I'm not letting you out of my sight." Haylen said firmly, reaching for her hood and goggles.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Burke scowled, heading towards the door.

" _Squire._ " He paused, caught off guard by her steely tone. "You're being insubordinate. Keep this up and I'll lock you in this room, revoke all privileges _and_ recommend your immediate return to the Prydwen."

Burke's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at her, his green glare measuring her up. She watched with a stern expression, careful not to let her amusement show. She could practically see the cogs turning inside his head as he tried to decide whether or not she would actually carry out her threats. Finally he huffed, scuffing his boot on the floor. "Sorry. Ma'am."

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Haylen folded her arms, deciding it was best to keep up a stern façade. "Now, I intend to head down and browse the stalls. Provided you behave yourself and stay close, you may accompany me. Or you can stay here."

"I'll go with you, Ma'am. I promise to behave."

Haylen wasn't entirely sure that she trusted the gleam in his eyes, but she shrugged it off. The boy had mostly behaved himself ever since she and Rhys had arrived. _What's the worst that could happen?_

She checked for her cap pouch, fastened to her utility belt before nodding. "Then let's get going."

* * *

"Can I have some chewing gum, Ma'am?" Burke asked, leaning against the counter and pulling his best puppy dog eyes. Haylen, who had been studying a haptic drive glanced down at him, looking mildly annoyed.

"No, Burke. Those things are bad for your teeth and not worth the caps you pay for them."

"Then what about some snack cakes?"

"No. Those are treats. Besides, lunchtime isn't far off. I'll get you something to eat then."

"…Knight Hart and Paladin Danse let me have snack cakes for dinner." He muttered sourly, folding his arms.

"And I'll bet you slept poorly that night due to the sugar." Haylen replied dryly, shaking her head. One thing Hart and Danse had in common was a love of sweet things. It hardly surprised her to learn they'd made a meal of cakes.

"Actually we didn't sleep well because of mutant abominations." Burke sniffed, turning his back to her and peering around the plaza. There were all sorts of people milling around there, some of them looking rougher than others. _I wonder if any of them are raiders…_

As he glanced around, idly guessing at the identities of strangers, he found his eyes drawn towards a tall woman with long flaxen hair. She was striding purposefully through the crowd, her expression stern and eyes carefully surveying all who moved around her. He glanced away when her eyes passed over him and Haylen, noting from the corner of his eye the way her gaze lingered on the Scribe's back for a few moments. _I suppose our uniforms do stick out…_ Burke thought for a few moments, before remembering that his own uniform had been torn to pieces and discarded.

He couldn't quite suppress a small smile at the thought. It felt good to know people wouldn't immediately look upon him and think him from the Brotherhood. As he idly fantasised about blending in with the crowd and away from Haylen's sight, he returned his gaze to the woman who had come to a halt at old man Stockton's stall. It took him a few moments to realize just what it was about the woman that had drawn his gaze. _She's got a coat a bit like the Elder's. Not as nice, though._

The woman's coat was shorter for one thing, singed and dirty, some of the armoured plating exposed through the leather. He hadn't seen any before that were quite like it, the Elder's being far superior in aesthetics and quality, he decided.

The moment Stockton saw her, his face paled, though he kept his expression neutral. Burke tilted his head, glancing back at Haylen to find her scrutinising some weird gizmo. He rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Stockton and the woman, only to find that the old man was walking away behind his stall, the woman following in his footsteps. He watched as they disappeared into a storage closet, closing the door behind them.

He could scarcely believe it. _Stockton had left his counter completely unattended!_

Burke glanced back at the Scribe once more, ensuring that she was still engrossed in her tech and bartering, before he slipped away, disappearing into the crowd. When he reached Stockton's counter, he checked that Haylen was still distracted before stepping behind it, his eyes scanning the pigeon holes for any loose caps or treats. To his delight, there were a few caps and even a golden pocket watch. It was too great a treasure to resist.

He stuffed them quickly into his pockets, trying to ignore the voices in his head that insisted stealing was wrong and beneath him. They sounded suspiciously like the Paladin's voice. As he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and turned his attention back to the Scribe, he cussed.

Haylen was turning around on the spot, looking for him, her expression a mixture of worry and anger. For a moment, he considered hurrying back to her side and playing innocent. Then his devilish side kicked in and he began looking for a place to hide. He quite liked the idea of the adults worrying over him.

He ducked towards a stack of rusting shelves loaded with small wooden pallet boxes and slipped behind them, stifling his giggles. He'd undoubtedly be in trouble later, but he was too caught up in the moment to give a damn what the others would think. _If they didn't want to lose me they should have taken me with them…_

He waited a few minutes before poking his head around the corner and scanning the crowd for any sign of Haylen. He couldn't see her. A Cheshire grin spread across his lips and he made to step out, when he heard the door of the storage closet opening. He quickly withdrew, cursing under his breath as Stockton emerged, tapping the concrete with his walking stick as he returned to his counter. Burke held his breath, praying the old man didn't start looking through the pigeon holes for the caps or the watch.

It was only when his initial panic subsided that he realised the woman had yet to emerge. He frowned, glancing at the wall to his left. The shelves had been set right next to the storage closet. He slipped towards the wall and pressed his ear against the planks, but he couldn't hear anything. _Why would she stay in there…?_

"Stockton!" He held his breath, carefully nudging one of the wooden pallets aside with his fingers, watching as a tall, bearded man approached Stockton's counter. "Stockton, we need to talk. We can't keep the caravans running like this! We're taking too many hits!"

"Hold your brahmin, Dan. I'm already spending a good fortune on caravan protection-"

"Not enough with this mutant crisis!" Dan scowled, beckoning to him. "Come and see just how many brahmin and goods survived travelling back from Diamond City! Hell if I hadn't been leading this particular venture, there wouldn't be anything left at all!"

Stockton sighed through his nose before nodding, making his way around the counter. "As if I didn't have troubles enough… Meg! Keep an eye on the counter for me while I'm gone and there's some caps in it for you!" Stockton called as he moved beside Dan. "Anyone asks about Geiger counters, you send them to me. You hear?"

"Of course!" Piped up an overly cheerful voice. Burke rolled his eyes as Meg, Kay's daughter pulled herself up onto the counter, waving the two men off. He had only spoken to her a few times and didn't like her, whatever Tara said. The girl was obsessed with caps and little else.

He waited a few moments before slipping out from behind the shelves, carefully watching Meg. He had little doubt she'd sell him out. He moved as stealthily as he could, hardly daring to breathe. He was just about to walk past the stockroom door when the girl began to turn her head. He didn't even think. Suddenly he had eased the door ajar and slipped inside, pulling it closed behind him.

 _Good thing it wasn't locked…_ He thought, turning to look around him. The space was small but cramped, shelves and boxes clustered along the walls brimming with goods. _Including_ boxes of snack cakes. Burke cheered internally as he tiptoed towards the shelves. As he reached his hands towards the piles of boxes, he heard a soft _clink_ and glanced down, watching as one of his ill gained caps rolled away across the floor behind some boxes.

Sighing, Burke lowered his hands and moved towards the boxes, peering over the top of them… which was how he discovered the trap door.

It reminded him a bit of some of the doors on the Prydwen, solid metal with a valve and keyhole. Had it been fully closed, entering would have proven impossible, but some sack cloth had been caught in it, preventing it from shutting. Burke felt his heart begin to beat faster. Was it Stockton's secret stash? Would it be full of caps? Weapons?

He knew he was already in for a world of trouble if he was caught in here, with caps and a watch he didn't own. What difference would a little more adventuring do? _If Nora and the Paladin wanted me to stay out of trouble, they should have taken me with them._ He decided, nodding to himself as he clambered over the boxes and to the door.

It was heavy, but opened silently on well-oiled hinges. He stared down into the space below. Metal rungs set into the wall led down towards a stone stairwell, illuminated by lamps set along the wall. He hesitated only a moment before descending.

He could feel his heart hammering wildly in his chest, adrenaline making him giddy with excitement. _This must be where that woman went._

Licking his lips, he began to make his way down the wide stone steps, moving as stealthily as he could. He had been the pride of the class when it came to scouting and he found that the skills continued to serve him well.

He grinned stupidly, imagining that he was descending into the bowels of a dungeon… no. _The Institute._ He'd shoot the evil scientists and their synth abominations, _all of them_. He'd be the hero of the Commonwealth! He'd travel back to the Prydwen and the Elder would salute him, looking proud whilst Kells, his tutors, Danse and Nora would applaud and his mother…

The dream died. He forced himself to shake it out of his head, trying to ignore the stab of sorrow in his heart. _No._ He would not triumph as a Brotherhood Knight or Paladin. Instead, he'd do it as a _Minuteman_. He'd have a hat and a coat and…

"…no idea where they keep coming from! It makes it impossible to safely move the packages across the Commonwealth!"

Burke snapped out of his reverie, coming to a halt on the stairs.

"You don't think it could be the Institute, do you?" Came a worried voice. "Maybe they're causing it to weaken the Commonwealth!"

Burke's eyes grew wide. _The Institute?!_ He began to creep further down the stairs, warily trying to peer around the column of stone at its centre. _If I find stuff out about the Institute, maybe I won't get in trouble… maybe I could be a hero…_

"I don't know. Mutants have been known to converge and form hordes before. Maybe they're just being driven to it. The Brotherhood's been doing a good job of eradicating them in the East, not to mention the Minutemen have recently been clearing out the hives closest to their settlements."

"This is _awful_. I thought running from the Institute was bad enough, but mutants too? And the _Brotherhood_?"

Burke finally reached the bottom of the staircase and quickly ducked behind some nearby crates, his heart pounding so loudly in his ears he had to strain to hear over it. Warily, he peered around the side of the crate.

The blonde haired woman from the plaza was sitting on a plastic chair, her coat puddled on the floor beside her seat. A nervous looking man was stood in front of her, wringing his hands and staring at her face with wide, terrified eyes.

"The Brotherhood won't be a problem, J-23. They're not even sure the Railroad really exists. So long as we keep out of their way and act like good little civilians, they'll act like we don't even exist.

 _The Railroad…? What's the Railroad? And why don't they like the Brotherhood?_

As he watched, a man emerged from a tunnel just beyond where the man and woman were talking, a med-kit in his hands. He was shaking his head, glaring at the blonde woman with disapproval written all over his face. "You shouldn't treat this like a game, Pilgrim. If it was that simple, the Brotherhood and Commonwealth wouldn't be so dangerous for the synths. And what were you thinking, walking straight into the Hill without a disguise?"

"Give me a break, Snipe. I came here for treatment and to report in. Not get a lecture." Pilgrim frowned, sitting up. Snipe muttered something under his breath as he opened the kit box and handed her a bottle of purified water. Pilgrim cracked it open and downed half the bottle in a single gulp. "Mm… Much better than the shit I was drinking enroute," she sighed, leaning back in her chair as Snipe dropped a bag of Radaway onto her lap.

"I'm just going to get some fresh needles. You sit tight and try not to give yourself another injury." Burke watched as Snipe disappeared back down the tunnel, leaving the other two to speak again.

"Do you think they'll move me soon?" The man asked anxiously, to which the woman shrugged before downing the rest of her water and throwing the bottle across the room. Burke recoiled, holding his breath as the plastic rolled over beside him, bumping against the wall.

"Hard to say. That's part of why our operations run so smoothly though. Everything's strictly need to know. Less leaks that way." The woman sounded tired, and when he dared to peek around the corner again, he saw that her chin had lowered towards her chest.

The nervous man heaved his shoulders in a silent sigh, rubbing the back of his neck before moving in Burke's direction. Burke backpedalled sharply, cursing the water bottle for rolling in _his_ direction. There was nowhere for him to hide back there. If the man looked to the left, he'd be spotted!

Burke steeled himself, taking a deep breath and tensing his body, ready to sprint. He listened as the man's footsteps drew closer, his eyes growing wide as J-23 stepped into his line of sight. The man was quite small, not too much taller than Burke. As he crouched down to pick up the bottle, he began to turn his head and Burke acted.

He surged towards the man, holding his breath as he shoved him over. J-23 let out a frightened bleat as he fell, and Burke heard Pilgrim sit bolt upright though he didn't dare to look, instead scrambling up the staircase.

He heard the woman shout somewhere behind him and began to run even faster. Suddenly the lights went out on the stairs and he gasped, his foot missing a step and sending him sprawling back down the stone steps. He couldn't help the yelp of pain that escaped his lips. The edges of the stone were sharp and he felt like his shins and stomach had been skinned.

He could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs behind him and knew he was being followed. Panting, he scrambled forwards on his hands and knees, desperately fighting to clamber up the stairs. The way the footsteps echoed behind him, he couldn't tell where they were, how close. He tried to remember how many steps he had left to climb, when the lights suddenly flickered to life and he heard Stockton shout "what the _hell_ is going on down there?!"

Burke turned his head to see Pilgrim rounding the corner, speeding her step now that she could see the stairs. Burke launched back to his feet, clawing at the wall as he tried to speed up. He could hear footsteps moving down from above and felt his heart lurch into his mouth. He was trapped.

Suddenly he was yanked backwards, choking as Pilgrim seized his shirt collar. "Stop _right there kid._ " She growled, turning him to face her.

Burke thrashed wildly, kicking out. His foot struck the woman in the abdomen and she gasped in pain, doubling over and dropping him, her arms folding defensively over her stomach. Burke barely managed to catch his balance as he fell and began to sprint away once more, rounding the corner-

 _WHACK._

Burke made a strangled sound as Stockton's stick lashed out and caught his stomach, winding him. Burke staggered, teetering on the edge before the old man seized him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him forwards.

"What is this boy _doing down here?!_ " He thundered, his face turning puce with anger beneath his hat. Burke was still gasping for air, slapping uselessly at the old man's hand which had formed a vicelike grip. He could feel the chain of his mother's holotags biting painfully into his neck.

"I don't know." He could hear the woman behind him spitting from between her teeth. "He came out of nowhere, knocked J-23 over and ran."

Burke found himself being shoved roughly down the stairs, Stockton refusing to relinquish his grip. Burke was struggling to breathe. Pilgrim staggered down in front of him, still doubled over. The man called Snipe soon ascended the stairs and wordlessly ducked under her arm, helping her down the rest of the way. The moment they were back on level ground, Stockton shoved Burke forward. A number of people were now gathered there, frowning at him.

"Would someone mind explaining to me just how this scrap of a boy managed to get into my safe house?!" Stockton roared, his piercing blue eyes little more than narrow slits. "Or _why_ the trapdoor was wide open when I came into the stockroom?!"

"Maybe he's an Institute spy!" J-23 cried, resulting in a few of the people gathered gasping in horror.

Burke felt his face redden as he tried to stand taller. "I'm not with the _Institute!_ I'm with the _Brotherhood_!" He spat defiantly, regretting his words the moment he said them. If anything, the air seemed to only grow frostier, the strangers glaring down at him.

"Oh I know that already!" Stockton snapped. "How did you get down here?! What have you heard?!"

"He's already seen me!" J-23 cried, pointing a trembling finger at him. "He's now seen all of us!"

"We can't let him just walk out of here." Pilgrim scowled, stubbornly standing as Snipe eased up her shirt, revealing soiled bandages that were beginning to darken further.

"He's just a kid. What're you going to do? Kill him?" A man drawled, raising his eyebrows.

" _You're going to kill me?!_ " Burke squeaked, his voice shrill and eyes wide.

"Don't be ridiculous." Stockton snapped, stamping his walking stick for emphasis. "We don't murder innocents or children! Besides, his Brotherhood guardians would come looking and I will _not_ risk drawing any further unwanted attention!"

"So what _do_ we do?" Another woman asked. All eyes turned to Stockton. The old man huffed, hunching his shoulders and glancing around, before his eyes finally settled on a crate. He pointed with his walking stick.

"Put him in there."

* * *

A/N: So just a quick apology about this and the previous chapter's being so late. I was ill and University has been busy with a lot of work due in so I had to make it a priority, and then I struggled with this chapter & the last one because I was so drained from it. I hope you've enjoyed reading about Haylen & Burke's misadventures though and thank you all so much for continuing to read & review! It means a lot! C:


	11. Chapter 11 Mine is in the Box

Chapter Eleven: Mine is in the box

Glass glittered amongst the litter like fallen stars as the Paladin's headlamp scoured the floor of the alley, searching for any sign that either the Scribe or Squire had passed that way. The dark of night was closing in and soon he would be forced to call the search off until morning. As loathe as he was to leave the trail, he could not risk losing another soldier under his command. Searching in the dark would be tactically dangerous, leaving himself and Rhys vulnerable to ambush. The relative quiet of the area already had him on edge.

All they had encountered so far were radroaches and mange ridden hounds. There had been a few corpses of ferals rotting in a couple of alleyways, somebody having already taken care of them. _This area seems hazardous for the abominations_. He reflected, thinking back to the carnage he and his Knights had stumbled across during their earlier training exercise.

 _What if Haylen or Burke were attacked by Gunners, too?_

He recalled the glacial eyes that had studied him above a lazy, crooked smile, and scowled. That man had been bothering Nora and Burke. What if he had an ulterior motive in saving Nora? _Deacon said he was a slaver..._ Danse felt his blood begin to boil at the mere thought of it. Slavery was an evil that needed to be purged just as much as the Institute. The mere thought of it _sickened_ him. Had _anyone_ forced a chain around the throat of his brothers or sisters, there would be hell to pay.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of a dog barking, followed by gunshots and laser fire. He spun on his heel, charging back into the street and turning towards the sounds. Further along the road, an alleyway was illuminated by a flash of scarlet light.

"Sir! Is it Haylen?" He glanced through his visor to where Rhys was racing from the ruined doorway of a house, his rifle at the ready and expression hard.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. Stick close to me and no heroics." Danse commanded, setting off at a sprint, the Knight following in his wake. As they drew closer to the alleyway, they began to hear familiar squeaks, squeals and snarls. _Mole rats._

Danse almost stepped on one the moment he set foot in the alley, which was little more than a river of filth running between two buildings. Litter and scrap covered a layer of muck so deep it rose slightly above the street level and scampering atop of it were dozens of the rodents, gnashing their oversized teeth. He opened fire, his shots finding the ugly, hissing targets with precision.

Further down the alleyway, he was aware of two people and a large dog standing back to back, firing on the creatures whilst the dog savaged anything that drew too close. " _Sir! That's Haylen!_ " Rhys barked beside him as he opened fire.

"Then we'll cut ourselves a path!" Danse snarled, stamping on a creature that had been charging towards them. They made fast progress, advancing along the alleyway as the creatures fell. It was a waste of precious ammo, but neither he nor Rhys were willing to take any chances where the Scribe was concerned. By the time the last mole rat had burrowed into hiding, they were mere feet from Haylen and the stranger, the large dog crouched between them, her ears flat and lips peeled back in a silent snarl.

The man beside Haylen whistled softly, prompting the dog to look at him. As he gestured for the animal to heel, a relieved looking Haylen holstered her pistol and walked towards them with a slight limp. "Danse! Rhys! You've got some good timing." She halted in front of them and saluted.

"What's your status Haylen?" Danse scowled from behind his visor, taking in the torn and bloodied state of her uniform. "Those don't look like mole rat bites."

"They're not, sir." Haylen sighed, her face falling as she glanced at the floor. "I was looking for the Squire when I was overwhelmed by ferals."

" _Dammit Haylen._ Why did you go by _yourself_?!" Rhys demanded furiously, glowering at her. "The whole reason I'm with you is to make sure you're safe!"

"I'm _fine_ Rhys! Nothing a few stitches and stimpaks won't fix!" The Scribe frowned in response, stubbornly folding her arms.

"You'll be wanting rad-away too. You're starting to show signs of radiation poisoning." Rhys jumped slightly at the sound of the deep drawling voice, his rifle already cocked towards the man who had been standing beside Haylen.

Danse's glare intensified from behind his visor as the Gunner stepped into view, his assault rifle slung back over his shoulder and the large dog walking at his heels. He blinked from beneath the brim of his hat as the Paladin turned the lamplight upon him.

"What are _you_ doing here, Gunner?" He demanded frostily, refusing to lower his rifle.

The man drew his hat further over his eyes, smirking whilst the dog beside him began to growl ominously. "I'm guessing that you're the Paladin I met yesterday."

"Answer my question." Danse's voice was dangerously quiet.

"Sir, this man saved my life." Haylen interjected, peering anxiously through the visor. "We were traveling back to Bunker Hill when we walked into the mole rat nest... I don't suppose the Squire was back at the settlement, was he?" She added, her voice full of concern.

"Negative, though with any luck, he will have returned or Hart will have dug up a lead. First thing's first, we need to get you to a doctor, get the rads flushed out of your system and those wounds looked at. Then I will be very interested to hear your full report." Danse said firmly, noting the fine sheen of sweat that was breaking on the Scribe's skin. Haylen nodded, quickly averting her gaze as her shoulders slumped. Reluctantly, he returned his attention to the Gunner who was checking over the dog.

"Do you have a name, merc?" He grunted, prompting the man to glance back up at him, his gaze piercing and sharp. The man grinned crookedly and Danse was reminded of a leering deathclaw.

"Sergeant Sparkes of the Gunners, at your service." He straightened up, tapping his fingers to the brim of his hat. "But Sparkes will do, _Paladin_."

"If you wish, you may accompany us back to Bunker Hill." Danse said stiffly.

"What? That all the compensation you're going to give me for saving her life?" Sparkes smirked, reaching down to lightly scratch his dog behind the ear.

"Damn mercenary." Rhys muttered contemptuously, glowering at him.

Sparkes cast the Knight an appraising look. "And what?"

"If you would rather travel alone, you're perfectly free to do so." Danse cut in sharply, before Rhys had time to react. "Either way, we're leaving right now. Haylen, fall in line. Let's move out." Without another word, Danse turned, striding out of the alleyway. Rhys gestured for Haylen to move ahead of him where he could keep an eye on her. As Sparkes and his dog made to follow the Scribe, Rhys seized the man's shoulder.

"Don't think we don't know your business, _slaver._ I'll be watching you. One false move and you'll be _ashes_." The dog at Sparkes' heels began to snarl and snapped at Rhys' leg. The Knight made as though to aim at the dog, only for Sparkes to shove the rifle aside and step up into his face, nose inches from his.

"You're not the only one who's watching." Sparkes said quietly, his gaze unflinching.

" _What_ is going on back there?" Danse barked, the glare of his headlamp falling upon them once more.

Sparkes stepped back, his dog moving with him, the crooked smile back on his lips. "Just a friendly conversation." He drawled, casually stepping over the mole rat remains.

Rhys glared at the man's back with utter contempt, before glancing at the Paladin and nodding stiffly. Danse knew his soldiers well enough to interpret what went unsaid. His jaw squared inside his helmet and as they began the journey back towards Bunker Hill, he kept an eye on the Gunner at all times.

* * *

"Deacon, I've found another one!" Nora called, trailing her fingertips over the rail sign. As her fellow agent slipped up to her side and peered at the arrow, Nora glanced down the alleyway it indicated. It appeared to be a dead end, except for a fire escape leading up the side of one of the buildings. She groaned, running her fingers through her hair, loosening the bun she had fastened it into. "How much longer will this trail go on for?"

"Hard to say." Deacon sighed, glancing up at the night sky between the buildings. "This treasure hunt was fun at first, but we've been following this trail for _hours_. Stockton must be really, _really_ pissed at you."

"God, _Danse_ is going to be pissed if he gets back and finds I've disappeared again. But if we can bring Burke back safe, it'll be worth it." She said firmly, flicking on the green torchlight of her Pip-Boy and scanning the alleyway ahead of them. Unable to find anything threatening, she began to advance towards the fire escape. The metal stairs clanged with each step, the sound travelling through the quiet of the night.

"Can't you move a little more quietly? You're walking like you're still in power armour!" Deacon complained, following her with a lighter step.

"Sorry. I guess I'm still in Knight mode." Nora replied sheepishly, making a conscious effort to move more quietly. They ascended quickly, finally arriving at the rooftop. A few stray hairs whipped at Nora's neck and face and she grew irritated, wrenching her hair free of the bobby pins and hairband. The only way forwards was across some planks set across an alleyway. "This is getting ridiculous." She muttered, sweeping up her hair to tie it back in a ponytail. "We've got to get the Squire back through the city, too. Didn't they think about that?"

"Well, this is what happens when you piss off the Bunker Hill guys, I guess." Deacon shrugged, keeping his hand firmly on his hat to prevent it from blowing away. He turned around to take in the view of Bunker Hill, a distant, shining beacon in the dark. When he turned around again, it was to find Nora was already crossing the planks, holding her arms out for balance. "Charmer slow down! That's a long way to fall and I do _not_ want to be the one who has to explain this mess to Danse or Preston!" To his relief, Nora reached the other side without incident. Then he cussed, knowing he had to follow. Reluctantly, he shoved his hat into his jacket pocket and followed, the wind numbing his head with the biting cold.

She waited for him on the other side, illuminating his path with her torch. Almost as soon as he reached her, she moved to where a door led into a stairwell. A lone oil lantern was set on a chair on the landing below, another rail sign chalked on the wall above it. She didn't hesitate to slip down the stairs, ignoring the fact that her Pip-Boy torch would likely alert anything down there to her presence.

"Boss, take it easy. We don't know what's down there!" Deacon whispered behind her.

"It's another arrow, _not_ a cross." Nora whispered back, turning to glare over her shoulder at him.

"That doesn't matter. We're on unfamiliar ground and the Commonwealth is dangerous at the best of times." Deacon's sunglasses flashed in the light of her Pip-Boy and he winced as though it had hurt his eyes. His expression was unusually serious. Nora sighed heavily, turning the lamp towards the stairs that led further into the bowels of the building.

"Fine. I'll try to be more cautious." True to her word, she moved slowly, keeping her footsteps light, like she'd learned from him in the early days. As they descended the stairwell, they began to hear a strangely muffled sound. When it finally became audible enough to be identified as quiet sobs, Nora froze, listening with her head cocked. _Burke. It has to be._

Suddenly she was flying down the steps, taking them three, four at a time, ignoring the dull aching of her bad leg and Deacon's hiss for her to take it slower. The green lamplight bounced wildly across the peeling walls as she moved, sending shadows leaping all over the place. Before she knew it, she was at the bottom of the stairwell and racing through an open doorway, into a room illuminated by several more oil lamps.

A number of large wooden crates were piled around the room and there, seated on a mouldering couch was old man Stockton, one hand resting on his knee, the other atop his walking stick. His piercing blue gaze stopped her in place. Two heavies seemed to melt from the shadows, wearing their ballistic fibre coats, weapons holstered but clearly visible. She could still hear the boy's sobbing and began to scan the room with her eyes, seeking any sign of him.

"Where is he?" She demanded, her voice raw and angry.

"Not so fast." Stockton said calmly, keeping his voice even despite the angry fire in his eyes. "We need to talk first, if you want the boy back."

Nora's hands balled into fists and her lips thinned, but she nodded once. "So talk."

"That boy is now a threat to Railroad security." Stockton began, studying her face intently. "I don't know how he came to be in my safe house, but he got in. A member of the Brotherhood of Steel. Had he been even a few years older, he would have been killed."

Nora swallowed, her nostrils flaring, but she said nothing, her jaw clenched shut. The sobbing had given away to quiet sniffles and she could imagine the Squire was listening.

"Tell me." Stockton said quietly. "You want the boy back. But how can I trust that he won't give us away?"

"He won't tell anyone. He's under my care, I can keep an eye on him." Nora promised, though she could already see that Stockton was unconvinced.

"See, he's not _just_ in _your_ care, is he? Or I might feel better about the whole thing." Stockton frowned. "There's that Paladin who's travelling with you, the one who brought the boy to Bunker Hill in the first place. I've spoken to him. He's as Brotherhood devout as they come. Then there's the matter of the two other Brotherhood soldiers who joined you." Stockton began to tap his stick on the ancient floorboards. "You can't be over his shoulder _all_ the time. Yet he will _always_ be surrounded by Brotherhood personnel, will he not?

"All it would take would be for a few words to be whispered in the wrong ears. Tell me, why should I risk the safety of the synths, the agents and the people of Bunker Hill, for the freedom of a single child?"

Nora's mind went into overdrive, trying to develop a coherent argument. She was sweating, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. "What would you do with him, to keep him from speaking?" She managed to force the words from between her teeth, trying to control the way her entire body was shaking. She was scared, feeling sick to her stomach. _I won't lose another child. I can't lose another child._

"I'd have to send him away, I suppose. Somewhere out of the Brotherhood's reach, where he could be watched."

"You're sounding no better than the Institute." The words escaped her lips before she could stop them and the coolness in the room dropped to sub-zero. "You'd take the boy away from the only family he's got left, the only stability he's known-"

A hand grasped her arm and squeezed. She turned sharply to find Deacon at her side. His expression was unreadable and he gave her an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"How. _Dare you._ " Stockton spat, the two Railroad heavies glowering at her. "I have sacrificed _much_ to oversee the rescuing of synths from the Institute! I have dedicated my _life_ to the cause and I have paid _dearly_ for the pleasure! Don't you _dare_ compare me to the Institute!

"I am no more willing to risk the safety of my people than you seem willing to lose the boy! Tell me, _Charmer_ , just how loyal are you to our cause that you would risk it over some child's happiness? I have _many lives_ on the line here, _many_ people I must protect, including those who have yet to receive my aid. Tell me how the happiness of this one boy weighs against those lives?"

Nora closed her eyes, drinking in deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. _Think damn it!_

The silence seemed to stretch an eternity. She couldn't come up with a convincing argument, her mind flooded by thoughts of what would happen if she lost him. Danse's horror and pain at having failed to protect him. Haylen's guilt at having lost him. The weight of guilt that would settle upon Kells' shoulders. The wrath of the Elder… _The wrath of the Elder…_

"It would seem we've wasted our time." Stockton said coldly, making to rise from his chair.

"Hold on one moment, Stockton." Deacon began, turning to face him when Nora suddenly straightened up, her eyes snapping open, filled with a steely resolve.

"You already know I'm the only agent in the Railroad to have successfully infiltrated the Brotherhood." She said quietly, clasping her hands behind her back as she might aboard the Prydwen in the presence of superiors. "I have met with every senior member of staff aboard the Prydwen. From Paladins to Proctors… to Elder Maxson himself. I know all about the Brotherhood teachings. I can recite the tenets from memory. Which is why I can say with absolute certainty that if the Squire is not returned to my custody, you will bring great scrutiny upon Bunker Hill and all of your operations will be ground to a halt."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that the Brotherhood of Steel would waste precious resources hunting for a lone child?" Stockton demanded, his knuckles turning bone white.

"I guarantee it." Nora said quietly. "They are sparing myself and the Elder's right hand Paladin to assist in the training of this Squire. What makes you think they wouldn't spare other resources? What makes you think that the Paladin wouldn't kick down every single door in Bunker Hill to find him? If I don't return with the Squire soon, I don't doubt that he will do just that. And if anything happened to _him…_ Let's just say Elder Maxson would feel an example would need to be made."

She let her words hang in the air between them, watching as Stockton worked his jaw, studying her thoughtfully.

"If you release the Squire back into my custody, I _promise_ you, I can ensure his silence, or that his word is discredited. I can protect the Railroad and Bunker Hill if you hand him over to me. Any other option will lead to blood and war."

"Her codename's Charmer for a reason, Stockton." Deacon added quietly. "She's never let us down before. What do you say we show her some faith?"

"…I just pray that you're right." Stockton grumbled, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily through his nose. "I don't need these troubles on top of the rest." When he opened his eyes again, he rose from the couch and nodded to one of the heavies who moved to unlock a storeroom door. "I want the boy out of Bunker Hill as soon as possible." Stockton said coldly. "If I feel at any point that my safe house is threatened again though, I _will_ take drastic measures. Am I clear?"

Nora nodded stiffly. "Understood. Thank you, Stockton. I won't let you down."

"Hmph. I'll be notifying HQ of this." He muttered, adjusting his hat on his head. "Remember. We've never had this conversation. Safe journey back to the Hill." He tipped his hat to them before making his way between the towers of crates, the heavies giving her one last glacial look before following him.

For a few moments Nora remained rooted to the spot, hands still clasped respectfully at her back. Then all at once she was charging towards the store room door and wrenching it open, Deacon following slowly, his expression unreadable.

" _Burke?! Burke where are you?!_ " She demanded, her voice nearly hysterical.

There came a thumping and muffled wail from inside a large crate that someone had chalked the cache rail sign on. A padlock held chains in place to keep it shut. Fingers poked out from holes that had been drilled in to give the boy air to breathe.

Nora didn't waste any time, dropping to a crouch beside the lock and withdrawing a bobby pin and small screwdriver she always kept on her person. In a matter of moments, she had the padlock open and was removing the chains. She wrenched the lid off and stared down into the crate, her legs shaking.

Burke eased himself slowly to his feet, his face swollen and puffy from crying, though he had clearly made an effort to wipe away the tear tracks. He pulled himself stiffly over the side of the crate, wincing as his legs cramped painfully from the hours he had spent in the box. Nora remained standing, leaning on the crate, her head bowed. Burke tried to look at her, but when he heard the drumming of tears against the wood, he found himself scanning the shelves behind her instead.

"I'm sorry." He finally managed, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper. Nora turned to face him, swaying on her feet. Burke hung his head, waiting for the lecture or the threats that he knew he deserved…

But they never came, because Nora crouched down and hugged him fiercely instead.

* * *

 **A/N:** And so the teams are reunited, if still divided!

Thank you to everyone who's still reading & has been following the story! I really appreciate it & am really grateful for your support & reviews!

I just wanted to say that having read back through some of the previous chapters & considered Burke's behaviour/interactions, it'd probably be more appropriate for him to be aged between 11/12 rather than the 13 I mentioned in a previous A.N. (I'm terrible for predicting ages! Sorry for any confusion!) But overall let's just say he's however old your perceive him to be from his actions/personality. Burke's still Burke, numbers aside!


	12. Chapter 12 Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter Twelve: Out of the Frying Pan

Nora held Nate's ring in the palm of her hand, the chain entwined within her fingers. She could only just see it in the dark of the room, the fading glow of the oil lamps glinting dully on the gold. Aside from Burke's quiet breathing and Deacon's faint snores, the world was silent. _What would you think of me now, Nate? Would you be proud of me? Or would you be disappointed?_

Nate had been in the military. He had been quick, strategic, athletic and resourceful. Had he been in her place, if _she_ had been the one to take the bullet, would Shaun be safer? Would he already be saved? Nate would not have required the months of training she had. He would have made the perfect Brotherhood soldier or Minutemen General. _What choices would you have made? Would you even be where I am now?_

She let her eyes drift shut, trying to recall the warmth of his embrace, his soft husky voice as he murmured to her and whispered her name. She felt her throat constrict and her hand balled into a fist around the ring. _I'm on my own and even if I find Shaun, he won't know me. What future can I provide? I can't even protect Burke…_

The image of Burke lying injured upon the vertibird floor flashed across the back of her eyelids.

Nora's eyes snapped open and she sat up, turning to look at the couch. Burke still lay upon it, sound asleep with Deacon's jacket blanketing him. Deacon himself was seated on a plastic chair, his hands tucked into his armpits and chin resting on his chest. She couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but from the slow, deep rhythm of his breathing, she thought he was asleep.

She inhaled deeply, raising her hand to her forehead where she felt the gauze Danse had secured over the minor head wound. _Maybe I'm not entirely on my own…_

Her thoughts drifted to the kisses she had shared with the Paladin, the way he had consoled her at County Crossing, the warmth in his eyes and smile when he let his guard down. She recalled the sight of him at the river, completely at ease in her company. In his armour, he was an awesome sight, powerful and infallible, a symbol of the Brotherhood's might and honour. Outside of his armour, Danse was strong but gentle, honest and brave. He was also endearingly awkward and bashful at times, filled with wonder at the old world and hope for a better future.

Yet he too was haunted by loss. He had been careful to maintain a professional distance between himself and his soldiers, fearing the pain of losing them following the death of Cutler. But he had opened up to her, let his guard down. _And I'm starting to do the same with him…_ She cared for her other companions and trusted them with her life, but she had never been able to speak of her old life, or her terror at living her new one.

She sighed, easing herself up slowly from the warped wooden floor and stretching, wincing at the ache in her muscles. She slipped the chain back around her throat and zipped the collar of her flight suit closed.

Ever since she had awoken from her two century slumber, she had done her utmost to maintain a strong, yet positive façade, desperate to hide her weakness and swallow her fears. She had never let anyone know just how vulnerable she felt, how lost. But she had opened up to him and rather than feeling foolish or helpless for doing so, she had felt stronger for it, finding the first real comfort and consolation she had known since witnessing Nate's death and Shaun's kidnapping.

But was it right that she find such comfort in him? Did she even deserve to? She smiled bitterly to herself as she crept towards the stairwell. _What would you think of me now, Nate? Would you be angry at me? Or happy for me?_

She illuminated the stairwell with the light of her pip-boy, making her way back up towards the roof. After Stockton and his heavies had left, it had taken her some time to get her emotions back under control. They were all tired, hungry and dehydrated, and in no condition to race back towards Bunker Hill, especially as there was a great chance of the gates being closed upon their arrival. Instead, they had decided to spend the night in the building. Deacon had barricaded the hidden door that the Railroad agents had left through and Nora had pulled the planks that had formed a bridge onto their rooftop.

It was as safe a place as anywhere outside the settlements. Deacon had even managed to talk her into trying to sleep rather than keeping watch. Nora's lips twitched slightly as she reached the door at the top. She paused for a few moments, listening for any sound on the other side before sliding the bolts open and letting herself outside.

The night sky was already beginning to lighten into dawn. She drank in the fresh air eagerly, freeing herself of the musty, stale odour that pervaded the building. She was exhausted, but the cool wind was refreshing, the chill sharpening her senses. She always felt better about things when she was out beneath the open skies.

She turned her gaze to where Bunker Hill's tower loomed over the broken city, illuminated by the light canopy. _I hope the others made it back okay… I really hope Haylen's alright._ The Scribe had been the only reason her time as an Initiate in Gladius had been tolerable, providing a sympathetic ear and encouraging words when Danse and Rhys had worn her down with training and rhetoric.

Sighing, she turned and walked to the opposite side of the roof, turning her back to the settlement. She could make out the ghostly illumination of Diamond City in the distance, the light flooding from behind the Wall like a monstrous spotlight. It would take them the better part of a day to reach it, perhaps even longer if they ran into trouble. _That's if Danse doesn't decide we need to return to the Prydwen first._ Her body seemed to grow heavier at the thought and she sighed, closing her eyes as her shoulders slumped.

"Enjoying the romantic view?"

She jumped slightly, relaxing when she recognised the voice. "Couldn't resist," she called back over her shoulder, her voice hoarse. She hadn't taken the time to eat or drink before beginning her hunt with Deacon, and so her throat felt raw and stomach painfully hollow.

She didn't hear Deacon's approach, but moments later he was crouching beside her, peering into the street below. Nora followed his gaze and they watched as a stray dog advanced cautiously along the street, slinking in the shadows.

"Cap for your thoughts?" Deacon finally asked, straightening up and folding his arms. Nora sighed, stepping up onto the concrete ledge that bordered the roof.

"I'm just thinking about all the bullshitting I've got to do in the coming hours. I've got to somehow persuade Burke to keep quiet, then I have to lie to Danse and convince him not to march us straight back to the Prydwen… The longer we have to work on Burke, the safer our secrets will be." She began to walk along the roof perimeter, the wind whipping her messy ponytail against her skin.

"I'm going to have to do a _lot_ of mediating on our side, too. Dez will _not_ be happy with this and PAM will probably have a meltdown." Deacon sighed, walking alongside her.

"I'm sorry." Nora halted and turned her back to him, looking back down into the street. The stray dog was still in sight, warily sniffing around a rusting car. Suddenly it yelped and began to sprint away. Nora watched as a feral began to sluggishly pull itself out from beneath the car. In one smooth motion, she slipped Righteous Authority from her shoulder and lined her eye up with the sights. She fired, watching as her shot struck the head. The creature slumped back down onto the concrete, its skin glowing softly for a moment before disintegrating into ash.

They remained silent, watching as the ash settled.

"I know this probably isn't the best time, but I need to ask you something." Deacon said quietly, breaking the silence. Nora turned to face him, her eyes questioning. "This… might be a personal question, so just don't hit me, or shoot me when I ask, okay?"

Nora frowned, hopping off the ledge and slinging her rifle back over her shoulder. "What's the question?"

Deacon studied her intently from behind his sunglasses. "Nora, are you Knight Hart, or are you Charmer?"

Nora frowned, folding her arms and tilting her head. "What's that supposed to mean, Deacon? Aren't I both?"

"Look, just hear me out here." Deacon sighed, folding his arms and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "…You were with the Brotherhood first, way before you found the Railroad. I appreciate that. I also know you're loyal, like, _stupidly_ loyal, which is kind of what's got me worried."

"I don't understand. I'm loyal, but you're worried?" Nora's grip tightened around the strap of her rifle.

Deacon exhaled, his brow furrowing as he ran one hand across his bald scalp. "Look, why don't we have this conversation on the stairs? I feel exposed out here."

Nora pursed her lips, but nodded, leading the way to the door and turning on her pip-boy lamp. Deacon closed the door behind them and bolted it, before seating himself on the top step, patting the concrete beside him. Nora obliged and for a few moments they sat in an uneasy silence, both of them studying the walls in the emerald light.

"Deacon, are you questioning my loyalty to the Railroad?" Nora finally asked, keeping her eyes glued to the steps below, counting them silently in her head.

Deacon sighed, nudging his shades back up along his nose. "We're best buds, aren't we Charmer?" He finally asked, clasping his hands between his knees.

"Of course." She answered without hesitation. "Death bunnies for life, right?" She tried to ignore the voice in her head that reminded her she had never fully opened up to him as she had opened up to Danse, but she mentally shook the thought away. He turned to look at her, and she felt his eyes boring into her from behind his shades.

"Right, but the Brotherhood's for life, too. At least until they get you killed sending you out on suicide missions…"

At that Nora snorted, shaking her head. "That's a bit rich coming from you, don't you think?" Deacon didn't return her smile and her own faded. "Okay, what is this really about Deacon?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with the Brotherhood lately." Deacon said quietly, glancing back down the stairwell. "And though I hate to be the jealous best friend, I've gotta admit. It's making me uneasy."

"Uneasy?" Nora's brows knitted together and she leaned forwards, trying to catch his gaze. "Why is it making you _uneasy_? I haven't ratted you out before and I never will."

"Oh boy. Let's just cut to the chase and try to make this a less awkward experience for the both of us." Deacon craned his head back to peer up at the ceiling. "So, what's your relationship with Danse these days?"

Nora's eyebrows shot up beneath her fringe. "My _what_?"

"Your _relationship_. Is it professional? Friendly? Bromance? _Romance_?" Deacon's gaze returned to her, the inflection in his last word impossible for her to miss. A myriad of emotions crossed her face in a matter of seconds, before she finally settled for an indignant expression.

"I don't see what my relationships would have to do with our conversation." She finally managed in clipped tones.

"Oh _shit_ …" Deacon shook his head slowly, massaging his temples. "I knew it. I'd hoped I was hallucinating in the radstorm, a trick of the light…"

Nora's mouth dropped open and she was suddenly gripping his arm. "That was _you_ in the radstorm? _You_ were the one watching us?! How long have you been spying on me?!"

"I wasn't spying on you, I promise!" Deacon protested, shaking off her tightening grasp. "I was keeping an eye on you and I just happened to see you at the window, with Danse. Look, it's been _weeks_ since I last saw you. I was worried and I wanted to catch up, make sure you were okay, only to find you in Danse's company. _Again_."

"Well of _course_ he's going to be in my company, Deacon, he's my sponsor! Who were you expecting to see? Arthur fucking Maxson?" Nora raised her arms in exasperation, staring at him.

"Well I know for a fact that ever since you left HQ, you've been with the Brotherhood. You haven't even checked in with the Castle!"

"So you _have_ been spying on me! Unbelievable!" Nora shook her head faintly.

"Hey, keeping tabs and spying are two _completely_ different things!" Deacon insisted. "I couldn't sneak into the airport even if I _wanted_ to. Everything in there's collared and tagged, including _you_." He raised a finger and pointed at Nora, who was now glowering at him, her blue eyes blazing with hurt and anger. "You're _surrounded_ by fanatics in there, Nora, who are doing everything they can to feed you their doctrine. And honestly? I'm _really_ scared that you're starting to take it."

"Do you _really_ think so little of me?" Nora's voice trembled.

"If I didn't think highly of you, if I didn't _care_ about you, I wouldn't even try." Deacon replied, staring straight into her eyes. "But what else am I supposed to think? You're spending more time with the Brotherhood than anyone else, you're making moon eyes at Danse under radstorms _and_ you're prioritising this Squire over the safety of the Railroad!"

"If the Railroad starts kidnapping children then they've become no better than the Institute!" Nora shouted, her hands balling into tight fists on her lap. "I've been staying with the Brotherhood because they are better equipped than anyone else to help me find a way into the Institute! And you know what Deacon? They're _not_ all crazy fanatics. I've got friends among them too, the same as the Railroad and I'm not just going to turn my back on them!"

"This is what I mean!" Deacon cried, gesturing at her emphatically. "Are you listening to yourself?! The Brotherhood _aren't_ the Minutemen Nora! They're a serious military force and they're doing everything in their power to snare you and keep you in check! Haven't you ever questioned why you were put under the sponsorship of Maxson's right hand Paladin in the first place?!"

"Oh, well let me think." Nora rolled her eyes and began to count off on her fingers. "He recruited me in the first place. He had already begun to mentor me in Cambridge. He personally _requested_ to be my sponsor, and then there's the whole me hunting for the Institute thing going on!"

"Granted, the Institute reason is compelling. But do you honestly think Maxson spared him just because of that and the fact Danse _wanted_ to be your sponsor? You're the _General of the Minutemen_. You made them a rising power after they were reduced to nothing! You even armed them with enough artillery to make them a force to be reckoned with! If the Brotherhood controls _you,_ they control _them_ and I can only begin to imagine Maxson's plans for them _and_ the Commonwealth! You've already persuaded the settlements to supply the Brotherhood with food and materials! It's just resources now but what happens when they want to take people too?"

"Unbelievable!" Nora rose sharply to her feet. "I don't have to listen to this!"

"No, you _do_ have to listen to this. You just don't _want_ to!" Deacon snapped, rising with her. "Maxson's got you under his thumb! He's given you a mentor that he knows will groom you into the perfect Brotherhood tool! You're already starting to let him hold sway over the Minutemen! It's not too far a jump to assume you could betray the Railroad, too!"

" _I'm not betraying anyone!_ " Nora's shout echoed down the stairwell. She was physically shaking with anger.

"For now," Deacon said quietly as the last echoes faded, "you're able to maintain some kind of balance while everyone tries to avoid open conflict. But this false peace won't last long. The Brotherhood would destroy every last synth without exception and they _will_ move to kill us if the Institute doesn't do it first. Then what happens? Do you really think they'll just fly out of the Commonwealth again? They're going to want to stay and consolidate their power. If the Minutemen don't bow, they will crush them. Settlements like Goodneighbour, people like Hancock, Valentine, Piper. They will _purge_ them. Is that the future you want to help create, Nora? Is that a future you can stand to _live_ in?"

Nora turned on her heel and began to hurry down the stairs, Righteous Authority bouncing on her shoulder, the light of her pip-boy jumping across the walls. As she descended, she thought she could hear light footsteps rushing down ahead of her, but when she reached the room at the bottom of the stairwell, the Squire was where she had left him, curled up beneath Deacon's jacket.

* * *

"Alright, I'm headed out." Deacon announced, trying to catch Nora's eye. The woman stubbornly glanced away, clenching her jaw. "What? No take care out there Deacon? Deacon don't leave me I'm scared, please hold me?"

"How about _Deacon stop talking and go scout_?" Nora finally grumbled, narrowing her eyes at him.

Deacon smiled tightly. "Fine then. Love you too." As he turned to walk between the crates towards the hidden door, Nora sighed behind him.

"Come back safe, Deacs." He waved his hand in response before slipping out of sight once more. The door creaked open and closed behind him.

Nora closed her eyes, raising her fingers to massage her temples. She needed to deal with the issue of Burke's keeping their secrets. _What can I say to him? And what am I going to tell Danse?_ She groaned internally. It was now _imperative_ she keep Burke away from the Prydwen for as long as possible, just to be safe.

Yet she had given Danse the right to call off the mission whenever he saw fit and _he_ now had the vertibird grenade. If he had wanted to end the mission before, he was going to be desperate to do so now. And she had given her word not to question his decision.

"Nora?" She straightened up and opened her eyes to find the Squire was sitting up on the couch, watching her. "Has the bald man gone?"

"Yep, he's gone." She smiled wearily and walked over to join him on the couch. "How're you feeling today?"

"…Bad." Burke shrugged, folding his arms and frowning down at the floor. "Can I ask you something, Nora?"

"Of course. What's on your mind, Burke?"

"Is the Brotherhood really as bad as he said? I heard you shouting on the stairs and… Would they break the Minutemen? Would they take people away?"

Nora frowned, her arms hugging her chest as she considered his question. "I think the world's about to go through some big changes soon, Burke. If the Brotherhood felt that the Minutemen were a threat, I don't doubt that they'd fight. But I'm in charge of the Minutemen and I won't let it come to that."

"The way he was talking, he made it sound like you were betraying them." Burke's frown deepened even further. "He also said you would betray the Railroad. The Railroad are enemies of the Brotherhood though, from what I heard. So you _can't_ be with them. Because that would make you a traitor to the Brotherhood, wouldn't it?" He turned and fixed her in a green stare.

"I'm _not_ a traitor to _anyone_." Nora said firmly, glaring him in the eye.

"But if you're with our enemies, how could you _not_ be a traitor?" Burke insisted, his gaze unflinching.

"My primary mission within the Brotherhood is to find the location of the Institute, and destroy it." She began, working to keep her voice even. "The Railroad are the only group in the Commonwealth who possess some knowledge about the Institute and they can help me find them.

"But the Railroad helps synths to escape from the Institute and if the Brotherhood ever found out about them, they would destroy rather than work alongside them."

"They help _synths?!_ " Burke spluttered, his eyes growing wide with horror.

"Yes, they help synths to escape the Institute-"

"But synths are _abominations_!" Burke cried, staring at her, completely aghast. "Synths kill people! They steal their identities and _pretend_ to be human! They need to be destroyed!"

" _Enough_." Nora snapped, pulling him up short. "Synths are no more dangerous than people, Burke. The ones the Railroad helps don't want to hurt anyone, they just want to live out their own lives in peace. It's the Institute that makes them dangerous. It's the Institute who makes them kill. Can a Brotherhood soldier ignore the commands of their Elder or superiors?"

"But they're _machines_ that think they're alive! They'll turn on humans! They're not like us!" Burke protested. "Besides, the Institute can control them! They must be destroyed!"

Nora heaved her shoulders in a silent sigh, turning to look at the peeling wall across from her. _It's no use trying to tell him otherwise. Besides, we're not supposed to be talking ethics. We're talking secrets here._

She cleared her throat. "We'll just put that matter aside for now. That's not what I need to talk to you about. Burke, I need you to promise me that you won't tell _anyone_ about the Railroad, Stockton, Deacon or me."

Burke was silent and when she turned to look at him, he was staring at her, his jaw squared.

"You owe it to me, Burke." She said quietly, looking him in the eye. "I saved you from being sent across the borders. I'm the only reason you're not back on the Prydwen explaining to your superiors why you stole my fusion core. I've done my best to be good to you. What's say you pay me back by keeping quiet about this?"

Burke turned away, folding his arms. "But they help _synths_." He frowned. "They're enemies of the Brotherhood."

Nora gently placed a hand on his shoulder, still mindful of his wounds. "Burke. Do you trust me?"

For a few moments he hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"The Elder gave me leave to take whatever steps are necessary in discovering the Institute and the Railroad will help me with that. But if he were to find out about them, he would be obligated to disrupt them, which would make it a lot harder for me to continue my mission. The Institute _makes_ synths, right? So the sooner the Brotherhood can stop _them_ , the less synths there'll be."

Burke turned to look at her, his expression thoughtful. "So… if I keep quiet it'll help you bring down the Institute? And stop the synths?"

"Yes." Nora nodded. _Well, I'm not lying._ "Burke, no one else in the Brotherhood knows I'm in the Railroad. Not even Paladin Danse, and they _can't_ know. Even if it's for my mission against the Institute, I could still be charged with treason and Danse as my sponsor would suffer for it too, even though he doesn't know a thing about it."

 _BOOM._

The ground trembled, the walls shook and a shower of dust rained down from the ceiling. Nora launched to her feet, adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins as she pulled Burke after her, seizing Righteous Authority from a crate with her free hand. "What was that?!" Burke hissed, clutching at her arm.

For a few moments they stood in the gloom, eyes turned towards the crates that blocked their view of the door. They could hear gunfire somewhere outside. _What is going on out there?_

"Burke, keep close to me." Nora whispered, grasping his hand and pulling him towards the stairwell after her, illuminating it with the light of her pip-boy. There came an even larger explosion, plaster and dust raining down from the ceiling above. They advanced as quickly as they dared, up towards the rooftop. When they reached the doorway, she left Burke and crept towards the ledge of the roof, warily peering over and into the street.

Black smoke was billowing up to the sky in a twisting pillar. She could hear the gunfire clearly now and warily rose to peer over the ledge.

Raiders were on the street below. She counted nine in total, one of them donning some kind of power armour. They had caused one of the cars on the street to explode, the shrapnel littering the road and were now focusing their fire upon another, shouting taunts whilst two of their number held back two savage dogs from running into the bullets.

" _I'm gonna crack your skull like an egg baldy!_ "

Nora felt her heart skip a beat, turning to regard the car they were firing upon. She could just make out the figure crouching behind it. When they leaned out to return fire, she caught sight of the shades and bald head and cursed. Deacon was pinned down with scant little cover to run for, even though there was great risk that his current one was about to become a fiery inferno from the raider's bullets.

 _There's no other way._

Nora stepped up onto the ledge, peering down sights of her rifle. She aimed for one of the gun toting raiders and fired. The shot struck the man on the arm, prompting him to scream in pain and disrupt the others who ceased firing to turn and stare at him.

One of the raiders turned their back towards her and she took the advantage. The shot struck the raider square in the upper back and she watched with satisfaction as he slumped, his skin glowing red for a moment before disintegrating into ash. _And that is why you wear more than a harness to battle._

The raiders began to panic, rushing for cover. She saw Deacon rise and begin to sprint away up the street. Suddenly, the two dogs broke away from their handlers and began charging after him. Cursing, Nora tried to follow them with her rifle. She fired at one, but missed, leaving a charred mark on the road instead.

" _Up there! Get 'em!_ "

Nora barely had enough time to jump back down onto the roof before bullets began to tear through the air around her. She flinched as she heard them biting into the concrete.

"Somebody find a way to reach that asshole!" A gruff female voice shouted. "I'll give a shot of psycho to whichever of you brings me their head!" Nora could hear the raiders scattering below. She checked the number of shots Righteous Authority had left, wincing when she saw the small 03 on the counter. She only had one full fusion cell left in her pocket, meaning she only had 29 shots in total. Her eyes fell upon Burke who was stood in the doorway, staring at her.

Nora licked her lips, trying to hear her thoughts over the blood roaring in her ears and the shouting of the raiders. They needed to get out of there, preferably before the raider in the power armour reached them. _Where the hell do these people find armour and fusion cores anyway?_

She peered cautiously over the edge of the concrete. There were two raiders still in the road, guns trained in her direction. She ducked back down as they fired. _The others must be searching for a way to reach me_. _We have to get out of here before they find the door or fire escape._

She whistled sharply, beckoning for Burke to move beside her. The boy darted from the doorway without question, dropping down beside her. "What're we gonna do?" He whispered urgently, his eyes searching hers.

"We're going to go across the roofs. They know I'm here, but they don't know about you. We _have_ to keep it that way. Whatever you do, remain hidden, got it?" Burke nodded, biting down on his lip. Nora flashed him a reassuring smile. "We're going to get through this, you hear? Just stick close to me and do what I say, got it?"

Just then they heard an excited shout from an alleyway next to the building. "Looks like they've found the door. You ready for a strategic withdrawal, Burke?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Burke nodded more emphatically, managing a small smile back at her.

"On me Squire!" Nora rose into a stealthy crouch and began to steal away across the roof, revived by adrenaline and her determination to get the boy to safety. She grabbed the first of the planks she had set on the roof the night before, quickly extending it across the large drop until it rested on the ledge of the neighbouring building.

They heard a loud splintering crash somewhere below and some of the raiders cheered. Nora quickly set the second plank across. "Squire, that'll have to do. Go ahead of me."

Burke swallowed, but squared his shoulders and clenched his fists as he stepped up onto the ledge. Holding his arms out for balance, he walked across the makeshift bridge quickly and reached the other side, sagging with relief when he stepped down onto the roof. Nora released the breath she had been holding before she stepping up and beginning to cross herself, the Squire turning to watch her.

She was halfway across when two of the raiders reached Burke's roof from the fire escape.

" _Squire! Down!_ " She shouted, levelling Righteous Authority towards them. The Squire threw himself down as she fired, two shots searing into the torso of one whilst the other dodged behind a ventilation duct. Nora launched herself across, placing herself in front of the Squire. "Up! Keep behind me!" She ordered, keeping her rifle trained towards the rusted steel behind which the raider had taken shelter.

The raider made to lean out and fire at them, only to retreat as Nora's final shot seared his cover.

Grinding her teeth, Nora began to move, ejecting the spent fusion cell and reloading her remaining one. She had barely slotted it in when Burke yelled and pulled on her arm, prompting her to sprint forwards after him. Glass shattered where they had been stood only moments before, flames exploding against the rooftop. As Burke charged towards the fire escape, Nora began to lay down suppressing fire, her lips curling into a snarl as the raider circled around his cover and out of her sights.

Another bottle arced through the air and she swore, launching herself onto the fire escape after Burke as the raider shrieked taunts behind them. He wouldn't be able to follow immediately, a wall of fire now cutting off his path. She could hear Burke clattering down the steps ahead of her and followed as swiftly as she could.

Above the clanging of the metal beneath their feet, she could hear voices shouting, drawing closer and her heart sank. " _Burke! Hold up!_ " She shouted, taking the steps three at a time. Burke halted on the platform below her, resting his hands on his knees and panting. She reached him just as the raiders reached the mouth of the alleyway.

The fire escape vibrated as bullets began to ricochet from the metal, sparking as they hit. Nora wrapped her arms around Burke and turned her back to the onslaught, shielding him with her body.

" _Hold your fire assholes!_ That _bitch_ ain't gonna die sweetly today!"

The gunfire stopped, the echoes still ringing in their ears. Nora straightened up slowly, keeping one arm wrapped around Burke as she peered over the railings, to where the raiders were congregated at the alley mouth. The raider in power armour stomped forwards, her lips peeling back in a feral smile as she ground one mechanical fist into the other.

Razor wire was woven about the plating, dark red tribal signs daubed on beneath it. Rusted cage armour had been fused to the torso, forming a protective cover over her head. The woman shot her a wolfish grin. "You're _fucking dead_ bitch. Better say goodbye to that little brat of yours before we roast ya!"

In one swift motion, Nora had released Burke, moved to the railings and levered Righteous Authority at the raider. She fired, the shots striking the raider's torso plate. " _Shit!_ Light 'em up! Fucking burn 'em!" The woman snarled, backing away hastily and stepping on the foot of one of her men.

As the unfortunate raider shrieked and cussed, the others began to produce Molotovs and lighters. She heard feet on the metal above them as the raider from the roof began to descend. She rushed back to Burke as one of the raider's roared "fire in the hole!"

The first bottle shattered on the landing below, their aim as poor with projectiles as with their guns. Burke let out a terrified yelp. "Burke! We have to move _up_ do you understand?" Nora shouted, pushing him ahead of her. "Just stay close! I'll take care of them! I won't let them hurt you!"

Flames exploded right behind them. "Damn it! _Stand still!_ " One of the raiders roared.

"I got a _whole_ shot of psycho for whoever gets the bitch! First one to get the kid gets some jet!" The armoured raider shouted. Suddenly the fire escape was being bombarded. Flames seemed to roar all around them and Burke threw his arms in front of his face, guided only by Nora's hand on his shoulder as she ran behind him. Suddenly he was shoved up against the brick wall of the building, the Knight huddling over him.

He heard another bottle shatter, directly above them and Nora let out a pained shout as some of the flaming liquid spattered down through the metal grille and onto her back.

" _I got the woman first Wire! Y'see that?!_ " The raider above them shouted excitedly, stomping on the metal.

"Nora…" Burke's voice trembled as he peered up at her face. She smiled at him tautly.

"It's nothing… got worse burns frying bacon."

Burke could feel tears prickling his eyes, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. The heat of the flames seemed to radiate from all sides and as another bottle shattered above them, he felt Nora's arms tighten around him once more, heard the hiss of pain that escaped between her teeth.

Then he heard an almighty _crash,_ accompanied by panicked shouts and screams. Gun and laser shots began to pierce the air and Nora straightened up warily, her breathing ragged. The raider above them was shouting incoherently above, his next bottle sailing down into the alleyway instead of the fire escape. Nora glanced over the railings, then suddenly began to surge up the stairs, her rifle at the ready and boots stamping over the dying flames. Crimson rays of light poured through the gaps in the grilles above as she fired, driving the raider back.

Swallowing, Burke crept towards the railing to peer down into the alleyway. He could hear the clash of metal striking metal, the panicked screaming of the raiders. The entire fire escape was trembling from the violent shocks occurring on the ground and when the alleyway came into view he found his eyes growing ever wider.

The power armoured raider had been thrown across the blazing alleyway, driven face first into the brick wall at the back. The Paladin, donning his full suit of power armour held her pinned there, tearing at the valve of her armour to render her both immobile and unable to escape. The other raiders were faring little better than their leader.

Bullets and lasers were fast picking them off from the street and some had been burned by their fellow's poorly aimed Molotov. One of the able bodied raiders tried to make a run for it, only to be reduced to ash by a well-placed laser shot. There came another loud crash from below and his eyes returned to the Paladin and raider leader. The raider had been wrenched from the wall and dropped onto her back. The Paladin raised one armoured foot and Burke turned away, clapping his hands over his ears, the memory of the Paladin grinding the mutant hound into the mud too fresh in his mind.

What felt like an eternity later, he felt something tap his arm and when he opened his eyes, it was to find Nora stood there, smiling wearily down at him. He lowered his hands from his ears and heard the Paladin calling up to them. "We'd better head on down, Burke." She said gently, gesturing for him to move ahead of her. "The cavalry's arrived."

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry this chapter is so late. I was overwhelmed by university deadlines and projects and whenever I did find the time to write, it just wouldn't flow. But hey, better late than never and it's also the longest chapter I've done yet! I'm now away from uni for the Easter holidays which will hopefully allow me to fit in writing this alongside the coursework and revision I still have to do.

Thank you very much for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you very much for your continued support and interest in the story and especially for your reviews! They really help to motivate me to keep going! C:


	13. Chapter 13 Un-Luck-y

Chapter Thirteen: Un-Luck-y

"Do either of you require medical assistance?" Danse demanded as Nora and Burke finally alighted upon the ground. They were both pale and soot stained, Knight Hart undeniably looking the worse for wear. Her skin was tinged grey, the hollows of her eyes dark like she hadn't slept and her hair was plastered to her face and neck. She had adopted a stance that had become familiar to him through their travels, the one that said she was in a lot of pain, but didn't want to talk about it.

 _Well, we're going to talk about it alright._

Even as he watched, she shook her head in answer to his question. "I'm fine. Burke, you okay?" Her voice was hoarse and she winced slightly as she spoke. Burke didn't answer her. His green eyes were fixated on something behind the Paladin and when Danse turned to look he found the bloody remains of the armoured raider, lying in a pool of her own blood.

The boy began to shake and when Nora wrapped her arm about his shoulders, he doubled over and retched, though nothing passed his lips.

Danse swallowed, grateful that his expression was concealed beneath his helmet. He felt like a great heaviness had settled upon his chest and shoulders and he clenched his jaw. _I don't care what Arthur says. Children should never be exposed to the horrors of combat. I knew this mission was a mistake from the start. I should have taken over and made them return._ He sighed heavily.

"Hart. Move the boy into the street. Rhys and Deacon will be waiting there."

Nora nodded and began to usher Burke towards the mouth of the alley. As they neared the corpses and ash piles that were congregated there, she covered Burke's eyes with her hand, carefully guiding him over them. Danse noted that she was limping on her bad leg again.

He drank in a deep breath and followed.

Deacon and Rhys were waiting for them in the middle of the road. The Knight was scowling furiously and the moment he set eyes on Nora and Burke, he began to storm towards them. "What the _hell_ was _that_?!" He demanded, gesturing furiously towards the alley. "Did either of you get burned?!"

"Chill out, Rhys. We're fine." Nora sighed, brushing her hair back from her face.

" _Chill out_?! Haylen gets mauled by ferals, you and the kid almost get cooked by raiders-"

"Wait… Haylen got mauled by ferals?!" Nora's eyes grew wide. "Is she alright?! What happened?!"

" _What do you think?!_ " Rhys snapped, gesturing at Burke. "This _brat_ runs away from Haylen, so she has to go looking for him! She walked into a feral den thinking he'd gone in there, almost got eaten and we owe a _fucking merc_ for saving her life!"

" _Rhys. That's enough._ " Danse wrenched off his helmet, striding towards them. The Knight shot Burke an angry glare before turning away, shaking his head in disgust. Burke bowed his head, eyes growing bright with tears, his fingers twisting Tara's charm bracelet around his wrist. "We'll have time to discuss what happened when we're back on safe ground. All that matters is that we're back together and everyone is _safe._ "

"I think I'll feel a whole lot safer when we're back in a settlement." Deacon sighed, nursing his arm to his chest. Nora gasped, her eyes taking in the crimson rivers mapping their way down his arm.

"Deacon what-"

"Playtime with the pooches, Boss. It's fine… Aside from the pain and the bleeding-" He was cut off by Rhys shoving a stimpak at him.

"Man up." The Knight said gruffly, before turning to face Nora and Burke. "You two need any?"

Nora opened her mouth, already starting to shake her head when Danse cut across her. "Give one to Hart. _Don't_ argue with me, soldier." He added when she shot him a reproachful glare. "You're already limping and I'll be damned if I let you endanger both yourself and your squad because you don't like needles."

"…Like I haven't suffered enough." Nora scowled, snatching the stimpak Rhys offered. She hobbled a short distance away to lean against a car, and began to roll up the leg of her flight suit.

Satisfied, Danse returned his attention to Burke who remained with his eyes fixed on his boots. He couldn't see any visible signs of injury, though he was more than a little concerned about the boy's mental wellbeing. "Burke, are you alright?" He asked, doing his best to gentle his tone.

The boy slowly raised his head, licking his lips nervously. "I'm just… thirsty."

Danse turned towards Rhys, to find that the Knight was already holding his water canteen out to the boy. As Burke began to practically inhale the water, Danse realised that Deacon had disappeared. He glanced around, his eyes finally picking out the man standing next to Nora. He was speaking to her quietly, his arms folded across his chest. He glanced up, his sunglasses flashing in the sunlight and though Danse couldn't see the man's eyes, he could feel his gaze. Deacon fell silent and Danse's eyes narrowed.

He stomped over towards them, his armour clanking with every step. "Is anything amiss?" He frowned, noting the way Nora's head was lolling slightly forwards.

"No sir." Nora rose slowly, wincing. "Are we ready to go?"

Danse's frown deepened. "Are you up to it?"

"I'm good, sir. Mission ready." She insisted, grimacing as she tried to stand upright.

"He's not buying it, Nora." Deacon sighed, shaking his head. "Neither am I, for that matter. You look as steady as R.J. after Moonshine Mondays in Goodneighbour."

"Hart. Where's the stimpak?" Danse frowned, his eyes scanning the ground for the discarded syringe. Nora sighed and began to shake her head. " _Soldier._ " At his tone, she reluctantly reached into the pocket of her flight suit, withdrawing the unused stimpak.

Danse squared his jaw, the mechanical fingers of his armour balling into fists. "I want that applied _now_ soldier!"

"C'mon, Boss. You won't even feel it!" Deacon added.

"You're a terrible liar." Nora grumbled as she began to roll up the leg of her flight suit, steeling herself before injecting it with a groan. " _Happy_ now?" She added bitterly, throwing the syringe aside.

Danse opened his mouth to speak, when there came a loud, terrified yelping from further along the street. As they watched, the stray dog that Deacon and Nora had spied sniffing around in the pre-dawn gloom charged along the road towards them, before bounding past without a second glance.

Danse's eyes narrowed as he unslung his rifle from over the pauldron of his power armour. Nora pushed herself up onto her feet, easing Righteous Authority into her arms. From somewhere nearby, there came an unmistakable trumpeting howl.

"I somehow think muties might be on the way." Deacon said quietly, turning to look at them. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough fighting for one day. What say you to taking the good ol' Deacon detour back to Bunker Hill?"

"We certainly can't stay out here." Danse frowned, keeping his eyes trained in the direction from which they had heard the mutant hound. "Hart. Will you require assistance?"

" _No._ " The Knight snapped vehemently. "Deacon, lead the way."

"You got it, Boss."

Danse shot the Knight a disapproving glance, but she was already limping after Deacon, calling for Burke and Rhys to follow. _We are going to have some serious words about this bravado later._ He thought as he followed, keeping watch for any trouble behind them.

* * *

It was only when they were back through Bunker Hill's gates that Nora let her façade crumble. Deacon and Burke were walking ahead towards the Savoldi's bar, but she came to a halt at the statue plinth, leaning her head against the grimy stone. Danse halted behind her and Rhys moved to her side.

"Sir, should I take her to the clinic now?" She heard Rhys ask. His voice sounded oddly distant over the faint buzzing in her ears.

She bit her lip, trying to focus on the noise around her rather than the pain. She felt sick to her stomach, her leg was aching and the pain of her back was getting damn near intolerable. She didn't hear Danse's reply, but suddenly Rhys was pulling one of her arms over his bulky shoulders, his free arm supporting her waist.

"C'mon Rookie. Haylen's too sick to look at you herself." He grunted, half dragging her along with him. Nora just groaned in response, her eyelids drooping. By the time Rhys reached the steps to the clinic, she had blacked out.

* * *

Burke was nursing a bottle of water in his hands, feeling sick to his stomach. Beside him, Deacon was lounging comfortably in his chair as if nothing was wrong in the world. As if Nora _wasn't_ lying in the clinic with burns. As if they _weren't_ surrounded by enemies here. He felt like they were being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling uncomfortably.

 _Clink._

Burke blinked, startled out of his thoughts as a Nuka-Cola bottle was set down on the table. "Squire." His face blanched as Scribe Haylen eased herself into a seat on the opposite side of the table, nodding wearily in greeting.

She was pale, her eyes bloodshot. Bruises mottled her skin and he could see a number of cuts and scratches marring her face. The sleeves of her uniform were rolled up, revealing the bandages fastened around her arms.

He felt his throat constrict. _That was my fault. I'm the reason she got hurt._ He left his bottle on the table and began to fidget with his charm bracelet, worrying the pewter charms between his thumb and forefinger.

"You must be Haylen, right?" Deacon smiled, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. That's right. Danse or Hart tell you?" Haylen asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah. Nora used to talk about you guys _all_ the time." Deacon nodded. "She calls you the nice one."

"And what did she call Danse and Rhys?"

"Bossy and Grumpy." Deacon quipped, smirking as the Scribe snorted into her Nuka-Cola. "Name's Deacon by the way. I met Nora in Diamond City, she hasn't been able to get rid of me since."

"Well, nice to meet you Deacon. I guess I owe you thanks for helping bring the Squire back safely. Hopefully you won't have to do that again…"

" _That_ certainly shouldn't be an issue."

Burke flinched at the Paladin's tone, watching nervously as the man seated himself between him and the Scribe. "As soon as Hart's fit enough for travel, I'm calling in the vertibird."

"Vertibird?" Deacon crinkled his nose. "Why'd you want to call in one of those death traps?"

"To get my soldiers out of here before something else happens. Especially with a mutant horde closing in." He added, lowering his voice.

"A mutant horde? Didn't the Gunners dispatch them, sir?" Haylen frowned, turning to look at him. Deacon straightened up in his seat, sunglasses flashing in the sunlight. Burke had grown still, eyes fixated on the bracelet.

"That _mercenary_ was at the bar when I went to get something to drink." The Paladin said quietly, frowning. "He was on a short range radio and whoever was reporting in mentioned that a vast number of mutants were closing in on the region, behemoths numbering among them.

"It would be unwise for us to remain out here, especially with two of my team injured and a Squire still in my care." Danse added, turning to regard Burke. "Speaking of which, I want to know _exactly_ what happened out there and how you came to be separated from Haylen."

"I'd be _very_ interested to know that too." Haylen frowned, turning to scrutinise him.

Burke willed the ground to swallow him up, his mouth opening and closing as his mind went blank. _What can I say? I don't want them to know I was stealing and I can't mention the Railroad or Nora'll be in even more trouble…_

He could feel Deacon's eyes boring into his head as Haylen and Danse watched him from across the table.

"Listen, the kid's been through the wringer today, so why don't you cut him some slack?" Deacon sighed, sitting upright as he turned to face the Scribe and Paladin. "Tell you what, I'll tell you guys what I know, the kid can fill in the blanks later. That sound fair to you?"

Danse regarded him silently for a few moments, then nodded. "That's fair. Haylen, escort the Squire to the room. See to it he gets some rest."

Burke could feel his heart beating rapidly, his eyes darting between Danse and Deacon. _But what's he going to say to the Paladin?_

"C'mon, Burke. Let's go." Haylen rose from her seat, gesturing for him to do the same. Hesitantly he obeyed, casting one last look towards the two men before following the Scribe.

* * *

Burke kept his back turned to Haylen, intently studying the wall next to his sleeping bag. He was clutching Sentinel in his arms, his fingers pulling the small brass zipper up and down the bear's bomber jacket. It was stupid and childish, but holding the bear brought him a little comfort.

He closed his eyes, burying his face in the worn fur of the bear's head, inhaling the familiar musty scent. He could still faintly detect the scent of carrot flower and he tried to focus upon it, trying to picture _her_ face. Her warm green eyes, the beaming smile she gave him each time she returned home safely, the reassuring warmth of her arms…

But they were all just memories now. He would never see her again. She would never hold him, never smile at him and _never_ protect him again…

He could only just about remember the bear hugs of his father. The memories of him seemed to fade further each passing day, until the man he had loved and worshipped was nothing more than a collection of fragmented pictures in his mind.

One day, he wouldn't be able to remember her clearly either.

She would just be pictures in his mind, pictures that became less distinct every time he conjured them. _She's already just pictures. She's never coming back and I didn't even get to say goodbye…_

He tightened his grip around Sentinel, crushing the bear to his chest.

"Burke? Are you alright?"

He felt a gentle tap on his arm and jumped, his eyes flying open to find the Scribe crouching down beside him. Wordlessly he dug the heel of his hand into his eyes, angrily wiping away the tears.

Haylen lowered herself onto the sleeping bag beside him and he sat up, still clutching Sentinel in his arms. They sat in silence for a time, Burke still playing with the zipper on the bear's jacket.

"We were all worried about you, you know." Haylen said quietly, removing her hood and dropping it into her lap. When Burke didn't reply she turned to look at him, concern lining her face. "Are you _really_ alright, Burke?"

The boy sniffed and wiped at his eyes again before dropping his hand into his lap. "I got you and Nora hurt. It's all my fault." He kept his gaze fixated on the sleeping bag, his voice hoarse.

"Well, I don't know the whole story yet, but it was _me_ who walked straight into a feral nest-"

"Because you were looking for _me._ " Burke scowled, tightening his hold on the bear. "If I'd just stayed next to you and listened _no one_ would have been hurt! That's all I do… I just get people hurt!"

"Now that's not true-"

" _I'm_ the reason you had to go outside! Why Nora and Deacon had to go! I'm not even supposed to be out here!" Burke cried, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back the tears. "It should be one of the older squires here, not me! Captain Kells just didn't know what else to do with me! I'm just bad luck. I just hurt everyone!"

"Burke…" Haylen made to reach for him, but he sprang to his feet at her touch, stalking over to the window and dropping Sentinel to the floor. "Burke… you can't believe that."

"Just look at the evidence!" Burke hissed, turning to face her, his hands clenched into fists and cheeks wet with tears. " _I'm_ the reason we got attacked by mirelurks! We went to County Crossing and it got attacked! Tara lost her home and her _dad_! You got attacked by ferals and Nora got burned and-"

"Burke that's _enough_." Haylen rose to her feet, her expression stern. Sweat was beading her brow and she was walking a little strangely, waddling with her legs squeezed together.

" _It's the truth!_ " Burke practically shouted. "It's why the Elder wants to send me away! Why the Paladin wants to get rid of me! So I become someone else's problem!"

"That is _not_ true! Burke you…ugh… _damn radaway…_ " Grimacing Haylen doubled over, shaking her head. "Just wait here. We're not done talking about this."

Burke glared at her through a distorted veil of tears, watching as she hurried towards the door. As soon as she had disappeared outside, he made to kick the closest thing to him, his foot finding one of the packs. He kicked at it again and again, clenching his teeth as hard as he could, putting all of his anger and pain into each strike, when something flew from the pack and rolled across the floor.

Burke stared at it, taking in the long cylindrical shape as it gradually rolled to a halt. _The vertibird grenade…_ Hesitantly he walked over and scooped it up, rolling the grenade between his hands. _They need this to take me back to the Prydwen…_

The seeds of an idea began to take root. If they didn't have the grenade, they couldn't take him away. He might yet be able to do something to prove his worth, make up for his idiocy.

But if any of them knew he'd taken it, they'd be even angrier. _It's not stealing if you're going to give it back…_ But what if something _else_ went wrong? What if the mutants Danse had mentioned closed in, or the Railroad tried to hurt them or kidnap him again?

For a few agonised moments his thoughts warred in his head. Then he was moving towards the door, slipping the vertibird grenade beneath his shirt. _I'm going to give it back, just in a few days. That's all._

He hesitated as he reached for the doorknob, knowing that this was his last chance to return the grenade to the pack. As soon as he crossed that threshold, he was committed. Slowly, his hand closed around the worn metal and he turned it, taking a deep breath before slipping outside.

Below, the Savoldi's bar was growing busy. Keeping his hand over the grenade, Burke scanned the crowd, seeking any sign of the adults. Haylen was nowhere in sight and he supposed Rhys was still waiting at the clinic with Nora. Danse was still sitting at the table with Deacon, deep in conversation.

Licking his lips, Burke glanced towards the tower corner beyond the dining area. The perfect hiding place for the grenade was just around there… _If_ he could slip past the Paladin and Deacon.

 _Shouldn't be too hard, they look like they're having a really serious talk…_

Burke drew in a deep breath and held it, creeping down the stairs as quickly as he could. Just as he reached the bottom a large group of Gunners began to walk past, forming the perfect human smokescreen.

He fell into step alongside them, doing his best not to draw any attention to himself. He could see some of the mercenaries glancing down at him, but otherwise they paid him no mind. They were heading straight towards the bar and when he glanced towards it, he saw the Gunner who had caught Nora was watching him with an amused smirk.

Unfortunately, Joe Savoldi who was behind the bar turned around and saw him, the surprise on his face fast becoming alarm. Burke saw the man glance over towards the Paladin's table and his stomach plummeted to the ground. For a moment he froze on the spot, mind going blank with panic.

Then something nudged him from behind. Burke jumped, eyes wide as he spun around. A huge dog was standing behind him, wagging her long thin tail and cocking her head, a small beam of chewed wood between her jaws. She raised one large paw and waved it at him before dropping her 'stick' on the ground and bouncing back a step, panting happily.

"Looks like Lady Luck's found a new friend." One of the mercenaries chuckled as he passed, which was when Burke realised most of the Gunners were now mingling at the bar and he was almost in plain sight. He could see Joe Savoldi marching along behind the bar, glaring at him and panicked. Burke broke into a sprint, diving into the midst of the mercenaries and pushing his way through, earning a disappointed whine from the dog. He made it around the corner and jogged along the deserted alleyway, breathing in through his mouth. The stench of the refuse underfoot was so strong, he could almost _taste_ it.

Gagging, he cast about for a good hiding place, withdrawing the grenade from beneath his shirt.

He heard a wooden clatter and glanced back over his shoulder to find that the dog had followed him again. She lowered her front to the ground, her rear wiggling and tail wagging as she stared intently at the stick, then back up to him. "I'll play with you in a second!" Burke whispered, almost certain that he could hear the scraping of chairs, the sound of heavy feet marching in his direction.

Burke raced towards a broken bathtub filled with what looked to be brahmin dung and shoved the grenade into the muck, face twisting with disgust as the grenade sank right into the steaming pile. _That was far too soft…_

The dog picked up her stick and trotted up beside him, peering curiously into the muck before glancing back at him.

"Ugh… gross…" Burke stared at the dung now coating his fingers, feeling nauseous. _There's no time! I'll have to wash my hands later._ He broke into a run, charging around the corner, only to collide with something.

Burke fell back on his rear with a grunt, scraping his filthy hands upon the concrete. He glanced up and his blood ran cold. Paladin Danse slowly crouched down in front of him, his expression stern. " _Squire._ What are you doing outside the room?"

As Burke gawked at him, the Paladin's gaze moved to the filth on his hands and his nose wrinkled. "What is that _smell_ …"

 _BANG._

Danse jumped, the laser pistol he always carried as a backup in his hands, eyes fixed on the mouth of the alley. A dog yelped, then all that could be heard was a _hissing_ noise…

There came a sharp whistle from the bar as Sparkes pushed himself upright, the Gunners all turning to face the alley. " _Luck? Luck are you-_ "

Burke turned just in time to inhale a cloud of orange smoke as Luck surged around the corner, the grenade clutched between her teeth. Suddenly he was up in the Paladin's arms, coughing violently over the man's shoulder.

Eyes watering, he stared in horror as the dog surged straight into the Gunner's midst, filling the bar area with the smoke. As the mercenaries, caravan guards and locals began to shout and panic, the dog panicked too and took off, straight towards the market plaza.

Danse was staring at the clouds of billowing smoke, his mouth hanging agape. Slowly, he turned dark, disbelieving eyes towards the Squire. "Was… Was that the _vertibird grenade_?"

" _Gunners! Get that thing off Luck RIGHT NOW!_ " Sparkes roared, charging towards the plaza as more people began to scream.

" _Sir was that the… BURKE?!_ " Haylen slowed to a stop as she reached them, Deacon grinning at her shoulder.

As the cloud began to dissipate, the Paladin lowered Burke to his feet, his expression hardening. "Haylen on me. We _have_ to retrieve that grenade. _You_ take the Squire back to the room and keep an eye on him!" Danse added, glaring at Deacon. "Move out!"

As Haylen and Danse surged towards the plaza, Deacon clapped a hand on Burke's shoulder with a grin. "Now _that_ is what I call a big, _beautiful_ distraction my little friend. And I thought _Nora_ was crazy!"

"…I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Burke said faintly, too stunned to feel anything.

"Well… yeah, but who doesn't get into trouble every now and again?" The bald man shrugged. "Anyway, what say you and me go grab a birds eye view of the chaos and admire your handiwork?"

* * *

The dog was _fast_. In minutes she had smoked out the entire plaza and incited a small stampede and showed no signs of stopping.

 _I can only imagine what the lancer who comes to pick us up is going to think._ Danse fumed, certain that Maxson was going to enjoy a good laugh when he read over the reports. _There has to be some way to omit this from my report…_

He lunged for the dog as she made to bound past him but missed, watching as she made for the front gates. But then she veered suddenly to the side, straight towards the clinic and brahmin pens. Up above, he could hear the distant roar of vertibird blades and groaned, shaking his head faintly as he rushed after Sparkes.

As they neared the clinic, the dog finally began to slow down to a prance, tail wagging furiously. Sparkes slowed to a jog, wordlessly raising his arm to signal him to halt. Danse's lips thinned, but he obeyed, watching as the dog chewed slightly on the grenade.

"That animal is going to suffer some serious burns if she punctures that canister." Danse warned him, noting the way Sparkes' entire posture stiffened and his eyes widened.

"Lucky! C'mon sweetheart, _leave._ " Sparkes called, his voice softening as he made a hand gesture. As the dog finally dropped the grenade, the smoke petered out. Shaking his head and removing his cap, Sparkes moved towards his dog, checking around her mouth for any sign of a burn. Danse strode alongside him, before carefully picking up the remainder of the grenade.

"I think you need to have some _serious_ words with that boy of yours." Sparkes said coldly as he fussed over his dog, lips thinned. "If you don't discipline him, someone else sure as hell will."

"I suggest you pay more attention to training that damn _dog_ of yours then making idle threats, _mercenary._ "

"There's one thing you should learn about me, _Brotherhood._ My threats are _never_ idle." Sparkes rose, glaring at the Paladin with his pale eyes. "You'd better keep an eye on yours."

The shadow of a vertibird blocked out the afternoon sun as it passed over them. Danse glared the mercenary down until Sparkes replaced his hat on his head, gesturing for Luck to heel as he moved back towards his men.

The door to the clinic opened, and Danse glanced up as Rhys marched over to him, his grey glare boring into the backs of the retreating Gunners. "What happened, sir? And why can I already hear a vertibird? I thought we were waiting until Rook- I mean, until Knight Hart was fit for travel?"

Danse heaved his shoulders in a sigh, shaking his head. "It would seem our timetable has been accelerated. Go and gather up Haylen, Burke and Deacon. I'll check up on Hart."

"Yes, sir." Rhys saluted crisply before turning on his heel.

* * *

A/N: And we have a cover! Huge thanks to the amazing Rabbit, also known as LeHQ on dA! =D

As always thank you very much for your continued support I really do appreciate every follow, fav & I love reading your reviews! Thank you so much for taking the time to post them! =3

Also I have just realised how fitting the chapter title is considering this is chapter 13. Not planned at all as I was just thinking of Luck & Burke's low opinions of himself but hey! Cool coincidence~ 8D


	14. Chapter 14 The Unstoppables

Chapter Fourteen: The Unstoppables

" _Dammit! Where the HELL have they gone?!_ " Fuming, Rhys stalked about the room, his jaw squared. "Top _told_ that bald asshole to take the kid back to the room, didn't he?!"

"He did, but it doesn't seem like people are doing a whole lot of listening around here." Haylen sighed, leaning in the doorway as she tried to picture just where Deacon and Burke could have gone.

She heard something thump against one of the walls and glanced up in time to see the Squire's teddy fall to the floor. "Aw, come on Rhys! What'd the little guy ever do to you?" She couldn't help but tease, walking over to the bear and scooping it up.

"I should find a dirty puddle and let that bear soak in it. See if the kid starts listening _then_." Rhys muttered, striding over to the window. Haylen couldn't tell whether he was joking.

"Let's not be nasty. You'd feel _awful_ if he started to cry."

"He needs to learn to toughen up." He turned to scowl out of the window, his grey glare scanning the bar below as Haylen set the bear back on Burke's sleeping bag.

"I wonder how Captain Kells and the Elder are going to react to Danse's report, though." Haylen mused, pulling her auburn hair free of her hairband and combing her fingers through it. "It's definitely not going to reflect well on the Squire, _that's_ for sure."

"If he were our age, he'd probably get locked up in the cells in Cambridge. Good thing he's still too young for that." Rhys frowned, his grip tightening on the window sill. Haylen sighed sadly, noting the way his entire posture had tensed.

Not all that long ago, _he'd_ been locked up in those cells for insubordination. Her heart still ached at the memory of him sitting despondently behind the bars, refusing to look at her.

"Hey. Haylen, come look at this." Suddenly Rhys had straightened up and was leaning further out of the window. Raising her eyebrows, Haylen moved to stand beside him, peeling back the rag curtain so she could see.

At the water pump nearest to the bar, Sparkes was pumping water into a bucket while two of his Gunners tried to hold Luck in place. The dogs growls and whimpers could be heard from the window and as they watched she thrashed violently, almost knocking one of the men over.

" _Weaklings._ " Rhys snorted and Haylen couldn't help but smirk. When Sparkes had filled the bucket sufficiently, he carried it towards the dog and set it down, removing a rag from the water and wringing it out as he crouched in front of her. For a moment the dog stood, staring at the rag transfixed.

Then she let out a sorrowful howl as the man began to try and wipe her muzzle. Haylen was about to suggest they stop gawking and continue the hunt for the Squire, when the dog suddenly reared up on her hind legs, catching her handlers off guard and knocking Sparkes down onto his back. Haylen began to snort with laughter as the dog took off with her tail between her legs, the Gunners scrambling after her.

Wiping at her eyes, she stepped back into the room, not quite able to keep the smile from her face. She glanced up to find Rhys gazing at her with a small smile that almost softened his features.

Then it was gone, his lips pulling back into the familiar frown. "We should get back to it. Wouldn't want to keep Top waiting." He said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, you're right." Haylen sighed, wishing her heart would return to its regular beat. She slowly swept her hair back up into her usual ponytail, taking the time to hide the blush creeping slowly up her cheeks, before moving to retrieve her hood and goggles.

"Hey, Haylen…" She glanced up to see Rhys standing at the door, looking down at his boots.

"Yeah?"

He glanced up at her, his expression almost nervous. Then he shook his head, his soldier mask slipping back into place. "Never mind. Let's get moving."

* * *

Danse scowled as he scrubbed at his uniform, groaning when the green-brown muck smeared further across his chest rather than lifting.

 _This stench is so appalling it could be used as a weapon._

He cleared his throat and winced at the smell, rinsing the rag Kay had loaned him under the water pump. She had point blank refused to allow him to wait inside and stink out the clinic.

He couldn't say he blamed her.

 _I have to get this off before I get in my power armour. As if the reports aren't embarrassing enough. I don't even want to think of the names the other troops would assign me_. _What was the Squire doing with dung on his hands, anyway?_

"You missed a spot." He turned to find Nora leaning on the clinic's porch railings, smiling wanly at him. She looked exhausted. The hollows of her eyes were dark and her face had adopted a pale, almost translucent quality. Her flight suit was open and rolled down to her hips, secured in place by the knotted sleeves. When she walked towards the steps, he caught sight of the bandages clinging to her back and shoulders beneath the thin black T-shirt.

"How are you feeling, soldier?"

"Could've done with more sleep, but there ain't no rest for the wicked. At least the ointment I've got on me smells a lot better than the crap on _you._ " Danse shot her a reproachful glare. "Sir." She added quickly, her smirk faltering at his expression.

"I could have you written up for that, _Knight._ " He muttered, scrubbing furiously at the muck once more.

"What? You'd do that to an injured subordinate?" She came to a stop beside him and folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, just so you know, you've got handprints on your back."

"Ugh. I give up. I'll just incinerate it." Danse sighed, draping the cloth on the railing. "Did Kay fill you in?"

"She mentioned something about a vertibird, a dog, orange smoke and you covered in…" She gestured at the stains, lips twitching.

"Glad to see she covered everything important." Danse grumbled, moving towards his power armour and pulling himself inside. "In short, I believe Burke stole the vertibird grenade from my pack. A dog belonging to the Gunners somehow got a hold of it and set it off, smoked out half the settlement, and we seem to have overstayed our welcome because of it."

He waited for her to catch up before leading the way towards the vertibird.

 _She's certainly toughened up since her days as an Initiate._

He mused silently as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was still limping, but she stubbornly kept up with his long strides, taking great care to hide every wince.

"Are you _certain_ that Burke stole the grenade?" She asked abruptly, glancing up at him.

"I'm positive. He was supposed to be staying in the room under Haylen's supervision, but Joe Savoldi saw him disappear down an alleyway behind the tower. He ran straight into me when I went to investigate, followed by the dog and the grenade."

"Dammit. I thought we'd gotten past the petty thieving." Nora shook her head, her lips thinning.

"Evidently, he still hasn't learned his lesson." Danse shrugged, his pauldrons rolling with the gesture. "I don't know whether he intended to hide it or destroy it, but I'm relieved it went off. If nothing else, it gets us out of this… location."

"Not a fan of the Hill?" Nora queried, raising her eyebrows at him.

"A place filled with mercenaries, raiders and greedy merchants isn't somewhere I'd waste shore leave, no. The only thing that makes this place better than Goodneighbour is the fact that there are virtually no ghouls here, and the chems are too expensive for most of the riff raff to buy."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen a single lucid ghoul since we've been here." Nora frowned.

"I thought I classed the lack of ghouls as a _good_ thing?" Danse sighed, shaking his head. "I'll never understand your acceptance of them."

"So long as they're not ferals or Triggermen, ghouls are _people._ Besides, I seem to remember you made an exception for Kent Connelly. Remember him? The guy who turned me into… _The_ _Silver Shroud!_ "

Despite himself, Danse cracked a smile at her impression. Sometimes the adventures she dragged him into bordered on the surreal.

"How could I possibly forget? _Especially_ when you tried to make me wear that ridiculous outfit under my power armour."

"I just didn't want to leave you out! Besides, Grognak's even more popular than the Shroud! I was doing you a favour."

"Nora, that 'costume' was little more than a loincloth with boots and gloves."

A mischievous look crossed her face, momentarily banishing the pain and exhaustion from her eyes. "Oh, I _know_. It would have looked amazing on you!"

Danse glanced away, heat creeping up his neck.

"There's no need to be so modest, Danse!" She pressed, a grin creeping across her face. "You work out practically every day. You should show off more! It's a shame you're always hiding away in your uniform and power armour…"

"Nora, this conversation is getting inappropriate. I'm your Commanding Officer."

He could feel his ears beginning to burn and quickened his step, more than a little relieved to see the gates were coming into view.

"What? All I'm saying is that the next time I go out to bring justice to the evildoers, you should join me as Grognak! After all, every hero needs a sidekick!"

"Wait- _sidekick?_ I'm pretty sure that Grognak was no _sidekick_." Danse frowned, glancing back down at her. "I might be relatively passive in the decision making as your sponsor, but I am definitely not a ' _sidekick_ '."

"Well, in that case why don't we find more costumes and form our own team of the Unstoppables? Then we can be equals!"

"Nora, I am _not_ becoming Grognak and that is my final answer." Danse said firmly, attempting to silence her with his best intimidating glare, though the effect was somewhat lost when his face was turning scarlet.

A mischievous sparkle lit up Nora's eyes and her grin widened as she raised a hand to cover her chest dramatically.

"You're breaking my heart here, Danse! Never mind poor Proctor Quinlan! You could be a hero for him… and a pin up for many!"

"That is _enough,_ soldier!" Danse stormed ahead of her, down the steps. "One more word and I'll see to it you're scrubbing the Prydwen's hull until it gleams!"

"Silver _like the Shroud?!_ "

Danse tried to ignore the cackling behind him as he moved towards the vertibird. On the one hand, it was a good to have someone so close, someone who wasn't intimidated by his rank or serious personality. But on the other, he _wished_ she would retain some professional decorum.

As he approached the vertibird and caught sight of the empty deck, he frowned. _Where are Rhys and Haylen?_

He halted by the rungs.

"Lancer, has there been any word from Knight Rhys or Scribe Haylen?"

The pilot turned in her seat to face him, shaking her head. "No, Paladin."

Danse pursed his lips as he turned back to consider Bunker Hill. Nora was halfway down the stairs, favouring her better leg and advancing one step at a time, but there was no sign of Rhys, Burke or Haylen behind her.

"Paladin, I have strict orders to rendezvous with one of our patrols in Concord." The Lancer added wearily, glancing over her instruments. "I'll need to depart for the Prydwen in the next twenty minutes in order to make it on time."

"Understood."

Without another word, Danse set off back towards the steps, arriving just as Nora reached the bottom. She frowned at him when he began to ascend them once more.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll return shortly, soldier. Wait aboard the vertibird."

Nora huffed loudly in response.

* * *

Danse exhaled heavily, reluctantly stepping out of his suit. Nothing had been packed away and there was no sign of his squad mates, Deacon or Burke. Squaring his jaw, he seized Burke's pack and shoved the bear inside.

 _I might as well expedite our departure by making sure everything's packed._

He couldn't help but snort bitterly to himself.

 _That's_ if _we manage to depart at all._

The way things had been going on this operation, he wouldn't be surprised to discover something else had gone horribly wrong. _Especially_ when Burke was involved. As he finished securing the last of Burke's provisions and fastened his pack shut, he heard footsteps climbing the stairs.

Silently, he prayed it was Rhys or Haylen returning to gather their belongings and Nora's suit.

 _Hopefully this will mean the Squire's already secure on the vertibird with Nora._

Rhys marched into the room, his jaw clenched and hands balled into fists. He halted, raising his fist in salute.

"Sir. We can't find the Squire anywhere and there's no sign of the bald assho- _civilian_ , either."

Danse sighed, rising to his feet and leaving the pack on the floor.

"Noted. Where's Haylen now?"

"She's helping Hart up the stairs."

Rhys had barely finished the sentence before Danse was striding past him towards the doorway. The two women were at the bottom of the stairs, Nora mentally prepping herself to begin the climb.

"Knight Hart, didn't I order you to stay aboard the vertibird?" He demanded, glowering down at her.

"Did you, sir? I must have missed it." Nora smiled up at him thinly, leaning against the railing.

Haylen was hovering behind her, casting a critical eye over the stained bandages covering her back.

"Return to the vertibird _immediately_ or I am putting you on report!"

"Shouldn't we all be looking for Burke, sir?" She frowned, all traces of humour fading away.

Danse glared her down.

"There isn't time for that. I want the three of you to board the vertibird and report in to Elder Maxson and Captain Kells to explain the situation. I will remain behind to find the boy and-"

" _Bullshit._ "

Nora's voice was sharp and steely, an all too familiar stubborn glint entering her eyes.

"I am not going _anywhere_ unless I have both you and Burke with me."

"That was an order, _Knight._ "

Nora scowled, her hand locking around the bannister.

"Come on Hart, don't disrespect him like this!" Haylen whispered, stepping in front of her. "You could get into serious trouble!"

"They could both end up in serious trouble if they stay here alone. _I_ accepted this mission, so it's my responsibility to see that Burke makes it back."

"Don't be so arrogant, soldier!" Danse scowled as he stormed down the stairs, Rhys following close behind. "With your current injuries and insubordinate attitude, you'll likely be more of a hindrance than a help in this situation! This is your final warning, Knight. Either you get on that vertibird, or I put you on report!"

"Well then, I guess I'm on hull cleaning duty when I get back." Nora said coldly, turning away. "I'm going to check the plaza."

Danse forced himself to take steadying breaths as he watched her stalk away. _Unacceptable. She is stepping completely out of line._

"Sir, I can pull her aboard the vertibird myself if you want?" Rhys offered, his glare boring into Nora's back as she disappeared from sight.

"Negative. There isn't time for that. I need you and Haylen to report in to Elder Maxson and Captain Kells. With any luck, we'll be a few days behind you at most."

"Yes, sir! Ad victoriam!" Rhys saluted him, bowing his head before turning back up the stairs. "Haylen, I'll grab our packs. You carry on to the vertibird."

As Rhys stepped into the room, Haylen turned to face the irate Danse with a pitying gaze.

"Are you sure me and Rhys shouldn't stay with you, sir? My medical expertise has already come in useful and… well, Hart isn't acting like herself." She added uncomfortably, folding her arms across her stomach.

Danse shook his head faintly, turning to look at her. "No, Haylen. I need the two of you to report in to Elder Maxson. He needs to know what's happened here and about these rumours of a mutant horde. Besides, you need to visit Cade. I don't trust this settlement's 'doctor'. "

"If you say so, sir." Haylen sighed unhappily. "Just… Take care of yourselves. Ad victoriam."

Danse straightened up as he returned her salute, gracing her with a small, if weary, smile. "I'll expect to hear of your full recovery when I report in, Haylen. Ad victoriam."

* * *

Haylen frowned, her eyes fixed on the ground as she walked past the brahmin corrals, paying little heed to her surroundings. She was completely engrossed in her thoughts, her mind replaying the argument she had just witnessed again and again.

Never in all her time serving with him had she ever seen someone show such insubordination to Danse. That it was Hart who was being disrespectful just made it all the more surprising, especially given how close she had become to him.

 _Maybe it's that closeness that stops him from sending her back straight away… Or maybe it's the fact that losing the Squire has had such a colossal impact on her._

It troubled her to leave them behind, but she would not question Danse's orders. Besides, the message she had to relay to the Elder and Captain Kells was one of great importance.

Boots stepped into her line of sight and she walked into something hard. Startled, she made to step back and look up, only to feel large, strong hands grasp her upper arms in an iron grip.

"You blind or something?" The Gunner sneered, his patrolman glasses glinting in the sunlight as he rolled a toothpick between his chapped lips.

Haylen's eyes narrowed and she attempted to shrug off his hold, but his grip tightened.

"You know, we Gunners have a certain thing called _pride._ " He continued, leaning down towards her, so close she could smell the beer on his breath. "We don't like it when little ladies like you walk straight into us. Or when little brats give the boss' dog grenades. 'Coz that puts him in a really bad mood, and that puts us _all_ in a really bad mood."

He squeezed again and Haylen bit the inside of her cheeks, glaring back up at him.

"Either you let go of me this instant, or I'll-"

"Or you'll _what?"_ The mercenary sneered. "Pout? Cry?"

Haylen's leg swept upwards, her boot making contact with his crotch.

The man doubled over and released her arms, his hands cupping his crotch protectively.

Haylen seized the man's greasy dirty blonde hair and shoved his head down as her knee shot up. There was a satisfying _crunch_ and the man stumbled backwards against the wooden fence, still doubled over and now sporting a broken nose.

"Bullies put _me_ in a really bad mood, so you better stay out of my way." Haylen said frostily, turning away. A small crowd was forming around them, including a couple of Gunners who seemed more inclined to snigger at their fellow mercenary than to help him.

She had taken only a few steps when she heard clumsy, heavy footsteps charge towards her - then a heavy grunt, followed by the splintering of wood. She turned sharply, her eyes wide as she caught sight of the broken corral fence and two men struggling on the mucky ground.

" _Rhys?!_ " She gasped, racing into the corrals.

The brahmin had retreated to one of the far corners, pawing the mud anxiously as they watched the struggle before them. Rhys was straddling the Gunner's chest, one fist grasping the Gunner's hair whilst he punched viciously with the other.

Rhys' face was contorted with rage, and he was striking the mercenary with such force she wouldn't be surprised if he was doing damage to himself.

As he drew his arm back once more, she seized his forearm, prompting him to whip his head around to face her, a snarl on his lips and eyes glittering dangerously.

She had never _seen_ him so angry before, but she kept her expression stern.

"Rhys, that's _enough._ He's already had his ass handed to him."

Rhys turned his glare back down towards the man, and slammed his head back down into the ground with his free hand before rising.

"He was going to knife you in the back." Rhys' voice was quiet and she realised that he was pale, his arm shaking beneath her hands.

As he stepped away, Rhys ducked down and picked up a combat knife that glinted in the muck.

From the corner of her eyes, Haylen could see the other Gunners drawing in. There was a cold fury in Rhys' eye that chilled her to the bone, like he might do something they would both regret.

"Rhys. Don't. We've done enough." She insisted, grasping his shoulder. "He's not getting up from that beating anytime soon."

For a moment, Rhys' grey glare flickered between the groaning Gunner and the knife.

Then he drew his arm back and threw it over the wall.

"C'mon, big guy. Let's get to the vertibird."

Together they stepped through the broken fence, past the other mercs and bystanders to where Rhys had abandoned their packs on the ground. Stubbornly, he swept both packs up onto his shoulders and out of Haylen's reach.

"I can carry my own pack, Rhys! Besides, you're the one who just got into a fight, if anything you should let _me_ haul them!"

"Not a chance, Haylen. You're still recovering. Besides, if any more mercs turn up. I'll need you to give them a kick in the crown jewels for me."

"Oh? Saw that, did you?" Haylen raised her eyebrows as she fell into step beside him.

Rhys managed a small smile, the tension beginning to leave his shoulders as the front gates came into view.

"Yeah. You made me proud with that kick. You honoured the Brotherhood _and_ emasculated that dick all in one move."

When they reached the vertibird, Haylen hauled herself up first, before taking the packs off Rhys' hands.

The Lancer raised her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose when Rhys climbed aboard, his legs covered in brahmin muck.

Haylen couldn't help but smirk.

 _First Danse covered in fecal matter, now Rhys. God knows what she's thinking of us._

A small chuckle escaped her as she walked over to the Lancer, prompting Rhys to glance back from where he was now stood at the minigun.

"What's so funny?" He asked as she moved back towards the bench, having relayed Danse's orders.

She smiled at him as she sat, buckling herself down. "It's nothing. I was just thinking that Proctor Teagan better have a decent supply of uniforms in stock."

Rhys glanced down at his uniform and grimaced. "Fucking merc…"

As the vertibird began to ascend, he looked back over his shoulder at her again.

"Are you sure you're alright, Haylen?"

"Actually… I'm feeling pretty good." She smiled at him. "You'd better let me take a look at your hand when we're aboard the Prydwen, though. _If_ you have one left after the pummelling you gave that guy."

A genuine smile softened Rhys' features, warming his eyes as he turned his gaze back to the Commonwealth below.

"Sure, Doc. I always liked holding hands with you."

* * *

A/N: I'm not dead and I have a good explanation for my absence!

One word: Dissertation.

Anyway, huge apology that you've had to wait a few weeks for this. I just really didn't have the time to write it, but I'm back now!

Originally, this was all one huge chapter that was pushing toward 7/8k word count which I felt was way too much to be read in one go. The good news is that as Chapter 15 is practically written, I can update twice this week! I'll put up the following chapter either tomorrow to celebrate the completion of my final exam, or the weekend so I can pretend like I have a schedule.

Thanks again for all of your reviews I've really enjoyed reading them and as always, thank you for following/favouriting Bleeding Steel! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

 **HUGE ** Thank you to Mr Ninja Pineapple for helping me plot out this and the following chapter- seriously could not have done it without your help! Also thank you PaladinGarrus for your amazing advice. Haylen thanks you too! ;P


	15. Chapter 15 Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter Fifteen: Smoke and Mirrors

"There's only _one_ more place we haven't checked five times already." Nora frowned, pausing to lean against the statue plinth and catch her breath.

"Which would be…?"

She raised her finger, pointing to the top of the white tower.

"Of course." Danse sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Only one of us needs to go up there. I don't mind doing it. Might take me a while to get up and down, but-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Danse snapped, fixing her in a dark glare. "You need to go and rest that leg. Make yourself useful and order our dinner at the bar. I'll join you shortly."

Before she could say anything, he had already set off towards the narrow doorway leading to the stairwell. She heaved her shoulders in a sigh before setting off towards the bar. There was no need to antagonise him further by ignoring him again.

The pastel shades of dusk were painting the sky in shades of pink and purple, the canopy of lights overhead flickering into life. As she passed by the brahmin corrals, she caught sight the broken fence and cringed, recalling Kay and Kessler's furious rant at Danse on how he should keep his soldiers in check.

Had it not been for her talking the women down and promising them future favours, she was quite certain they would have been kicked out on their asses, Burke or no Burke.

 _The Glowing Sea's going to be a cakewalk after this. Pretty sure deathclaws and irradiated beasts are less annoying than a vanishing Squire._

The bar area was relatively quiet. She could see Lucas Miller lounging at a table with his guards, gambling caps on a card game. Only three Gunners were present, including the rusty haired man who had caught her. His piercing blue stare locked onto her over the neck of his bottle as he took a swig, his free hand reaching down to brush over the sleek flank of the dog lying under the table, crunching on a large brahmin bone.

Nora turned away towards the bar where Joe Savoldi was already waiting for her, his large hands resting on the countertop.

"Any luck finding the kid?" He asked, straightening up and wiping his fingers down the front of his shirt.

"No. It looks like we might have to head outside to look for him tomorrow if he doesn't turn up soon." She sighed, easing herself up onto a barstool.

"Sheesh. Not havin' the best time of it, are ya? The barman in me wants to say 'now's the time for liquid courage and drownin' your sorrows'. But the father in me says you need to stay stone cold sober to keep lookin'. Who knows what kinds of trouble he's gotten into this time."

"Well, no need to worry on that front. I'm just here to order food." Nora's smile was strained, her fingers drumming on the countertop.

"Brahmin an' tatos sound good to you? Coz that's all we got right now."

"Sounds good."

As Joe turned towards the storeroom, she felt something poke her bare neck.

Startled, she whipped around to find a pair of sunglasses level with her eyes.

"Deacon?! _What the hell?!_ " She hissed, glaring at him. "Where have you been? Where's Burke?!"

"Shhh keep it down! You're making people stare!" Deacon chided, glancing around them nervously. "Burke's fine, he's with me, but this is a conversation we need to have, right now and in private."

Wordlessly, Nora slipped down from the stool, casting her eyes about to observe the other patrons. Nobody seemed to be paying them any attention, not even the Gunner who had been watching her. Instead, he seemed to be busy enjoying a smoke and conversation with his fellow mercs.

She hurried to follow Deacon as he led the way past the stairs and down along the side of the building.

She spotted Burke almost as soon as she rounded the corner. The boy was sat upon a crate further along the narrow space, kicking his heels against the wood. When his eyes met hers, he quickly averted his gaze, face blanching.

"Before you say anything Charmer, it was my idea to hide the kid."

She turned to face Deacon, her eyes narrowed, but the agent only folded his arms and leaned back against the metal sheets forming the perimeter wall.

"Why? We'd only just gotten him back - it wasn't fair of you to just take him like that!"

" _Why?_ " Deacon's brow furrowed. "I thought we agreed the longer he spends away from the Prydwen, the better! If the kid was to stand trial before that maniac Maxson and his officers now, he'd snap like a twig and spill all our secrets!"

"Why didn't you _tell me_?!" She fumed, clenching her hands into fists. "Why didn't you just bring him out after the vertibird took off?!"

"It just didn't seem like a good idea." Deacon shrugged. "For all I know, Danse could have somehow signalled them back, or decided to march straight to the airport. Plus, he seemed pretty pissed and I kinda like having a face. Considering what Grumpy did to that Gunner, I don't even _want_ to think of the damage Danse could do to me. Yowza!"

Scowling and shaking her head, Nora moved towards Burke who shrank back on the crate.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice weary.

"Yeah." He mumbled, focusing on the patch of dirt next to her boots as he began to spin the charm bracelet around his wrist.

"Geez, I'm not Strong, Charmer! Have a little faith!" Deacon sighed, rolling his eyes. "He was even able to take a nap under my watch!"

"That's _great_ and all, Deacs, but what do we do now? What're we going to tell Danse?!"

"I thought I'd leave the sweet-talking to _you._ Considering how your codename's Charmer and all. Besides, you've got that _'blossoming romance'_ going for you." He enunciated the words with his fingers, his smile slightly scathing.

Nora whipped around, scowling furiously.

" _Don't_ go there, Deacon!" She warned, raising a threatening finger.

"Why not? It's pretty romantic! You should have a whole copy of Live & Love dedicated to you! _'The Minutemen General, who is also a spy for the enigmatic Railroad, falls into the steel clad arms of the enemy! A dashing Brotherhood Paladin! But will the paths of these two star crossed lovers diverge? Will he discover her treachery? Or…'_ Will she betray those who have put their faith in her?"

The cheesy voice faded back into his own, and she could feel the weight of his stare from behind his shades.

"All of the romance stories I've read that start like that, end in tragedy and heartbreak. Maybe you should bear that in mind." He said quietly, his voice breaking the tense silence that had fallen between them.

"You… You are such a fucking _prick_!" Nora hissed, her nails biting into her palms as she stalked back towards him, ignoring Burke's small gasp and wide eyed stare.

"I'm just being the realist here, Charmer." Deacon said sardonically. "Look. We don't really have the time to argue here. We need to consider our next move. Stockton's getting cranky about the fact we're still around, and if we don't leave soon, chances are he'll decide to take action."

"Chances are we'll be departing for the airport at first light." Nora's voice was quiet and she looked over Deacon's shoulder rather than directly at him.

"Oh come _on._ I didn't spend all day sneaking around to have him go back tomorrow! Think bigger!" Deacon frowned, "there's gotta be some way you can convince him to go someplace else… What about Diamond City? That's nearby and always full of distractions."

"…I'll see what I can do." Sighing, Nora reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What are you going to do with Burke in the meantime? Just show up while we're eating, or what?"

"I'm just going to run through the cover story with him a few more times. When it's perfect-o, we'll come find you. But first, I'd better fill you in on our side of the story.

"I told Danse that the raiders kidnapped Burke and hauled him out through the back. I was too scared to actually do anything, so I just followed. When I found out where they'd taken him, I sprinted straight back through the ruins, outran a deathclaw and arrived back at the Hill to tell you all about it.

"Then we went and pulled off a daring rescue, in which -"

"I get the picture." Nora said brusquely, folding her arms. "You'd better bring him back by tonight, Deacs."

He smiled back at her thinly. "Sure."

She glanced back towards Burke. "Stay out of trouble, Squire. You're in enough as it is."

The boy merely ducked his head in response.

Without another word she stalked around the corner, heading back towards the bar. As she moved, she frowned slightly, almost certain that she could smell tobacco smoke in the air.

* * *

Danse was eating mechanically, his dark eyes distant. He made no effort to speak and neither did Nora. His posture was tense, and the brooding silence reminded her of their days in the Cambridge Police Station, always alert for attack, always fearing that another of their squad might never return from a simple supply run.

God knew it had almost happened to her several times.

Gloomily, she prodded at the remainder of her food. It was tough and tasteless, the meat a little too pink and the tato mash closer to tato puree. Not that it mattered much. Had Joe whipped up a five star feast, whatever _that_ was in the Commonwealth, she would have struggled to eat it.

Her throat felt tight and her stomach was tying itself into anxious knots.

 _I wish I could tell him that Burke was safe. It's not fair keeping him in the dark like this._

Her thoughts were interrupted by something warm and heavy dropping onto her lap. Startled, she glanced down to find that the dog from the Gunners' table was resting its head on her lap, sniffing the air and wagging its tail.

"What? You enjoy the Savoldi's cooking?" Nora smiled wearily, reaching down to pat the dog's head. The animal chuffed in response, sitting down and proffering a paw. Amused, Nora shook it before plucking the remainder of the brahmin from her plate and holding it out the dog.

"You should be eating that, soldier."

She glanced up to see that Danse was frowning at her, his lips pursed.

"I don't feel like I can eat anymore." She turned back to the dog, smiling faintly when it carefully lapped up the meat from her palm. Then it threw itself down at her feet to eat it. "Besides, I'm missing Dogmeat. It's kind of nice seeing a friendly canine about."

"That dog is with the enemy." Danse grunted in response, letting the tarnished fork clatter from his hand and onto his empty plate. "It's also the one that ran off with the grenade."

"No kidding?" Nora reached down to run her hand through the sleek brindle coat. The burns on her back flared up in protest, but she ground her teeth and ignored the pain, focusing instead upon the dog. Anywhere but Danse.

The dog's coat was soft under her fingers, though she noted an area where the fur had been singed away, the exposed skin still angry and inflamed. Other than that, the dog was the picture of health. She couldn't help but note the fact that the animal was better fed than some of the poorer people in Diamond City.

 _Diamond City._

Internally she sighed, watching as the dog licked its muzzle and began to sniff about her feet, undoubtedly searching for any stray pieces it had missed.

"So, I've been thinking. What's the plan for when we find the Squire?" She asked, sitting upright and folding her arms.

"That we escort him back to the Prydwen as soon as possible." He answered without hesitation.

"Well… I've been thinking about that." Nora began, forcing herself to meet his gaze. "I was thinking that maybe we should detour to Diamond City first."

" _Nora…_ "

"Hear me out!" She insisted, leaning forwards. "When the Minutemen came to my aid, they weren't able to kill _all_ of the mutants. Some fled back towards County Crossing, and we heard more of them this morning as we made our way back to Bunker Hill.

"So far, it feels like we've made it by the skin of our teeth and I don't know if we'd be so lucky travelling back that way on foot."

"So what do you suggest?" Danse frowned, folding his arms.

"Like I said, we stop off first in Diamond City. I don't have the caps to stay here much longer, and your supply is dwindling, too. There should be less mutants in that direction and we can restock once we're there. Plus, I want to see if Doctor Sun can do anything about my back and leg."

When he still looked unconvinced, she decided to pull her trump card.

"I also have a vertibird grenade stashed in my house there. I tend to leave one in each of my main foxholes, just in case."

The dog sat up and began to nudge at her arm with its cold, wet nose. Nora was glad of an excuse to break eye contact, reaching down to fondle the dog's soft ears. They had floppy tips that were all the more endearing.

"We have to find Burke before we make our plans." Danse finally stated, his chair scraping the ground as he pushed it back and rose to his feet. "I'm going to keep searching for a while. You should get some rest."

She watched him leave, absently fussing the dog.

"Somehow, I think you're the one who needs to rest." She murmured, her thoughts escaping her lips.

"He definitely looks like he could use some." A voice murmured in her ear.

She jumped, turning to find the rusty haired Gunner standing behind her. As she watched, he loped around the table and casually lowered himself into Danse's vacated seat, an unlit cigarette poking from between his lips.

"Can I help you?" Nora frowned, trying to regain her composure.

"Just here to talk." He commented, retrieving his gold plated flip lighter and igniting the end of his smoke.

"Is this about the fight that took place earlier? If so, you should really speak to the Paladin about it."

"No, I'm not here for that. Beau had it coming. He might have to change his name now though, unless he gets some facial reconstruction done." His lips curved up into a crooked smile that was more of a leer.

Nora raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak.

"So, how come your fellow soldiers left, but you two remained?" He asked, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"They had their orders." She shrugged, trying to suppress the urge to shiver under his gaze. She suddenly wanted to draw her flight suit back up and over her shoulders, regardless of the burns. His eyes were colder than the evening air and she was all too conscious of them scrutinising her.

"Did you fall down more stairs, or something?" He drawled, nodding at the bandages.

"I just had a disagreement with a few raiders. They look much worse than I do." She smiled thinly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Mmmmm. I'll bet." He reclined in his seat, tilting his head back and expelling a perfect smoke ring from his lips. "Wouldn't expect anything less from someone so important."

He blew another smaller ring, which sailed effortlessly through the first. But Nora didn't notice the smoke rings. Instead, she was focused upon the Gunner, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Important? I'm just a Knight in the Brotherhood."

"You're just a Knight in the Brotherhood as much as I'm just a mercenary. We both know we're not being entirely truthful when we say that." His piercing gaze left the smoke rings to meet hers. "Your comrades know me well enough, but we haven't introduced ourselves to each other yet, have we?"

"No. We haven't." Nora replied coolly, making no effort to offer her name.

The dog chuffed before rising, trotting to the man's side and sitting next to him, tapping his leg with a paw. The Gunner scratched its chin affectionately, his smile becoming more natural.

Then he glanced back towards Nora and the cold, predatory look returned.

"Then we should. Sergeant Sparkes of the Gunners, specifically the Gunners from around _Quincy._ " He tapped the brim of his hat, his eyes studying her intently.

"Does that mean you took part in the massacre?" She asked frostily, her nails biting into her bare arms as she glared at him.

"I didn't actively fire at the civilians, no. Left that to Tess, Baker and that turncoat Clint. But that's not an introduction, is it?"

"Knight Hart. Brotherhood of Steel." She replied brusquely.

He blew another smoke ring, this time towards her and she wafted it away with her hand, grimacing as it became a haze.

"That the only title you got, sweetheart?"

"I didn't introduce myself as _sweetheart,_ did I?" At her cool words, Sparkes chuckled and Nora decided that she'd had enough. As she rose, he mirrored her, removing the cigarette from his lips.

"Gotta admit, you've disappointed me, Knight Hart. I was hoping for a more… _charming_ conversation with you."

Nora felt like a ball of ice had formed in her stomach.

Sparkes smirked, tapping the brim of his hat before striding away towards his table, the dog trotting at his heels.

 _I'm hearing things._ Nora thought faintly, watching as he casually sank back into his chair. He cocked his head slightly, his eyes catching hers again and she scowled, striding away from the table, trying to ignore the way the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end _._

* * *

Danse was tired.

He moved robotically up the last of the tower's stairs, trying to ignore the red flashes of pain that were accompanying his headache, as well as the hollowness that seemed to consume him from the inside. Both were sensations he had come to know well during his time within the Commonwealth.

When he finally reached the landing, he moved towards the gaping hole in the wall, leaning against the exposed bricks. Night now sailed overhead, the cold stars shining in the dark. The moon seemed particularly distant, haloed in soft light. He couldn't help but think that it had a lonely, desolate look to it.

Sighing, he seated himself on the bricks, casting his gaze down over the settlement below. Kessler was on guard duty at the gates and people were still milling about, attending to their business. He wondered idly whether it would remain so busy if a mutant horde _did_ close in. Whether the Hill would be able to outlast mutants any better than the raiders, who had once reduced the settlement to a bloody ruin.

Still, that would be less likely to happen now that Haylen and Rhys had left for the Prydwen. Due to Nora's strong ties with the Minutemen, the Brotherhood had plenty of basic rations and supplies, but they were still reliant upon traders and merchants to bring in what the recon teams couldn't - salvage, such as rare crafting materials and ammo.

 _It would certainly be beneficial for the Brotherhood to establish ties here,_ he thought as he regarded the settlement absent-mindedly. _Provided Rhys and Burke haven't already burned that bridge…_

He sighed heavily, reaching up to massage his temples in a futile attempt to alleviate the ever-growing headache.

 _Although,_ he mused with a small smile, _should the Hill require defending in the future, some well-placed air support would definitely put the Brotherhood in the merchant's good graces._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a shuddering breath behind him.

He turned to discover that he was no longer alone. A small figure was stood, swaying unsteadily on the top step. In seconds, Danse had sprung to the boy's side, his hands on Burke's shoulders as he propelled him away from the stairwell towards the patio chair set beside the table.

Burke was pale, his breathing unsteady and green eyes wide as they darted between his face and the floor.

All of the words he had planned to say upon discovering the errant Squire died in his throat. He was _frightened_. As the boy sank down, his fingers began to twist the charm bracelet, winding the silver chain tight so that it bit into his skin. His breaths were fast and shallow and he knew that it was due to more than the exertion of climbing the stairs.

 _At what point did I become something for him to fear?_ He wondered, feeling a sudden pang of sadness.

His head pounding and heart heavy, Danse lowered himself to the floor and sat down. For a time they sat in silence, listening to the clamour of the settlement below. Gradually, the pain in his head began to ease and he heard Burke's breathing slow.

"…Aren't… Aren't you mad at me?" Burke's voice was quiet and when he glanced up towards him, the boy seemed to shrink further back into the chair.

 _I'm supposed to inspire confidence and trust in him. Not fear._

He felt ashamed, turning away to gaze out at the night sky through the hole in the wall.

 _He's a child, not a soldier, so treat him like one._

Finally, he shook his head and when he turned back to regard Burke, it was to find the boy was watching him cautiously, worrying one of the charms between his fingers.

"No. I'm not angry with you, Burke."

Burke looked sceptical, but he didn't press the matter, instead returning his attention to fidgeting. Danse watched him for a while before reaching up and unzipping the collar of his flight suit, fishing for the chain that held his holotags… and Cutler's.

He slipped the chain from around his neck so that the four tags were resting on his palm. The holographic image of his own face peered up at him from one of the tags, and from another the face of an old friend.

He studied Cutler's easy smile, the eyes that seemed to sparkle with good humour and vitality, even from the flickering hologram. It was impossible to rectify the cheeky, handsome face of his friend with that of the snarling, tortured monster he had become…

"Do paladins get two sets of holotags?"

He glanced up to find that Burke was watching him again, having momentarily paused in toying with his bracelet.

Danse's mouth felt dry and he sensed that words would fail him. So he just shook his head in response. Burke nodded as though he understood, his hand reaching up to grasp something under his shirt.

Then the boy leaned forwards, scrutinising the tags in his hand.

"His name's Cutler. Jacob Cutler." Danse said quietly, raising his hand to allow Burke a clearer view.

"Did he used to work under you? Like Nora?"

At Burke's question, a melancholy smile touched Danse's lips.

"No. We joined the Brotherhood together and we'd known each other for a while before that…" He sighed sadly. "We always did joke about one of us being put in charge of the other."

For a few more moments, Danse regarded the holotags before he closed his hand in a fist about them, turning his gaze back towards the hole in the wall, peering up at the stars as he tried to suppress the anguish building in his chest.

He heard Burke stir in his chair and the gentle clink of metal. When he turned to look, Burke was holding a set of holotags in his hand, tracing over the serial numbers with his thumb whilst his eyes fixed upon the holographic portrait.

He swallowed, before holding them out for Danse to see.

Danse took the tags carefully from Burke's hand, regarding them curiously. The tag that held the serial numbers was dull, the indentations rubbed down by Burke's fingers, though he could still make out the initials and numbers.

BE-504FS.

 _A field scribe._

He turned his attention to the hologram and found himself looking upon a woman. Her face was slightly rounded, freckles dusting her cheeks beneath warm, intelligent eyes that reminded him of the Squire.

In his peripheral vision he could see Burke watching him anxiously, as though afraid he might drop them.

"Is she your mother?" Danse asked quietly, handing them back.

"She _was._ " In seconds, Burke had slipped the chain back about his neck and hidden the tags from sight beneath his shirt.

Danse did the same, zipping his flight suit closed.

"How did your friend…?" Burke's words petered out, his eyes darting nervously between Danse's face and his boots.

"Mutants." Danse rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Do you miss him?"

Danse tried to answer, but his throat caught and he had to swallow.

"Every day." His voice sounded quiet and raw, even to his own ears.

"… Did he die because of the Brotherhood?" Burke asked dully, fixing his eyes on his bracelet once more.

"What do you mean?" Danse frowned, watching Burke carefully. All emotion seemed to have drained from the boy's face and he was unusually still.

"Mom died because the Brotherhood sent her out to find some _tech._ " Burke's hands balled into fists, but his expression remained impassive. "They sent her straight into a hive. They sent her to _die…_ For nothing."

Danse moved to crouch beside the chair, trying to catch Burke's glazed eyes with his own. "Burke. Look at me, son." When the glassy green eyes rose to his, Danse could see the raw pain behind them. He took a deep breath.

"Your mother did not die in vain. She fought for a noble cause, to help the Brotherhood create a better world, a _safer_ world, for you and your descendants."

"But she didn't." Burke mumbled tonelessly. "She died and there are still mutants and monsters…"

"Her sacrifice _mattered_ , Burke. The same way Cutler's sacrifice mattered. Every sacrifice made by our fallen brothers and sisters _matters_." Danse's voice became stronger, more sure of himself. "Each one of them has left their mark upon the world, and contributed to a better future."

"But you can't see the future." Burke said quietly, his eyes searching Danse's. "It could all have been for _nothing_." His voice cracked and he turned away, lips beginning to tremble.

"So long as we keep fighting, Burke, there is hope for that future and we will keep pushing towards it. The Brotherhood will _never_ fall and defeat is unacceptable." Danse said firmly, gazing at him steadily. "We will achieve that future one day, Burke, and thanks to Elder Maxson, we're closer to it than ever before."

Burke sniffed, frowning as he mulled over Danse's words.

"Burke, in eradicating the synth, mutant and ghoul abominations, we honour our brothers and sisters, both living and fallen." Danse continued gently. "They each died for us, so that we might fight on in the Brotherhood's name. In _their_ names. For they are, and will forever remain, part of the Brotherhood."

Danse rose to his feet, watching as emotions gradually began to cloud Burke's face.

"…I've let her down, haven't I?" The boy finally whispered, his voice so quiet Danse had to strain to hear it. "I've let her down, like I've let you and Nora down…"

Danse placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, prompting him to glance up and meet his gaze once more.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He said gently. "Provided that you learn from yours, and so long as your regret is sincere, you will make her and the Brotherhood proud.

"Now, what's say you and I go put Nora's mind at ease? She's been worried about you."

Burke frowned as he rose from his seat. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but at the last moment he seemed to think better of it and moved towards the stairs.

 _Well, I feel like we've made some progress in understanding each other either way._ Danse thought, mentally shrugging his shoulders as he followed Burke down.

As they neared the bottom of the winding staircase, they began to hear voices echoing up towards them. At the next bend, Burke halted abruptly and Danse almost walked straight into him.

Nora was sitting on the third step down, her back towards them, speaking to Deacon who was leaning against the wall in front of her. His sunglasses flashed in the lamplight as he raised his head to look at them.

"See? What'd I tell you? He's safe and sound."

At Deacon's words, Nora turned to face them, a relieved smile breaking across her face. "Burke, are you alright?" She asked, bracing her hand against the wall as she eased herself up with a groan.

Burke's frown deepened considerably as he nodded, beginning to pull at the charm bracelet again.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" Danse sighed, exasperated as he took in her weary face and the way she was beginning to shiver in the night air.

"I couldn't rest knowing you two were still out there… and you, Deacs," she added, rolling her eyes when the man let out a theatrical gasp of hurt. "Besides… I can't relax here."

Danse frowned as a troubled expression crossed her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just say some trouble is brewing in the Hill and we might want to leave before we become embroiled in it." Deacon said with a mirthless smile.

"What _kinds_ of trouble?" Danse pressed, his face pulling into a scowl as he stepped past Burke.

"Just… some people in the bar area." Nora said quietly, meeting his gaze as she folded her arms under her chest. "They seemed to take issue with my uniform and left me with the impression that they were going to come back with friends."

Danse's face darkened. "Who were they?" He asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I don't know. But I don't really want to stick around and find out." She replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Nora was saying that you were considering heading off to Diamond City?" Deacon asked, tilting his head. "It might not be such a bad idea for you guys to head off sooner rather than later. The Hill's security is kind of terrible and no offence Boss, but you're not exactly in fighting condition."

Nora huffed in response, but didn't argue.

Danse pursed his lips, his brows drawing together as he considered their words.

"Will you be up to travelling in your power armour?" He finally asked, studying Nora intently.

She snorted in response. "You have to ask? It's easier to travel in power armour, if a little slower."

"Then we'll set off for Diamond City before daybreak, provided you're in a suitable condition."

Nora nodded and he turned to face Burke. "What about you, son? Will you be up for the journey?"

A look of determination crossed the Squire's face. "Yes, sir."

Danse nodded. "Then it's settled. Let's return to the room and make sure we're ready to depart come morning."

* * *

The stars were still shining high above when the four of them arrived at the gates. Nora and Danse were dressed in full power armour, whilst Deacon had changed disguises again, now dressed as a guard from Diamond City, his favourite pompadour wig shielding his bald head from the cold.

Burke was somewhat bewildered by the change in him, stealing puzzled glances at the short man whenever he thought he might not be looking.

Only Kessler and Stockton were up, the old man flanked by a tall, broad blonde woman who glowered at Burke with poorly veiled hostility. Burke hid behind the towering forms of his guardians, relieved that the power armour made such good cover.

"I'll be sending word to the Castle about what I'm expecting in return for the Hill's… tolerance of your fellow's poor behaviour." Kessler said coolly as she eased open one of the gates.

"I'll be sure to make it a priority upon my return there." Nora responded, her voice distorted by her helmet's filters. "Thank you for your patience."

"Let's get moving." Danse grunted, striding past Kessler and Stockton through the gate, Burke fast on his heels. Nora bade them farewell one final time before following them out, Deacon striding casually alongside her.

It was only when they had turned a corner at the end of the road that Deacon released a small sigh.

"You felt that too, didn't you?" He asked in a quiet voice, watching the boy and Paladin tramping ahead of them.

"Felt what?"

"We were being watched by unfriendly eyes."

* * *

He honed in on their fusion cores for a moment. The glowing red spots made for tempting bullseyes and he knew he could hit them both in a matter of seconds. It would be effortless for him and amusing to watch, to see if they could scramble from their armour quickly enough to evade the explosions. To see if they could shield the boy in time.

He smiled wolfishly to himself before shifting his focus, marking first the boy, then the Diamond City guard who was now accompanying them.

 _Strange that I never noticed_ him _around before…_

As they disappeared around the corner of the street, Sparkes lowered his sniper rifle, slinging it back over his shoulder before patting down his jacket. In seconds, he had a cigarette smouldering at his lips and took a deep drag.

He leaned against the broken wall, reaching down to absently pat Luck who was now on her hind legs, front paws resting on the exposed bricks as she raised her nose to the winds.

"I'll be seeing you again real soon, Charmer." He murmured to himself, watching as the wind swept the smoke away. "That's a promise…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this is up later than I said. A lot happened over the weekend and when I finally got down to writing it... It evolved, the way all chapters usually do! So I hope this one was worth the wait! Thank you very much for taking the time to read and sticking with the story so far! =D University is officially over so I'll be back to updating weekly! Thank you all very much for your support/reviews and favs they are hugely appreciated! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! 8D

Guest 1: Thank you so much for your review it really made my day!

Guest 2: Dogs make everything better! =D


	16. Chapter 16 Broken Roads & Broken Hearts

Chapter Sixteen: Broken Roads, Broken Hearts

Deacon was staring at her, his gaze intense behind his sunglasses. Nora tried to ignore the silent warnings he was shooting her way as she left him and Burke in the road, following Danse into the dark of Ticonderoga's ground floor lobby.

 _It'll be fine._ She tried to convince herself, scanning the room with her headlamp. _Unless High Rise activates the elevator, there's absolutely no way they can reach the safe house. Plus you'll be keeping an eye on Burke and keeping Danse distracted. It'll be_ fine.

Danse's torch beam alighted upon the stairs. She watched as he began to climb them and found herself sweating under her power armour. _Please let the door up there be closed…_

A few moments later, he returned. "There's a door up there, but its sealed shut."

"So, are we good to rest here for a little bit?" Nora asked, approaching him as he stepped back onto ground level.

"For the time being." Without another word he loped past her, moving towards the empty windowpanes lining the front of the building. "We're clear." He called to Burke and Deacon. "We'll rest here until daybreak and then get back underway."

A few moments later Burke entered, peering blearily through the darkness. Trying to ignore the small stab she had felt at Danse's cold shoulder, Nora illuminated the battered red couches she had helped High Rise bring down the stairs a few months back.

"Burke, why don't you rest here?" She called, her voice distorted by the filters of her helmet.

Suppressing another yawn, Burke tramped towards her and a few moments later he had dropped his pack on the floor and thrown himself on the worn upholstery.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked, but he already had his eyes closed and just gave a faint shake of his head in answer. She smiled softly to herself. He had risen in the dead hours without complaint, followed all directions given as they had marched and had done his utmost to keep up, despite his evident exhaustion.

 _Who knows? If he keeps this up, we might be able to somehow convince Kells and Maxson he's worth keeping._

When she looked up, it was to find that Danse was already in position at the door, taking first watch. Deacon was sitting on the grimy reception counter in the centre of room, tapping his heels against the wood and watching her intently.

He was unhappy with her, that much was clear.

Sighing, she moved into an open space and opened her power armour, gingerly stepping down onto the floor. If she didn't smooth over things with Danse and Deacon soon, it was going to be a _very_ quiet and awkward mission.

She stood on the steel boots of her power armour, hanging on to the chest plate as she eased the strap of her pack over the pauldron. When it was finally in her hands, she moved towards the desk and dropped it next to Deacon.

"Hungry?" She asked, keeping her tone as nonchalant as possible. The quiet felt as oppressive as the pre-dawn gloom and it was putting her on edge.

"Only for fast food, preferably a drive-thru so we can get underway. Make mine a brahmin burger with tato fries and a Nuka-Cola."

"How do _you_ know what a drive-thru is - _was?_ " She corrected herself, opening the pack and beginning to rifle through her supplies. She withdrew three cans of purified water, dropping one of them into his lap.

"Reading." He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he cracked the can open. "But seriously? We shouldn't stick around here for too long." He dropped his voice and leaned in closer. "I mean, can you _imagine_ the look on Carrington's face when he realises we've brought them to a second safehouse after Burke breached the first? _Can you?_ "

"If it's anything like Danse's when I wouldn't get on the vertibird, I recommend we cross the border and disappear." Nora said with a mirthless smile, glancing to where the Paladin's silhouette was watching the street beyond.

"Hey, if you need a face lift or a new identity, I know a guy who knows a guy!" Deacon grinned, brightening up.

"I'll consider it if I get hull scrubbing duty again." Nora's smile became more natural. She was relieved that they were back to their usual banter. That was one of the things she loved about Deacon. He always seemed to bounce back, no matter the situation.

"But before we discuss your future nose size and name, I think we need to talk about what we're going to be doing next." Deacon said, reaching into her pack and helping himself to a loose mutfruit. "I mean, where do you plan on crossing the river?"

Nora raised her arm to look at her Pip-Boy, turning the dial until the screen revealed a map of the area. She hadn't taken this route to Diamond City before and so little was marked this side of the river.

"There's two bridges coming up, so I suppose we'll take one of them across."

"Oh Nora, Nora, Nora! Have you learned _nothing_ about raiders and bridges?" Deacon smirked, shaking his head. "They're like toll-trolls, living underneath them then springing out like ' _Roooooaaaar! Give me all you're caps!'_ "

"Great. That's all we needed." Nora sighed, opening her own water and taking a swig. "With any luck, they'll get scared at the sight of the power armour and back off."

"You've been spending _way_ too much time with the Brotherhood." Deacon snorted, shaking his head. "Besides, your power armour's a _mess._ A few more bullets and you'll be down to a clanky frame!"

"So what would be the… _train of thought_ you're following?" Nora asked with a small smile.

"The one that's pulling into Recon Station!" Deacon took a bite of the mutfruit before pulling a face. "Ew. That is _not_ ripe." He threw it across the lobby and it sailed through one of the empty window panes, into the street.

Danse's head turned sharply, following the movement with his headlamp. Nora barely had time to turn and grab Deacon's wrists as he made to grab more missiles. "Hey! Get your own things to throw! I owe people _caps_ for those!"

"Fine!" Deacon grinned cheekily, pulling his hands free and slipping down from the desk. "I'll find something better to throw! Maybe there'll be some nice mirelurk eggs down by the river."

"So long as I'm not going to be paying for them!" Nora snorted, shaking her head as Danse took a few steps outside to watch for any further movement.

When she turned back to look for Deacon, he had vanished into thin air. For a few moments she listened intently, her eyes scanning the gloom, but there was no sign of him. "Where does he even hide the stealth boys?" She murmured to herself, returning her attention to the pack with a shrug.

Now that she was back in Deacon's good graces, it was time to get back into Danse's… somehow. She was under no illusions that he would be much harder to win over and so she elected to bring out the big guns.

She crossed the lobby as he re-entered the building, a can of water in one hand and a box of snack cakes in the other. _No better way to a man's heart then through his stomach, after all…_

He was watching her through his visor, but he didn't speak. She could imagine the way his eyes would be narrowed and jaw set and was almost glad that she couldn't see his face beneath the helmet. She managed a sheepish smile, raising the box and can.

"I thought you might be hungry, seeing as we didn't have much of a breakfast before we left."

For a few awkward moments they stood in silence, neither of them moving.

Then Danse relaxed his posture, switching off the headlamp and removing his helmet. As he secured it to the waist of his power armour, Nora opened the can of water, handing it to him before opening the box of snack cakes.

As he helped himself to one of the cakes, Nora glanced at the world outside. The sky was beginning to lighten, the star studded indigo fading into the soft blues that heralded dawn. She could hear the soft lapping of the river across the road and when she looked towards it, her eye was drawn to a soft green glow glittering upon the black waters.

"It's a glowing abomination."

She turned to find Danse watching her again, his emotions concealed by the stony Paladin mask.

"What's it doing out there?"

"Nothing. It's stranded on an islet." He offered her his rifle in exchange for the snack cakes and she took it, raising her eye to the reflex scope and advancing out into the street for a clearer sight.

Sure enough she could see the ghoul, squatting down on a small sandbank in the centre of the river with nothing but a barrel at its back. In the glow it emitted, she could make out the warnings of toxic waste marked on the side.

 _What an empty existence._ She thought, lowering the rifle and watching the lone ghoul in silence. Most ferals she had seen ran in packs and she couldn't help but wonder if it felt alone. _I wonder who it used to be, or if any part of that person's left?_

Without thinking, she slung the rifle over her shoulder and hissed, the burns flaring beneath her flight suit. Hastily she shifted the rifle into her arms and turned back, returning to where Danse was demolishing the snack cakes.

"Where's Deacon?" He asked casually, keeping his eyes fixed on the street.

"He's gone scouting, I think." Nora frowned, running a hand through her hair. "You've seen how he is, here one minute and gone the next."

"And yet you trust him." When she turned it was to find he was watching her again, his dark eyes intense.

"I do, though I'm guessing you don't?"

"I don't." He answered bluntly. "He's dishonest and delusional, always pretending to be something he isn't. Not to mention the fact that he disappeared when Burke did…"

Nora nodded, fixing her eyes on the distant glow of the ghoul.

For a time they remained in silence, just watching the world as it slowly began to fill with light and colour. Power armour clanked as Danse shifted his stance, prompting her to glance up at him.

His expression was serious and somehow sad.

"I think you and I need to speak, off the record."

Nora felt her stomach churn slightly, but she nodded, turning to face him.

"Sure, speak your mind."

"Thank you." Danse sighed. His eyes surveyed the lobby first, lingering on the snoring Squire for a few moments before he looked out at the street again. Finally, his eyes found hers and she couldn't help but notice that his lips were pulled down, nor the fact that he swallowed before he began to speak.

"I think we need to discuss the parameters of our relationship."

Nora felt her heartbeat quicken, a cold pool of dread beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she knew where the conversation was heading, and she didn't want it to go there.

But she nodded all the same.

"As your Commanding Officer, fraternisation between us is prohibited without the Elder's blessing." Danse began, taking a deep breath and turning his eyes towards the river. "What happened at Bunker Hill was inappropriate and I can only apologise for how I acted. I was out of line."

"But I'm the one who kissed _you_." Nora said softly, turning her eyes to the laser rifle she was cradling in her arms. _Cutler's Justice_ was engraved in a cursive script on the barrel and she found herself tracing over the words with her finger. "Do you regret it?"

"…It doesn't matter." Danse replied quietly. "We can't continue."

Nora licked her lips, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest. "You said it was inappropriate as my Commanding Officer, so what if-"

" _Don't._ " Danse shook his head and she turned to look at him. "Even if you were placed under another Paladin, it still wouldn't be permitted. My position within the Brotherhood is… well, let's just say I do a lot more than the average Paladin."

"You mentioned something about the Elder's blessing?" Nora pressed, peering up at his face, her eyes searching his. "If Maxson said yes-"

"It's not a good idea." Danse sighed, shaking his head.

"Why not?!" She protested, stepping closer to him. "Danse, we're adults! You feel the same for me, don't you?"

He gazed down at her, his dark eyes sad. "I do… But it's getting in the way of our work and it's not right."

"I don't understand." Nora frowned, shaking her head. "We still make a good team, don't we?"

Danse turned his attention to the empty box in his hands, his eyes unfocused. Then he began to shred the cardboard between his mechanical fingers, letting the pieces fall into the road. It was only when he ran out of box to tear that he turned to look at her again.

"Nora, you've disobeyed my orders _twice_ now, in front of other soldiers. I can't tolerate that kind of behaviour. We're already getting too comfortable in each other's company and I can't be seen to have favourites."

Nora took a deep breath, glancing over her shoulder to ensure that Burke was still sleeping and not eavesdropping. Then she turned to face Danse once more.

"I know I've been stepping out of line, but don't think for one moment I'm taking advantage of our relationship. Even if we didn't get along and you hated my guts, I'd have still refused to get on that vertibird. Maybe even more so."

Sighing heavily, she ran a hand through her hair. "The truth is every time I look at Burke, I think of _Shaun._ I know they're not the same and that Shaun… he's somewhere else. But they're around the same age and I'll be damned if I'm going to leave him to follow orders.

"How I've been acting has no bearing on our relationship, so…"

There came a loud _crack_ and they both jumped, turning sharply to look into the street. A large, beige egg had shattered on the road a few feet away, a viscous slime pooling around the pale shards. Deacon was striding casually up the road towards them, the clouds above turning rose pink and lilac as the sun finally rose above the eastern horizon.

"Anyone want scrambled eggs for breakfast?" He grinned, raising another filthy egg in his hands.

Danse glowered at him before turning to Nora, holding out his hand for the rifle.

"We'll finish talking about this later." She said softly, handing it back to him.

Danse exhaled through his nose and shook his head a final time, the Paladin mask slipped firmly back into place. "There's nothing further to discuss, Knight."

Nora felt like a shard of ice had pierced her heart. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted to protest, but he had turned away. She closed her mouth and nodded faintly, trying to swallow down the iron ball of tears that was rising in her throat.

 _It's for the best._ She told herself faintly, moving back towards the steel shell of her power armour. _I should be focused on saving Shaun. Protecting Burke._ The suit closed around her and she released a shuddering breath.

Nate's ring burned cold against her chest and she blinked back the tears blurring her vision.

 _I am alone._

* * *

"We should go through here." Deacon announced, striding towards a wall of corrugated tin that formed a blockade next to Ticonderoga. Danse followed close behind him, rifle in hand whilst Burke and Nora brought up the rear.

Burke kept stealing glances up at the Knight, wondering what she was thinking. Her face was concealed by her helmet and body language was difficult to read in power armour, but her silence spoke volumes. She hadn't said a word since he had woken up, which was pretty much the quietest she had been the whole mission, save for when she was sleeping.

But even then she mumbled.

They arrived at the wall and she silently gestured for him to move ahead of her. _Something's definitely up._ He thought, frowning as he walked past the barricade to the other side. The shadows there were long, cast by the derelict buildings towering over them. Danse and Deacon were already a short distance ahead, marching through the blown out lobby of one of the buildings.

Burke waited until Nora was with him before following, marvelling at the dark granite the lobby had been constructed from.

As he walked, he trailed his fingertips along the smooth stone, when he noticed some graffiti on the wall. A box surrounded by lines, daubed in white paint. He paused to look at it, tilting his head. _Why would someone draw something like that?_

He heard Nora clanking behind him and turned to look at her.

"Hey, Nora, what do you think this is?" He asked, stepping aside so that she could see it. As he moved, his foot knocked a wooden plank from a pile of rubble and when he glanced down, his eyes widened slightly. "Hey! There's an ammo box here!"

" _Shhhhh!_ " Nora hissed, bearing down upon him. "Not so loud!"

"Is something amiss?" Danse demanded sharply and when they glanced up it was to find him striding back towards them, Deacon darting slightly ahead with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing!" Nora insisted, stepping in front of the rubble pile. "Burke was just…"

She stared at Deacon through her visor, silently willing him to notice the railsign and grasp the situation. Fortunately, he wasn't one of the Railroad's best agents for nothing. She saw his lips thin slightly, his shoulders tense as he clocked the graffiti – and then he relaxed again.

"Oh! Hey! Is that can _aluminium?_ " He gasped, darting behind Nora. She could hear rubble shifting as he attempted to cover the box and she found herself sweating under her power armour.

Burke was staring up at her uncertainly, his eyes wide and questioning.

 _Why didn't I keep quiet? Burke doesn't even know what railsigns are and now I've just drawn even more attention to it…_

"What was all the fuss about?" Danse insisted as he came to a halt in front of them. He focused his attention on the Squire and Nora couldn't help but wonder whether he did so because he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

 _Grow up. He's made his decision and is putting the Brotherhood ahead of you, the same way Rhys did with Haylen._

She felt her throat tighten almost painfully at the thought and found that she couldn't speak.

"It's nothing, sir. I just… saw some paint on the wall." Burke said lamely, pointing at the railsign. He was looking at Nora the same way Dogmeat did when he'd stolen food from her pack.

Danse stepped past them to observe the graffiti. He was studying it intently and too long for comfort. Nora glanced towards Deacon, wondering if he thought the same.

He did.

The agent sidled up to the Paladin, peering at the mark before letting out a long whistle of appreciation. "Wow. I am blown away here! Look at those strong lines! That box! It's such a _powerful_ design!"

Danse sighed loudly, straightening up and gesturing for Burke and Nora to approach. "If you should spot any more of these symbols, or anything similar to them, I want you to let me know."

"Why? The Brotherhood collecting pictures now?" Deacon asked, glancing up at the Paladin with a grin.

"That's classified." Danse replied frostily, already turning away. "Just keep an eye out for them." As he marched away ahead of them, Deacon turned to look at Nora, his expression serious and face pale.

* * *

Raiders were patrolling the fortified perimeter of Camp Kendall, watching the surrounding streets. Danse squared his jaw, considering the open space between the corner they were sheltering behind and the next building. Shadows were pooling thickly in the space and he didn't doubt that Burke and Deacon might be able to slip by unseen.

In their power armour, however, he and Nora were anything but stealthy. Already the raiders were peering over their walls, searching for the heavy clanking noises they had heard disturbing the morning peace only minutes before.

Many raiders in the Commonwealth were savvy enough to avoid conflict with Brotherhood soldiers, though there were always rabid dogs that seemed to enjoy the challenge.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing away the memories of Gladius' first few days in the Commonwealth that were drowning out reality.

When he opened them again, it was to find Burke, Nora and Deacon watching him, waiting to hear his strategy. He sighed internally. He had a plan alright, but it meant placing trust in Deacon again, something he was reluctant to do.

But he could think of no other plan that would keep Burke safe.

"Deacon. I want you to escort Burke across to the other side and keep him hidden. We'll rendezvous back on the waterfront and continue along the agreed route from there."

"Sir yes sir!" Deacon stood to attention and snapped him a poor excuse of a salute before beckoning to Burke. As he gave the boy a quick rundown of instructions and tips on how to remain hidden, Danse turned to look at Nora.

It was easier when she was donning her full power armour. He could almost pretend that she was just another soldier under his command. _Almost._

"We'll hold back for now and give them time to get to safety. It's highly probable that we will be spotted by the sentries when we move." He stated, readying his rifle.

"Will we engage them?"

"If they become a problem." Secretly, he hoped they _would_ become a problem. He could do with the distraction, even if it meant wasting precious ammo on Commonwealth filth.

"Okay, we'll meet you back on the waterfront past Greentech Genetics. Capiche?" Deacon asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Understood."

He watched as Deacon lowered into a crouch, Burke mimicking him. When the raider patrolling along the nearest lorry turned her back to stride up a wooden walkway, he began to move, his footsteps silent upon the broken tarmac. Burke followed, keeping pace whilst making himself as small a target as possible.

They kept to the thickest shadows, darting into the blindspots of the fortifications until they were finally out of sight, disappearing around the corner of a building.

Danse watched the raiders carefully, searching for any signs that would indicate that Deacon and the Squire had been detected. As the minutes crawled by, he became more aware of the cool silence stretching between himself and Nora and found his gaze straying more than once from the raiders to her back.

 _It's for the best._ He told himself again sternly, mentally shaking himself as he turned to watch the sentries.

Two of the raiders had paused for conversation on one of the walkways and turned their backs towards them.

"Knight. Prepare to engage." He ordered, readying his rifle.

Nora didn't speak, but levelled Righteous Authority towards their targets.

"I'll take the one of the left, you take the one on the right."

"Yes, sir."

He began to move, Nora falling in just behind him.

At the heavy clank of the armour, the raiders turned around just in time to see the lasers. One of them crumpled down on the walkway whilst the other tumbled over the edge, landing with a heavy thud onto the concrete below.

Immediately there were panicked shouts from within the Camp and Danse quickened his step, leading the way across the open space towards Greentech Genetics. He could hear the roar of Nora's laser rifle as she lay down suppressing fire behind him. They moved behind the cover of another building and found themselves standing in front of Greentech.

Nora ejected a spent fusion cell, quickly slotting another into place. "We'd better get a move on in case they decide to follow."

"Roger that." Danse grunted, leading the way back towards the waterfront. "Just keep an eye out and make sure we're not being tailed."

They emerged from the shadows and into dusky sunlight a little ways down from Camp Kendall. Raiders were gathered near the fortifications entrance, but they did not give pursuit. Instead they remained behind their walls, shouting empty threats and insults.

Danse smiled grimly beneath his helmet as he led the way down the street, his eyes searching for Burke and Deacon amongst the rusting hulks of capsized lorries and vehicles.

The road here was in disrepair, murky green river water seeping through the balustrades and onto the broken tarmac. As he walked, his steel boots sank slightly and when he glanced down, it was to find that he was walking on a layer of silt that had gathered on the ground.

They hadn't gone far before there came a sharp whistle, prompting them to glance up. Deacon was waving to them from an alleyway, Burke standing behind him.

"So, I see subtlety went out the window." Deacon commented, raising his eyebrows behind his sunglasses. "Honestly, we leave you two alone for five minutes and you're already shooting raiders, getting shot at…"

Danse rolled his eyes, tramping on up the road. "Burke. Hart. Fall in line."

As Burke began to follow the Paladin's lead, Deacon fell in beside Nora, his brow furrowed as he peered down the road behind them. "I was saying to Burke earlier that we might want to be careful as we go here. See where all the silt banks are? Sure signs of a mirelurk infestation."

"We should be fine if we're away from the water though, right?" Nora asked wearily, casting a cursory glance over the glittering river.

"You _have_ been travelling the Commonwealth, right?" Deacon snorted. "They don't always stay underwater. So long as there's a water source nearby, you'll find them. So just try not to cause too much of a – wait. Did you hear that?"

Nora paused mid-step, her pulse quickening at the sound of claws scuttling across the concrete. Up ahead Burke let out a shout of warning and they turned to find him backing quickly towards the derelict buildings, pointing behind an overturned lorry. Danse fell back a couple of steps, placing himself in front of Burke as the first mirelurk rushed towards them.

"Squire," the Paladin roared, bashing the butt of his rifle against the slimy shell in an attempt to drive it back. "Fall back!"

Hissing, the mirelurk lashed out with its claws, rearing up in an attempt to overwhelm him.

Ducking low, Burke made to dash towards Nora and Deacon when a second mirelurk surged from behind the lorry, driving him back up the road and past Danse. The serrated claws snapped dangerously close to his head. He spun around, breaking into a sprint, seeking any kind of shelter.

He could hear the Paladin's muffled roar as he tried to shake off the mirelurk that was pinning him down, the shots being fired from Deacon and Nora's rifles, but above all he could hear the excited squeals and clacking of the mirelurk that had found itself an easy meal.

He caught sight of a bus with a narrow doorway and charged inside, past the filthy eggs that were half buried in the silt surrounding it. He threw himself to the floor as the mirelurk shunted against the wreck, hissing in frustration when it realised that it was too big to fit inside.

His heart hammering wildly in his chest, Burke crawled further inside, keeping his eye on the claws that swiped the air uselessly in the doorway. The bus rocked slightly as it tried to force its way inside, but he was safe enough. For now.

Panting, Burke began to rise to his feet when he heard the first _crack._

The mirelurk drew back from the doorway as Burke retreated further along the aisle, his mouth turning dry. He heard more cracking sounds, followed by small mewls and squeals. His back pressed against the wall as the first hatchling scuttled aboard.

Laser shots roared outside and he could see the scarlet light reflecting on the slime that coated the creatures' fleshy shell. It turned to face him, rearing up slightly on its legs.

Burke licked his lips, standing taller. _I can handle this. It's small enough to squish under my boot._

The hatchling charged at him, scuttling across the floor. When it came within range, Burke raised his foot and stamped down as hard as he could. The creature made an awful hissing sound, legs scrabbling furiously as it tried to escape. His face twisting in revulsion, Burke kicked out and sent the creature flying down the bus.

He heard the heavy clank of power armour rapidly approaching, the bus vibrating with every step. The adult mirelurk screeched angrily and when he looked out the window, it was in time to see the Paladin and Knight opening fire upon it. Over the dull roar of the lasers, he didn't hear the hatchlings until it was too late.

He felt a sharp pain in his leg and cried out, kicking violently as he turned his gaze to discover a hatchling tearing at his jeans with its claws. He threw the creature off, but there were more swarming towards him, too many for his panicked mind to count.

The bus jolted as the Knight or Paladin – he couldn't tell which - tried to force their way inside through the narrow opening. He could faintly hear their muffled shouting over the dull roaring in his ears and felt the bus tremble as the armour jarred repeatedly against it.

His back was against the wall again, the hatchlings closing in with their claws outstretched when a shadow vaulted inside through one of the empty window frames. He saw bright flashes as a pistol fired, felt the thick, viscous slime of mirelurk blood spatter his clothes.

Silence seemed to fall all at once. His chest heaving, Burke stared as Deacon straightened up, a smile breaking across the man's face. "I hope you like crabsticks buddy, because I just made a whole bunch of them for you!"

* * *

"Just scratches, nothing serious." Nora sighed in relief, sitting back on the concrete and running her hands through her hair. "Still, as soon as we get to Diamond City, we're heading straight to Doctor Sun so he can get a look at you. The last thing we want is for your leg to get infected."

Behind her, Danse's posture relaxed slightly, a muffled sigh escaping his helmet. "We should get underway again as soon as the Squire's ready to proceed." He said, his head turning as he looked up and down the road.

"I'm ready to go now." Burke insisted, rising from the bench he had been sitting on and pulling the straps of his pack higher on his shoulders. The last thing he wanted to do was remain within sight of the river for any longer than necessary.

"Are you sure?" Deacon asked, his eyebrows rising behind his sunglasses. "It's okay if you want to catch your breath -"

"I just want to go." Burke insisted, trying to ignore the green blood staining his clothes.

"Very well." Danse agreed, readying his rifle. "Hart, suit up and get ready to move… and Deacon. Thank you for your assistance."

"Yeah. Sure thing." Deacon nodded, watching as the Paladin turned on his heel to march up the street once more, Burke following behind him. As Nora pulled herself back into her battered power armour, the agent moved to her side with a smug smile on his face. "I wish I could have seen his face under that helmet. It must have _killed_ him to say that!"

* * *

Danse didn't like the look of the bridge one bit and _not_ just because of the raider infested barge that was caught between the two sides. Concrete barricades offered potential cover for hostiles and he could see gaping holes in its surface. Big enough for himself or Nora to slip through, never mind Burke or Deacon.

But still, it was the only way they had across and the most direct route towards Diamond City.

 _We'll just have to take extra care as we cross here. That's all._ He thought, his eyes drawn to the rushing green river below. His grasp tightened on his rifle as he suppressed a shudder.

Then Nora was striding past him, narrowly avoiding stepping through a rotting set of planks that covered another hole.

"Slow down, soldier. Metal and water don't mix." He called, following her towards the first concrete block. "If you don't watch your footing, you'll fall!"

Nora turned her head slightly, visor glinting in the sunlight as she looked at him, but she didn't speak. Instead, she gestured for Deacon and Burke to approach.

"Know anything about the barge, Deacs?" She asked, turning to look at the trapped vessel and cargo decks. She could just about see figures prowling around below, most of them congregated around a cooking fire whilst others patrolled up and down.

"It's the U.S.S. Riptide, the best raider party boat this side of the Commonwealth, second only to the Libertalia!" Deacon announced brightly. "But if you don't feel like taking a cruise, it's a pretty easy spot to sneak past… when you're not in power armour, anyway."

"Do you think you could get Burke to the other side without being seen?" Nora pressed, glancing down at him.

"Your wish is my command!" Deacon smiled, nodding his head.

Danse bit back the urge to argue. He was loathe to let Burke out of his sight again and, despite Deacon's watching over the Squire and rescuing him from the mirelurks, he still just couldn't bring himself to trust the man.

But he kept his own counsel, grunting his agreement when Nora suggested that they watch and provide covering fire if it became necessary.

As before, Deacon led Burke from cover to cover, both of them keeping themselves as small as possible. Once, Deacon grabbed Burke's arm and hauled him away from some loose planks, but in no time at all they had reached the cabin trapped between the two sides of the bridge and were gone from sight.

Nora and Danse watched and waited in silence for a few minutes, but when time had crept by and the raiders had yet to sound an alarm, Danse signalled for them to move.

The clanking of the power armour was loud, but it wasn't until they were making their way across the rickety staircase that the raiders finally took notice. He had sent Nora across first and had Cutler's Justice trained upon their backs, so when the first raider began to turn towards them, he opened fire.

Immediately they started to scramble like rats aboard a sinking ship, some falling into the river whilst others dashed for cover.

"Danse! Move it!" Nora shouted when she reached the other side. As she lay down suppressing fire, he rushed across the stairs and down to the other side, ignoring the way the wood groaned underfoot. He could see Deacon and Burke on the street beyond, watching from the shadows of a building.

A few bullets struck the bridge, but were completely off target. "Hart! Keep moving!" He ordered, raising his own rifle and taking aim at a raider who had taken cover behind a crate. He heard Nora clanking behind him and, satisfied that she was almost to safety, he fired, driving the raider back.

Together, they moved quickly along the bridge, the raiders howling abuse after them. Danse kept his eye on them, ready to shoot when something gave beneath his foot.

There was a sickening sense of weightlessness, the world blurring as his ears filled with white noise. He heard Nora scream, but she sounded far away and all he could see was the murky water below.

Then he was submerged.

* * *

" _DANSE!_ " Nora screamed, staring at the silvery stream of bubbles that marked where he had fallen. Her stomach dropped, her mind blank with fear. She could hear cheers and laughter from the raiders and a shrill scream from Burke.

 _I have to get to him._

She found herself sprinting across the bridge, heedless of the gaping holes that would lead her to the same fate. If his suit was fully sealed, he would have a small supply of oxygen available. But it had taken damage from the mirelurks, then even one crack in his armour would prove disastrous.

She shoved terrifying images from her mind as she reached the end of the bridge and vaulted over the wall down to the river's edge, Righteous Authority bouncing on her shoulder.

With a hiss, her power armour opened and she stumbled out of it, ignoring the pain that flared up her leg. She waded into the river, the water up to her hips, her eyes searching for any sign of disturbance that might reveal Danse's location.

The water was cold, but it burned her skin when it splashed her face. " _DANSE! DANSE WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"Nora! Stop! You'll make yourself sick!" Deacon shouted from the shore, though when she made no effort to turn or even acknowledge him, he cursed and gestured for Burke to stay put. He waded in up to his calves when Nora stilled. Then she was darting to a spot under the bridge.

The helmet of Danse's power armour broke the surface and as he emerged, the water poured down the steel in rivers. Deacon retreated back to shore, silently cursing the Paladin for not having surfaced a few moments earlier to spare him wet shoes and trousers whilst Nora followed Danse.

"Oh God- are you okay?! Did water get into your suit?!"

"No. I'm fine." Danse's voice was tight and strained, the mechanical hands of his armour flexing open and closed. He turned on the spot, looking at the water. "Have you seen my rifle?"

Nora shook her head, doubling over slightly and taking in deep, shaky breaths.

"Did it fall on the bridge?!" He demanded more forcefully, striding to where Burke and Deacon were standing.

"From what I saw, you were holding it like a baby the whole time you fell." Deacon shrugged, not quite able to hide his smirk at the sight of water sloshing in the torso of his suit. "Did you catch any fish or mirelurks when you were down there?"

Burke shot him a reproachful look on the Paladin's behalf. "I can run up and take a look, sir."

"Absolutely not, Squire. The raiders could be bearing down on us as we speak. Though if _Deacon_ wouldn't mind making himself useful…"

They heard a whirring and clank as Nora pulled herself back inside her own power armour. "If we're going to look, let's be fast."

Danse didn't respond, but clanked his way back up to street level, moving onto the bridge once more, Nora following hot on his heels with her rifle primed for shooting. As it happened, some of the raiders _had_ been making their way across the bridge towards them, though under Righteous Authority's fire, they beat a hasty retreat back towards their barge.

Danse scanned the bridge, his heart sinking. There was no sign of his rifle anywhere. He hadn't brought a spare with him, either. He hadn't had the time to purchase and mod a new one since returning aboard the Prydwen, having gifted Nora with Righteous Authority.

 _Could this day get any worse?_ He wondered, his mechanical hands clenching into fists.

"We'll get you a new one when we get to Diamond City." Nora said quietly, moving into his peripheral vision.

He sighed heavily and turned his back to the bridge, moving towards the road ahead. "Let's move out."

If Danse's pride was hurt, he did an excellent job of covering it up, striding down the road with as much dignity as a man could when his power armour had green ribbons of weed and algae coating the steel. Not to mention the wet footprints he was leaving in the road.

Deacon seemed to be loving every second of it, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. Nora didn't doubt that this was going to be one of his favourite stories to tell for a long time coming. Undoubtedly, he'd make it either a lot funnier or more exciting than it actually was. She didn't mind though, because however he would tell it, the story didn't have a tragic ending.

Her nerves were still on end when the Wall finally came into view.

Burke was peering up at it curiously, reading the signs they passed that pointed them towards Diamond City's entrance.

"Is Diamond City in there?" He asked, pointing at the monstrous brick structure.

"Yup! The Great Green Jewel herself is _just_ beyond those walls-"

"Hey! Lance! Is that you?" Deacon was cut off mid-speech by a rough voice and when they looked up, it was to see two members of Diamond City security approaching them, swatters at their backs and guns in hand, though the weapons were lowered.

"Ah shit…" Deacon sighed as his companions turned to look at him. "Just play along and be cool, alright?" He whispered, before moving ahead of them and throwing his arms wide open in greeting. "Heeeeey Frankie you old dog! How's it going, huh?"

"Shit." Frankie replied, though he was smiling. "How about you? It's been _months_ since we last heard from you… er… you're not joining the Brotherhood, are ya?" He added, gesturing towards Danse and Nora.

"What? Nah. These are friends of mine. You should know Nora already, she lives in Diamond City market at Home Plate, remember?" 'Lance' grinned, jabbing his thumb in Nora's direction.

Frankie and his fellow guard nodded to her in greeting as she removed her helmet to give them a weary smile.

"This guy is Danse. He's a Paladin in the Brotherhood… or should I say he's my _Pal-_ adin!" Deacon grinned, ignoring the vexed sigh Danse made beneath his helmet.

"What business does a Pal-whatever have in Diamond City?" Frankie frowned. "He better just be looking to trade…"

"Actually he's on shore leave, came here to eat power noodles and shack up with a certain fellow soldier…"

" _Deac-_ I mean… _Lance_!" Nora could feel her cheeks beginning to redden, not to mention an uncomfortable knot in her stomach as she recalled her earlier conversation with the Paladin.

"Ah I'm kidding. The guy's got a swatter up his ass." Deacon grinned, ignoring Nora's mortified expression and Danse's shadow that seemed to loom menacingly at his back. "He's actually here so his nephew can see the Great Green Jewel for himself!" He said, gesturing towards Burke who simply wore a bewildered expression as he listened to the exchange.

"I see." Frankie nodded, reaching up to scratch his stubbly chin. "Well, you'd all better get inside the Wall if you know what's good for ya. Mutants have been testing our defences all week. Enjoy your stay in Diamond City – but no _funny_ business!" He added, looking pointedly at Danse.

"As for you, Lance, you better get inside and beg the Captain to give you your job back seeing as you've already got the uniform. It'll be good to have you back."

"Yeah, I'll get right on it. See you around Frankie and… new guy?"

As the guards continued on their patrol, Deacon finally turned to look at his companions, grinning cheekily.

"Well? What are you all standing around like brahmin for? Diamond City awaits!"

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter. _This chapter._ I'm so sorry it's horrendously late. I was ill to begin with and then when I finally felt better, I had writers block. Which made no sense as I had the chapter plan sitting in front of me, but the right words would just not come! ;=.= Still, I'm really excited to do the next couple of chapters as I've been planning them for ages!

 **HUGE** thank you to Mr Ninja Pineapple- you must have beta'd this at least 7 times. Thank you!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks again for your patience and sticking with the story!


	17. Chapter 17 Dear Hearts & Gentle People

Chapter Seventeen: Dear Hearts & Gentle People

Danse sat bolt upright with a gasp, the roar of the gunshot still ringing in his ears. There was a flash of light and he made to roll away, but there was resistance, his legs trapped. Wrenching his body violently, he found himself sprawled on a carpet. There was another flash of light and another.

His eyes wide and heart hammering painfully in his chest, he caught sight of hundreds of lights dancing over walls, passing over a Brotherhood flag hanging over a messy bed and dressers. He raised a hand to his chest, the black T-shirt damp beneath his palm. He could feel the wild pounding of his heart and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sensation and ground himself. But the lights kept flashing across his eyelids and each time he flinched, expecting to hear a gunshot, to feel pain.

He heard footsteps approaching and fresh beads of sweat broke out across his skin. He turned sharply, eyes flying wide as a shadow appeared behind a partitioning curtain at his back.

"Danse? Is everything okay?"

The curtain rippled as Nora eased a corner back, peering inside the makeshift 'room'. Seeing him on the floor, she slowly entered, letting the curtain fall back into place. He didn't know the time, but she was already wearing a dress, her dark hair tumbling about her head in damp curls.

She lowered herself onto the floor beside him. His eyes searched her face, eventually focusing upon her calm blue gaze. The lights chased over her skin, giving it a warm luminescence and catching her eyes like starlight. He felt something warm lay upon his hand and when he glanced down, it was to find her own resting upon it.

Slowly, the echoes of his nightmares faded as he focused on her fingers, paler and more slender than his own, yet bearing the same calloused patterns from her time spent honing her combat skills in the Commonwealth.

He exhaled slowly, turning away to focus upon the sheets tangled about his legs. As he pulled his hand away to free himself, Nora removed hers, but remained crouched at his side. Finally, he began to ease himself to his feet, raising his eyes to observe the disco ball rotating overhead, glittering as it cast light refractions about the space. He sighed heavily, reaching up to run a hand through his sweating hair, feeling like a fool.

The skirts of Nora's dress rustled and he watched from the corner of his eye as she rose.

"I was just about to sort out breakfast. Do you want sugar bombs or a fry up?"

He busied himself remaking the bed, focusing his attention upon the task at hand.

"A fry up would be a welcome change." He managed, his voice hoarse as he raised the mattress and tucked the sheets in. He heard her move away, the curtain drawing back.

"Nora?"

More light poured into the cubbyhole as she paused, holding the curtain in her hand.

"…Thank you."

"Mm."

She let the curtain fall back into place as she walked away.

He clenched the sheets in his fists until his knuckles shone white through his skin.

* * *

The food was good, but Burke couldn't wait for breakfast to end. Not one word had been said at the table since he had arrived, the only sounds being the scraping of cutlery on plates and the music of Diamond City radio, playing at a low volume in the background.

Beside him, the Paladin kept his eyes glued to his plate, shovelling the food into his mouth whilst Nora silently prodded the meagre portion she'd given herself, her gaze distant.

Burke found himself missing Deacon. The man _might_ be an enemy of the Brotherhood and synth sympathiser, but he was chatty and upbeat, full of amazing stories. Unfortunately he had only walked them as far as the front door yesterday, insisting that he needed to go to the security barracks instead.

He hadn't returned since.

Nora's chair scraped back across the floorboards and he glanced up to see her picking up her plate, her food virtually untouched.

"You should make an effort to eat more, soldier." Danse commented, his eyes flitting from her plate back to his own. "You'll need to be good form for when we head back to the Prydwen today."

Burke sighed glumly, dropping his own fork to sit back with his arms folded, scowling.

 _Figures I'd finally get to the biggest settlement in the Commonwealth and not even get to see it._

"Good form? Huh." Nora snorted, glaring somewhere past the Paladin's shoulder. "Considering I haven't even had time to go to the surgery today, I wouldn't get my hopes up. Oh, but never mind. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your _work_ now, would I?"

Danse shot her a dark look, his jaw clenched, but she had already turned her back and disappeared into the kitchen which annexed Home Plate and the converted warehouse together.

"Do we _have_ to go back today?" Burke complained, causing the Paladin to sigh. "You haven't even let me out the house yet to look around!"

"This isn't a _holiday_ , Squire." Danse grunted, savaging a radstag sausage with his knife and fork. "We're here on a mission and the mission has failed –"

"And apparently _one_ of us in this room doesn't have a life beyond missions and the Brotherhood." Nora interjected as she stepped back inside, returning to her seat.

" _Knight_ , you are being unprofessional _and_ validating all my points at the same time." Danse practically growled, glowering at her. "This is _not_ an appropriate conversation to have in front of the Squire."

Nora neither answered nor looked at him, instead reaching for the glass pitcher on the table that she had filled with mutfruit-flavoured water. Another silence descended, only this time it was even worse.

Burke reached for his own glass and took a long drawn out sip, trying to focus on the song playing on the radio rather than the tense silence.

Dear Hearts and Gentle People by Dean Crosby.

He hadn't heard the song in a long time and it conjured memories from what felt like another life. A life in which his father, no matter how footsore or weary, would smile and pull his mother into a clumsy dance, holding her close until she was breathless and laughing.

It had always made him happy to watch them, but the phantom couple dancing in his mind brought pain. He bit down on the inside of his cheeks, lowering his glass to the table. It made perfect sense to him now just why his mother had always turned the radio off whenever the song had begun to play.

"Is everything okay, Burke?"

His eyes refocused on the room and he found both Nora and Danse watching him.

"May I be excused?" He asked quietly, his hands balling into fists until his nails bit into his palm.

Nora nodded, watching as he rose to his feet and hurried towards the stairs. When he was out of sight, she sighed, lowering her own glass to the table.

"Are you sure we can't wait another two or three days to return to the Prydwen?" She asked, clasping her hands on her lap. "Burke needs time to recover. I think it's pretty obvious that we _all_ do."

"We've wasted enough time as it is." Danse replied flatly, finishing off the last of his meal. "We were due back on the Prydwen days ago to continue our mission against the Institute. Besides, I will not risk a repeat of what happened in Bunker Hill _here._ "

"What happened at Bunker Hill's hardly going to happen in Diamond City, Danse!" She sighed, exasperated. "The guards don't let raiders in here."

"Has that stopped the spate of kidnappings?" He asked bluntly, leaning back in his chair. "Did that stop Kellogg living here?"

Nora's mouth closed with an audible snap.

"Nowhere in the Commonwealth is safer for him than the Prydwen." He concluded firmly, looking her dead in the eye. "I recommend that you visit the surgery here as soon as possible and make ready to depart."

"Well, _I_ recommend you go and have a _bath._ " She muttered sourly, rising sharply to her feet. "You still smell like shit."

" _Knight._ "

She ignored him, stalking away up the stairs.

He drank in a deep breath, focusing on keeping his temper in check. He had come to pride himself over the years for his level headedness and the control he had over his emotions. It was a skill that had served him well as a commanding officer, allowing him to deal with soldiers who would drive other paladins to despair.

But with Nora, his control was fraying.

There came an insistent hammering at the front door, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Can you get that?" Nora called down the stairs.

Sighing, he rose from his seat and crossed to the door. He already had the beginnings of a headache forming. The moment he pulled it open, he knew it would only get bigger.

"Well, if it isn't the Commonwealth's very own tin soldier! I almost didn't recognise you out of your power armour! What happened? You run into a raider with a can opener?" Smirking, Piper Wright shouldered past him and into the house. "Is Blue around? I heard that the pair of you rolled into town yesterday!" As she turned to face him, hands on her hips, her face fell, nose wrinkling in disgust. " _Phew!_ No offense, big guy, but you need a bath!"

"Thank you for your input, _citizen._ " Danse scowled, closing the door behind her. "Knight Hart's upstairs at present if you wish to speak with her. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah… nice to see you too, ya tin can." Piper muttered under her breath as he stalked back towards the opposite side of the house.

* * *

"Oh my _God_!" Piper gasped, wiping tears from her eyes as she gasped for breath. "I'd have _paid_ to see his face when you said that!"

Nora sighed loudly from where she was crouched at the foot of the bed, withdrawing caps from the safe she had hidden under her dresser.

"I wish I could _un-see_ it. I'll be scrubbing all the suits in the power armour bay with a toothbrush for the next three months." As she spoke, she counted out the caps in her hands, dividing them between two pouches she had set on the floor. "I suppose it means I get to hang out with Brandis, at least."

"Hey! You could always take me up there with you!" When Nora's head rose above the end of the bed to fix her friend with a sceptical look, Piper grinned and raised a hand to her heart. "I promise to behave! You won't even know I'm _there_!"

"Because you'll be breaking into Maxson's quarters looking for your 'scoop!'" Nora snorted, rolling her eyes.

" _Or_ interviewing your fellow thugs – soldiers, I meant soldiers!" She added when Nora glanced up again. "I mean talking isn't _forbidden_ up there… or is it? All the other soldiers I've met seem to _hate_ talking and having a good time. Did Maxson outlaw fun, or something?"

Nora looked at her.

"Oh, present company excluded of course" she added quickly, flashing a grin in response to Nora's raised eyebrow.

"It _could_ be something to do with the article you wrote on Maxson's 'compensating' for something with the Prydwen." Nora said lightly, her lips beginning to twitch at the memory of the article. Following that particular issue, anyone found with a copy of Publick Occurrences in the airport, police station or Prydwen went straight on report.

Piper grin widened in response. "See? No sense of humour! Although that _was_ a serious article."

At the sound of footsteps from the floor above, they glanced towards the stairs in time to see Burke descending. He paused mid-step, frowning at Piper in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Piper Wright, Publick Occurrences." Piper smiled up at him before glancing back to Nora who was straightening up from the floor. "Care to introduce us, Blue?"

"Piper, meet Squire Burke of the Brotherhood of Steel." Nora nodded, gesturing between them. "Burke, this is Piper. She writes the best newspaper in the Commonwealth."

"A squire of the Brotherhood?" Piper's expression darkened slightly and she turned to frown at Nora. "He's a child soldier?"

"Not quite…" Nora said evasively, crouching down again to avoid looking her friend in the eye. She'd had enough arguments that morning alone and was too worn out to survive one of Piper's infamous tirades.

"Not _quite_? Then what's he doing on the Prydwen, Blue?" Piper demanded, her voice already taking on the hardened edge that meant trouble. "You're _okay_ with that?"

Nora slammed the safe shut before rising to her feet, fastening one of the pouches to her cinch belt. "I didn't say that." She replied frostily, glowering at her friend for a few moments before turning towards Burke and softening her expression. "Burke, I'm heading out to the clinic and to get some shopping if you want to come with me?"

Burke's expression brightened for the first time in days. "Yes ma'am!"

"I'll just let the Paladin know we're heading out, so wait for me by the front door."

As Burke hurried across her room and down the stairs, Nora glanced back to Piper. "Look, we're not here for long so just hold off on the hard questions, okay? Just let Burke enjoy himself while he's here. You can rant at me all you want later."

Piper sighed, her expression softening somewhat. "Fine. I'll meet you downstairs."

"And Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"No interviews with Burke."

"You know me, Blue! I never make a promise I'm not going to keep!" Piper smirked, rising from her perch on the edge of the bed and heading downstairs.

Nora rolled her eyes, but smiled faintly as she followed her down. When they reached the bottom, Piper turned right to join Burke in the living room, whilst Nora headed towards the kitchen and converted warehouse beyond.

She had done her best to turn the space into another comfortable living space, with the addition of a workshop. The radio she had placed in the second living area was on, blasting out the tune of 'Sixty Minute Man'. Moving past the worn sofa and coffee table, she made for the closed curtain that partitioned the small bedroom.

She cleared her throat, one hand closing around the edge of the curtain. "Danse?"

When there came no answer, she eased the curtain aside and peered inside. It was dark, the light having being turned off. When her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she found what she had already suspected. The room was empty.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Nora stepped inside, reaching for the lamp on the bedside table. It flared into life and the sudden brightness made her regret not opting for the disco ball instead. She moved towards the dressers and bookcases that formed a wall, her eyes seeking out something to write on.

Writing a note would be much less intimidating then having to face him in person so soon. In one of the drawers, she found a spare notepad and pencil, likely stashed in there by Piper at some point.

"Jackpot."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to write.

 _'Danse,'_

She paused, frowning to herself. She almost amended it to 'Paladin Danse' before shaking her head. _It's a freaking note. Don't overthink it._

 _'Heading out to the market with Burke & Piper. Sorted out the caps I owed you into the pouch, will sort out Rhys & Haylen's shares later. _

_Nora.'_

She placed the notepad and caps pouch on the end table and began to rise only to pause, glancing at the notepad. For a few moments she hesitated before sitting down again with a sigh, shaking her head as she grabbed the notepad and began twirling the pencil between her fingers. Finally, she pressed the lead back to the paper.

 _'P.S. Sorry for what I said.'_

She dropped the pencil and notepad back on the end table and rose to her feet, deciding to make good her escape before she actually had to face him. She crossed to the curtain and swept it aside, stepping through and walking straight into something solid.

Startled, she stepped back and found herself looking into a pair of wide brown eyes. Her own eyes widened as she glanced down… and found herself looking at Danse's bare chest. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes drank him in, following the pale constellations of scars across his skin whilst noting the powerful and _very_ well defined muscles.

Other than his holotags and a pair of green trousers, Danse was bare.

All she managed was a breathless " _oh._ "

An eternity seemed to stretch between them, as the voice of Billy Ward rang out:

 _"There'll be 15 minutes of kissing,_

 _Then you'll holler "please don't stop!"_

Danse cleared his throat, slowly lowering the worn hand-towel he'd been using the dry his hair, his eyes glued to her.

"I… um… there's a…"

Nora found herself floundering beneath his intense stare, her words stumbling on her tongue. She forced herself to tear her eyes from his body, suddenly feeling very hot under the collar.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to look at his face, but found that did little to help as her eyes were drawn to his full lips. She licked her own, trying to order her thoughts around anything but how beautiful he looked, scars and all.

"…I should go." She managed lamely, her heart skipping a beat when she noted how his eyes were darkening.

He swallowed, carefully schooling his expression as he stepped aside to let her pass.

"Sorry." She mumbled, hurrying past him with her face blazing. The curtain fell back into place and she marched straight from the warehouse, through the kitchen and made a beeline for the front door, passing the couch where Piper and Burke were chatting away.

"What's the rush, Blue?" Piper asked, rising to her feet as Nora opened the door. "Or should I call you Red? You're looking a little flustered there."

"Nothing! No reason!" Nora said quickly, gesturing for Burke to follow her. "Let's just get going, okay?"

"Whatever you say, _Red_." Piper teased, following them out into the market.

* * *

Danse released a shuddering breath when she was gone. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he shook his head, mentally scolding himself as he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

 _Ridiculous._ _You're not some child. You're a soldier… But why does she have such an impact on me?_

Frustrated, he stalked towards the bed, trying to push from his mind the way her eyes had darkened, the way she had stared at him with such intensity… the way he had wanted to close the short distance between them to hold her against him, to feel the softness of her lips against his…

 _Snap out of it, soldier!_ He told himself firmly, trying to shake the inappropriate fantasy from his head. Those were definitely not thoughts a commanding officer should be having about any of his charges.

He sat down on the edge of the mattress and sighed, dropping the towel on the bed and running his hands over his face. This was bad _._ He needed to gather himself, strategize the best way to deal with this issue.

 _But why does it have to be an issue?_

He groaned, trying to shake the thought from his head. If he did raise the matter with Maxson, the Elder might separate them. The war against the Institute was his top priority and he could not afford to have his men distracted, a rule that went doubly for both himself and Nora.

There was just too much at stake for them to become distracted by each other and it was already becoming a problem.

 _Maybe we need some time apart._

His shoulders sagged at the thought, but he could think of no other alternative. He rose to his feet, moving to a steamer trunk at the end of the bed that Nora had filled with spare clothes in various styles and sizes. He was already wearing dark green trousers from a set of military fatigues that just about fit. He withdrew a stained white T-shirt that strained over his muscles and threw the matching green shirt of the fatigues over that.

He swept his pack up from the floor and set it on the bed.

* * *

Nora caught sight of Piper and Burke emerging from Fallon's basement as she left the clinic, a small pile of fresh clothes in the boy's arms. Despite her mood she smiled, noting Burke's grin and the way he was interacting with Piper. He was usually withdrawn and wary of new people, yet in the space of a morning, Piper had somehow charmed him out of his shell.

"Feeling better now, Blue?" Piper asked brightly, ushering Burke towards her.

"Yep! I've got to hand it to Sun, the guy's a miracle worker." Nora smiled in response. "I feel like a normal person again!"

"You might want to consider a haircut to look like a normal person, too." Piper grinned, earning an eyeroll in response. "Anyway, me and Burke went and had a little retail therapy! His outfit was a bit ragged and starting to smell like Danse!"

The memory of the half-naked Paladin flashed across Nora's mind and she felt her cheeks begin to redden again. It had taken the sight of the needles at the surgery to purge the image from her head and now she feared she would never be free of it again. She was sorely tempted to find the nearest wall and hit her head on it until she either forgot it or knocked herself out.

"What? You don't approve of the new Brotherhood scent of _Brahmine a la Muerde_?" A voice enquired, prompting the three of them to glance up as a member of Diamond City Security sauntered by. "I heard it's all the rage on the Prydwen! Second only to _Parfum de Maxson's Bullshit!_ "

Piper's brows drew together. "Is that –"

" _Lance._ " Nora rolled her eyes. "He is who you think he is, but he's now Lance."

"Hey! No need to wear out the name!" Deacon grinned, backing up a few steps to stand in front of them. "Anyway, what can Diamond City Security do for you two lovely ladies this fine day? Except an interview." He added, smirking at Piper.

"Heard anything interesting?" Nora asked before Piper could fire off a retort.

"Well, the _big_ news is the return of Lance – that's me – who was Diamond City's best and most attractive security guard before he left to go and take care of his dear old granny over in Sanctuary."

"What? Danny Sullivan bought _that_?" Piper snorted, folding her arms as she stared him down.

"Well, considering people believe what _you_ put in the paper…"

"You mean the _truth_?" Piper scowled, stepping closer to him.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to stand back or I shall be forced to arrest you for threatening a security officer!" Deacon said in a mock professional voice, holding his hands up with a grin. "Honestly! I can't keep the women off of me in these duds!"

"Now, now play nice children!" Nora grinned as Piper blew a raspberry in Deacon's face. "Try not to kill each other while I go for a haircut!"

As Piper and Deacon began pulling faces at each other, she rolled her eyes and turned to look at Burke. "Fancy a trim?"

"Do I _have_ to?" He huffed, rolling his eyes. "I want to grow it out and they'll just shave it when I'm back on the Prydwen, anyway!"

"Yeah Nora! Let him have some _style!_ " Deacon grinned. "Give it a few days and there'll be enough hair for me to teach him how to style it like this!" He ran his fingers through his particularly lush wig and Nora fought the urge to pull it from his head.

" _Fine._ But you're coming with me anyway so I can keep an eye on you." She insisted, leading the way to Kathy and John's Super Salon.

"Can't I just walk around the market instead?" Burke whined, pulling a puppy dog expression.

"Now, Squire!" She sighed, pausing to fix him with a stern look. He finally obliged with a long sigh and began to follow in her wake, his clothes still in his arms.

"Hey! How about I see you guys for power noodles when my shift ends?" Deacon called after them. "Piper's buying!"

"Am not!" Piper snorted, shaking her head as she began to follow Nora and Burke.

"Okay! Nora's buying then! I'll see you at six!" He grinned, before turning on his heel to continue with his patrol.

"So _are_ we going to have power noodles tonight?" Burke asked, looking up at Nora hopefully.

"Ugh. I'm going to leave Diamond City a very poor woman indeed." She sighed as she moved towards a grinning John.

* * *

"So, you been up to much while I've been away?" Nora asked, watching as Burke crouched down beside a ragged looking cat that was sunbathing in front of the chapel. The animal warily sniffed his outstretched hand and she couldn't help but smile when it gently butted its head against his fingers, demanding attention.

She had always hoped that Shaun might grow up like that, with a natural empathy for other creatures. Something that was all too often missing in this new world.

 _I hope his parents are proud of him, wherever they are._

"A bit of this and a bit of that." Piper shrugged as she took a drag of her cigarette. "I'm actually leaving town in a couple of days though. I found a guy who's as prone to crazy adventures as you are and he needs my help."

"Do you need any help with it?" Nora asked, turning to look at her, only for John to place his hands on either side of her head with a tsk and make her face forwards again.

"I think you've got a full enough plate as it is, Blue." Piper smiled. "Besides, what he's dealing with is personal business, so he wants to keep it small."

"Personal, eh?" Nora glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye. "So you're not going to publish the details later?"

"Nope."

"I see… so how long have you been dating?"

Piper erupted into a violent coughing fit and Nora couldn't hide the sly grin that curved her lips. As her eyes scanned the market before her, she caught sight of a familiar figure striding away from the direction of Home Plate, a bag slung over one broad shoulder.

Even out of his uniform and at a distance she easily recognised Danse by his poise and stride. Just like that her good humour was gone, her smile replaced by a frown . "Where's he going?"

"Who?" Piper asked hoarsely, clearing her throat.

"Danse." Nora nodded in his direction as he moved past the salon, his eyes distant and turned towards the ground beneath his feet.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was heading to the Dugout… with a bag." Piper frowned, watching as he disappeared around the corner. "Huh. But I thought you had plenty of beds at yours?"

"I do." Nora swallowed, feeling icy worms beginning to slither and knot themselves in her stomach.

 _Maybe I really offended him earlier…_ Her hands tightened into fists on her lap. _Of course I did._

She exhaled heavily through her nose, slumping in the chair.

"Something wrong, Blue?" Piper asked gently, crouching down beside her and trying to catch her eye. "I know you say you don't smoke, but I'll share my cigarette if it helps? 'Bad for your body, good for the soul!' as Vadim likes to say!"

"It's nothing… but would you do something for me?" Nora asked, dipping her hand into a small pocket hidden in the skirt of her dress. "Would you go into Home Plate through the blue door and take a look in the guest room?"

"Uh… sure." Piper said slowly, accepting the keys from her hand. "What am I looking for?"

"I don't know." She sighed, hugging herself as she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Just see if his stuff's still there or something. I mean he could just be going to sell some surplus, or a drink but…" She trailed off, her words unconvincing to her own ears.

"Okay. I'll see if I can find anything." Piper nodded slowly before taking a final drag of her cigarette and walking outside. Nora watched her go before closing her eyes, trying to relax as John combed through her hair with his fingers.

Usually she loved having her hair done and would find it a relaxing and uplifting experience. But now she wanted nothing more than to spring from the chair and race after Danse, to demand an explanation and hope for a trivial answer in response.

"Hey! No animals in the salon!"

Her eyes opened at the sound of Kathy's sharp voice and she found Burke stood on the threshold, the stray snuggled into the new clothes he was holding in his arms. It was a scruffy little thing, with white and ginger fur, a crooked tail and tattered ears that suggested it was the veteran of many scraps.

Burke was smiling fondly down at it, carefully raising one hand to gently rub its cheek with his fingers. She knew what he was going to ask before he looked up and opened his mouth. "Can we keep him?"

His expression fell slightly when he saw the way her shoulders heaved, but his green eyes continued to bore into hers.

"I don't know, Burke." She sighed, not in the mood to argue with him. "Cats take a lot of care and we'll be returning to the Prydwen soon. Probably today, if the Paladin gets his way." She added bitterly, peering past him for any sign of Piper.

"But he's hungry and he likes me!" Burke protested, pouting as he fussed the purring cat in his arms.

"Burke…"

"You won't even know he's there!" He insisted stubbornly. "I'll take care of him!"

"I'll think about it." She said with another sigh, resisting the urge to shake her head.

Burke frowned at her before heading back towards the chapel, muttering something under his breath.

"Oh, _sure._ So you'll consider a feral cat for Burke, but you won't even think about letting me own a deathclaw called Fluffy!"

Nora glanced up to find Deacon leaning against the entrance of the salon, smirking beneath his sunglasses.

"Weren't you supposed to be on patrol?" She asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"I _am_ on patrol! I just happen to be patrolling the same place I was patrolling five minutes ago!" He grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, looks like I'm done here!" John commented brightly, running his fingers through her hair one last time. "No more filth and all the dead ends and singed hair are gone, leaving you a beautiful head of hair!"

Kathy grunted, approaching with a hand mirror to show off John's hard work. The woman was prone to malicious gossip at times, some of which Nora suspected she had been the victim of in the past. She seemed to have it out for women she considered younger or prettier than herself – which, according to Piper, was everyone save Anne Codman, Becky Fallon and Myrna.

He had done an impressive job as always, but she was far too distracted by Piper's absence to pay much attention to her appearance. With barely a glance in the looking glass, she rose to her feet and flashed John the ghost of a smile.

"Thanks. Great work as always."

Kathy muttered sourly under her breath as Nora dropped the caps into her palm. She was quite certain that she heard the word 'synth' mentioned at least twice.

"Make sure you come back sooner next time, all right Doll?" John winked, trying to distract from his mother's bitter expression. "You and that fine head of hair are welcome in this chair anytime!"

"I'll try." Nora nodded, already stepping outside to join Deacon. She couldn't help but run a hand through her hair, already undoing some of John's hard work. Ignoring the pained sigh from the salon, she turned to face Deacon as he followed her into the street.

"Hey, I've got to go and check on something back home. Could you just keep an eye on Burke for me for a few minutes?" She asked, peering past him towards Home Plate.

"Oh I don't know. I take my job with security very serious- hey!" Deacon cried, looking affronted as Nora swept past him. "Just because you know it's a lie doesn't mean you can just walk away!"

* * *

"Piper?" Nora called as she eased open the door and stepped inside. The house was quiet, the interior illuminated by strings of lightbulbs above. She could see the soft twinkling of the disco ball just visible between the dressers and cabinets that formed a makeshift wall for the spare room.

She heard a heavy sigh beyond them and frowned, walking further inside. The two suits of power armour were still standing beside one another against the back wall. The tension in her shoulders eased slightly. Danse would never go far without his power armour.

 _Maybe I don't need to be so worried after all._

She walked towards the partitioning curtain and found it open, the space beyond immaculately tidy. Piper was sitting on the bed, a piece of paper in her hand. She glanced up as Nora entered, her eyes sad and pitying.

"Blue… You should read this." She said quietly, raising the paper she was holding.

Nora hesitated before squaring her shoulders, moving forwards mechanically, her feet dragging across the carpet. When she reached Piper's side, she perched on the edge of the bed beside her and took the note from her hand.

At first glance she recognised Danse's neat print and the feeling of dread intensified.

"Do you want me to go and keep an eye on Burke?" Piper asked quietly, leaning forwards to try and catch her eye.

Nora nodded, staring fixedly at the first line of the note.

 _Nora_ _Knight Hart,_

The strike through her name already said much.

She felt the mattress rise beside her as Piper stood. She watched in her peripheral vision as Piper left and then listened for the sound of the closing door.

When she was alone, she released a shuddering breath and began to read.

 _Nora_ _Knight Hart,_

 _I am not blind to the fact that our earlier discussion has clearly placed a strain upon our professional relationship. Due to this, I think the wisest course of action would be for us to spend time apart outside of our immediate duties._

 _As such, I have made the decision to rent a room at the Dugout for the duration of our stay within Diamond City. Should any incidents arise, you are to report to me there._

 _You have 48 hours to conclude any business you may have within the city and to recuperate. After that I will signal for a vertibird to return us to the Prydwen._

 _Ad Victoriam,_

 _Paladin Danse._

The paper was taut between her fingers. Her eyes flitted over the neat print of his handwriting several times without taking the words in. Finally she raised a hand to her face, wiping away the single tear track that dampened her cheek. She rose to her feet, nodding her head as she creased the paper into a ball and shoved it in her pocket.

 _It's fine._ She told herself, smoothing down her skirt. _Nothing's changed. We're just being strictly professional._

She wiped away a second tear that escaped before moving towards the nearest mirror. When she had a convincing enough smile on her lips, she nodded to herself and left the house, suddenly unable to remain in the lonesome silence.

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't believe Bleeding Steel's hit over 10k views! I really can't express how grateful I am for the support you've all provided as I've been writing (I can be as socially awkward as Danse at times I'm afraid!) but seriously; thank you! I really do appreciate every review/follow/fav etc!

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter & thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18 Cupid, Stupid & Valentine

Chapter Eighteen: Cupid, Stupid & Valentine

"Come on, Boy. I'm not going to hurt you…" Nora soothed, crawling under her bed.

The cat spat at her from the farthest corner, his hackles rising all along his scrawny body. His crooked tail resembled a broken orange conifer and his golden eyes were narrowed into angry slits.

Nora hesitated, lowering her hand to the floorboards. She may have had no intention of harming the cat, but he clearly did not share the same sentiment. He began to growl, arching his back and she finally admitted defeat. She began to withdraw slowly, only for the cat to rush towards her, claws out.

Cursing, Nora raised one arm to protect her face and felt the claws rake her skin before the feral cat charged past her and into the room. She heard him race up the stairs towards the top floor and a few moments later the sound of light footsteps as Burke took off after him. She sighed heavily, letting her body go limp and her cheek press against the wood of the floor.

For a few moments she just lay there, her eyes closed as she focused on the stinging of the scratches and the chill of Nate's ring against her chest.

"Blue? The cat didn't kill ya, did he?"

Nora sighed quietly before heaving herself up and crawling the rest of the way out. Piper was standing behind her, looking concerned.

"It was a near thing." Nora deadpanned, raising her arm to show crimson rivulets running down her pale skin. "Reckon I need an amputation?"

Piper's shoulders relaxed slightly when Nora cracked her a smile she didn't really feel. She'd grown into quite the actress since waking up.

"That looks fatal!" Piper joked, watching as Nora rose and dusted off her skirts. "Want me to take down any last words?"

Nora closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

'I give up with that damn cat. Every time I-'

"Does this mean Grogcat can stay?" Burke called brightly from the landing above, before hurrying back down the stairs.

"Grogcat?" Nora's eyebrows rose slightly as he entered the room, chewing on the bubble gum Piper had given him earlier.

"He's named it now Blue! That means Grogcat can never go back into the wild!" Piper grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Nora rolled her eyes, but a genuine smile was beginning to pull at her lips.

"Why didn't you name it after a better hero, like The Silver Shroud?" She asked, leaning back against the wall. "You could have called it ' _The Silver Meow-d!_ '"

"See, Burke, _this_ is why I don't let her help me write articles." Piper said matter-of-factly, shaking her head. "She interviews like a dream, writes like a nightmare."

"That _was_ a terrible name, ma'am." Burke added gravely. "Besides, The Silver Shroud's lame compared to Grognak. He only appears in _The Unstoppables_ and doesn't have his own comic! Even _Manta-Man_ has his own comic and he sucks!"

"He has a radio show!" Nora pouted, folding her arms.

"Sorry, Blue. You're not a real hero if you don't have your own comic book!" Piper was beginning to resemble a Cheshire cat with her ear-to-ear grin.

"I don't see Grognak fighting crime in the Commonwealth." Nora muttered under her breath.

There was a skittering of claws on wood and she turned in time to see a ginger and white blur streak through her room and disappear downstairs.

"Burke, if Grogcat breaks _anything_ , he's out." She warned, prompting the boy to gasp and chase after the little monster.

"Well, looks like you've got your hands full." Piper smiled as she watched after them. "You okay?"

"Fine." Nora replied a beat too fast.

Piper glanced at her, but she was already stepping away from the wall and striding towards the stairs. She made it halfway down before Grogcat ran up, attacked her ankles and shot back down again, disappearing into the kitchen. Cursing, Nora glared down at her scratched legs, then up at Burke who had halted at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think he's hungry." He said sheepishly, when there came a loud crash from the kitchen. Burke's head snapped to the side then back to face her, his mouth hanging agape. "It's not broken!" He cried, ducking around the corner.

Nora sighed before warily descending the rest of the way. When the feral moggy didn't launch another assault, she moved towards the living room area with Piper trailing behind.

She froze in place.

" _Burke!_ " She called, stalking across the room to where an assortment of items had been knocked onto the floor, including the Golden Grasshopper Nick had gifted to her when she had helped him to close a case.

"He didn't mean it!" Burke cried as he entered the room. "He's just excited!"

"I think Cait used that same excuse when she broke one of your cabinets." Piper commented, tilting her head and smirking. "You let her off the hook. No reason you can't do the same for Grogcat, right?"

"Cait would have sent me flying across the Commonwealth with _her_ right hook." Nora sighed, shaking her head as she moved towards the kitchen. She paused in the doorway.

Plates, cutlery and bucket of clean water were set on one of the counters… and so was Grogcat, his face in the frying pan she had used to make breakfast that morning.

He looked up at her and hissed.

"See? He's hungry!" Burke insisted, confidently striding past her and scooping the cat up from the counter. Grogcat gave him a plaintive meow in response, but didn't offer any resistance.

Nora sighed loudly, folding her arms as Burke looked at her with pleading eyes. Eyes that were beginning to glisten with tears.

"Oh for the love of… _Fine._ " Nora cried, exasperated. "Guess we'll have to go and see if crazy Myrna has any supplies for cats. But if you catch some kind of illness from him, don't come crying to me!"

She couldn't remember seeing Burke so genuinely elated before. He grinned, leaning down and planting a kiss atop Grogcat's head. Nora cringed slightly at that, scrutinising the filthy, patchy fur.

 _I really hope he doesn't have mites._

But still… it was good to see Burke happy.

She couldn't help but smile to herself when he walked past her to tell Piper the news, leaving her to deal with the mess.

* * *

The market was quietening down when they left Home Plate that afternoon. The blue of the sky had assumed the glow of advancing twilight, the vanilla coloured clouds gradually becoming tinted with gold, pink and purple. Nora watched as Burke headed straight towards Diamond City Surplus, Grogcat perched precariously on his shoulders.

"Who do you think Myrna will accuse of being a synth first?" She asked idly as she and Piper followed after the Squire and his cat.

"Good question." Piper snorted, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "She'll probably accuse Grogcat first if she's seen him around. Probably claim he's been tailing her or…" She trailed off and slowed to a halt, lowering her hand from her chin.

"What's up?" Nora asked, stopping to look at her.

"How do I look?" Piper asked with sudden urgency, dusting off her red coat and running her fingers through her dark hair. "God I bet I look like a mess…"

"What? You look fine!" Nora frowned. "What's going on?"

"Whew… Okay." Piper nodded to herself, looking somewhere beyond Nora's shoulder as she adjusted her hat. "I'll see you in a minute, Blue."

"Okay?"

Nora raised her eyebrows, following Piper with her eyes as she made her way towards Commonwealth Weaponry… or more specifically to a man _at_ Commonwealth Weaponry.

As Piper drew near to him, she crouched down slightly, her steps slow and deliberate. Nora frowned, her unease growing as her friend balled one hand into a fist. Her mouth fell open as Piper drew her arm back and threw a sucker punch.

There was a flurry of movement as the man sidestepped with surprising speed, turning in one deft movement to catch Piper's wrist in his hand. Nora gasped as he pulled Piper off balance, causing the reporter to splutter as she fell towards the ground.

Seconds before she landed on her rear, the man's free arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her back onto her feet. For a few long moments they stared at each other, lost in their own world. Then the man slowly dropped his arms to run a hand through his hair, his cheeks reddening slightly under dark stubble.

The spell broken, Piper stepped back with a huff, shaking her head slightly as she readjusted her cap.

"Dammit Marcus! That's almost _twice_ you've made me hit the dirt!" She grumbled, rubbing her wrist though the smile curving her lips took the heat from her words.

"Well, that's what happens when you sneak up on strangers." Marcus teased with a chuckle. "I thought you learned that the last time?"

"Well, we're not exactly _strangers_ , are we?" Piper smirked, before turning to greet Arturo. She didn't see the soft smile Marcus gave her before he turned back towards the counter, playfully elbowing her as he did so.

 _Nate used to look at me like that._ Nora thought sadly, glancing down at her own wedding ring. _I thought Danse did too, but.._.

"Nora!"

She snapped back into reality at the sound of Burke's voice, glancing to where he was waving impatiently from Diamond City Surplus. He had already gathered what he wanted and was standing at the counter, waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Nora squared her shoulders and straightened up, plastering a pleasant smile on her lips that did not reach her eyes as she walked over to him.

Myrna didn't even have the decency to force a smile. Instead she transferred her dark glare from Burke and the bristling Grogcat to Nora.

"This boy yours?" She scowled, moodily dropping her copy of Publick Occurrences onto the counter.

Nora fought the urge to pull a face.

"He's with me, yes."

Myrna grunted in response, surveying the Squire suspiciously before referring to a piece of paper she kept on her desk.

"Forty caps." She demanded, hitting a few buttons on a battered looking till to open the drawer.

"Forty?" Nora frowned, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. "That's a little steep don't you think?"

"These are good quality items." Myrna scowled in response. "You want quality? You _pay_ for it."

"Come on, Myrna. Cut me a deal?" Nora pressed, leaning against the counter. "I _am_ a loyal customer."

" _Or_ you could be a synth, trying to undercut my prices and run me out of business!" Myrna practically growled, her voice beginning to tremble as she began working herself up.

 _Here we go._

As Nora prepared for a fierce session of haggling, she noticed Burke inching away from her, heading out into the marketplace. She turned her head with a frown, only to see Piper move to intercept him, followed by the man called Marcus.

Satisfied that he wasn't likely to get into any trouble, Nora returned her attention to Myrna.

"All right, let's get down to brass tacks here…"

* * *

After ten minutes of squabbling and cajoling, Nora finally left the Surplus triumphant with two small bowls, a tin of dogfood and a ball of string balanced in her arms. She had managed to wear Myrna down to twenty-five caps for the lot, which was still overpriced in her opinion, but she knew when to accept her victories.

Her smug smile faded slightly when she saw no sign of Piper or Burke in the market. She walked a circuit around Takahashi's power noodles, scanning the residents crowding the counters and searching the nearby storefronts to no avail.

"Maybe they went to Publick Occurrences…" She frowned, adjusting Burke's purchases in her arms before setting off towards Piper's home.

As she was passing by Fallon's Basement, she heard footsteps climbing the stairs back to street level. She stopped to let the person pass, only to curse her pre-war manners when Danse emerged in front of her.

He paused, regarding her with his usual serious expression, a neatly folded pile of clothes in his arms. He nodded to her in greeting.

"Knight."

"Paladin."

She waited for him to continue walking, but he didn't. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence, watching each other in their peripheral vision. Finally, Danse cleared his throat.

"Those are unusual supplies." He commented, regarding her purchases.

"I'm just running an errand for a friend." She replied with a tight smile, deciding against mentioning Grogcat. "Got yourself new clothes?"

"Yes. I don't really have any casual wear aboard the Prydwen, besides which I need to return what I'm wearing to you… I also still need to wash my uniform." He sighed, a pained expression crossing his face.

"Yeah. Yefim might charge you extra if you stink out your room." She snorted, glancing up at him with a small smile. "Bring your uniform around tomorrow and I'll see what I can do with some industrial grade abraxo. Also, you should keep the clothes. They look good on you."

Danse immediately averted his gaze, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"Well… I'd better get going." She said awkwardly, glancing at the ground. She stepped around him, intending to continue towards Publick Occurrences.

"Where's the Squire?" He asked abruptly, turning to face her again.

"He's at Piper's." She shrugged, slowing slightly when he fell into step beside her. "Why?"

"I want to check up on him." He replied, keeping his eyes forward. She nodded in response, but said nothing.

* * *

As soon as Nora stepped through Piper's door, she was ambushed. Something small and furry launched at her legs and she yelped, backing up sharply and stepping on Danse's feet. The items she had been carrying fell to the floor, the heavy tin of dogfood narrowly missing Grogcat's head as he made a quick escape, disappearing beneath a battered yellow couch.

For a few moments Nora remained where she was, nostrils flared as she watched for another attack. Then Danse cleared his throat and she jumped, feeling the rumble of his chest at her back. Hastily she stepped away, her hands releasing his shirt as she began collecting the items up off the floor, mumbling an apology.

She heard footsteps and glanced up, cheeks still burning as Burke and Nat emerged from behind the cinderblock wall that partitioned Nat's room from the rest of the ground floor.

Immediately Nat's eyes narrowed.

"You break it, you buy it, Lady." She frowned, folding her arms and pouting. "I don't care how much Sis likes you."

"This isn't a _shop._ " Burke snapped, glaring at the girl with visible dislike before striding over to help Nora gather up the last of the items. As he doubled over to grab the last bowl, Grogcat shot out from his hiding place and jumped on the Squire's back, much to his amusement.

As Burke carefully straightened up, the cat moved so that it was perched on his shoulder once more, ripped ears perked as it fixed its golden glare upon Danse.

"I was unaware that Piper had a cat." Danse mused aloud, raising his eyebrows before depositing his clothes on the coffee table and moving towards Burke.

Grogcat's eyes narrowed and his ears flattened slightly, his crooked tail beginning to twitch. Nora turned to watch as the Paladin slowly raised his hand to the cat and found herself holding her breath. Burke, too, looked somewhat pale, suddenly standing rigid.

Grogcat rose to his paws and gingerly sniffed – before gently butting his head against Danse's fingers.

Nora's mouth dropped open in disbelief as Danse proceeded to gently scratch the cat behind the ear.

Burke looked more than a little relieved.

"Well, well! You been storing cat food in that walking tin can of yours or something?"

They glanced up to find Piper standing on the stairs leading up to her room, smirking down at them.

"I suppose I shouldn't be _too_ surprised you get along with the crazy cat though. Me and Hancock kinda have you pegged for a crazy cat lady, _if_ you retire one day."

Danse scowled slightly and straightened up, dropping his hands to his sides as Piper began to descend the steps.

"Hey, Blue! I was wondering where you'd gotten too!" Piper greeted, turning her attention to Nora.

"I was just bringing over the supplies you wanted from Myrna's. For your new cat." Nora added, looking meaningfully up at her friend.

Piper raised her eyebrows slightly, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

" _Right..._ _My_ new cat." She said dryly, folding her arms and leaning back against the wall.

Burke frowned and shot Nora a questioning look.

Nora shook her head, pointing at Danse and mouthing to him, only to quickly raise her finger to her chin, pretending to scratch an itch when Danse turned to face her with narrowed eyes.

Movement upstairs caught her attention and she jumped at the chance to change the topic when the man called Marcus appeared on the top step, peering down curiously at them.

" _So!_ Areyou going to introduce us to your friend up there, Piper?" She asked, nodding towards him and prompting Danse to turn around.

"Who? Marcus?" Piper glanced over her shoulder and grinned up at him. "He's just a friend."

"I _see…_ " Nora couldn't help the slow smirk that was spreading across her face as Piper turned back towards her. "Is this the ' _friend'_ with the ' _personal business'_?" She enunciated with her fingers.

" _Blue…_ "

"So _you're_ Blue?"

They turned as Marcus left the stairs, a small smile on his lips as he offered his hand to Nora.

"Like Piper said, I'm Marcus. It's good to meet you."

"Ah. So Piper's already been talking about me?" Nora smiled, shaking his hand firmly.

"Mostly good things." He replied before turning to Danse. "Tin Man?"

Danse sighed, shooting Piper a disapproving look before shaking Marcus' hand.

"Paladin Danse."

Marcus raised his eyebrows at that.

"Paladin as in from the Brotherhood of Steel?"

Before Danse could answer, there came a loud bang as the front door was thrown wide open.

"It's _Power Hour!_ " Deacon announced, striding into the house with a blue swatter resting against his shoulder. "For your safety I advise all residents and guests vacate the premises and head on down to Power Noodles _ASAP!_ "

With that, he swung the swatter down to indicate the open door.

" _Finally!_ " Burke grinned, hurrying outside with Grogcat still on his shoulder.

"Are we having power noodles, Sis?" Nat asked hopefully, turning pleading eyes towards Piper.

"Yes we are, kiddo! Thanks to Blue's generosity!" Piper said with a wink, before grabbing Marcus' arm and dragging him towards the door.

"Piper, what-"

"You heard the officer!" Piper announced, cutting off his question. "We're _all_ going to Power Noodles! Even the cat!"

"You should come too." Nora said, turning to face Danse. "It'll beat eating alone at the Dugout."

"I'll meet you there then, soldier" said Danse, hesitating before nodding his assent and moving to gather his clothes.

* * *

Diamond City was coming to life once more as Danse left the Dugout, shouldering his way through a crowd of weary residents eager to drown their sorrows in liquor. The stadium flood-lights bathed the city in cold white light, whilst strings of glowing bulbs hung across the narrow streets. As he walked towards the market he remained mindful of the dark alleyways he passed on the way.

He didn't know why he'd agreed to eat with them. His plan had been to keep in contact only as necessary and yet when he had met Nora in the street, he had been unable to walk away from her.

He tried to tell himself that the reason he had accompanied her to Publick Occurrences had been perfectly sound. It _was_ critical that they keep an eye on Burke at all times, given his propensity for trouble. But that didn't explain why he had agreed to join them for dinner…

He shook his head, annoyed at himself. _It's just dinner. It's perfectly normal for a C.O. to eat with his soldiers… Besides, others will be present to provide a distraction._

Satisfied with his reasoning, he arrived in the marketplace, trying to convince himself the roiling of his stomach had everything to do with hunger and _nothing_ to do with the situation between himself and Nora.

Power Noodles was busy, the counters and tables beneath the awnings crowded with residents and travellers alike. Yet somehow he found them all seated together at one of the counters, the scrawny ginger-and-white cat sat on a stool between Nora and Burke, saving him a seat. A steaming bowl of noodles was already awaiting him on the counter with a can of purified water beside it.

As he approached, Burke pulled the cat onto his own lap, allowing him to sit down.

"Everyone's having the brahmin bowl." Nora explained when he peered curiously at the meat strips lying over the noodles. "I think we've all had enough of seafood this mission."

"This must have cost you some caps if you've paid for everyone." He commented, gathering up his chopsticks from the counter.

"We deserve it." She shrugged, keeping her eyes to her bowl. "Besides, this might be the only time Burke gets to eat here."

Danse glanced down towards the boy and frowned slightly. Evidently, not only was this Burke's first time eating in Diamond City, but his first time eating with chopsticks. He watched as noodles slipped from Burke's grasp, splashing the counter with broth.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to show you again?" Deacon grinned from his other side, already holding his chopsticks at the ready.

" _No._ Last time you stole some of the brahmin!" Burke scowled, glaring at him.

"I promise, on my _honour_ , that I won't steal another piece of brahmin from your bowl!" Deacon swore solemnly, placing his hand on his heart.

"Don't believe him, Squire. He _has_ no honour." Danse frowned, ignoring the way Deacon's lower lip began to tremble theatrically. "Besides, he doesn't need to eat from _your_ bowl to show you."

"Objection!" Deacon announced, holding his empty bowl aloft. "I have nothing to demonstrate with!"

"To begin with," Danse pressed on, ignoring Deacon completely, "you're holding them wrong…"

* * *

"… _The latest word is that they've re-taken "The Castle," an old holdout of theirs from back in the day._

" _From everything I've heard, it was no small feat to get that back under their control. There are some real monsters out there in the Commonwealth…"_

Burke chewed thoughtfully as he listened to the radio behind the counter. It was fairly old news, he had heard about the Minutemen's reclaiming the Castle back on the Prydwen. But now he might be able to get a first-hand account.

He glanced over to where Nora was eating beside Danse, her eyes distant.

To his right, the counter was loud, Deacon making caps disappear before Nat's eyes whilst Piper laughed perhaps a little _too_ easily at Marcus' banter. Nora and Danse were silent, neither having spoken since he had mastered the art of the chopsticks.

"Nora? What happened at the Castle?" He asked, watching as she startled back into reality.

For a few moments she blinked owlishly, processing his words. Then she smiled.

"Mirelurks. Lots and _lots_ of mirelurks." She said, leaning forwards to peer around Danse. "Way back before I joined the Minutemen, a _huge_ mirelurk queen breached one of the walls and chased the previous Minutemen out."

"They were chased out by _mirelurks_?" Burke cocked an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

"I seem to recall _you_ being chased around by mirelurks more than once." She snorted, dropping her chopsticks in her bowl.

"I'm a _kid._ The Minutemen are supposed to be _soldiers._ "

"Hmph. Farmers is more like it." Danse muttered before shovelling more noodles into his mouth.

"Those _farmers_ helped me to bring down one of the biggest monsters I've ever seen, Paladin. _Without_ the aid of power armour or high tech weaponry." Nora frowned at him, before turning back to Burke. " _Anyway_ , the mirelurks had spent years building nests in there. They had egg clutches in the courtyard, on top of the walls, inside the walls and there were a _lot_ of protective adults guarding them. Including myself, there were only six Minutemen -"

" _Six_ of you?" Danse's tone was sharp as he turned to face her with a frown. "Why didn't you call for backup?"

"I _was_ the backup!" Nora sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "Besides, Preston was there and the four Minutemen he persuaded to help were the only ones willing at the time."

"But why did you not approach myself or Elder Maxson about the situation?" He insisted, his tone disapproving. "The Brotherhood could have provided you with fire support! At the very least I would have accompanied you!"

"It was something the Minutemen needed to do for themselves _._ " Nora scowled. "They needed a victory that was theirs and theirs alone. Besides, what would the Brotherhood have wanted in exchange, huh? They're not exactly known for their charitable nature!"

"Need I remind you that you are a member of the Brotherhood, _Knight_?" Danse bristled, his jaw squaring and eyes flickering dangerously.

"Need I remind you that I'm the Minutemen General, _Paladin_?" Nora snapped, sitting upright and bringing her hand down on the counter.

The others fell silent, watching them.

"Is everything okay, Blue?" Piper asked hesitantly, glancing between them.

"Fine." Nora swallowed, turning to nod at her.

Danse turned away, his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

"Actually, I need to go see Nick. Would you mind watching Burke?" She continued, turning back to Danse.

He nodded and she took her leave.

* * *

Nora slammed the door of the detective agency shut, causing the doorframe to shudder. Papers flew from Ellie's desk in the draught and the overhead light began to swing, causing shadows to leap across the room.

Exhaling heavily, she leaned back against the door, her nails biting into the wood. She heard footsteps approach from around the corner and swallowed, trying to get her emotions back under control as a figure in a faded trench coat appeared, his golden eyes glowing softly in the shadow of his fedora.

Nick Valentine halted when he saw her.

Nora tried to don the fake smile that she had worn for most of the day, but her lips began to tremble, suddenly too heavy to pull up.

"Nick…" Her voice cracked and she covered her face with her hands.

As she forced herself to take deep breaths, trying to regain her composure, she felt a hand close over her shoulder.

"Take it easy there, partner." He said gently, his golden eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

Nora stepped forwards and buried her face in his shoulder, leaning against him as silent sobs began to rake her body. Nick raised his arms and held her until she grew calm again, his coat dampened by her tears.

She finally stepped away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry Nick. I guess that wasn't the hello you were expecting." She managed hoarsely, giving him a watery smile.

"Don't sweat it. You wouldn't be the first person I've seen burst into tears at the sight of my mug." Nick said, his lips pulling into a small smile though his eyes were still concerned.

 _How can anyone say he's less than human?_ Nora wondered, allowing him to guide her behind Ellie's desk. She sat down in Ellie's usual seat as he pulled an office chair over from his own desk, setting it in front of her. As he seated himself, he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and placed one between his lips, before offering the packet to her.

"You know, that's the second cigarette I've been offered today?" She asked him, shaking her head. "I didn't smoke before the war and I don't plan on starting now but… They get a little more tempting every time."

"Been one of those days, huh?" Nick removed the cigarette from his lips and slotted it back into the packet.

"Don't stop on my account, Nick." She sighed, leaning back into her seat.

"I should probably cut back anyway." He shrugged, dropping the packet back into his pocket. "It's bad for the wallpaper."

Nora smiled weakly and they lapsed into silence, the din of the evening crowds outside muffled by the walls.

It was comfortable in the agency. The air was warm and heavy with the scent of tobacco. For a few moments, Nora fidgeted, intently studying the stationery and neatly stacked folders on Ellie's desk. Nick didn't press her for an explanation, simply providing her his quiet company.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Nick." She finally whispered, leaning her head back against the chair and gazing at the smoke stained ceiling. "I don't know what to do."

"Take as long as you need, kid." He said gently.

Swallowing, she reached up and began to twist her ring-chain around her fingers until Nate's ring was in her grasp.

"When I first woke up, I just wanted to find Shaun." She said softly, her gaze distant. "Nate was gone and Shaun… he was all I had left. When I first left that vault, he was all that mattered to me. He _should_ be all that matters to me, but…"

She trailed off, returning her gaze to Ellie's desk. She released the chain and picked up a gnawed pencil, beginning to twirl it between her fingers.

"I was just a graduate. A _mother._ I didn't even get the chance to put my law degree to use, or to see Shaun grow up. But now I'm a widow, a General, a Knight and an Agent?"

The pencil began to twirl faster, though Nick kept his eyes carefully fixed upon her face, listening intently.

"People have died because of decisions I made, you know? Good people." She shook her head, suddenly clenching the pencil in her fist. "When I agreed to be Preston's General, I thought it'd be a small thing. Maybe just do a little good for other people while I searched for Shaun but then… Well, now I have an army I don't know how to lead."

She paused for a few moments, then began to twirl the pencil again, her expression infinitely sad.

"I'm no leader, Nick. Other than saving Shaun, I have no plans. Hell, I don't even know what I'm going to do when I find him, how we're going to live, even if I'll be a good mother. How can I be responsible for the Minutemen?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far, you seem to be doing a heck of a job as General." Nick said sincerely. "It was you who brought them back from the brink, kid. It was _you_ who gave them hope."

Nora snorted bitterly, raising a hand to her head.

"Hope? How do I inspire that when I haven't stopped by the Castle in over a month? Instead, I've been hiding out on the Prydwen, playing at being a Knight because it's easier when someone else gives me orders, but…" she gesticulated helplessly. "I don't know, Nick. I feel safer when someone else is in charge and the Brotherhood gives me direction, but some of their beliefs…"

She shook her head miserably.

"Hell, right now I'm out here 'training' a child soldier. What kind of a mother _does that_?"

Nick remained silent, though the glow of his eyes seemed to dim slightly.

"Deacon thinks I'm getting in too deep with them." Her shoulders slumped even further. "Maybe he's right… Just look at the mess of things I'm making now."

"Mess?" he asked gently, adopting a more pensive expression.

"The Squire found out something he wasn't supposed to…" As Nora explained Burke's discovery of the Railroad and the uncertainty of his silence, Nick lit a cigarette and began to smoke. When she was finished, they lapsed into a thoughtful silence, watching the smoke curl in the air about them.

"You did the right thing." He said at last. "That was awfully heavy-handed of Stockton, threatening to box the boy up like that and send him away like cargo. Security threat or not, he's a child and the Brotherhood's all he's got left."

Nora relaxed slightly at his words, nodding faintly.

"As for him keeping quiet, you'll just have to do your best to convince him and hope it's enough."

"But what if I've condemned the Railroad? What should I do?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching his face.

"From what I've seen of our mutual friends, they'll be savvy enough to work something out. I imagine they'll want to see you for a word soon, though. Just let me know if you need any back-up." Nick said confidently, giving her a reassuring smile.

Nora swallowed.

"Actually, Nick… That leads on to another thing I need to talk to you about."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." He nodded, sitting upright.

Nora sighed heavily, returning the pencil to the desk.

"I told you before that Danse was to accompany me to the Glowing Sea." She began, her hand once again fidgeting with the chain at her throat. "Well, something's come up and… it's probably better I part ways with him for a while after this mission."

Nick stubbed out the remainder of his cigarette, studying her intently.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but if you want to talk about it…"

Nora was silent for a while, catching Nate's ring between her fingers and reading the inscription on the inside.

 _Today, Tomorrow & Always. _

"I… thought there was something between us. Something more than friendship." She said quietly. "But he's made it clear that there's room only for the Brotherhood in his life. It's probably for the best, anyway." She added quickly, clutching the ring in her hand and blinking rapidly. "I mean, I already have enough problems as it is, right? Why make things more complicated?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Nick's voice was gentle but firm. He leaned forwards in his chair, trying to catch her eye. "Happiness is a hard thing to find in the Commonwealth. Believe me, I'm a detective. I should know. But when you do find it, you have to seize it with both hands and hold onto it."

Nora finally met his gaze, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"You will find happiness one day, Nora." He promised her gently. "God knows if anyone deserves it in this world, it's you."

* * *

"That's it!" Piper announced, rising to her feet. "I'm done listening to you boys talk about guns!"

Danse and Marcus glanced up from their conversation, watching as she gestured for Nat to stand, too.

"Was it that pun about ' _Piper pistols_ ' that pushed you over the edge?" Deacon grinned, earning a snort and eye roll from the reporter.

"Whatever, _Lance._ It's getting pretty late anyway and Nat here has school in the morning!" She added, smiling down at her younger sister who groaned at the mention of school.

"Can't I just work instead?" She complained as Piper began to usher her away.

"Kiddo, I already know you'll work yourself ragged when I leave with Marcus. Your education is important!" They had taken a few steps away before Piper turned around again, raising a brow as she caught Marcus' eye. "You crashing at mine or staying with Tin Man at the Dugout?"

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." Marcus sighed, rising to follow them. "It was good to meet you, Danse. Lance."

"Likewise." Danse nodded, watching as the Wrights and their guest began the short walk back to Publick Occurrences.

When he turned back to the counter, it was to see Burke dozing off, his head resting on his arms whilst the cat ate the remaining food someone had left in a nearby bowl. Frowning, he turned to call for Piper to retrieve her cat, but they were already out of earshot.

" _Well_ Danse, old buddy, old pal-a –" Deacon cut off at the look Danse shot him. "I've got an early patrol tomorrow, so I'm going to have to love you and leave you."

"Very well." Danse nodded, before reaching across to gently shake Burke's shoulder. "Come on, Squire. It's gotten late."

Burke groaned, slowly sitting upright and rubbing his eyes. As the boy slid from the stool, stifling a yawn with his hand, the cat raised its head from the bowl and trotted over to him before climbing on his shoulder, just as Takahashi rounded the bend to collect the empty bowls.

"Where's everyone gone?" He mumbled sleepily.

"To their beds." Danse replied, gesturing for him to follow as he led the way across the market. "Knight Hart seems to have let time escape her, so we'll rendezvous with her at the detective agency first."

"Detective agency?" Burke cocked his head, looking slightly more alert. "That sounds cool."

Danse just grunted in response. He very much doubted that Burke would find a synth detective 'cool'.

As they walked along the dark, narrow streets, Burke kept close to him, unnerved by the chem addicts and homeless who loitered in some of the alleyways. They finally reached the first of the garish neon signs the synth had installed to drum up business.

A pink heart and arrow flashed in the darkness, indicating the street upon which Valentine 'lived' and operated. Danse led the way towards a tired looking building, where another hot pink neon sign announced ' _Valentine's Detective Agency'_ , another ridiculous heart pierced by an arrow set above the lettering.

As he and Burke stepped into the gloomy entrance, Danse paused and turned to face him.

"Before we enter the agency Squire, it is only fair that I warn you that Valentine is… _unusual._ " He said at last, his expression full of distaste.

"Unusual?" Burke repeated, tilting his head.

"I suppose you'll see for yourself." He sighed, his hand closing about the door handle. "I assure you however that he is no threat and were he ever to become one, I would put him down myself."

With that, he pushed open the door and led the way inside.

It was almost as dingy and dirty in the office as it was on the street outside. The walls and ceiling were grimy and smoke stained, cabinets crowded every available space and other than the neatly arranged desk at the front of the agency, the place was a mess.

Nora glanced up from where she was sitting on a desk at the back of the room, nursing a steaming mug in her hands. Danse could just about see the glow of one of the synth's eyes as he leaned back to peer around the Knight and he fought the urge to curl his lip in contempt.

The synth was fortunate that Maxson deemed it useful enough not to order its immediate destruction, although he was quietly certain that once the Institute was dealt with, that order would change.

"Knight." He greeted her, standing up straighter. "It's getting late."

Nora turned to look at a working clock on the wall and her eyes widened slightly. She hastily downed the rest of her drink and rose from the desk, setting the mug down.

"Sorry. I didn't realise." She sighed, rolling her shoulders before turning to the synth with a genuine smile. "Thanks for all your help, Nick."

Danse found his jaw clenching as she turned and hugged the abomination.

"Who's Nick?" Burke asked curiously, moving forwards to lean on the desk, Grogcat still on his shoulder.

As Nora turned away and began to walk towards them, the synth detective came into view.

The Squire screamed.

The cat shrieked and fell from the boy's shoulder as he ran behind the Paladin.

" _SYNTH!_ " He shouted, his voice deafening in the small space. " _SYNTH! KILL IT SIR! KILL IT!_ "

"Charming boy." Nick drawled as he rose to his feet, readjusting his fedora. "He Danse's?"

"It's alright, Burke!" Nora insisted, ignoring the glaring match that raged between the Paladin and detective. "This is Nick Valentine. He's a friend of mine."

"But that's a _synth_!" Burke insisted. "It's an abomin-"

There came a loud crash as a cardboard box fell from a filing cabinet, Manilla folders and papers cascading to the floor as Grogcat forced himself through a narrow window.

Burke gasped and whipped around, wrenching the door open to run into the street.

" _Squire!_ " Danse turned sharply and followed, grabbing the scruff of Burke's shirt just under the flashing heart of the agency's sign.

"Where is he?" Burke cried, glancing up and down the street, his hands futilely clawing at Danse's. "I need to find him!"

"He's probably returned home to Piper." Danse said firmly, turning Burke to face him.

"But –"

"The cat will be fine, Squire." Danse insisted, gazing steadily into the boy's eyes. "But you cannot under _any_ circumstance run off on your own like that again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But he's _my_ cat!" Burke protested, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears. "Nora said I could keep him! He's scared and what if someone hurts him? Nat said some of the homeless people eat the cats!"

Danse's eyes narrowed and he turned to glare over his shoulder to where Nora had emerged into the garish light.

"Is this true?" He demanded. "Did you say the Squire could keep the animal?"

"Yes." She nodded, drawing herself to her full height.

Danse released Burke's shoulders, turning to glare at her.

"Surely you knew that he wouldn't be able to bring it with us?" He frowned, his glare intensifying. "Why on earth would you allow him to bond with the cat if you knew they would have to be separated? Not only is it tactically irresponsible, it's cruel and unfair to the both of them!"

"You shouldn't throw stones in glass houses, Danse." She said calmly, her expression unreadable in the pink glow of the sign.

For a few long moments they watched each other in silence.

" _Found you!_ "

The spell was broken as a loud and merry voice echoed up the street.

Blinking in surprise, Nora turned just as Vadim locked one arm about her neck, stumbling forwards to throw his other arm about Danse's squared shoulders.

"You two look _so good_ together! What is more romantic than gazing at each other in front of glowing heart, eh? It makes Vadim so _happy!_ " He grinned, permeating the air with his beer breath. _"_ Now I can go and tell my idiot brother he owes me one hundred caps! I could kiss you!"

With that, he turned and planted a sloppy kiss on Nora's cheek before turning to do the same to Danse, only for the Paladin to recoil sharply and pull himself free of Vadim's grasp.

Despite herself, Nora laughed.

"Been placing bets on me again, Vadim?" She asked, wiping her cheek with her hand.

"Only harmless, happy bets!" Vadim insisted, turning to grin at her. "Me and Travis, we remember when you and Dan helped –"

" _Danse._ " The Paladin sighed, looking annoyed.

"What kind of silly name is that?" Vadim snorted. "Anyway, me and Travis, we remember when you and _Dan_ helped us and we say, even back then, 'those two make attractive couple! One day they will have _beautiful_ children!'"

As he spoke, Vadim raised his hand as though envisioning the future, when he caught sight of Burke watching him, looking somewhere between bewildered and scared. Vadim gasped.

"You _already_ have a child?" He turned to look at Nora, his eyes wide. "You named him after me, yes?"

"Hm. Seems to me Vadim's been letting himself into the liquor cabinets again." Nick drawled, stepping out of his office to join them in the street.

Burke recoiled behind Danse who was standing very still, staring at Nora and Vadim.

At the sight of Nick, the barkeep became even more excited.

" _Nicky!_ It is good to see you again! Hey! You know my lovely friend, Nora, yes?" He added, squeezing her in a tighter hug.

"Well sure I do. She's my partner. Remember when we helped you with Earl Sterling's disappearance?"

"Oh _Earl_ … I miss him." Vadim sniffed. "He was good man! One of the _best_! Terrible with women though. You!" He added, turning to point at Danse. "You _also_ good man who is _terrible_ with women! This is why my idiot brother thought you wouldn't get together! But _I_ said you would and I am right!"

"You're wrong, actually." Nora informed him as Nick ducked under his free arm. "We're not together."

" _What?_ This is some kind of joke, yes?" Vadim demanded, frowning at her.

"Let's just get you home, big guy." Nora sighed, turning him around with Nick's help.

"Not home! Noodles!" Vadim announced, staggering along between them.

"Sure, whatever you want." She glanced over Vadim's arm towards Burke and Danse. "Can you make sure Burke follows, Paladin?"

Danse gave an almost imperceptible nod before ushering Burke ahead.

* * *

After another overly enthusiastic hug from Vadim, Nora bade them goodnight, leading Burk away towards Home Plate.

Nick sat on a stool at Power Noodles, withdrawing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting up. Beside him, Vadim cheered as Takahashi set a fresh bowl of noodles in front of him.

Danse remained standing, watching as Nora unlocked the door and ushered Burke inside. For a moment she remained in the doorway, her eyes lingering on the Paladin before she turned away and closed the door.

Danse's shoulders slumped slightly, a sigh escaping his lips before he straightened up, turning his dark eyes to Nick's. "Will you require assistance escorting him back to the Dugout?"

"I'll get him back safe, don't you worry." Nick said, waving away the offer. "Besides, he's barely started eating."

Danse glanced to where Vadim was hunched over his bowl, sloppily eating his noodles. He nodded, striding away towards the Dugout without another word.

"It's sad, yes?" Vadim commented after a while. "They remind me of how Travis and Scarlett used to be, only angrier, with a bigger, scarier man than Travis."

"It's none of our business, Vadim." Nick sighed.

"Pfffft! Of _course_ it is my business!" Vadim snorted, turning to face him. "I was not kidding about the bet. Not only will they break my heart, but they will break my bank!"

"You're all heart, Vadim." Nick said dryly, exhaling a plume of smoke.

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"

They glanced up as Takahashi approached, red lights blinking beneath his chef hat.

"I don't know. How much _did_ you bet on them getting together?" Nick asked, glancing at Vadim.

"One hundred caps. Why?"

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"

" _Taka._ Don't encourage him." Nick said, shaking his head.

"What? What is he saying?" Vadim frowned, sitting up straighter.

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"

"Ol' Taka here says he'll raise your bet." Nick relayed, turning back to face Vadim. "If they get together before they leave the city, Taka will pay you two-hundred caps _and_ you get to eat at Power Noodles free for a month."

Vadim sat bolt upright, his eyes growing wide. Suddenly he shovelled the rest of his noodles into his mouth and chugged down the hot broth before leaping to his feet with a grin.

"I accept your challenge!" He announced, his voice echoing through the night. "They shall be together before they leave or my name is not Vadim Bobrov!"

"Er Vadim you –"

"Not now, Valentine! I must come up with a most cunning plan! I must be their Cupid!"

"Stupid is more like…" Nick muttered, watching as Vadim set off at a run, stumbling over his own two feet yet somehow remaining upright.

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him about the forfeit." Nick sighed, shaking his head as he rose to follow Vadim. "I'm sure he'll go all out when he learns he owes you all that moonshine _and_ the caps."

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"

Nick turned to face the robot with a chuckle, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You really _are_ a romantic, ain't ya Taka? I don't know if it'll work. We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

 **A/N:** There were two versions of this chapter, but the first one I had written didn't accomplish what I needed it to, though I was nervous this version wouldn't live up to the original! It's the longest chapter to date. I would have broken it up if possible but I couldn't without disrupting the flow of it!

Huge thank you to Mr Ninja Pineapple for letting me borrow Marcus! (I highly recommend reading his adventures in Broken Mask ^^)

Gotta admit I was a bit nervous about this one, I'm much more comfortable writing about monsters and danger, but fluff and relationships scare me! Hope you enjoyed it anyway though & as always thank you all for your awesome support! You guys rock! ^-^b


	19. Chapter 19 Ode to Nora

The door to his room flew open, crashing back into the wall. Danse jolted from his shallow slumber, his instincts screaming for him to arm himself. The world spun sickeningly as he sat bolt upright, one hand groping blindly in the dark for a weapon.

His fingers brushed against something cool and smooth but then it was gone. Glass shattered on the floor beside the bed and the air was suddenly permeated with a strong smell of whiskey.

"Wakey wakey!"

The room was flooded in dirty yellow light as a bulb ignited over his bed and Danse groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his face with his hands. Pain spiked at the back of his eyeballs and his head felt like it was being struck by a super sledge from the inside.

"It is time to rise and shine, my friend!" Vadim Bobrov half shouted, glass crunching beneath his boots as he swaggered into the room, bearing a laden tray in his arms. "You have _big day_ ahead of you!"

"What are you doing?" Danse scowled, his voice hoarse. His throat was raw with thirst and his mouth dry as the wasteland in summer.

Vadim dropped the tray onto the bed, upsetting the grubby glass pitcher he'd been carrying and spilling water all over the sheets.

"Oops!" Grinning, Vadim quickly righted it, leaving a large wet patch on the thin sheets perilously close to Danse's legs. "I am getting you ready for the day, my friend! Today feels like _good_ day, eh? Like day where _many_ good things might happen!"

As he spoke, Vadim raised the pitcher and poured a generous amount of water into a stained pint glass.

 _Today is already starting off badly._ Danse thought darkly, lowering his hands to glower at the barkeep with bleary, bloodshot eyes.

Vadim just grinned in response, thrusting the glass at him and spilling some of its contents in the process. Danse sighed, shooting him a dark look before taking a tentative sip of the water.

It was warm and tasted faintly of Nuka-Cola.

 _I suppose I should just be grateful he thought to empty out the alcohol first._

He swilled the water around his mouth, trying to wash away the remnants of last night's whiskey. Vadim sat down on the bed beside him, the mattress sinking under his weight.

As Danse pointedly ignored him, chugging down the rest of the water with a grimace, the barkeep began to speak again.

"You look like you've had rough night, eh? Busy drowning your sorrows in liquor?"

Danse winced at the volume of his voice, sighing heavily through his nose as he placed the now empty glass back on the tray. When he didn't reply, Vadim frowned thoughtfully, raising a hand to rub at his chin.

"Hmmm… Okay. I'm working with a quiet guy here."

Danse raised an eyebrow as he turned to glare at him.

"It's okay." Vadim smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Women _love_ broody men. Well, when they are tall, dark and handsome. Lucky for you, eh? _Although_ , and no offence, my friend, you could do with some… work."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danse sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Vadim wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Oooohhh you'll see!" Vadim winked. "But for now we must sober you up!" With that he grabbed a triangle of razor grain toast from a plate and jabbed it at Danse's lips. "Eat! We have _much_ to accomplish!"

Danse turned his head away sharply, the toast scraping against his beard and raining crumbs down his chest and onto the sheets. He couldn't remember the last time someone had dared invade his space so brazenly, not since before the Brotherhood when Cutler had practically forced his friendship upon him…

His stomach clenched at the memory and he threw the covers off his legs, planting his feet on the floor and turning his back to Vadim. The room spun sickeningly and he groaned, closing his eyes and waiting for the sensation to subside.

"Okay… so we skip breakfast!" Vadim shrugged, taking a bite out of the toast himself and chewing with his mouth wide open. "Moof onto dreshing inshtead!"

" _VADIM!_ "

Warily Danse turned to peer over his shoulder and watched as Yefim stalked into the room, his arms in the air.

"How many times have I told you, Vadim?! You can't just let yourself into people's rooms!"

"Why not? Dan is my friend and that," he added, pointing at the ceiling, "is my roof!"

"I am _so_ sorry about this." Yefim sighed, glancing at Danse as he seized Vadim by the scruff of his jacket. "Vadim! You have to clean up the bar!"

"Hey! I'm already working in here!" Vadim protested, but when Yefim gave him a particularly stern look he sighed, rising from the bed in a shower of crumbs. "Fine! But Dan! Be up and ready in an hour, or I _will_ return!"

Danse waited until he heard the door close before slowly sitting upright. Had it not been for the fact that the bed was now wet and dusted in crumbs, he might have attempted to return to sleep.

Instead he dragged himself to his feet and staggered towards his pack.

* * *

The radio was playing in the bar when Danse emerged from his room, donning jeans and a black shirt, the sleeves rolled back to his elbows and collar open. He was feeling hot, his head pounding and throat parched despite the fact that he had drained the pitcher dry.

As he left the guest area and headed into the bar, Vadim glanced up from where he had been arranging bottles of bourbon and flashed him a grin.

"Dan! It is about time you got up!"

" _Danse._ " He ground out, striding past Yefim who was sat in his usual spot by the doorway, shaking his head slightly as he flicked through the pages of Publick Occurrences.

"That is what I said. Dan." Vadim shrugged, wiping his hands on his jacket as he walked around the counter towards him.

"What was the meaning of your breaking into my room?" Danse demanded, passing the tray back to the barkeep. The pitcher was empty but the toast was untouched.

"Because you have _big_ day ahead of you!" Vadim reiterated, disappearing towards the kitchen. "Just you wait and I will explain!"

Danse heaved his shoulders in a silent sigh, retreating towards one of the battered couches in the centre of the room. Aside from the Bobrovs, the Dugout's bar area was deserted. A single glance at the clock on the wall revealed why.

It had only just turned seven a.m.

He had always been an early riser, but today he severely resented Vadim for denying him a lie in.

He sank down onto a couch, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He could hear the quiet _fwip_ of Yefim's newspaper, the dull roar of heavy rain on the ceiling and the tinny music of Diamond City Radio playing in the background.

As the last notes of the song faded away, Travis' smooth voice began to speak, filling the morning quiet.

 _"Good morning Diamond City! It's a rainy day across the Commonwealth, so I recommend that you keep warm and cosy indoors, listening to some soothing tunes._

 _"Now then folks, I have something a little different for you this morning! Now, I know that 'Lonely' is my middle name, but I happen to have a friend here with me today who will be acting as my co-host._

 _"Folks, please give a warm Diamond City welcome to my little buddy, Burke!"_

Danse turned to face the radio with a frown, his eyes opened into narrow slits. _It couldn't be…_

 _"Good morning Travis!"_

It was.

 _"Now then folks, although my friend Burke here might sound like an ordinary kid, he is actually a member of the Brotherhood of Steel and has kindly agreed to an exclusive interview, right here on Diamond City Radio!_

 _"But before we begin, I believe you wanted to ask our listeners something, Burke?"_

 _"Well, I just wanted to say that my cat's gone missing."_ Burke announced, his voice growing in volume. _"He's ginger and white with a crooked tail and his name's Grogcat."_

 _"There you have it, folks. If any of you happen to spot 'Grogcat' in Diamond City, you come and let your old pal Travis know."_ The DJ said smoothly. _"Now then Burke, are you ready to give the people of the Commonwealth a unique insight into the Brotherhood of Steel?"_

Vadim emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying a box of Fancy Lads snack cakes, a bouquet of carrot flowers and a glass of water. He frowned, slowing to a halt as he peered about the bar area.

"Yefim, where is Dan?" He asked, turning to frown at his brother.

"He left." Yefim shrugged, his eyes glued to his paper. "I don't know where to, but he seemed to be in a hurry."

* * *

 _"So then Burke, I understand that you are what's known as a 'squire' within the Brotherhood of Steel. Now, I don't know about our listeners out there, but I haven't heard of a squire before. Mind telling me what that means?"_

Lancer-Captain Kells stood behind the scribe in silence, his nostrils flaring as he fixed his piercing glare on the radio. Proctor Quinlan was stood beside him, his head tilted slightly to one side as he listened, idly stroking the large tabby cat that was purring noisily in his arms.

 _"Well, Travis, a squire's basically someone who is born into the Brotherhood, or joins it before they turn sixteen."_

At the sound of Squire Burke's voice, the Captain cringed internally, though he maintained his stoic façade. He had put his standing with the Elder on the line for this boy, hoping that he would take this opportunity in the field to prove himself an asset, to make the Brotherhood – and him, by extension – proud.

But now he was giving an unsanctioned interview on the Commonwealth's most popular radio station and humiliating them all.

 _Where the hell are Danse and Hart?_ He wondered furiously, carefully keeping his stony mask in place. _Surely they are not permitting this?_

 _"So what happens when you turn sixteen, Burke?"_ The DJ continued, his voice honey smooth. _"Do they give you power armour as a birthday present?"_

 _"No!"_ The boy snorted in response. _"You get made into an initiate. It's like being a squire, but more specialised and you learn on the job. Plus you pick which path you want to follow in the Order, like you can be an initiate, lancer-initiate or scribe-initiate. Then when you've proven yourself as an initiate, you can go on to become a knight, lancer or scribe."_

 _"Sounds like a pretty big decision to make."_ The DJ commented. _"Any idea which path you're going to follow?"_

 _"Hmmm…"_

There was a moments silence on the radio as the boy mulled over the question, which was when Kells heard the purposeful stride of heavy boots crossing the floor behind him. He didn't need to look to know that the Elder had joined them.

 _"If I_ had _to choose, I suppose I'd rather be a knight."_ Squire Burke said at length, his tone somewhat hesitant.

 _"You don't really sound too convinced about that, if you don't mind my saying so."_

Elder Maxson was now at his side, his back straight and hands clasped behind his back, his blue glare fixed intently upon the radio.

 _"I don't know."_ The boy sighed. _"I want to make people proud, but –"_

There came a sudden _bang_ from the radio, causing the scribe to jump slightly in her chair whilst the three men standing behind her narrowed their eyes. Even Emmett turned his head to look for the noise.

 _"This interview is_ terminated. _"_ An all too familiar voice barked from the radio. _"It is unsanctioned and whatever has been said is_ not _a true reflection upon the Brotherhood of Steel! Squire, move out!"_

 _"But sir…"_

 _"Whoah! Sorry about this, folks! We'll be right back after this song!"_ The DJ announced abruptly, sounding somewhat flustered whilst footsteps echoed in the background, followed by an audible slam.

As a piano began to play an upbeat tune, Maxson turned to face Kells, his eyes boring into the Captain's head.

"Captain. Upon their arrival, you will send Paladin Danse and Knight Hart to report to me. You will also begin preparations for Squire Burke's departure to the Citadel." He added firmly, his tone brooking no argument.

"Yes, sir." Kells bowed his head and raised his fist to his heart in salute.

Without another word Maxson turned heel and swept from the room, his soldiers saluting him with awed expressions as he passed.

"Well," Quinlan commented when the Elder was gone from sight. " _I_ for one will be very anxious to read Paladin Danse's report upon his return. I'm sure it will prove a most interesting read."

Emmett mewed in agreement, earning a soft smile from the Proctor.

"I am certain it will." Kells replied dryly, turning crisply on his heel to return to the helm.

* * *

Nora jolted awake, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She could hear the dull roar of heavy rain thundering against the roof, but all else was quiet. She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed, raising her hand to grasp at the chain around her throat.

She was still shaking, her skin cold and clammy with sweat.

Images from the nightmare crowded her thoughts and she shivered, recalling the frozen suits of power armour holding her fellow Brotherhood soldiers captive whilst they suffocated inside, meeting the same grim fate as her neighbours in Vault 111.

Danse had been among them and she had fought desperately to free him, trying to wrench away his helmet, beating her fists uselessly against the frozen steel…

There was a violently hammering on the door downstairs and she jumped, recalling the sound from her dream.

 _Maybe that's what woke me up…_

She threw back her blankets and slipped from her bed, her feet landing on the small rug beside it. The house was a little chilly, a cool breeze whistling down the staircase from Burke's room.

 _Must be a hole that needs patching up there…_

She heard more insistent hammering on the door and scowled before turning towards the end table next to her bed. She scanned the surface for her keys, only to find that they were missing.

 _I must have knocked them off last night._ She thought wearily, wiping her hands down her face with a sigh.

The knocking increased in volume, prompting her into action. Sweeping a thin bathrobe over her nightdress she rose and padded quickly towards the stairs, running a hand through her tousled hair.

By the time she reached the front door, the knocking had become continuous, ceasing only when she began to snap the bolts back, swiping a spare set of keys from a hook on the wall.

She wrenched the door open, ready to give the visitor a piece of her mind only to find her mouth dropping open in disbelief.

" _Burke?"_

She stepped aside, dumbfounded as the sodden Paladin ushered the boy inside.

They were both drenched, Burke shivering with chattering teeth whilst Danse dripped rainwater over the carpet, his expression as dark as the sky outside. For a few moments Nora just stared at them in shock.

 _How did Burke get outside? What did he do to make Danse so mad and… SHIT!_

"Wait here. I'll get you some blankets." She said quickly before hurrying out of the room.

When she returned with heavy blankets in her arms, it was to find Burke sat slumped on the couch, his eyes fixed on his boots whilst Danse remained standing, his jaw squared and expression livid.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" She asked, handing them a blanket each before focusing her blue glare on Burke. "What were you doing outside, Burke? Why weren't you in bed?"

"Because he was busy giving unsanctioned interviews on the radio." Danse grunted, running the blanket over his hair.

"That's not… I didn't… it just sort of _happened_!" Burke cried, raising his eyes to meet theirs. "I just wanted to find Grogcat, but I got lost and this guy started following me then Travis came over and –"

"Slow down!" Nora cut him off, raising her hands. "Look. I'm going to sort out something hot for you both to drink. In the meantime, dry off and get your story straight."

As she began to walk back towards the kitchen, her door came under assault for the second time that morning.

" _Blue!_ You better have a _good_ reason DCR got the exclusive with Burke!" Piper shouted through the door as Nora sighed.

* * *

"I just wanted to find Grogcat." Burke began, his copper hair ruffled and fluffy from his attempts to dry it. "Nora's keys were next to her bed so… I took them. I didn't want to go out the front because I thought she might hear me, so I tried the keys for the roof."

He at least had the grace to look ashamed of himself.

"How did you get down?" Nora frowned, her fingers tapping slowly against the arm of the couch.

"I climbed down the drainpipe." Burke mumbled into his tarberry tea, avoiding her gaze.

"Huh. Resourceful little guy, ain't ya?" Piper commented from her armchair, ignoring the disapproving looks the Knight and Paladin fired her way.

"Reckless and disobedient is more like it." Danse scowled, nursing his own steaming mug of tea between his hands before nodding at Burke. "Continue, Squire."

"I got down and went looking for Grogcat, but I couldn't find him." Burke sighed gloomily. "I was near some watery place when this weird guy started following me. I think he was drunk, or something but he started babbling at me and wouldn't leave me alone.

"Then Travis came along and told him to go away. He said he knew you guys and that if I gave him an interview, I could see if anyone had seen Grogcat! He also said you guys would hear it and come find me!" He added quickly, as though his final point might justify his entire outing.

" _Burke._ I told you yesterday that we would look for Grogcat this morning!" Nora sighed, wiping her hand down her face. "Why couldn't you just listen for _once_?"

Burke didn't reply. He just sat there with a sheepish expression on his face, staring at the carpet beneath his boots like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. For a while silence lingered in the room, disrupted only by the insistent drumming of heavy rain on the roof.

Burke could feel the weight of Danse's and Nora's disappointment settling upon his shoulders.

"…I'm sorry." He mumbled, the words little more than a whisper.

"You will be." Nora replied, abruptly rising to her feet. "Squire Burke. You are going to spend the rest of our time in Diamond City scrubbing up the power armour."

"But what about Grogcat?" He protested immediately, raising his eyes to hers. "We're going to look for him first, right?"

"Wrong." She replied, her voice firm and face serious. "You need to learn to face up to the consequences of your actions, Squire and so far you just haven't been doing that."

"But it's not affecting me, it's affecting Grogcat!" His voice began to rise as anger reared its ugly head.

" _All_ of our actions impact upon somebody else, Burke!" This time Nora's voice cut through the room like a whip. "How you feel about Grogcat now is _exactly_ how I and Danse feel every single time you get yourself into trouble!"

Burke scowled furiously, but lowered his eyes back to the floor.

"Look…" She sighed, relenting slightly. "Get the armour clean and we'll talk about looking for Grogcat, alright?"

Burke's answer was to slam his mug down on the coffee table and stalk towards the stairs, seizing the rag and bucket stowed beneath them. He shot her a venomous look before disappearing into the other side of the house, the blanket billowing from his hunched shoulders like a beggar's cloak.

Danse and Piper watched after him, but Nora simply returned to her seat, her back facing the direction he had gone.

"I'm sorry, Danse." She said at length, raising her eyes to meet his. "I should have kept a closer eye on him, or hidden the keys... I knew what he was like."

"You're not the one who needs to apologise." Danse replied firmly, before downing the rest of his tea. "You placed your trust in him and he betrayed it. It's clear to me that he's the guilty party."

"Guys, do I _really_ have to remind you that he's also a kid who's lost his cat?" Piper sighed, folding her arms and glancing between them. "He's not one of your knights, scribes or even one of your squires right now. He's just a kid who wants his pet back, so try seeing him as one."

Nora sighed in exasperation, closing her eyes and running her hands through her hair.

"They used to have a saying in my time; never work with animals or children. I guess some things never change." With that, she rose from her seat, pulling the bathrobe more snugly against her. "Well, seeing as everyone else is dressed I may as well get ready."

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to head for home then!" Piper yawned with a stretch. "But seriously Blue, Burke owes me an interview now."

"That is _not_ going to happen, Piper." Danse said firmly, fixing her in an intense glare.

"Well, it's either that or I can get _real_ creative, writing about what I could construe from meeting one of the Brotherhood's child soldiers." Piper threatened, turning to glare at back him, her eyes flickering at the challenge.

"Why don't you save that until after you've written Marcus' story?" Nora interjected quickly, moving to open the door in yet another display of old-world manners.

As she pulled it open, there was a splash and she frowned, watching as a hooded figure rushed away across the marketplace, leaving her mailbox wide open.

Ignoring her bare feet and attire, she stepped out into the rain and pulled an assortment of items from the box.

"Oooohhh whatcha got there, Blue?" Piper asked curiously, stepping away from the door to let Nora back inside.

In her arms she was balancing a bottle of red wine, a battered and damp box of snack cakes and a wilted bouquet of carrot flowers, the petals spilling onto the table as she set them down.

"Well, this is a first." Nora stated, cocking her head. "Why would someone stash these in my mailbox? Think they got the wrong address?"

"It is unusual." Danse frowned, picking up the box of snack cakes and studying the cardboard intently before he removed the lid. A sheaf of lined paper stained with greasy fingerprints fluttered from atop the cakes, settling upon the floor at his feet.

"What's that?" Nora asked, cocking her head as he set the cakes back on the table and plucked the paper from the floor.

His brow furrowed as he studied it, squinting and turning the paper over.

"You need glasses or something, Tin Man?" Piper smirked, leaning across the back of his arm chair to take a peek.

"It's some kind of letter, but I can't make out the writing. Either they're writing in code or have no concept of handwriting." He sighed at length, offering the paper to Nora as she moved to his other side.

"Well… I can make out 'Nora'?" She frowned, sitting on the arm of the chair as she squinted at the near unintelligible scribbles that somehow seemed to escape the dotted lines.

"Here. Let me try." Piper insisted, finally securing the paper from Nora's hand. For a few moments she studied it intently. Then she snorted, her hazel eyes growing wide as a toothy grin split her face.

"Well?" Nora prompted impatiently. "What is it?"

Piper cleared her throat and rose to her feet, moving so that she was in front of them.

"'Nora,

For you my heart bleeds,

Come back to me please,

I'm down on my knees,

You're better than cheese…'

"Seriously, who _writes_ like that?" Piper cackled, her composure failing at the word 'cheese'.

"You're kidding, right?" Nora grinned, folding her arms. "You're making that up, aren't you?"

"I _wish_ I could write this badly!" Piper gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "It'd make for one hell of a joke section! But wait! It gets better!"

As she composed herself, clearing her throat to recite the second verse, Danse's frown deepened.

"'You have pretty blue eyes,

You draw in the guys,

And some of their wives,

You're very good with knives.

You're hair is so thick,

You're a real hot chick,

You're the one that I pick,

You can ride on my…'"

Piper turned the paper over and spluttered, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

" _Brahmin_? That is _not_ how I thought that was going to end!"

As Piper dissolved into another fit of laughter, Nora chuckled uncertainly, caught somewhere between being amused and offended. Danse rose abruptly and grabbed the items off the table, dumping them in the nearest bin with a thunderous expression.

"What was that for?" Nora asked incredulously, watching as he swept the remaining petals on the table to the floor.

"That ridiculous poem was _clearly_ the ravings of a frustrated lunatic." He replied sourly. "For all we know, he might have drugged those cakes or that wine!"

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't have touched them anyway after that recital." Nora agreed, watching as a red flush began climbing his neck and ears.

 _He must think it's a serious threat if he threw away snack cakes._

"Piper? Does the note say who this is all from?" She asked, turning back to face her.

"Ha… Yeah." Piper panted, wiping away the last of her tears. "It's signed by a 'Dan'."

"Dan?" Nora frowned thoughtfully. "I don't suppose you know of a Dan in town, do you Piper?"

"Nope." She replied, handing the paper back to Nora. "Closest name I can think of is that Danny Sullivan… But nah. Couldn't be him. Anyway, I'd better head back and make sure Marcus hasn't burned the place down. He took over making breakfast when I left."

"Already house training him, eh?" Nora couldn't help but wink as she followed her to the door.

"Shut up, Blue!" Piper snorted, glancing back at her as she opened the door on the rainy market. "Focus on your own love life first!"

Nora's smile faltered for a moment, her eyes darting to where Danse was rising from the chair before she seemed to catch herself, focusing her attention back on her friend.

Then she caught sight of someone over Piper's shoulder and frowned slightly, tilting her head.

"What is it, Blue?" Piper asked, turning around to see Danny Sullivan standing beneath the tarpaulin of Power Noodles, the hood of his coat down as he waited for the rain to pass.

As though sensing them watching him, he turned to face them, giving a smile that could be described as bashful and a tentative wave.

"You absolutely sure it couldn't be Danny?" Nora asked in a low voice as they hesitantly waved back, watching him draw his hood up before setting off towards the city entrance.

"Well, I _was."_ Piper frowned, shaking her head. "Either way, you can do a lot better than Danny, Blue. He's so far up McDonough's ass I can smell him from over here. Anyway, I'll stop by later, see if I can't find Grogcat when I go for my afternoon walk. See ya!" With that she began to jog through the rain, one hand holding her cap in place.

"I should probably get going too." Danse said from behind her. "I need to change into something dry."

"Oh. Sure." Nora nodded, stepping back to let him through. "Sorry again about Burke. I swear I'll keep a closer eye on him today."

"No need to apologise." He shrugged, pausing in the doorway to glance down at her. "Though keeping a closer watch on him would be the sensible thing to do."

She nodded her head, watching as he stepped back into the rain.

"Hey! Um… Don't forget to bring your uniform around later." She called out after him, prompting him to pause, the rain already plastering his hair down to his forehead. "I'm thinking today's going to be spent on power armour repairs, so just stop by whenever you want. _If_ you want to, of course."

"I will." He nodded curtly. "See you later, soldier."

* * *

He was almost at the Dugout when he heard it.

A pathetic, drawn out mewling. He halted, ignoring the icy rain as he glanced around. The sound came again, somewhere near the Dugout's entrance and when he glanced towards it, he caught sight of wide golden eyes staring at him from the tarpaulin over the entry.

Grogcat cried out to him again, clinging to the edge of the tarp with his paws, his fur sodden and ears flat.

"How did you even get up there?" Danse frowned, to which Grogcat meowed unhappily in response.

"Alright. Hang in there." He sighed, looking around for something to stand on. "I'll get you to safety."

* * *

When there was knocking at the front door a few hours later, Nora was more than a little grateful for the distraction. Burke was giving her the cold shoulder, occasionally shooting venomous glances in her direction as he scrubbed Danse's power armour clean. She had spent her time trying to fix up her own armour, though there was little she could really do.

She didn't have all of the necessary tools there and she was quite certain that some of the plating was beyond even an armour scribe's aid.

Sighing, she wiped her hands on her mechanic's jumpsuit, leaving grimy stripes on the green material as she walked towards the extension's market door. It was still drizzling outside, the neon shop signs haloed in rainbow hues through the fine mist of rain.

At the sound of the door opening, Danse turned to face her and quickly crossed the short distance, stepping inside and out of the rain.

He had cleaned himself up from earlier that morning, now donning a heavy bomber jacket that fit his broad shoulders snugly and accentuated his muscular form, although she couldn't help but notice a small bulge concealed at his stomach, one of his arms cradling it carefully with his uniform folded over the sleeve.

"What's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her blue eyes flickering to his in question.

Danse's face flushed a little beneath his beard as he cleared his throat, his expression as grave as ever.

"Where's Burke?"

"He's cleaning your armour." She said, nodding towards the workshop corner as she locked the door behind him. Together they walked inside, Burke glancing up from his work at their approach, his lips set in a grim, unhappy line.

"Squire." Danse greeted him formally. "I believe I found something that belongs to you."

Burke cocked his head as he rose from the boot he'd been scrubbing, watching as the Paladin carefully unzipped his jacket. A ginger and white whiskered face poked out of the gap, a pair of wide golden eyes almost immediately locking onto the Squire.

Grogcat mewed as Danse carefully scooped him from the warm confines of the jacket, holding him out to the boy.

Burke's eyes were suddenly alight with relief and happiness, a wide infectious grin breaking across his face as he held out his arms to receive the cat.

"I was so worried about you!" He scolded Grogcat gently, clutching him to his chest as the cat began to purr loudly. "Thank you _so much_ sir!" He added sincerely, meeting Danse's gaze with a beaming grin.

Danse cleared his throat, clasping his hands at his back as he nodded.

"You're welcome, Squire."

He wasn't quite able to stifle a warm smile of his own.

* * *

It had taken half a box of industrial grade abraxo cleaner, but Nora was finally satisfied with the result. The eye-watering stench was gone from Danse's uniform, as were the mucky handprints staining the chest and shoulder and the orange of the jumpsuit was vivid again, the steel buckles shining.

It had been nice to turn her hands to a domestic task for once she reflected, pegging it to a clothes line strung across the hollowed out trailer on her roof.

It was still drizzling steadily, the market below largely deserted aside from the occasional security officer out on patrol.

 _I wonder if Deacon's patrolling, or if he's blagged his way into a cushy post for the day?_

She watched the rain fall for a while, savouring her rare moment of solitude before moving back towards the hatch and climbing down into the house. As she moved downstairs, she could hear the radio playing the familiar tune of 'Civilization' from where Danse and Burke were working.

It was as she entered the kitchen that she overheard them talking, their voices low and quiet. Frowning slightly, she crept towards the other side, stopping when she came within earshot of their conversation.

"… Bunker Hill?"

Nora frowned slightly, catching the inflection of the Paladin's words.

 _What is he asking about…?_

"…I took the vertibird grenade." Burke began reluctantly, only for Danse to cut him off.

"No, Burke. I mean before that, when you disappeared from Haylen's side. What _really_ happened?"

She felt the blood drain from her face. Burke didn't reply straight away and all Nora could hear was the upbeat tune from the radio.

"Burke, it's important that you tell me." Danse coaxed him gently. "I promise, I won't be angry with you so long as you're honest with me."

"Didn't Deacon tell you about it?" Burke asked evasively.

"I want to hear it from you." Came the firm reply.

There was another pause, during which Nora considered interrupting them when Burke began to speak.

"It was raiders, sir. One of them caught me sneaking out of a storeroom and grabbed me. I don't… I don't really remember much after that. They dragged me out through a backdoor or something and covered my head with a sack." As he spoke, Burke's voice began to tremble as though the memories upset him. "I don't know where they took me but they shoved me in a crate until Nora and Deacon saved me."

As Danse cleared his throat, sounding somewhat uncomfortable, Nora sagged against the counter in relief. Considering Burke's earlier mood with her, she had thought that he might opt to turn her in…

Before she could hear Danse's reply, there came a flurry of knocks at the front door. She turned quickly, striding towards it before they could catch her eavesdropping.

"I've got it!" She called over her shoulder as she passed the stairs, willing her heartbeat to calm.

When she opened the door, it was to find Deacon on her doorstep, still donning his sunglasses despite the rain.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"Hi, Lance. Great weather for a patrol!" She greeted, stepping back to allow him inside.

"Yeah! I won't even need to bathe tonight when I get back. I'm thinking of picking up some shampoo from Myrna and cleaning my hair as I travel." He joked as he entered, though there was something strained about his smile.

"Are you hitting the road again?" She frowned, closing the door and turning to face him.

"Yeah. My holiday's been cut short." He sighed, lightly swinging the blue swatter in his hand back and forth. "Some packages haven't made it home, so I need to see who intercepted them. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, so I wanted to leave a present for my little buddy Burke, first."

"You're leaving?"

They glanced up to see that Burke and Danse had entered, Grogcat draped happily around Burke's neck like a scarf.

"Yup! Gotta go and see my ol' grand-Mama Murphy up in Sanctuary!" Deacon grinned, brightening at the sight of him. "I wanted to stop by and give you something first, though."

As he spoke, Deacon expertly spun the swatter in his hand so that he was grasping the barrel of the bat, proffering the handle to Burke.

The Squire's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape, his hands reaching up uncertainly.

"It's _really_ for me?" He asked, staring.

"Yup! Happy Birthday, or something." Deacon shrugged, watching as Burke eagerly grasped the handle with both hands. When Deacon released it, Burke gave it a test swing and Nora cringed when it smacked one of the wooden dining chairs into the table.

"Thanks, Deacon!" He grinned widely, his eyes practically shining with happiness as Deacon smiled wryly back at him.

"No problem, kiddo. You just take care of yourself and whack some mirelurks for me!"

"Yes sir!" Burke saluted him.

"I'll see you soon, Nora." Deacon smiled, turning to nod at her, before glancing towards Danse. "You too, Danse. Take care of yourselves."

Danse nodded to him as Nora opened the door to let him back outside. He paused for a moment on the threshold, a sly smile tugging his lips.

"Good luck with Vadim's bet, by the way! Though my money's on Taka for this one!"

Before Nora could even ask him what he meant, Deacon turned and disappeared into the rain.

Something clattered behind her and she turned, closing the door in time to see Danse righting a table lamp while Burke grinned sheepishly. Grogcat just glared at her.

"So." She smiled, deciding to overlook the Squire's almost-vandalism. "Lunch break?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay! So, this is actually the first half of a mega chapter that I am not even exaggerating when I say it went over the 10k word mark. I'm actually still writing it in the background haha! There was a lot to fit into this chapter so I made the decision to break it into two.

As I'm already a good way into the next chapter, I will be posting it later this week, so long as I have wifi as I'll also be on holiday. I won't give away too much, but there will be a big focus on Danse/Nora next chapter and then after that we will be rolling away from the fluff and onto more action!

...There must be enough fluff in these chapters to make a synthetic cotton-candy rabbit by now.

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you as always for taking the time to read and huge thanks especially to reviewers! I really appreciate you taking the time!


	20. Chapter 20 Vadim Bobrov Ultimate Wingman

Chapter Twenty: Vadim Bobrov, Ultimate Wingman!

"That's about all we can do, given the materials on hand." Danse announced, wiping the last of the power armour grease from his hands with a rag. Nora finished fixing the last screw in place before stepping back beside him, biting her bottom lip as she scrutinised her armour.

There was no chance that it would stand up to scrutiny aboard the Prydwen, _that_ was for sure, but thanks to Danse's expertise, it would be serviceable… provided she was fighting nothing bigger than radroaches.

"How am I supposed to make it through the Glowing Sea in _that_?" She groaned, gesturing at the battered steel. "It couldn't protect me from another Grogcat attack, let alone deathclaws and radscorpions!"

"Admittedly, you should probably buy new plating once we're aboard the Prydwen." Danse agreed, tossing the rag onto the workbench beside the power armour station. "Still, considering that we'll be calling in a vertibird tomorrow, it will suffice."

"I suppose it'll have to." She sighed, glancing enviously to where his power armour stood gleaming nearby. Burke had worked hard at polishing the steel, his efforts no doubt fuelled by his gratitude for Grogcat's rescue.

She turned to where the Squire was lying across one of the couches in the second living area, his new swatter leaning against the arm of the couch whilst Grogcat lay curled up under his arm, apparently fast asleep. Burke himself was looking drowsy, but as content as Nora had ever seen him.

"It was good of you to catch that cat for him." She said softly, unable to help but smile at the pair. "Even though you didn't agree to him owning Grogcat in the first place."

"Well, I couldn't see any more harm in it." He shrugged. "It was that or leave the cat out in the rain. I figured that I may as well let both of them be happy while they can."

He turned his eyes from the drowsing Squire to find Nora looking up at him, a gentle smile curling her lips and a warm light in her eyes.

"You're very kind beneath all that protocol, you know?" She asked him softly.

He didn't know how to respond, a faint blush beginning to colour his cheeks.

Her cheeks adopting a rosy tint of their own, Nora cleared her throat and broke their eye contact.

"So… I was thinking." She began awkwardly, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Why don't you just move back in here for tonight? It'll save you caps and I know for a fact that bed's cleaner than any at the Dugout."

"No." Danse shook his head immediately, running on auto-pilot. He stubbornly ignored the cold regret that was already knotting itself in his stomach.

A look of hurt flickered across her face before she composed herself, forcing the same tight smile that had ached her cheeks for days as she nodded, though she didn't meet his eyes.

"Okay."

There came knocking from the front door and Nora gladly took the excuse to leave, trying to ignore the stab she had felt when he had shut her down.

 _What was I hoping for, really?_ She scolded herself as she arrived at the door and turned the key. She took an extra moment to compose herself before opening it to find Piper and Marcus on her doorstep.

It was already dark outside, the heavy clouds illuminated by the floodlights lining the stadium.

Apparently tinkering with her power armour had taken a lot longer than she had thought.

"Hey, Blue! Had any luck finding Grogcat today?" Piper asked as she entered, Marcus following behind her. "Because if not, I've roped in probably _the_ best sniper in the Commonwealth to help in the search!" As she spoke, she slapped Marcus' shoulder to emphasise her point, then kept her hand there to lean on him.

"Oh? Better than MacCready?" Nora couldn't help but smirk, determined to get her mind off Danse.

"Well, I said _probably._ " Piper grinned mischievously, which was when Marcus snorted and shrugged his shoulder, stepping back as Piper stumbled.

"'Probably'?" He repeated, folding his arms and raising a brow at her as she turned to glare at him.

"Well, MacCready _did_ used to be the best gun the Gunners had." Nora explained as Piper pouted at him. "I run with the Brotherhood and Minutemen and I have yet to meet a better sniper."

"Well," Marcus smiled at her, his chest swelling with pride. "I'll just have to make you, Piper _and_ this MacCready see ' _Reason_ '!"

Piper removed her hat and swatted him over the head with it.

"Reason's his sniper rifle." She huffed in explanation as Marcus chuckled, raising a hand to fix his hair. " _Don't_ ask him about it, Blue. Him and Tin Man _ruined_ power noodles for me last night going on about mods!"

As she spoke, her eyes flickered to something past Nora's shoulder and she grinned.

"Well, well! Looks like Burke and Grogcat are already reunited!"

Nora turned to see that Burke had walked into the room, cradling Grogcat in one arm with his new swatter dragging on the floor behind him. He perked up at the sight of Piper and Marcus, momentarily forgetting his fatigue.

"Yeah! Paladin Danse found him!" Burke said brightly, walking towards them. "Deacon also gave me this swatter!"

"Baseball bat, you mean." Marcus corrected him as he stepped across the room. "You ever played baseball?"

"That's a _little_ violent for him, Marcus, don't you think?" Piper frowned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Weren't you listening when I explained the _actual_ rules of the game?" Marcus sighed, rolling his eyes as Burke handed him the bat. "The idea was to hit the ball and run to bases, _without_ the threat of being beaten to death."

"Wait. You know the actual rules of baseball?" Nora asked, her eyebrows almost disappearing beneath her fringe.

Before he could answer, Danse emerged from the kitchen, his bomber jacket back on.

"Marcus. Piper." He greeted them as he passed, heading straight towards the door.

"You're leaving already?" Nora asked, her smile faltering slightly.

"It's getting late and you have plenty of company." He replied, opening the door himself. He paused on the threshold and turned to look back at her. "Be ready to depart at ten-hundred. I'll see you in the morning, soldier."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Danse nodded, studying her for a moment longer before stepping out onto the street, pulling the door closed behind him. Nora gazed after him in silence, her shoulders heaving in a sigh before she forced the smile back on her lips and turned to face her guests.

Burke was already grilling Marcus about 'real' baseball, but Piper was looking at her with a faint smile, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"What?" Nora asked a little defensively, prompting the reporter's smile to widen even further.

"C'mon." Piper ordered, jerking her head towards the stairs. "I think you and I need to have a little chat. You alright to keep an eye on Burke, Marcus?" she added, glancing towards him only to frown, cocking her head at the way he was standing, legs apart and bat over one of his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure! I'll just teach him actual baseball!"

"Just try not to break anything." Nora warned them with a meaningful look before following Piper up the stairs and into her room.

By the time she had reached the landing and drawn the partitioning curtain closed behind her, Piper was already sitting on her bed like she owned the place.

" _So._ " Piper began, patting the blanket beside her. "Let's get straight down to it before the boys wreck your living room. What's going on with you and Tin Man?"

"Nothing." Nora replied with a huff. "We're just working together and following orders."

"Uh huh." Piper leaned back, tilting her head as she studied her friend. "You know you can talk to me, Blue. I'm here for ya and while I'm not _exactly_ a relationship guru, I like to think that I've come to know several things."

"Look, it's nothing –" Piper silenced her by grasping her shoulder, looking her dead in the eye.

"Blue, you listened to all of my problems when we were out on the road. Let me help you with yours." There was a pause and Piper sighed. "Look, you don't need to be a detective to see that something's going on between you and Danse."

Nora's shoulders slumped as she looked down at her hands, curled into fists in her lap.

"That obvious, huh?"

"'Fraid so." Piper nodded. "You both seem to be walking on eggshells around each other, and then there was that note he left behind… So what's happening, Blue?"

"Nothing." Nora said quietly, unable to raise her eyes. "He said a relationship would just get in the way, so he broke it off."

"So you two _were_ a thing!" Piper's initial smile faltered as the words set in. "Wait. A relationship would get in the way of _what_ exactly?"

"What do you think? The Brotherhood!" Nora said bitterly, gesturing helplessly. "Apparently 'fraternisation' between us is 'inappropriate' and 'getting in the way of our work.'"

"Asshole." Piper snorted and Nora nodded her agreement, though she didn't say anything else. "Have you tried speaking to him about it?"

"Not really. When he broke it off he said that there was nothing else to discuss and just shoots me down if I try to say something. The reason he ran out when you and Marcus came in was because I asked him if he wanted to stay here overnight instead of the Dugout." She laughed mirthlessly, covering her face with her hands. "I've messed it up. We can't even stay in the same house anymore… I'm losing him as a friend, never mind anything else."

"Oh Blue…" She felt Piper's arms slip around her shoulders, squeezing her in a quick hug. "It'll work out! You just need to talk to him."

"What's the point, Piper? He just runs away." Nora replied bitterly, straightening up. "Besides, you can't just make someone lo- _like_ you. He's chosen the Brotherhood and I'm just here, making everything awkward."

"Hey. Look at me, Blue." Piper said firmly, sitting back to fix her with a serious look. "I've been watching you two ever since you got here, not to mention all the times before that. If there is _one thing_ that I'm certain of, it's that Danse has got it bad for you."

Nora huffed in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Seriously, you don't see the way he looks at you when he thinks you're not looking. I mean, when you _do_ turn around he scowls like he _wasn't_ giving you puppy dog eyes!" Piper insisted.

"He's made up his mind, Piper. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself begging him to reciprocate." Nora muttered, shaking her head.

"Blue, I _really_ don't think you'll need to beg." Piper said with a confident smile. "As a matter of fact, I think Tin Man is just in need of a little _persuasion._ "

Nora frowned slightly, turning to look at her.

"What are you talking about, Piper?"

"The oldest trick in the book, Blue! You're going to show him what he's missing!"

* * *

Nora's hand shook slightly as she applied her lipstick, her blue eyes blinking rapidly as she gazed at her reflection. She hadn't dressed up like this since before the bombs fell, yet despite the hellish months spent surviving within the Commonwealth, the routine still felt familiar to her.

She set the lipstick aside and straightened up to scrutinise her appearance, her stomach knotting itself with anxiety. The day the bombs fell, she had planned on spending her evening doing just this; styling her hair the way she knew that Nate loved it, matching her jewellery and make up to her favourite emerald dress…

The only jewellery she wore now were the rings. One golden band around her finger, another hanging about her throat.

The woman who gazed back at her seemed like a flawed version of her pre-war self. She was glamorous, the sequins of her dress sparkling in the lamplight as the navy material hugged her curves and flattered her figure. But this woman had sad eyes and she was thinner than she used to be, her body toned and muscular from her time spent in the Commonwealth.

 _Who are you?_ She silently asked her reflection, biting her lip.

She heard a rustle of fabric and a small gasp and turned to look towards the stairs.

" _Blue…_ " Piper was grinning radiantly, clapping her hands together in excitement. "You need to dress up more often! You look _amazing!_ "

Despite herself, Nora smiled at the compliment.

"You don't think it's too much, do you?" She asked, sparing another glance at the mirror before walking towards the stairs. "I feel like this is _really_ overdressed for the Dugout."

"Oh, it is!" Piper agreed, linking her arm through Nora's. "Which is exactly why you're gonna knock 'em all dead, Blue! Besides, _everyone_ knows the Brotherhood are snobs. Danse'll appreciate the class!"

"Mm." Nora shrugged noncommittally, a look of uncertainty flitting across her face.

Piper pouted before slipping her arm free and skipping down the last three steps, clapping her hands to catch Burke and Marcus' attention.

"Alright boys!" She announced as Nora stepped down beside her. "I want you both to tell Blue how pretty she is!"

" _Piper!_ " Nora protested, her cheeks flushing with colour.

"There's no need to be so modest, Nora." Marcus spoke up, prompting her to glance over to where he and Burke were standing. "Not to say that you weren't lovely before, but you're definitely going to break some hearts tonight." He flashed her a charming smile and a thumbs up.

Beside him, Burke simply gawked at her.

"I didn't know you could look pretty!" He finally blurted out.

Marcus face-palmed beside him.

"Well." Nora sighed, fixing the Squire in a severe stare. "Talk about a back-handed compliment."

"Why are you dressed like that, anyway?" Burke added, raising an eyebrow.

"She just felt like it!" Piper replied, giving Nora a firm push towards the door. "She's taking the night off! Letting her hair down!"

"She's going to see the Paladin, isn't she?" Burke deadpanned, reaching up to lightly scratch Grogcat behind the ear.

" _No!_ I'm just… drinking!" Nora spluttered, turning to face him.

"Ma'am. Please." The Squire was smirking now, a devilish glint in his eyes. "It's obvious. Besides, Deacon even said so at Bunker Hill!"

"Deacon lies!"

"Ma'am. You're looking redder than a tato."

"Okay! You know what? Stupid plan!" Nora announced, trying to turn around. "I'm going back to bed and we are never discussing this!"

"Oh _no_ you don't _!_ " Piper grunted, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her towards the door. "Marcus! Get that door open! One way or another we are getting you to the Dugout and that's final!"

* * *

The closer Nora got to the Dugout, the more apprehensive she became.

 _How do I even begin this conversation?_ She wondered, hurrying along the narrow street. _What do I do this time if he shuts me down? It'll just make everything so much worse…_

She had never been very experienced in romance, Nate having been her only serious relationship and in that instance, _he_ had pursued _her._

 _This is such a bad idea…_ She thought, slowing to a walk as the Dugout's signs came into view, illuminated by strings of lights. _There'll be no coming back from this. He's already said no. I'm just going to get myself hurt again._

She came to a stop, hugging her bare arms beneath her chest and biting her lower lip. A group of people were drinking beneath the sheltered entryway and one of them wolf whistled, the sound shrill and cutting above the muffled noise filtering out of the bar.

For a while she stood there, considering her options as she toyed with Nate's ring between her fingers.

A fat droplet of rain kissed her shoulder, jolting her back into reality. Blinking, she leaned her head back to peer up at the lowering sky and more rain began peppering her cheeks, striking the ground around her as it fast became a deluge.

Before she could allow herself time to think, Nora rushed into the shelter of the Dugout, narrowly avoiding the torrential downpour that chased her inside.

Ignoring the stares she was receiving from the drinkers sheltering outside, she straightened her back and pushed the Dugout's door open, stepping inside.

Almost immediately her nostrils were assaulted by the stench of cigarette smoke, beer and burnt food. The dull roar of the evening crowd was loud enough to drown out the rain hammering on the rooftop and she could already see through the narrow doorway ahead that the bar was busy.

The few people she could see through the smoky haze were dressed in scruffy everyday attire and she couldn't help but feel that she _really_ didn't belong.

 _Grow a backbone, Nora._ She scolded herself, taking a deep breath as she assumed a neutral smile. _Just work it like Hancock. Besides, the General's uniform stands out worse than this._

She forced herself to walk smoothly along the corridor, ignoring the way the sticky floor kept gripping at her heels and threatening to wrench them from her feet.

When she entered the bar area, she immediately felt eyes upon her and stubbornly fought the urge to check for the combat knife she had sheathed beneath her skirt.

As she approached the bar, a couple of off-duty security officers stepped away with their drinks, leaving her an opening at the counter.

She had barely stepped up to it before a beaming Vadim swept his way towards her, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Nora! You look _beautiful!_ " He exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of everyone sitting nearby. "Have you dressed up to see me? _Ha!_ I kid! I kid! You're here to see _Dan,_ yes? To ah… _thank_ him for that incredibly romantic poem and lovely gifts, no doubt?" He added with a wink and a chuckle.

"Wait. Danny's here?" Nora frowned, glancing around to spy the security officer sat at a nearby table, intently studying her from behind. When he realised that she was looking, he hastily turned back to a conversation with a couple of his colleagues, his ears burning.

Nora suppressed a shudder as she turned back to Vadim.

"No. I'm _definitely_ not here to see him… How did you know about that, anyway?" She added, watching as a blank expression crossed Vadim's face. "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" She added, her eyes narrowing.

"Er… He was talking about it. We bartenders hear a lot!" Vadim replied quickly, waving her question away. "Besides! That is Dan- _ny._ I am talking about Dan! You know! Very tall, very handsome, very broody man you travel with and have dressed up to see tonight, yes?"

"Wait." Nora frowned, pinning him with a suspicious glare. "Are you actually trying to tell me that _Danse_ is the one who wrote that poem and gave me the snack cakes and wine?"

"Yes! This is _exactly_ what I am saying!" Vadim nodded his head quickly. "Why else would you dress up so nicely to visit Vadim's bar if _not_ to go and confess your love to him! Because that _is_ why you are here, yes?"

Nora pursed her lips and began drumming her nails on the sticky countertop.

"Vadim. It couldn't have been Danse for several reasons." She began, watching as his eyes darted nervously around the room. "One. He was with me when the presents were delivered. Two. I know his handwriting and that poem was _not_ written by him. Three. Danse _shares_ snack cakes, but he'd never give away a whole box. And four? He knows how to spell his own name."

"Well, easy mistake to make, eh? Guess it was not Dan after all!" Vadim shrugged, clearing his throat. "But you _are_ here to see him, yes? _Yes?_ "

Nora's cheeks flushed and she broke eye contact to glance around the bar area before turning back to face him.

"I… was _thinking_ about seeing him." She said evasively, "but as he's clearly retired for the night, I won't disturb him. I mean, we've got an early start tomorrow."

" _Nonsense!_ " Vadim insisted. "You walk into his room like that, he will not need to sleep! He will think he is already dreaming!"

Nora couldn't help but laugh at that, relaxing slightly.

"Now you're sounding cheesier than the poem and _that_ had the word cheese in it!"

"Hey! It made you smile, no?" Vadim chuckled before clapping his hands. "Now then! How about I take you to see him, yes? Maybe you buy wine and snack cakes at a discount, add to the romance of the evening!"

"I… think I'll maybe have a drink first." Nora said quickly, her stomach knotting at the prospect of actually seeing Danse.

"Ah! Feeling shy, are we?" Vadim grinned, leaning against the counter and wriggling his eyebrows. "Well my friend! I have just the cure for you!"

He ducked down behind the bar, reappearing seconds later with a clear bottle labelled ' _Bobrov's Best Moonshine'_.

"This make you strong as behemoth! Fierce as mirelurk! Stumble like a feral, but fly like a stingwing! Cute as molerat!" When Nora raised a sceptical brow, Vadim beat his fist against his breast, loudly proclaiming "it put _deathclaw_ on your chest!"

"Yeah. Somehow, I don't think having a deathclaw chest would be all that attractive." She said dryly, watching as he swiped a clean shot glass from behind the counter and filled it without spilling a drop.

"I don't know. I think in that dress, you could pull it off."

At the sound of the velvet smooth voice, Nora turned to find a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes watching her, a small smile tugging at the edges of full lips.

"Hey, Hawthorne. How's it going?" She grinned, reaching for the shot glass and knocking back the moonshine with a wince.

"Rough, to be honest." The adventurer sighed, sidling closer to her. "Though seeing you has gone some way to brightening my evening. Hey, can I get you something to drink? I'm here on my own tonight and it's getting pretty lonely."

"Sure. Why not?" She agreed, secretly thanking all and any gods for giving her another legitimate reason to procrastinate. "Make mine a Nuka-Cherry and rum, Vadim."

"Aren't you going to see _Dan_?" Vadim pressed, folding his arms and frowning as he glanced between them.

" _Yes._ But after I've caught up with Hawthorne!" Nora explained, before glancing back at her friend. "Last time I saw you, weren't you planning on visiting Outpost Zimonja?"

"Oh _man!_ Do I have some stories from that journey!" He grinned, running his hand through his hair. "Vadim, get me my usual and Nora's Nuka-Cherry and rum."

"Hmmm. Okay." Vadim nodded. "One more drink for Nora. _One._ Then you go and see Dan, yes?"

"Of course!" Nora smiled brightly. "Just one more drink! Promise!"

* * *

One drink had turned into several, although Vadim found it somewhat hard to blame her. Hawthorne had half the bar enraptured by his tale, in which he was currently describing a narrow escape from a feral horde in a graveyard. Had Vadim _not_ heard the same tale three times before, he too might have been of a mind to listen.

Instead he found himself glancing up at the clock on the wall, the hands of which were moving closer and closer to announcing eleven o' clock. Nora had been at the Dugout for almost _four hours_ and had yet to make a move towards Danse's room.

 _Well. If I can't make her go to Dan, I make Dan go to her._ He thought to himself, casting a critical glance in Nora's direction.

Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy glow and she was visibly more relaxed, her blue eyes sparkling and merry. She really _was_ a pretty sight in that dress, especially when she smiled or laughed in reaction to Hawthorne's masterful storytelling.

 _Dan will not be able to resist her!_ Vadim thought with a grin, standing upright and wiping his hands down his jacket. He slipped away from the bar unnoticed by Hawthorne's enraptured audience, heading over to where Yefim was sitting at his usual post, listening to the story.

He tapped him on the shoulder, startling him back to alertness.

"Vadim! What are you-"

" _Shhh!_ " Vadim hissed, his eyes flitting to Nora as though fearing she would cotton on to him. "I am in the middle of a most cunning plan! I will explain later, but you? You go watch the bar!" Before Yefim could protest he hurried past him, making his way down the dingy corridors to one of the larger rooms at the back.

Despite the late hour, he rapped his knuckles loudly against the wood without hesitation.

He heard the creak of the mattress, followed by heavy footsteps. A few moments later, Danse had pulled the door ajar, still dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans.

"What is it _now_?" He demanded, rubbing at his stubbly beard.

"You must come quickly!" Vadim announced, speaking in an urgent voice. "It is Nora! She is unwell! Had too much to drink!"

Danse straightened up, his expression darkening considerably.

Vadim had little time to wonder if he had used the right approach as Danse seized his keys from the other side of the door and stepped out, his jaw squared.

"Where is she?"

* * *

"Well?" Hawthorne smiled as he leaned on the bar next to Nora. "What did you think?"

"Hmmm. _I_ think that you have nightmares about that graveyard." She smiled, resting her chin on her hand as she looked up at him. "I also think you should write a book!"

"But _then_ we would all miss out on that alluring voice of his!" A shrill voice spoke from Hawthorne's other side. "And _I_ think that's one of the best parts…"

Nora's eyebrows rose as a pale hand brushed along Hawthorne's leather-clad arm and Darcy Pembrooke appeared beside him, smiling coyly. As always, her golden hair was styled carefully atop her head, her makeup pristine and flattering, although it could only do so much to hide the unhappy lines ageing her face.

" _Darcy._ " Hawthorne's smile was suddenly strained. "What are you doing here rubbing shoulders with the lower-stands? I thought you stayed in the Taphouse?"

"Well, I don't mind roughing it down here every once in a while. _Especially_ when there are such attractive men about!" As she spoke, she linked her arms through Hawthorne's and stepped even closer to him.

"I'm er… flattered, Darcy." Hawthorne said quickly, beginning to sweat. "But I don't want to cause any trouble with Pete."

"What Pete doesn't know won't hurt him…" She all but purred, fluttering her eyelashes prettily.

Hawthorne shot Nora a pleading stare, prompting her to clear her throat.

"Actually, Darcy, where _is_ Pete?" She asked with a pleasant, if slightly catty smile. "Is he home alone, putting your son to bed again?"

Darcy's nose wrinkled slightly as though she had caught a bad smell, her lips pursing into a thin line as she looked Nora up and down.

"Pete is _somewhere._ " She said at length, adopting a near glacial tone before glancing back to Hawthorne and smiling seductively. "Hawthorne dear, what's say you and I find somewhere more… _private_ to continue this conversation?"

"Actually Darcy, I'm already talking to Nora…" He began, only for Darcy to huff and release him as though he had burned her.

" _Fine._ But when you want to speak to a woman of _real_ class, you come find me." With that, she shot Nora another withering look before striding away to seek her next victim.

"Phew. I thought I was gonna to have to run home and lock my doors for the night." Hawthorne sighed, leaning heavily against the counter. "I'd rather face that horde of man-eating ferals again than that _man-eater_ any day!"

"I almost feel sorry for her." Nora sighed heavily. "But then I remember what she puts her son and husband through every day… She doesn't know what she has."

"Hey, is everything alright?" Hawthorne asked gently, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Before she could answer someone stepped up close beside her, invading her space. She turned to face the intruder, only to freeze in place.

"Soldier." Danse was glaring down at her, his voice stern. "What are you doing here?"

Nora frowned slightly as her mind tried to formulate a coherent answer, but butterflies were stirring in her stomach and her mind felt foggy. For a few long moments they just stared at each other.

Then Danse's dark glare fixed on Hawthorne and she felt the adventurer quickly withdraw his arm, catching the less than subtle hint.

Nora quickly averted her eyes to the Nuka-Cola and rum in her glass, but even as she reached for it, Danse was pushing it away.

"That's enough." He said firmly. "You need to get sobered up. Vadim, get her some water."

"Tap water, coming right up!" Vadim announced cheerfully, sweeping along behind the bar.

"What were you _thinking_ soldier?" Danse demanded, resting one muscular forearm on the counter as he leaned down towards her, his brow furrowed. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow and you decide to-"

Glass shattered behind the bar, cutting him off.

" _What?!_ " Vadim squawked, whipping around to face them. "You are leaving _tomorrow?!_ "

Danse glowered at the barkeep before turning back to Nora.

"Come with me." He ordered, straightening up and stepping back.

"Is everything okay, Nora?" Hawthorne asked hesitantly, his expression concerned. "Should I go get security?"

"Nope. He's my C.O." She sighed, waving him off. "Its fine, I'm just going to get a lecture _._ "

Danse made an annoyed grunting sound behind her and Nora rolled her eyes as she pushed away from the bar, slipping down from her stool. The room spun sickeningly with the movement and she staggered, teetering dangerously in her heels before Danse's hands closed about her arms, steadying her.

"Come on." He ordered, ushering her away. "Vadim, bring the water to my room, got it?"

Nora didn't hear his answer, too focused on remaining upright. The alcohol was hitting her all at once, making her feel nauseous and dizzy.

She felt relieved when they arrived in the quieter guest area, Danse guiding her along the corridors, steadying her each time her heels caught on the uneven floorboards and carpet. Finally he stopped outside a door, releasing one of her arms to fish for the keys in his pocket.

Nora was swaying on her feet, leaning back against him to steady herself as he opened the door. Then he was propelling her into the room, closing the door behind them.

"What were you _thinking_ , soldier?" He demanded as he guided her towards the bed. "Where's the Squire?"

"He's _fine."_ She mumbled, lowering herself down onto the mattress. "Piper's looking after him."

"But _why_?" He pressed, his brows knitting together as he sat down beside her. "Why are you here, dressed up like that?"

Nora kept her eyes fixed on where her hands were clasped together on her lap, suddenly feeling foolish.

 _This was a terrible idea._

"…Were you here to see that man at the bar?"

She glanced up, startled by the way his voice had suddenly become low and quiet. He was glaring at the floor rather than her, his jaw squared and hands clenched into fists between his knees.

"No." She said quietly, her drunken cheer having dissipated completely. "I… came here to see you."

He sat upright at that, turning to face her.

"To see me? About what?"

He was frowning at her now, his eyes studying her intently.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She mumbled, glancing away as she tried to stand up. "I should go…"

She felt the warm weight of his hand on her shoulder as he gently pulled her back down.

" _Wait._ "

She bounced slightly as she fell back on the bed and turned to look at him. His calloused hand lingered, rough against her bare skin but she made no effort to shrug it off. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his eyes scanning over her and his full lips slightly parted as though waiting for the words he wanted to say.

The door flew open for the second time that day, snapping them from the trance they had entered as Vadim swaggered inside, balancing a full pitcher of water and pair of glasses on a tray.

"Your water!" He announced, striding towards the head of the bed.

Danse quickly pulled his hand away, running it through his hair and clearing his throat.

Rather than set the tray down and leave, Vadim began pouring water into one of the glasses, glancing to where Nora and Danse were now sitting in a tense silence. He frowned slightly at the small distance between them and the way that they were looking anywhere but at each other.

Then he brightened back into his usual jovial self, approaching Nora with the glass of water in his hand.

"Here you are." He smiled, handing it to her.

With a grateful nod she accepted it and began to drink.

" _So._ " Vadim began, folding his arms and looking between them. "Nora is looking _lovely_ tonight, don't you agree, Dan?"

Nora's eyes widened and she spluttered into her glass whilst Danse turned to glare at him.

"That's an inappropriate topic of conversation."

"Ah, come on! We're all friends here!" Vadim grinned. "Besides! She dressed up for _you_! The least you can do is pay her a nice compliment!"

" _Vadim!_ " Nora gasped, her expression mortified.

Danse was now staring at her, colour rising high on his cheeks.

"What? It's the truth! You said so yourself!" Vadim shrugged. "Anyway, I have to get back to bar. I will give you some privacy, yes?"

Before either of them could say anything, he turned, striding out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

If Nora's face had been flushed before, it was burning now. For a few moments they both stared after Vadim, then Danse turned to face her and Nora watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Is… what he said true?" He asked hesitantly.

 _God, this is awkward._ Nora thought, willing the ground to swallow her up as she nodded, biting her lip.

"Oh." A pause as he shifted slightly on the bed, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat. "Well… You… Look very nice, soldier."

"…Thanks."

They fell silent again, Nora sipping at her water whilst Danse shifted uncomfortably beside her, the mattress creaking under his weight.

Finally, he cleared his throat again, prompting her to look up and meet his gaze.

"So, are you going to tell me why you came here?" He asked at length, watching her closely.

For a moment, Nora almost brushed the whole thing under the carpet again. But then she began to speak, whether because of the alcohol or the sheer strain of her emotions, she couldn't be sure.

"Can we speak off the record?" She asked, lowering her glass to the floor.

"Of course." He nodded. "Speak your mind."

"Okay." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and sat up slowly, the world shifting uncomfortably around her. "I know you said we were done talking about our relationship, but we're not."

"Nora-"

"I'm speaking!" She cut across him, raising a hand. "Just… Just let me speak, okay?"

Danse closed his mouth and nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"You gave me your reasons for why you think a relationship wouldn't work out between us." She began slowly, lowering her hand to the blankets to smooth them down. "Well, I think your reasons are complete and utter bull.

"I don't know how long you've felt the same for me but… I've cared about you like this for a while, Danse. More than as a friend or a colleague. My feelings towards you then did not impact on our work and even though I've been _so angry_ with you these past few days, we still make one hell of a team."

She raised her eyes to his, the pain and confusion she felt as clear as day.

"If you didn't feel the same way, or if you had a good reason to turn me down, I'd take it. But you _don't,_ Danse. I can see that you're hurting yourself as much as you're hurting me and I don't understand _why_?"

Her voice cracked on the last word.

"You've risked your life for me so many times, fought alongside me… So why won't you fight for me now, when you feel the same way I do?"

Danse lowered his eyes to the ground, his shoulders slumping.

"Nora… we _can't."_

"But _why_?"

"We're at _war._ " He began, turning to face her. "I'm not one of the rank-and-file. I have duties and responsibilities that require my full attention. I _can't_ be distracted from them."

"How could you be any more distracted from them then you are _now_?!" She demanded, exasperated. "Your job's been to follow me around as my sponsor and help me find the Institute, but now you can't even do that because we're barely on speaking terms! You won't even stay in the same building as me!"

He lowered his eyes and turned away, swallowing thickly but saying nothing. The silence stretched between them until Nora finally sighed, pushing herself to her feet.

"This was a mistake." She said quietly, shaking her head. "When we return Burke to the Prydwen, we should go our separate ways. I wouldn't want to be a distraction."

" _No!_ "

One of Danse's hands shot out and shackled her wrist, pulling her back down beside him. She fell gracelessly, bouncing on the mattress. When the world finally grew still she sat up again to find Danse staring at her, still holding her wrist in a firm but gentle grasp.

His expression reflected her surprise, his cheeks flushed, but a determination had settled over his features.

"Just… let me try to explain." He managed hoarsely. "I'm not very good at these sorts of things."

Nora nodded mutely and he released her wrist to run both hands through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Nora, I care for you in ways I never thought I could feel about anyone." He began, finally turning to face her. "But the depths of these feelings… It frightens me. If I don't stop this now, if I give in to these feelings and then I lose you…" He shook his head faintly, his eyes dark with fear.

"When I lost Cutler and Krieg, it hit me hard. But to lose you… I _couldn't._ I don't know if I could recover from that. I can't risk it."

"And you don't think I feel the same?" Nora whispered, her hand finding his on the blankets. "The Commonwealth is cruel, Danse. People die out there every day, and I can't promise that at some point I won't be one of them. We're soldiers. Danger's in our job description.

"But shouldn't we hold onto what happiness we find, for as long as we can?"

Danse gazed steadily into her eyes, his own wide, dark pools.

"At least if we fall, we'll know that we died having loved someone and having been loved. Isn't that better than dying with only thoughts of what could have been?" She pressed, gently squeezing his hand.

"What about your husband?" He asked softly, his eyes flickering to where the silver chain disappeared into her cleavage. "You still love him, don't you? You still grieve for him?"

"I'll always miss Nate." She admitted with a sad smile. "But he was a part of the old world… I killed his murderer and I'm doing my best to save our son. He'll always be a part of me, the same way Cutler will always be a part of you. But we can't keep living in the shadow of the past. We have to keep moving forwards."

"But… what does the future hold for you?" Danse's voice was quiet.

His warm hand shifted beneath hers and moments later her hand was closed in his, the calloused pad of his thumb lightly stroking the back of her hand. "My future, my _life_ will always be dedicated to the Brotherhood, Nora. Where I am ordered to go I will travel without question, and when the Prydwen leaves the Commonwealth, I will likely be leaving too."

He paused, swallowing thickly and gazing at where his hand enveloped hers.

"I can't commit myself to this relationship if we're just going to be torn apart later. It would hurt too much."

"But what if I stay with the Brotherhood?" She asked quietly, her heart beating faster in her chest. "What if I leave with you?"

Danse's eyes darted up to hers, studying her intently.

"But what about the Minutemen?" He asked cautiously. "Surely you wouldn't just leave them after all you've accomplished?"

"I'm sure Preston would make a great General." She said softly, gazing steadily back at him. "I'm more of a figurehead these days, anyway."

"Are you certain about this?" He asked quietly, his hand gently squeezing hers. A cautious hope was beginning to kindle in his eyes and seep into his voice. "You would take your commitments to the Brotherhood more seriously?"

"Don't I already?"

He frowned slightly and she raised an eyebrow in question. Slowly, he raised his free hand to trail his fingertips along the chain at her throat, gooseflesh rising where his skin brushed hers.

"You wear his ring each day." He began carefully. "Yet since you received them, I have not seen you wear your holotags more than once. I'm also aware that you have some… ideals that are at odds with the teachings of the Brotherhood. Not to mention your ties to the Minutemen…" He lowered his hand back to his lap and sucked in a deep breath as though he feared to ask her the question. "Are you truly being sincere, or are you just telling me what I want to hear?"

Nora considered his words solemnly, her eyes boring into his.

Then she grasped his hand a little more tightly, raising it her lips and gently trailing kisses along his knuckles.

"I mean it, Danse. I don't want to be without you."

He stared at her, his eyes wide and incredulous as her words sank in. Then he glanced away from her shyly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he collected himself. A bashful smile was tugging at his lips and his entire face flushed with colour, his eyes bright.

"I… will have to speak to the Elder about it first." He said hesitantly. "But I am willing to press our case. We are an effective team and have achieved much together. Hopefully with our track record, Elder Maxson will see fit to keep us together."

"We'll work something out, whatever happens." Nora promised, her body sagging with relief.

Danse nodded, a tentative but genuine smile pulling at his lips. His eyes, often warm but always guarded, were shining in a way she had never seen before, bright and smouldering with deep and sincere emotions. She couldn't help but think that he had never looked so beautiful.

She leaned towards him, bracing her free hand against his shoulder as she tilted her head, parting her lips slightly. She paused just shy of kissing him, gazing into his eyes to see if he would reciprocate.

Danse's lips pressed softly to hers, the kiss chaste and gentle as his free hand reached up to cover hers.

She couldn't help but grin as they parted for a moment, resting her forehead against his as her heart hammered wildly in her chest.

Then he was kissing her hungrily, his tongue brushing along her bottom lip. She shifted closer to him, allowing him to deepen their kiss. One of his arms slipped around her, pressing her closer to him as her hand slipped over his shoulder, her fingers winding along the back of his neck and disappearing into his hair.

For a few blissful moments the world consisted of just the two of them, all the terrors of the Commonwealth forgotten, allowing them a fragile moment of happiness…

The door jolted violently in its frame and they froze, eyes opening wide at the sound of a muffled curse. Frowning, Danse released her and rose to his feet, striding across the room towards the door and wrenching it open.

Vadim and Yefim Bobrov fell to the floor at his feet.

"What the hell?!" Danse demanded, scowling fiercely at the pair of them.

"Oh! Yes Yefim! Why _were_ you peeping through keyhole of Dan and Nora's room, eh?" Vadim cried, stumbling back to his feet whilst his younger brother glared at him, spluttering indignantly. "I apologise for my idiot brother! He is… _troubled._ " He added with a grin.

"But Vadim! You were the one who-"

"HA HA HA! _Be quiet Yefim_!" Vadim stage whispered as he dragged his brother up in a one-armed hug. " _Man like Dan could kill you with his little finger!_ "

Danse raised an eyebrow but retained his fierce expression as Yefim slowly looked towards him and swallowed.

" _Anyway!_ " Vadim announced, dragging Yefim back through the door with him. "We will give you some privacy, yes? Maybe send you complimentary wine and snack cakes to say sorry! _Oh!"_ He added, glancing between them with a grin. "Don't forget! If you conceive child tonight, call your son Vadim or your daughter Yefim-a!"

Danse slammed the door in their faces.

"What is _wrong_ with that man?" He huffed, glowering at the door as Vadim began babbling excitedly on the other side, his footsteps thundering away down the hall.

"I think he's _always_ been that like that, if Yefim's anything to go by." Nora giggled as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Danse glanced over to where a clock hung on the wall, raising his eyebrows.

"It's gotten late." He said slowly, turning back to her. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow and we both need to sleep."

"Guess you're right." Nora sighed, slowly easing herself to her feet. "Guess I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Wait. I'll walk you back." Danse said firmly, crossing to where his bomber jacket lay atop his pack. A few moments later he was back at her side, easing the jacket about her shoulders.

"Won't you need it?" She asked, peering up at him.

"I'll be fine." He insisted firmly, slipping one arm about her waist and leading her to the door. "Besides, this way you can warm it up for me for when I head back."

* * *

When they emerged outside, it was to find the rain still falling in a torrential downpour.

"I don't think it's stopping any time soon." Nora commented as they stood together in the shelter of the entryway, watching the raindrops flash as they fell past the strings of lightbulbs. The ground below was saturated, water pooling on the concrete and turning the dirt paths into muddy mires.

"Agreed." Danse sighed reluctantly, his arm pulling her closer to him. "I suppose we'll just have to push on through it."

"Well, I guess it'll sober me up a little." Nora smiled wryly, unzipping the bomber jacket and shrugging it from her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, cocking his head slightly.

"Well, I'm not going to let you get soaked, am I?" She grinned, holding the jacket like a tent above her head. "You'll have to stoop, but it'll keep your head and shoulders dry!"

"You'll be cold, soldier."

" _I've_ got a beer blanket right now." She announced, smirking up at him. "Besides, either you get under here and remain sort of dry, or we both get soaked."

"This sort of behaviour is unbefitting a Paladin…" He muttered under his breath, though to Nora's delight he took one side of the jacket and stooped down, ducking beneath it.

"Cosy, huh?" She chuckled.

Danse glanced at her a moment before smirking, his free arm slipping about her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"It is now."

Nora leaned in closer and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, his stubble lightly scratching her face.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" She asked, certain that she was probably glowing as much as he was.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

Together they left the Dugout's shelter and made their way through the downpour, the rain roaring as it struck the leather above them. In under a minute their legs and lower bodies were soaked, the sudden cold sobering Nora up slightly, though she was still giddy from the night's success.

They walked as quickly as they could, Nora unsteady in her heels and struggling through the mud. When they entered the marketplace, they were protected from the gusts of wind that had been howling through the alleyways and narrow streets behind them.

The market was deserted, save for Power Noodles, where they could see Vadim talking enthusiastically to Takahashi, his voice carrying over roar of the rain. As they drew closer to Home Plate, Nora realised that the barkeep was gesturing towards them and as she watched, the protectron began spinning its arms, turning away to sweep a pile of bowls from the counter and onto the floor below.

"What do you think they're talking about?" She asked, her teeth chattering as she removed her key from a pocket hidden in the lining of her dress.

"Noodles?" Danse suggested as she unlocked the front door. Then his brow furrowed as he turned to glare suspiciously at them. "Or _maybe_ the robot is coming up with a communist plot -"

He was cut off when Nora seized the front of his shirt and pulled him into the house behind her.

It was dark but warm inside and when Nora hit the light switch, they found a notepad left upon the coffee table, Piper's spidery handwriting scribbled across the paper.

' _Blue,_

 _Burke and Grogcat are crashing at my place for the night, seeing how it's gotten late._

 _Got my fingers crossed that things go well with Tin Man! If not, at least you know you did what you could._

 _I'll be around to congratulate or vent with you in the morning either way!_

 _Sweet dreams!_

 _Piper.'_

"Looks like we didn't need to worry after all, huh?" Nora smiled drowsily, leaning heavily back against Danse.

"With Burke you _always_ need to worry." Danse replied dryly, taking the sodden jacket from her hands and setting it on a coat rack by the door to dry. "But for now, let's just worry about getting you to bed."

"What?" Nora grinned, turning to face him and stumbling slightly in the process. "Not gonna buy me a drink first?"

"Come on." Danse sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned her back towards the room. "I think you've had quite enough to drink."

"We are going to work on that humour of yours!" She chuckled, kicking off her heels before allowing him to guide her through the house.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs but decided against taking her up them, instead helping her through the kitchen towards the guest room. Once he brushed the partitioning curtain aside, he flicked the light switch, watching as the golden lights glimmered into existence and began to slowly rotate across the walls.

"They look like fireflies, don't you think?" Nora murmured, watching as the disco ball rotated slowly above them.

"Were fireflies from your time?" He asked, ushering her towards the bed.

"Yeah. I miss them." She sighed, gazing at the lights wistfully as she lowered herself to sit on the bed, one of her hands trailing down Danse's arm to catch his hand.

"You should try and get some sleep." He murmured softly, crouching down in front of her, admiring the way that the soft lights reflected in her eyes like stars. He couldn't resist gently brushing a stray lock of damp hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I would also advise that you change into something dry before you catch a cold."

"Yes sir." She smiled at him, though she made no effort to move.

"I'll… see myself out." He said softly, stepping back and loosening his hold on her hand, only for Nora's grasp to tighten. Suddenly he was pulled off balance, down onto the bed beside her and before he knew what was happening, Nora had slipped her arms around him, holding him close.

"N-Nora?"

"Can you… just hold me?" She whispered softly, burying her face in his chest. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Danse's heart was beating wildly, his face and ears burning. For a few moments he lay there, gazing down at her, his arms lying uselessly on the bed as he considered her request.

Then he sighed, slowly slipping his arms around her. He kicked off his boots and sat up, cradling her on his lap as he shifted them around so that their heads were on the pillows. Nora immediately snuggled up to him again, tucking her head under his chin and draping her arm over him.

He slipped his arms around her, closing his eyes and revelling in her closeness.

It was possible that Maxson would separate them during the course of the campaign but… if there was a chance of this future where she would remain by his side, then he was willing to fight for it.

The soft lights chased across the backs of his eyelids, but this time they did not evoke memories of gunshots.

Instead, he wondered about fireflies.

* * *

 **A/N:** They did it, guys! It only took them twenty chapters and months of fighting together before this to get to this stage! 8D We can all go to power noodles and celebrate with Vadim! *raises Nuka-Cola*

Anyway, it turned out there was no wi-fi while I was away so I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to reply to messages and reviews! (I have to grab dinner now too so I'll finish replying after that!) I'm really happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I really hope you've enjoyed this one too! Writing romance makes me nervous so yeah... ;^^

Thank you for sticking with the story thus far and to everyone who reads/reviews/favs I really appreciate it!


	21. Chapter 21 Departure

Chapter Twenty-One: Departure

 _My head's killing me…_

Nora groaned, grimacing as she released Nate's hand to pinch the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. He stirred beside her, sighing heavily through his nose as his arms tightened their hold around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

His body was like a furnace and their combined heat was making the bed hot and sweaty, but she found herself reluctant to pull away or throw off the blankets. Instead she remained where she was, lowering her hand back beneath the covers to lightly brush her fingers over his forearm.

She felt safe and content there beside him, his warm breath gently stirring her hair as he continued to sleep.

 _I can't believe we went to bed in our clothes._ She thought hazily, lowering her hand from his arm to where she could feel the skirts of her dress riding up her thighs. She wriggled in attempt to pull them lower, acutely aware of how her body was brushing against his and starting to have an effect.

 _Heh. I still got it._

He mumbled unintelligibly above her head, still lost to his dreams and she wondered if he was coming down with something.

His voice sounded deeper than usual.

 _I suppose if we went out though, he would either sing or laugh himself hoarse._

She idly wondered where they had gone, but the last memory she had of them being out together was a night in a karaoke bar, before he was deployed. She smiled softly, remembering the way his golden-brown eyes had shone with laughter, the rich, husky way he sang and swaggered across the room, hauling her up for a duet despite the fact that she was tone deaf.

When he had returned from the war, the sparkle in his eyes had grown dim, smothered by shadows of anguish and weariness. It was only on rare days that the old Nate would return, like a sunburst through grey clouds. It was only when Shaun had arrived that the clouds had dissipated, that he began to resemble himself again.

She recalled one early morning when she had awoken to a warm but empty bed. She had rushed towards the bedroom door, only to pause when she had heard Nate singing, his voice accompanied by Shaun's happy gurgles.

Her throat had caught, relieved tears prickling her eyes as she had opened the door and listened. It had been the first time she had heard him sing since his return from Anchorage.

Barefoot, she had padded across the hallway to where Shaun's bedroom door stood ajar, easing it open to find Nate standing by the cradle, gently rocking Shaun in one arm as the beaming baby gripped his free hand with small, chubby fists.

Stars and rockets of light had rotated slowly across the walls, lending the tender scene an almost ethereal aspect in the morning gloom. The lights had made Nate's eyes sparkle as he raised them to meet hers, a tender, genuine smile curving his lips …

 _I'm not giving you Shaun!_

The echo of a gunshot rang in her ears, turning her blood to ice.

Her eyes snapped open, but all she could see was frosted glass, a faceless stranger holding _their_ baby as Nate slumped back in his pod, his eyes wide with terror and anguish as they met hers.

The lights from Shaun's room were still flashing, but their shapes were indistinct.

 _Dead. He's_ dead.

Her body began to shake.

 _But how can he be dead if he's here?_

Blinking away the hot tears and phantom image of the vault, her breath hitching painfully in her throat, she forced herself to roll over to see…

 _Danse?_

The Paladin was fast asleep, his usually stern features softened in serene repose as lights – _her_ lights - chased across his weathered skin, giving it a warm glow. His full lips were parted slightly as he breathed in slow, deep breaths.

She stared at him, wide eyed.

 _I'm in bed with_ Danse?

With each breath she inhaled his scent; steel, power armour grease, musk and a faint sweetness that reminded her of snack cakes. She became acutely aware of his arms still wrapped around her, holding her close.

His presence was both grounding and reassuring. As reality began to set back in, she released a long, shuddering sigh and pressed her face into his chest, the tension gradually leaving her body.

She was relieved to have him there.

Somehow when he was around, she felt safer and stronger.

The world had gone to hell, but so long as he had her back, she knew that she could face whatever it had to throw at them.

She opened her eyes and turned her head, watching as the lights chased each other across the ceiling as she listened to the steady beating of his heart, recalling the previous night's events.

 _I can't believe he stayed the whole night with me…_ The thought was enough to make her smile.

For once, waking up in the post-war world didn't seem _quite_ so bad.

Not when he was beside her.

She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to him, sighing contentedly as she nestled into his chest.

It was just as she had made herself comfortable that Danse began to wake up.

She heard his breath catch and the slow, steady beat of his heart quickened to a furious drumming. His entire body had tensed and she was quite certain that he was holding his breath. She suppressed a chuckle as she pictured the expression on his face.

She decided to continue feigning sleep, though she wasn't quite able to suppress a small smile.

He was so still and silent, she began to wonder whether he'd fainted from lack of oxygen when he finally exhaled, carefully removing his arms to jostle her as little as possible. His movements were slow and measured, though not slow enough.

The moment he left her side, Nora felt his absence keenly.

She resisted the urge to peek up at him as he tucked the blankets around her.

His shadow blotted out the shimmering lights overhead and she felt his fingers lightly run through her hair. The mattress sank momentarily as he leaned down on it and she felt the light scratch of his stubble against her skin, the gentle press of his lips against her temple before he withdrew, his footsteps leaving the room.

She heard the light switch click and the darkness behind her eyelids became complete.

When the curtain rustled and his footsteps had receded into the house, she sat up slowly and raised her fingers to where he had kissed her. Her skin tingled and she couldn't quite suppress the goofy grin that broke across her face.

* * *

" _Bluuuueeeeee! Ya home?_ "

Nora winced as Piper's voice echoed through the house, followed by the slamming of the front door.

" _We've brought Burke over!_ "

Danse's voice answered Piper's greeting from the other side of the house and Nora heard Piper gasp dramatically in response.

"Ya hear that? _Tin Man's here!_ " Piper stage whispered. " _It's just like Vadim said!"_

As three sets of footsteps made their way across the living room below, heading towards the other side of the house, Nora huffed in amusement and returned her eyes to her bedroom mirror. She had removed all traces of last night's make-up and tamed her hair back into her usual bun, ready for the journey ahead.

It was as she was buckling her clean flight suit closed that she caught sight of Nate's ring, glinting in the light of her room. She paused, considering it silently.

 _You wear his ring each day… Yet since you received them, I have not seen you wear your holotags more than once._

She frowned at her reflection thoughtfully, her mind drawn to the holotags that he wore so dutifully each day.

 _I promised him that I'd take my duties to the Brotherhood more seriously… Nothing better to represent that than wearing my own tags._

Slowly, she moved towards the hidden floor safe at the foot of her bed and crouched down, her gloved fingers deftly twisting the dial in the correct combination and pulling it open. She reached inside, sweeping aside her diminishing stash of caps.

Her fingers brushed over an all too familiar holotape.

She paused for a few long moments, studying Nate's handwriting as the words on the tape replayed in her head. Biting her lip she glanced away, her eyes catching sight of a soft blue glow.

Her fingers closed around the Brotherhood holotags, raising them from the darkness in which they had languished for months. She sucked in a deep breath as she uncurled her fist, studying the steel tags with a strange feeling of dread.

HR-214K.

A number. Not a name.

All the other Brotherhood soldiers she knew wore their tags as proudly as their uniforms. To them the holotags were a large part of their identities, something that set them apart from the wasteland scavvers and riff raff.

She couldn't help but mentally compare them to dogs who were proud of their collars.

She sighed.

Danse treasured his tags and it evidently troubled him that she didn't feel the same.

 _If I wear them, will they become my identity?_ She wondered, slowly turning them over in her hands. _Will it make me more of a Brotherhood soldier than anything else?_

She frowned, considering the promises she had made to Danse the night before, promises that went beyond simply wearing her holotags.

 _Was Deacon right all along? Am I getting in too deep?_

She let the steel chain slip from the tags, watching as it coiled on the floorboards at her feet.

 _I promised Danse I would retire from the Minutemen and leave when he does… but that doesn't constitute a betrayal, does it?_

Shaking the thoughts away, she unclasped her own chain and slipped the holotags upon it, one on each side so they flanked Nate's ring.

"They're just tags." She told her reflection as she fixed the chain back around her neck. "Nothing's changed."

She buckled her uniform closed, wearing the ring and tags on top of it.

The steel and gold shone together as she turned from the mirror and headed down the stairs.

She followed the sounds of voices into the other side of the house, where she found Danse checking over the suits of power armour with Burke beside him. The Paladin was dressed in his clean uniform and Burke was donning a 'new' coat, the stained material already damp with rain. Grogcat was curled up in the hood, glowering at her with as much regal contempt as a mangy moggy could muster.

 _Grogcat would go far in the Brotherhood, pulling scowls like that._

"Hey, Blue!"

Nora broke eye contact with her fluffy nemesis to find Piper and Marcus lounging on one of the sofas. Piper's muddy boots were up on the battered coffee table as she made herself at home, a box of open sugar bombs grasped in one hand. Nora was quietly certain that it had come from her cupboards.

"So! You and Tin Man over there have a… _good night_?" Piper asked, grabbing a handful of the sugary cereal before proffering the box towards her, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yep." Nora nodded, taking the Sugar Bombs from Piper's hand and helping herself, not quite registering the implications of the question.

"So…" Piper continued, her lips curving in a sly smile, "does this mean we'll be seeing little Vadim or Yefima any time soon?"

Nora choked on the cereal and Danse straightened up from where he had been teaching Burke about leg actuators.

"What?" Piper asked, her grin growing even wider. "It's all Vadim's been preaching about this morning! He's been sat at Power Noodles bragging about his future godchildren and your impending marriage! He wants me to write an article about it, actually…"

"By the Creator!" Danse sighed exasperatedly. "Will that man ever learn to keep personal matters private?"

"So Vadim was telling the _truth_? Oh _man_ does MacCready owe me some caps!" Piper crowed, delving into the pocket of her coat to retrieve a battered notepad and pen.

"I didn't say that!" Danse scowled, watching as the grinning reporter began to scribble something down.

"You don't need to say _anything,_ Tin Man! Vadim's told me half the story and your face tells me the rest!"

Danse's mouth opened and closed several times, his chest puffing indignantly.

"Maybe you should focus on writing your _own_ love story first, Piper." Nora drawled, having recovered her composure. "I mean, you and Marcus _are_ looking pretty cosy on that couch…"

"Marcus slept in Piper's room last night, too." Burke piped up as he crossed the room to join them, Grogcat peering over his shoulder.

Nora wanted to high five the Squire, but simply offered him the Sugar Bombs instead.

"Hey! That's because I gave the couch up for Burke! Besides, I was the perfect gentleman!" Marcus insisted, sitting upright and elbowing Piper in process, making her scoot over from where she had been leaning against him.

"So was Danse!" Nora replied, her eyes sparkling as she glanced up at the approaching Paladin. She winked at him, earning a twitch of his lips in response. She found herself gazing at them for a few moments longer than necessary.

"So, when were you guys thinking of leaving?" Piper enquired, deftly changing the subject.

"As soon as we're ready to depart." Danse supplied. "Speaking of which, I still need to collect my things from the Dugout…"

"Is Grogcat coming with us?"

The adults drew in a collective breath as they turned to focus upon Burke. Nora exchanged a silent look with Danse before clearing her throat and shaking her head.

"He can't come with us, Burke. He'd never be allowed aboard the Prydwen."

"So what're you going to do?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing. "You're not just going to throw him out on the streets again, are you?"

"Of course not." Nora promised solemnly. "We'll make sure he's looked after, Burke. He might hate my guts –" Grogcat hissed at the appropriate moment "- but he matters to you, so he matters to me. We'll find him a home."

"Piper can look after him, right?" Burke asked hopefully, turning to look at her and Marcus.

"Burke… I'm not exactly around often enough to look after a cat." Piper began hesitantly. "I mean, I can barely look after myself, or Nat. I can't offer him a stable home, but I could look after him for a few days and maybe try to find him one…"

"We could always ask Nick and Ellie?" Nora suggested. "Ellie's always around the agency and they're both responsible peop-"

"You want to leave Grogcat with that _synth_?" Burke cried, turning to stare at Nora in horror. "Are you _mad?_ "

"Burke, Nick's not like other synths –"

" _It_ ' _s_ a _synth._ " Burke insisted, reaching back to place a protective hand on Grogcat. "What if it hands him over to the Institute for experiments? Or kills him? Or replaces him? What if it doesn't feed him because it forgets living things actually eat? _Or what if it eats him_?"

"Burke… Grogcat's more likely to eat _Nick_ than the other way around." Nora sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's a synth!"

" _He's_ my friend." Nora replied firmly, crossing her arms. "You don't know him –"

"I know _what_ it is and it's a synth! I'm not handing Grogcat over to the enemy!"

Nora turned to Danse for back up only to find him glowing with pride, a smug smile curving his lips.

He caught her eye and shrugged, evidently pleased that Burke had at least taken _some_ of the Brotherhood's teachings to heart.

With a huff she turned away from Danse's amused gaze, glancing instead towards Marcus and Piper who cringed back into the sofa.

"I think this is a discussion you guys need to have amongst yourselves…" Piper began slowly, earning a disbelieving snort from Nora.

"C'mon Piper! You always have an opinion on _everything_! Nick's your friend too!"

"Yeah, but I don't want my last memory of Burke to be an argument!" Piper protested, sitting up a little straighter.

Nora frowned, any further arguments dying on her lips.

 _Today probably_ is _the last day we'll spend with Burke… The day's hard enough on him having to leave Grogcat behind. No need to make it worse by getting angry with him._

The thought doused the last flames of her anger.

"Fine." She conceded, turning to look at him. "But Nick and Ellie _are_ your best bet for finding Grogcat a secure home for the time being. Just come with me to the agency and meet them properly, okay? If you still think Grogcat's going to be eaten or mistreated afterwards, we'll think of someplace else."

Burke's expression told her exactly what he thought of her plan, but he simply pursed his lips and nodded grudgingly.

"Well, we'd better leave you guys to it." Piper announced, elbowing Marcus as she rose to her feet. "We've got some preparations of our own to make. Besides, it sounds like you guys have a pretty full plate!"

"Sadly." Nora agreed, stepping forwards to pull her friend into a hug.

"Well, don't let 'em work you into the ground, Blue!" Piper told her firmly, stepping back to hold her at arm's length. She fixed her eyes on a point over Nora's shoulder and began to address Danse. "Anything happens to her Tin Man, I'll be holding you personally responsible!"

"I can assure you that I take my responsibilities to my soldiers seriously, Piper." He replied gravely, meeting her stare with his own. "Besides, Hart's more capable than you're giving her credit."

"Yup! I'm capable! If Danse says so, it _must_ be true!" Nora grinned, shrugging off Piper's hold to step towards Marcus.

Piper just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she made her way towards Burke and Grogcat.

"Hey, make sure you don't let these two order ya around too much, okay?" She began, smiling at him warmly. "Or _any_ of those idiots on that fancy ship for that matter!"

"That is _terrible_ advice, Piper." Danse frowned, walking over to stand at Burke's shoulder. "It was by not following orders that he found himself on this mission in the first place!"

" _Exactly_!" Piper smirked, folding her arms as she tilted her head back to look up at him. "Without being a troublemaker, he'd never have come to Diamond City and made so many friends! It's much more fun than just being some Brotherhood drone, right Burke?"

"You said it, ma'am!" Burke agreed, returning the wink she gave him.

Just as Danse opened his mouth to protest, Marcus smoothly stepped up and grabbed his hand with a winning smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Paladin Danse." He grinned. "We should get drinks the next time you're in Diamond City!"

As Danse returned the handshake and bade Marcus a polite farewell, Nora moved next to Piper and elbowed her ribs playfully.

"Marcus is a _keeper,_ deflecting Danse like that!" She grinned. "With skills like those he might even be able to keep _you_ out of trouble!"

"Pffft! Shut up, Blue!"

"No Piper, I mean it!" Nora grinned. "You should clean out a sock drawer for him!"

Piper turned to face Nora when her eyes fell on the holotags flanking Nate's ring.

"Because _you_ can talk, Blue." She smirked, reaching up to flick one of the tags with a fingernail.

Nora just chuckled in response.

* * *

"Still raining." Nora sighed, watching as Piper and Marcus hurried through the silvery drizzle. "Not the best day for travelling in power armour but at least we'll be going by vertibird. You _do_ still have the grenade, right?" She added, glancing over her shoulder to where Danse was stood behind her.

He was gazing at her intently and she felt her heart skip a beat, a wave of warmth washing over her despite the chill breeze blowing through the open doorway.

 _I still can't believe that he stayed with me the whole night..._

Her lips twitched in a small smile which he mimicked before stepping back and allowing her to close the door.

"I'm just gonna go and pack Grogcat's things." Burke informed them when they turned to face the room.

"Make sure you've packed your own equipment too, Squire!" Danse called, watching as the boy disappeared into the main house.

"I suppose we should make sure we're packed, too." Nora smiled, reaching up to pat his arm. "We're supposed to be setting a good example, right?"

As she stepped past him, Danse reached out with a gloved hand to catch one of her holotags between his thumb and forefinger. She paused mid-step, watching as he studied it.

"I see you've taken last night's conversation to heart." He smiled, meeting her eyes.

"I was serious, you know?" She smiled with a shrug. "I might have been drunk but… I did mean every word."

He smile grew tender, his eyes softening even as they smouldered.

"I know. I meant what I said, too."

He released the tag and drew closer to her. He hesitated a moment, glancing around to make sure they were alone before he leaned down as though to kiss her, stopping just shy of meeting her lips.

Smiling, Nora closed the distance and kissed him, resting one hand on his shoulder.

"I could get used to this." She murmured as he slowly stepped away, letting her hand trail over his chest.

"Provided we receive Elder Maxson's blessing, you might be able to."

"If he doesn't agree, we can always elope, right?"

Danse's expression dropped, crossed somewhere between horror and indignation.

" _Soldier –_ "

"It was a joke!" Nora laughed, shaking her head as she began to head back into the house. "We're going to have to work on that humour of yours, Paladin!"

Danse rolled his eyes and smiled, watching as she strutted away.

* * *

"You're going to keep your promise, right?" Burke insisted as he trailed a few steps behind Nora. His hood was up and the front of his coat bulging where Grogcat was stashed away inside, hidden from the incessant drizzle. "If I don't like the synth, you'll find someone else?"

"Yes Burke, if you still have a problem with Nick, I'll see if someone else will take him." Nora sighed, rolling her eyes as she led him down the narrow street and into the dimly lit porch of the agency. "But honestly, Nick's the best choice! If Grogcat goes missing, Nick's got the skills to find him and Ellie is a _real_ sweetheart!"

"Is Ellie a synth, too?" Burke frowned, opening his coat to allow Grogcat to poke his head out into the cool air.

"Nope."

"How would you know? What if she's one of those human-looking synths?" He insisted, prompting Nora to turn and frown at him, her hand gripping the door handle.

"Burke, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous!" he pouted in response. "No human would knowingly work for a _synth_!"

" _I_ work for him… _with_ him, technically, we're partners." Nora replied, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to call me a synth, too?"

"No…" Burke said slowly, "but you _are_ synth-pathetic!"

"Wow. Come up with that one all by yourself?" Nora drawled, not quite able to suppress an amused smile. "Come on, Burke. Just keep an open mind, alright?"

Burke huffed and rolled his eyes in response before following her inside.

The office was as dingy and claustrophobic as he remembered, the air still stale with tobacco smoke despite the open windows. Burke wrinkled his nose in distaste, glancing around at the cluttered filing cabinets and desks.

The only positive he had for the place was the fact that the synth wasn't currently in sight.

"Nick? Ellie? You here?" Nora called, stepping towards the front desk as she glanced around the room.

"Just a second! I'll be right with ya!" A woman's voice replied, prompting Burke to turn his head to the right and take note of an annexing corridor, covered by a heavy faded curtain.

A few moments later he heard footsteps drawing near and he watched as the curtain was brushed aside, revealing a pretty young woman in a sleeveless leather jacket and ragged pink skirt, a matching scarf coiled around her neck.

Her brown eyes widened at the sight of Nora and she grinned, hurrying towards the desk to deposit a steaming mug of coffee and sweet roll before greeting her with a hug.

"It's good to see you! Nick said you were in town but I was out when you stopped by. How have you been? Getting up to trouble, I take it?"

"You could say that." Nora smirked, stepping back and gesturing towards Burke and Grogcat. "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, actually…"

"Burke, right?" Ellie smiled, turning to face him. "Heard all about you and your runaway cat from Nick. I'm Ellie Perkins."

She offered Burke her hand and he shook it warily, scrutinising her with his eyes.

"Are you with Nora in the Railroad?" He asked bluntly, ignoring the strangled sound Nora emitted.

"The Railroad?" Ellie's eyebrows rose as she turned to look at the Knight, who had begun laughing nervously.

"He's joking, Ellie! It was a joke!" Grinning, Nora stepped to Burke's side and wrapped one arm about his shoulders in tight hug. " _Right_ , Squire?"

"Ma'am, if she willingly works with a synth, I don't think she'll care about you being in the-"

" _Squires_ , right?" Nora cut across him, squeezing him a little more tightly. "Next thing you know, he'll be saying I work for the Institute!"

"Mm-hm." Ellie nodded slowly, one eyebrow raised. "Well, if you _were_ working for the Railroad, I'd say that's a good, noble cause. But you're not and even if you were, client confidentiality, right?"

"Right! But I'm not!" Nora insisted, watching as Ellie smiled to herself and made her way behind the desk.

"Well, what can I do for you anyway?" Ellie asked as she sat down. "Nick got called away to Goodneighbor last night, so I'm afraid if you're looking for him, you're out of luck."

"New case?" Nora asked, finally releasing Burke who scowled up at her reproachfully, Grogcat mimicking his expression.

"There's been a whole spate of cases there, to be honest. A fair amount around Diamond City, too." Ellie nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Entire caravans gone missing, people vanishing when they venture beyond the walls… I thought you'd know all about it considering the amount of Minutemen that keep getting dispatched this way?"

"I've been busy with the Brotherhood." Nora frowned, folding her arms. "Sounds like I'm way overdue to check in with the Castle…"

"Well, if you need to get going I can take a message for you?" Ellie offered, picking up a pencil. "Or did you come to help out with some of the cases?"

"Neither, actually…" Nora began, brushing a hand through her hair. "I came to ask for a pretty big favour."

"Oh? What is it?" Ellie enquired, tilting her head as she glanced between them.

"I don't know if I trust her, ma'am." Burke muttered, narrowing his eyes in a suspicious glare. "She's being _too_ helpful."

Nora sighed heavily and turned to face him.

"Let's see if Grogcat trusts her first, alright?"

As Burke muttered darkly under his breath, Nora turned back to Ellie with an apologetic smile.

"I was hoping that you and Nick would help me out by babysitting Burke's cat for a while? Just until I can arrange a new home for him."

As she spoke, Burke reluctantly began to unzip his coat. Almost as soon as he had the wiggle-room, Grogcat scrambled up onto Burke's shoulder and took a swipe at Nora, spitting as though it was _her_ fault Burke made him ride in the coat as opposed to the hood.

"He's a _lot_ sweeter than he's acting right now!" Nora insisted as she stepped back a safe distance, watching with a fake smile as the cat began to wriggle his rear, flattening his ears and emitting a near-demonic growl. "He's… just a little excited."

"He also hates Nora." Burke sighed, stepping towards the desk as he reached up to remove Grogcat from his shoulder. As soon as he was cradled in Burke's arm, Grogcat's ears pricked up and his golden eyes changed from narrow, molten slits into wide pools of warm sunbeams that instantly won Ellie over.

"Aww he's a cute little guy!" Ellie smiled, lightly scratching Grogcat's chin. The animal began to purr loudly as she glanced back up at Nora. "Any idea on how long a while's going to be?"

"Not exactly, but hopefully no longer than a couple of weeks." Nora shrugged from across the room. "I should have some time to sort it out while Ingram fixes my armour… _if_ Kells doesn't having me scrubbing the hull again." She added with a long-suffering sigh.

"Well, I can't see Nick having any issues with it." Ellie smiled, watching as Grogcat extricated himself from Burke's hold to stand on the desk, his tail high in the air like a broken flagpole. "He _is_ house trained, right?"

Nora glanced at Burke who nodded, trailing his fingers along the cat's back.

The boy was beginning to look less sullen and more heartbroken by the second, particularly when Grogcat made the move to step onto Ellie's shoulder and sit there.

"He likes to eat dogfood and power noodles, but he'll eat anything that's edible." Burke began, reluctantly shrugging the small bag of Grogcat's supplies from his shoulders. "He doesn't like being on his own and likes to sit on your shoulders and be hugged. I've packed some string in here that he likes to chase and his food bowl, too."

As he set the bag down on the table, Burke sniffed and turned to walk to Nora's side, his eyes beginning to glitter in the dim light.

"Dogfood, cuddles and playtime. Got it." Ellie smiled at Burke warmly and gave him a reassuring nod.

Grogcat hopped down onto the desk again, moving to the edge and meowing at Burke, reaching out to him with a paw.

"Goodbye, Grogcat." Burke croaked, stepping forwards to plant a kiss on his head. "I'll miss you."

When the cat tried to climb onto his shoulder again, he gave him a watery smile and gently pushed him back onto the desk.

As he bade his cat farewell, Nora quickly moved to close the windows, determined that they wouldn't be pursued.

"Thanks for doing this, Ellie." She said gratefully when she was certain Grogcat would have no means to follow them. "I'll get him out of your hair as soon as possible."

"Ah it's nothing!" Ellie smiled, waving a hand dismissively. "The agency wouldn't even still be around if it wasn't for you! We'll take care of Grogcat and you take care of yourself, okay?"

Nora nodded and smiled before gently patting Burke's shoulder.

"Come on then, Squire. He's in good hands."

Burke sniffed again, gave Grogcat a final scratch behind his ears and stepped back, turning away and drawing up his hood as he moved towards the door.

"Bye Ellie!" Nora called over her shoulder, following at Burke's heels.

"Take care you two! Try and stay out of trouble!" Ellie smiled, waving at her.

Grogcat hopped down from the desk and charged towards the door, prompting Nora to close it quickly before he could escape. He let out a long, miserable yowl from the other side of the door, drowning out the sound of his claws raking against the wood.

"I'm proud of you, Burke." She said gently as she moved to his side, leading the way back towards the market. "You made the right choice, you know? Ellie will take good care of him."

"Yeah…" Burke sighed miserably, his head bowed and face concealed within the depths of his hood.

"He'll be fine. I'll make sure to find him a good home." She promised, but he merely hunched his shoulders and didn't respond.

The streets were largely deserted and when they emerged into the market, it was quiet. Billowing clouds of steam were streaming from beneath the tarps of Power Noodles as Takahashi prepped for the lunchtime rush, the counters devoid of customers. The other vendors seemed to be doing little better.

Only Arturo seemed busy, scrutinising a filthy laser rifle whilst a haggard looking woman looked on.

 _What's someone like that doing with a laser rifle?_

Ignoring the rain, she turned towards Commonwealth Weaponry and ducked inside, Burke following behind her.

"No, I can't give you any more than twenty-five caps for this." Arturo frowned, shaking his head as he set the rifle down.

"Oh come _on_! It's one of them fancy laser weapons, ain't it? I'm not handing you some pipe rifle!" The woman fumed, gesturing at the weapon.

"No, but you are handing me a _broken_ rifle." Arturo replied, tapping the barrel. "I can still feel the water sloshing around inside. This is going to take time and materials to repair, not to mention it's going to take a _lot_ of scrubbing just to get rid of the algae."

"Unbelievable! I had to run through a mirelurk nest to get this!" The woman snapped, snatching the weapon from the counter.

"Sorry my friend, but twenty five's as much as I'm willing to pay."

"Where did you get that?" Nora interrupted, pointing towards the rifle.

The woman pursed her lips, taking in the Brotherhood insignia on Nora's uniform.

"I found it by the river. Didn't steal it or nothing." She replied warily, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What you've got there," Nora gestured at the rifle, "is a Brotherhood of Steel laser rifle. It belongs to a friend of mine and I'd appreciate it if you'd give it back."

"I ain't _giving_ it to nobody!" The woman snapped, bristling beneath her faded anorak. "I scavved it fair and square! You're just another Brotherhood asshole trying to strong-arm decent folk out of anything that catches your eye!"

"Not true." Nora replied, keeping her voice calm and level. "The rifle is called 'Cutler's Justice'. You'll find it inscribed on the barrel."

"You could've just seen that just now!" The woman scowled furiously. "Unless you're gonna pay me for this rifle, you can get out of my face!"

Nora heaved a sigh before turning her charm up to the max.

* * *

Danse couldn't quite suppress a small smile as he made his way through the drizzle, heading back towards the Dugout Inn. His uniform was clean, his power armour ready to go, Burke was safe and Nora…

 _Slow down, soldier._ He warned himself sternly. _There's still a very real chance that Arthur will deny it. She has yet to be properly initiated into the Brotherhood, she's the Minutemen General, and she's your subordinate…_

The stern, disparaging voice he had listened to for so long began to fade as he recalled waking to find her in his arms, nestled against him. She had felt warm, her presence comforting and lending him a sense of peace he had never known.

She was strong, honest and indomitable. She was an excellent soldier and a loyal friend…

He would be lying if he said that he hadn't fantasised about them being more, but the fact that she _wanted_ to be, in spite of the rules and the way he had made a complete ass of himself…

 _I don't know why she'd want to be with me but… I'm glad she does._

The Brotherhood had given his life purpose. It had provided him with all he needed, turned him from a scavver into soldier. He had never imagined that he would want for more, but now…

 _I can't lose her._ He thought to himself as he entered the shelter of the Dugout's porch. _But I promised I would speak to Arthur about it. What if he forbids it, or assigns her a new sponsor?_

He shook his head and inhaled a deep breath before opening the door.

Almost immediately he made eye contact with Vadim.

He was standing behind the bar, positioned so that he had a clear view of any and all customers who entered… though Danse was more than certain that he had been waiting for _him_ specifically.

He was proven right when Vadim let out a dirty cackle at the sight of him.

" _Ahhh!_ Dan you _DOG!_ " He cried, slamming the glass he was holding down onto the counter. "Here you are, _slinking_ back in like you didn't just spend the night with a beautiful lady! Come! You must tell Vadim all about it!"

"No." Danse replied bluntly, ignoring the way he could already feel his ears beginning to burn. He marched into the bar area with a rigid back, mentally prepping himself for whatever Vadim had planned _this_ time.

"Ah! This man! He is so _modest!_ " Vadim crowed, splaying his hands on the bar as he leaned forwards with a wide grin. "But there is no need for modesty here, Dan! You come and tell Vadim _all_ about it! I'm _certain_ you made Nora happy, eh?"

Danse pulled his most disparaging scowl, a look that would stop even the most insubordinate of soldiers in their tracks.

Unfortunately Vadim was immune.

"Did you overdo it? You don't seem too happy…"

"It's none of your business, Vadim!" He sighed in exasperation, striding past a smirking Yefim as he made his way into the guest wing.

"Hey! Everybody's business is Vadim's business!" Vadim said indignantly, leaving the bar to follow him. "I need to know whether you will be moving in with Nora or requiring room!"

Danse rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he marched to his room, clutching the key in his hand.

"Fine! You don't need to say anything anyway." Vadim shrugged, folding his arms and leaning against the peeling wall as Danse began unlocking the door. "Your face and change of clothes tell me _everything_ I need to know!"

Danse huffed, stepping into his room and shutting the door behind him.

"You can scowl all you want, but your eyes are happy!" Vadim yelled from the hallway, resulting in some other patron opening their door to yell at him.

Danse sighed, running a hand through his hair as he moved towards his pack, an amused smile curving his lips as Vadim began to yell back.

* * *

Danse entered Home Plate through the second door, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and laser pistol holstered at his hip. It didn't have the firepower of Cutler's Justice and he was only grateful that he was unlikely to have much cause to use it.

They wouldn't need to go far beyond the city limits to flag down a vertibird with the signal grenade.

Burke was slouched on one of the couches, his pack bulging at his feet. He was twirling the charm bracelet about his wrist, his gaze distant. He only snapped back into reality when Danse dropped his bag on the opposite couch, glancing around the room.

The kitchen and rooms beyond were dark, the lights having been switched off. The house was quiet for the first time since they had arrived and Nora was nowhere in sight.

"Do you know where the Knight's gone, Squire?" He asked, switching back to formalities in preparation of their return to the Prydwen.

"She's still at the gun store, I think." Burke shrugged, sitting up a little straighter. "She told me to go ahead and make sure I was packed."

 _Surely she could have waited until we were back aboard the Prydwen to resupply?_ Danse thought to himself, nodding his acknowledgement as he moved towards his power armour, sweeping his pack up once more.

As he began affixing it to the back of his armour, he saw movement in the corner of his eye and glanced over his shoulder to find Burke standing just feet away, watching him with an anxious expression.

"Is something wrong, Burke?"

"It's just… What do you think's going to happen when we're aboard the Prydwen?" He asked quietly, still twirling the bracelet about his wrist. "I mean… I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I? They're going to want to send me away and…" his voice cracked and his eyes darted away. "I'm going to be on my own again."

"Burke, you're a member of the Brotherhood." Danse began, turning to face him. "I won't deny that you may face disciplinary action for your misbehaviour, but the Brotherhood is your family and we take care of our own."

Burke just shook his head, refusing to meet his gaze.

"That's not what it felt like…" he said hoarsely. "It didn't feel like anyone cared… not until I was out here with you and Nora… I don't want to go back."

Danse found himself at a loss for words as Burke began to shake with silent sobs, turning his back on him.

He stepped forwards and grasped the boy's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, Burke. We're here for you." He promised, turning him around. "I'll speak to Lancer-Captain Kells and Elder Maxson on your behalf, see if anything can be arranged… I promise you, whatever happens, you're not alone."

For a few moments Burke stared up at him, his eyes misting with tears.

Then he stepped closer and locked his arms around the bewildered Paladin, hiding his face as he cried in earnest.

"…It'll be alright, son." Danse said gently, patting his back. "You'll be okay."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Nora called as she re-entered the house, carrying a wrapped bundle under one arm. "Got caught up talking shop with Arturo."

She wasn't too surprised to find Danse already donning his power armour, his hood pulled up over his hair. Burke rose from where he had been slouched on one of the couches, retrieving his pack from the floor and pulling it over his shoulders.

"What did you need from Commonwealth Weaponry, soldier?" Danse frowned, watching as she approached. "You seem to have plenty of ammo and fusion cores in your pack."

" _I_ didn't need anything." Nora smiled smugly, coming to a halt in front of him and presenting the bundle in her arms. "Here. Early birthday present for you!"

Danse raised an eyebrow as he accepted the bundle, regarding it curiously. Nora's smile widened as she folded her arms at her back, waiting for him to open it. He peeled back the cloth and his breath caught, eyes widening as he took in the sight of a laser rifle.

 _His_ laser rifle.

"Where did you… I thought I lost this in the river?" He asked incredulously, letting the cloth fall away to cast a critical eye over the firearm.

"You did." She nodded, watching as he turned it over. "But I have my ways… The only thing is that it won't fire. Arturo said it'd take a few days and 130 caps for him to fix it, but as we'll probably be stuck aboard the Prydwen for a while, I thought that you'd probably want to fix it in your own time."

"Thank you, soldier." He grinned, his eyes shining as they met hers. "This really means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it!" Nora shrugged, her cheeks flushing with colour as she made her way over to her own power armour. "Least I could do after dragging you all the way out here."

Once she was in her armour, she took a few experimental steps and grimaced.

"Ugh. It sounds like half the plating will fall off if I stamp too hard… _If_ I can stamp." She added irritably, scowling at the left leg. "Damn leg actuator's still playing up."

"Good thing we'll be flying rather than walking, then." Danse commented, slinging Cutler's Justice back over his shoulder before turning towards Burke. "You ready to depart, Squire?"

Burke nodded, looking resigned.

"Ready, sir."

"Then let's move out."

* * *

They walked in silence and single file, Danse taking point and Nora at the rear. Diamond City remained quiet as they clanked through the marketplace towards the metal catwalk and entrance. The rain had grown heavier, chasing away the last customers and the vendors saw little point in decrying their wares to empty streets.

The only sound was ceaseless patter of the rain and the booming tread of power armour.

The eerie quiet persisted as they passed into the security area at Diamond City's entrance. The tinny music of Diamond City radio played from Danny Sullivan's booth as he pored over a number of reports on his desk with a frown, paying them little heed as they passed.

Guards were manning every fortification around the entrance, more patrolling in pairs and trios around the perimeter. They hadn't taken three steps from the broken turnstiles before one of the guards abandoned his post to jog towards them.

"Hey! Today might not be the best day for you to set off travelling." He warned, slowing to a stop before them with a rifle cradled in his hands. "There's been a lot of gunfire out in the ruins this morning and what with all the greenskins marching around you'd be better off staying in the city.

" _Especially_ when you've got a kid with ya." He added, looking pointedly at Burke.

"We appreciate the warning, but we won't be going far." Danse replied, inclining his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, I can't stop you from leaving." The guard sighed, shifting on his feet. "Just remember though while you two might have power armour, that kid's just wearing a coat, so you'd better watch yourselves out there."

"Thanks for your concern." Nora smiled at him as Danse set off once more. "We'll be careful."

As they walked, they passed by the remains of bullet-eaten statue. Burke's eyes lingered on the tormented green metal, unable to suppress a shiver that ran along his spine.

Anxiety and dread were beginning to pool in his stomach. It had been easy to forget the world beyond the Wall inside Diamond City, surrounded by friends and distractions. Now that he was outside of that sanctuary, the horrors and near-misses he had endured began to return sevenfold.

 _I can't believe I ever thought I could make it on my own out here…_

The guards watched as they passed beneath a wooden walkway, following the road beyond that would lead them straight out of the city ruins.

Burke watched their surroundings with a wary eye, his sense of unease growing.

Everything was so still and the power armour was too loud. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were being watched by more than the security guards behind them.

Yet it was only as they neared the city limits that they heard the first sounds of a disturbance.

The staccato of gunfire echoed along the empty streets, punctuated by shouts and piercing screams.

"What's happening?" Burke asked, his heart leaping into his throat.

"It's coming from Hardware Town." Nora frowned, blinking against the rain. "I cleaned that place out a while ago, but I guess new raiders moved in."

"We should keep moving." Danse insisted, glancing back towards them. "Don't engage hostiles unless absolutely necessary. Our first priority is calling a vertibird and returning Burke to the Prydwen. Understood?"

"Perfectly." Nora agreed with a nod. "We shouldn't come into contact with them anyway, so long as we follow this road. It's a ways down the street and it sounds like they have their hands full as it is."

"Just make sure to keep an eye out." Danse ordered, before glancing down at Burke. "Stay close, Squire."

Burke nodded beneath his hood, swallowing nervously.

They continued along the road, tense and alert. The closer they drew to the edge of the ruins and the open space beyond, the louder the sounds of fighting became. Gunfire, shattering glass, the roar of flames and…

" _I'M GONNA FEAST ON YOUR FLESH, HUMANS!_ "

"Mutants!" Danse hissed, the word dripping with loathing.

He halted just before the last street, signalling for them to stop.

A trumpeting howl momentarily drowned out the other sounds and Burke felt the blood freeze in his veins, the air suddenly trapped in his lungs. The roar of blood in his ears drowned out the words of his guardians as his body began to shake.

Memories of grotesque green muscles, yellow teeth and claws, bloody maws opening wide to engulf him…

A metal hand was grasping his shoulder from behind, snapping him back into the present.

"Come on, Burke. We need to keep moving while they're distracted!" Nora insisted, pushing him after the advancing Paladin.

His feet felt clumsy beneath him as he obeyed, forcing himself to press on.

When Danse reached the corner, he ordered Burke to stay directly behind him whilst he faced the road. Although the power armour shielded him from the sight of the fighting, Burke could still see the glow of fire and hear the terrified screams of the raiders accompanying the triumphant bellows of the mutants.

The one silver lining was that the noise, horrifying though it was, concealed the booming tread of the power armour and allowed them to slip by unnoticed.

"Hart, watch our six. Make sure we aren't being tailed." Danse ordered once they were safely out of sight.

"Yes, sir." Nora nodded curtly, her eyes already monitoring the street behind them.

"Squire, stay close and alert. We'll be out of here soon."

"Yes, sir." Burke nodded anxiously, more eager than ever to put some distance between himself and the mutants.

"Follow me." Danse began to move, leading the way along the road and out into the wilderness once more.

The rain was falling heavier beyond the city limits, driven by the winds without the protective buffer of the building to tame it. Water was running in streams down the broken road as Danse led the way uphill.

There were places where the tarmac had broken, forming small craters in the road that were fast becoming rippling pools. Burke noticed a small pond and rotten jetty to the left of the road and instinctively gave it a wide berth, his most recent run in with mirelurks jumping to the forefront of his mind.

He found himself turning this way and that, his eyes seeking out any potential dangers, taking up all of his focus.

His foot caught on something and he gasped, pitching forwards onto the sodden ground.

"Whoah! Are you alright Burke?"

A few seconds later Nora was pulling him upright, gripping his backpack with metal fingers.

He nodded with a grimace, looking at where he had bloodied his hands before glaring at the railroad tracks beneath his feet. His knees were stinging from where he had landed on them, the jeans slightly torn and scuffed.

"I'm fine, just tripped." He muttered, balling his hands into fists as the Paladin turned to look at them with a frown. "It's noth-"

A roar echoed in the wilderness.

Danse's head snapped in the direction of the sound, his stance suddenly rigid and tense.

"Is that… what I _think_ I just heard?"

Burke turned towards Nora, unsettled by her tone of voice. Her face was growing paler by the second, her eyes impossibly wide as the roar echoed again, this time accompanied by a loud, heavy booming.

"Fall back." Danse's voice was urgent but quiet. "We have to fall back into the city. We won't have a chance out here."

Burke felt Nora pull on his backpack, dragging him backwards as his eyes scanned the horizon. At first, all he could through the silvery rain was the road inclining steeply ahead, flanked by the hazy shadows of trees and the ruins of a pre-war house near the summit.

A shadowy form began to loom over the crest of the hill, advancing down the road towards them. With each echoing step it grew bigger, _impossibly_ bigger until it dwarfed the house beside it.

Burke couldn't move or breathe, only stare at the giant at the top of the hill.

Nora yanked sharply at his backpack, causing him to stumble and inadvertently snapping a buckle.

Then he was running, running back towards the mutant infested ruins, Nora still grasping his backpack and dragging him when he faltered, the Paladin flanking his other side.

Somewhere behind them the giant _roared_ , much louder than before and Burke knew they had been spotted.

The world was a blur of grey rain and noise. The ground was shaking beneath his feet, though whether it was from the power armour or the monster giving chase behind them, he wasn't sure.

 _Is it giving chase?_

He turned his head to see, only to catch sight of a boulder hurtling through the air straight towards them. He didn't have time to scream.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys- I hit a rough patch irl, but I'm over it now! Thank you so much for reading and especially reviewing- it's really helped with the slump & means a lot! C:

( Guest: Noted about the military times! Thanks for the tip!)


	22. Chapter 22 Semper Invicta

Chapter Twenty-Two: Semper Invicta

Burke was wrenched violently off his feet, the straps of his backpack biting into his shoulders. The road rushed up to meet him like a concrete fist and he barely managed to shield his head before he struck it, the air knocked from his lungs. He rolled a few feet before stopping, his hands skinned, pain flaring all over his body.

The boulder smashed into the road where he had been running only moments before.

He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as he curled up into himself. He could taste blood in his mouth, hear the rain hissing as it fell, drumming on his hood.

His breathing was shallow and ragged, too loud in his ears.

The ground shook beneath him and he imagined the giant approaching, ready to finish him off.

His eyes snapped open as a shadow blotted out the weak light, only to see a hulking figure standing over him. He recoiled with a gasp, his sore hands clawing at the concrete until a familiar voice cut through the all the noise.

"Burke! You have to get up!" Nora shouted, seizing his coat and hauling him back onto his feet. "We have to run!"

Her face was ashen, her eyes wild and reflecting his fear.

" _Hart! Helmet!_ "

They turned to see the Paladin rushing towards them, laser pistol in hand and helmet equipped.

Cursing, Nora released Burke to fumble for her own.

The air was rent by another earth-shaking roar.

Burke's head snapped up, his eyes honing in on the colossal figure that was almost at the bottom of the hill. He could now make out the sickly green hue of its flesh, the twisted knots of bulging muscles and it's bared, rotting teeth exposed by a lipless mouth.

" _Get moving!_ " Danse shouted, breaking Burke's trance as he turned and opened fire.

Flashes of ruby light cut through the grey and the monster screeched as it was seared by the shots.

Burke turned, stumbling down the road with Nora hot on his heels.

His legs felt weak beneath him, threatening to buckle with every step. He couldn't tell whether the ground shook because of Nora's power armour, or the enemy behind them.

They had almost reached the city when a large shadow materialised in the haze ahead of them, emitting an ugly growl.

Burke skidded to a halt, staring as a mutant hound prowled through the rain towards them, its lips peeled back to reveal swollen gums lined with jagged yellow teeth. It fixed its molten glare upon the Squire and lowered itself into a crouch, snarling.

He heard laser fire and flinched, watching as red bolts of light shot through the air and scorched the hound's head.

It howled in pain, charging blindly forwards only to be intercepted by Nora.

It reared up, its remaining eye blazing with rage and hatred as it raked its claws down the Knight's armour. It locked its powerful jaws around her right bracer and began wrenching its body violently, attempting to bring her down.

Cursing, Nora gripped Righteous Authority in her left hand and clumsily bludgeoned the beast with the butt of the rifle.

" _Hart!_ "

Burke turned, staring as the Paladin abandoned his target to rush to her aid.

Behind him the monster continued its advance. Patches of its skin had been blackened by the laser fire, but it had done little to slow it down.

It seemed to only have made it angrier.

He watched as it slowed to a halt, one arm reaching behind its back. He saw the boulder grasped in its hand as it pulled its arm back, and the reality of what was about to happen dawned on him.

He turned back to his guardians in time to see the hound fall away from Nora, its skin flaring scarlet as it began to disintegrate into ashes. In the street ahead of them, shadows were emerging from the murky haze as the mutants that had attacked Hardware Town began to advance.

 _"INCOMING!"_ Burke screamed, racing towards them. His hood fell as he ran, but he paid little heed to the icy rain, as numb to the sensation as he was to his pain.

Danse turned to see the behemoth and suddenly he was shoving Nora ahead of him.

As soon as Burke was within reach, Danse snagged him with one arm and began to sprint.

The Paladin held him too tightly, the metal arm almost crushing him against the breastplate. Burke struggled to breathe, clutching at Danse's pauldron to elevate himself and escape the vice-like grip.

It was just as Danse loosened his hold and Burke raised his head over the pauldron that he caught sight of the boulder arcing towards them.

He could hear laser fire as Nora and Danse fought to clear a path through the mutants.

He could smell the ozone cleansing the air of the city stink.

He felt like he could see everything in startling clarity, like the world had slowed down to let him count the raindrops. He could see the behemoth watching the boulder fall, its mouth opening to roar in triumph.

Danse veered sharply to the right, taking them down another street.

The boulder struck the road behind them, crushing a number of mutants who had been too slow or too focused on their prey to see it coming. It continued to roll out of sight, and Burke heard human screams and splintering wood as it collided with the Diamond City fortifications.

Danse loosened his hold and leaned down, placing Burke back on his feet.

"Get moving, Squire!" He barked, pushing him forwards. "That's an order!"

The road ahead was crowded with the rusted skeletons of pre-war vehicles. He could see narrow paths between them, but recognised immediately the fact that they were too small for power armour to fit through.

"You're coming, right?" Burke pleaded, turning to stare at the Paladin. "You're both coming?"

"Get _moving!_ " Danse shouted through his helmet, causing him to flinch.

"Burke, hurry! I promise we'll follow you!" At the sound of Nora's voice, he bit down on his lip and turned, forcing himself to run past the Knight and between the cars.

* * *

"You next, Paladin!" Nora commanded, gesturing with Righteous Authority.

"Get moving soldier!"

" _I'm_ the one with superior firepower, so _I'm_ covering our tail!" She practically snarled. "You need to keep up with Burke!"

" _SOLDIER –"_

The behemoth roared again, the sound near deafening as it echoed through the city ruins.

" _There's no time so get your ass in gear!_ " Nora shouted, stubbornly maintaining her position.

" _You are officially on report, soldier!_ " Danse fumed, charging towards the cars. He used the augmented strength of his power armour to shove the husks of vehicles aside, forging an escape route. " _Keep up!_ "

In spite of their grim situation, a small smile curved Nora's lips at his useless threat. She began to follow his retreat slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on the road behind them.

She could feel the vibrations of the behemoth's tread through her power armour and knew that it was almost upon them.

Part of her hoped it would be drawn towards the officers guarding Diamond City and she hated herself for it.

The left leg of her power armour was still damaged and slowing her down, jarring painfully with each step.

If the behemoth came after them, she didn't have a hope in hell of outrunning it.

 _Which is why Danse has to keep going._ She told herself firmly. _He can get Burke home. He'll save Shaun if I can't._

The behemoth stepped into sight, looming at the end of the road. Around her, the cars shuddered in time with its tread.

She drew a deep, shuddering breath as it turned its bulbous head in her direction.

" _Ad victoriam_!"

The battle cry rose unbidden to her lips as she opened fire, her laser shots searing the behemoth's hide.

The monster howled, raising an arm to protect its head from the concentrated fire.

She could hear Danse shouting for her to keep moving and obeyed, backing up as she drained her fusion cell. The moment the cell was depleted she turned tail, sprinting as fast as her armour allowed and grinding her teeth against the pain each step inflicted.

Her armour squealed against the sides of pre-war vehicles and she could only hope that they would serve to slow the behemoth down.

As she ejected the spent cell and pulled a fresh one from a pouch strapped to her armour, the ground began to shake as the behemoth gave chase. She heard the screech of tortured metal and glanced back over her shoulder, only to discover that the behemoth had uprooted an old streetlight.

It began to advance, hatred blazing in its eyes as it gripped the streetlight like a club.

She was about to turn and face it again when Danse began to lay down suppressing fire, prompting it to lash out with its new weapon. The cars she had hoped would slow it down were swept aside like toys, crashing into the buildings either side of the road.

" _Keep moving soldier!_ "

Danse's shout was only just audible above the behemoth's onslaught. She told herself it wasn't out of cowardice that she followed the order, continuing her flight rather than standing her ground and buying them time.

The rain was becoming near torrential, the droplets running over her visor and distorting her vision. She resisted the urge to wrench the helmet off, focusing instead on reaching her companions in one piece.

She could hear the behemoth advancing behind her, could feel the vibrations as it gave chase, swatting the cars aside. Red flashes illuminated the street as Danse continued firing, attempting to slow it down when he should have been running.

 _Why does he have to act like such a god damned hero?_ She wondered bitterly, discerning the silhouette of his power armour through the rain.

She also spied a smaller shadow, waiting between some cars a short distance behind him.

 _And why does Burke have to be so god damned disobedient!_

As she drew closer, Danse finally turned – and began to shout at Burke, who startled out of his horrified trance.

Nora dared to glance back over her shoulder, only to find the behemoth swiping the cars directly behind her aside with bloodthirsty glee.

 _It's going to get them._

Her breath hitching in her throat, she forced herself to stop and faced it, activating her V.A.T.S. as quickly as she could.

The behemoth roared in triumph, raising the streetlight as the system began to calculate the trajectory of her shot.

She fired off a quick volley as soon as its head was marked with a 72% chance of a direct hit.

The behemoth reeled backwards, covering its face with its free hand as it released an agonised scream. It lashed out blindly, missing her by inches and taking out the car beside her instead.

Her heart pounding wildly in her chest Nora turned, resuming her painful sprint. She could hear the behemoth smashing the street light against the road and cars, causing glass to shower over her armour like hail.

Danse had Burke in one of his arms, the boy's pale face staring at her over the shoulder of the power armour.

He was shouting at her, but his words were drowned out by the behemoth's fury.

Danse was shunting his way through the cars, forcing a path between them, but she was moving too slowly, the damaged leg of her armour hindering her progress. She was tempted to abandon the suit, but instinctively knew that doing so would prove fatal.

Ahead of her the Paladin turned sharply, making for a narrow alleyway that was barely wide enough to accommodate his armour.

 _Where's he going?_

Nora turned and followed his lead, instinctively ducking as the behemoth took another swing at her.

No sooner had she entered the alleyway then she heard the whir of a turret somewhere ahead. The splintered remains of a door lay on the concrete on the far side, where Danse had evidently bulldozed his way through.

Flashes of gunfire illuminated the grey up ahead, the staccato of bullets accompanied by frantic shouts.

The buildings either side of Nora shook violently, shards of glass falling from the windows above to shatter upon her power armour.

She turned to find the behemoth at her back, trying to force its way through the narrow gap to no avail. Its laser-charred face twisted in fury as it snarled, slowly drawing back from the entrance.

 _Thank God._

She turned and began to advance, only to be struck from behind. She grunted, staggering forwards from the force of the blow.

She turned to face the behemoth again, only to discover that it was using the mangled streetlight to try and swat at her.

By some small miracle, it had shunted her beyond its reach rather than crushed her.

Frustrated, the behemoth began smashing the streetlight against the ground, the metal crumpling from the trauma.

An explosion from the other end of the alley brought her back to her senses and she turned away, hurrying to aid the Paladin and Squire.

She passed over the splintered door and entered a firefight.

Danse had charged straight into a cul-de-sac, fortified by raiders.

She could see turrets flanking an impressive pair of gates at one end, their fire focused upon the Paladin. Raiders were hiding within the buildings, shooting from broken windows and doorways as the turrets drew his attention.

Burke was nowhere in sight.

One of the turrets exploded as she stormed to his side and as he reloaded, she opened fire at the one that remained.

Danse's armour had taken damage and she could hear his ragged breathing from beside her.

She grunted as bullets struck the plating of her own armour, trying to ignore the HUD in her helmet that depicted most of her suit in red. As the second turret exploded, the right arm of her armour went dark on-screen, the steel bracer and pauldron falling onto the concrete.

When the next bullet hit the exposed frame, she felt the shock of it reverberate through her body, pain lancing through her arm from the shoulder.

 _Damn it!_

Her breath hissing through her teeth, she turned her attention to the raiders infesting the buildings.

"Find cover!" Danse shouted, raising his pistol to fire at a hooded raider in one of the doorways.

He made a clean shot and the man crumpled to the ground.

Together the Knight and Paladin hurried towards the nearest building, Nora firing at any raiders daring enough to shoot at them from the surrounding windows.

Danse surged through the doorway, activating his headlamp to scan the room as Nora brought up the rear.

The space inside was cluttered and chaotic, but other than the now dead raider, there were no hostiles in sight.

The floorboards overhead groaned as raiders on the floor above panicked, no doubt scrambling into defensive positions.

As Nora ducked through the doorway, her breathing laboured beneath her helmet, Danse turned to face her, the glare of his headlamp reflecting dully against the battered steel of her power armour.

He began to walk back towards her, only to freeze when dust streamed from above them, plaster flaking from the ceiling as the ground shook.

Even before they heard the roar, they knew that the behemoth had returned.

Danse turned off his headlamp as Nora pressed herself against one of the walls flanking the door, peering warily around the empty frame.

"Do you have a visual?" Danse whispered hoarsely, moving into the adjacent position.

"The gates," Nora replied, watching as the behemoth's bulky shadow began to loom through the rainy veil, its head and shoulders towering above the raider's defences.

It paused a short distance from the gates, as though considering the barricade.

The world had become eerily still and silent.

Even the raiders seemed to be waiting with bated breath, undoubtedly praying that the monster might move on.

It didn't.

The behemoth began to charge, lowering one mountainous shoulder like a battering ram.

The gates smashed open at the contact, splintered wood and pieces of metal flying across the ground.

The raiders began to panic, opening fire.

"Danse! Where's Burke?!" Nora demanded, shouting to be heard over the gunfire and roaring behemoth. "We need to move!"

Outside, the behemoth had turned its back towards them, focusing its attention upon a building at the opposite end of the cul-de-sac.

"Follow me and don't fall behind!" Danse ordered, raising his pistol before surging outside.

Steeling herself, Nora followed.

He led the way back towards the alley, keeping one eye on the behemoth as he moved.

It was currently smashing a boulder against the walls of a building, too intent upon its new prey to pay them any heed.

Danse paused beside a dumpster near the alley entrance, throwing the lid open and hauling Burke from inside.

Carrying the boy in one arm, he sprinted back down the narrow passageway, Nora following close behind.

* * *

The lobby of the Dartmouth building was hardly ideal cover, but with the sounds of conflict echoing throughout the city ruins, it was the best they could find. Danse followed Nora into the thick gloom, stepping through one of the empty window frames and out of the rain.

Burke was still clinging to his armour, visibly shaking. He was drenched to the bone, his hair plastered to his scalp, clothes sodden and soiled. As Danse moved towards the lone counter in the lobby's centre, it occurred to him that Burke had lost his backpack during their flight.

As he set the boy down, he heard the familiar hiss of power armour and turned, watching as Nora stepped outside her steel shell. She was unsteady, favouring her right leg as she took a moment to lean against her armour, massaging her right arm.

"Is Burke alright?" She asked hoarsely, straightening up with a wince as she moved towards them.

Upon reaching the counter, she began checking Burke over, her lips pulling into a thin line as she registered the numerous cuts and bruises. He made no effort to swat her hand away when she gently turned his head this way and that, studying him in the glare of her armour's headlamp. He just stared at her with haunted eyes, sniffing and shaking.

"Burke, I'm going to get some water and a stimpak and we're going to wash the grit from your hands first, okay?" she asked him with a reassuring smile. "Then I'll apply the stimpak and you'll feel better."

Burke sniffed again, nodding mutely.

"Hey, hang in there for me," she said gently, grasping his shoulders. "We're getting out of this, don't you worry."

As she moved back towards her power armour to retrieve her supplies, Danse kept his eyes on the windows. Although they were out of the rain, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable in the lobby.

It was a wide open space with no cover but the counter upon which Burke was sat. The lights of their headlamps were beacons in the darkness, undoubtedly visible from the street. The fact that the north, east and western walls of the lobby consisted entirely of large, empty window frames did little to bring him comfort.

He watched the rain continue to fall outside, puddles forming on the worn floors beneath the windows, rippling in the weak light.

Knuckles rapped against his power armour and he turned to find Nora beside him, offering a stimpak and water bottle.

"This might be the only rest stop we have, so you'd better make the most of it." She said wearily, shaking the bottle.

"At least one of us should remain in our power armour at all times," he said firmly, returning his gaze to the streets. "Tend to Burke and yourself first."

For a moment she remained in his peripheral vision and he thought she might argue, but then she sighed and turned away, returning to Burke.

He listened as she spoke gently and winced when Burke hissed in pain.

 _He shouldn't be out here in this mess. None of us should be here. We're supposed to be aboard the Prydwen._ His jaw clenched and he began striding towards the nearest windows, unable to keep still as a knot of anger began unravelling in his gut.

 _It's my fault. I should have made us leave the day we arrived at Diamond City. If anything happens to either of them, their blood is on my hands…_

Faces flashed across his mind unbidden; Keane, Dawes, Worwick, Brach.. _._

 _Lost to the Commonwealth because of me._

Cutler.

 _Killed by me._

He halted at one of the windows, his breathing loud and shallow in his helmet.

 _Is this going to end the same way? Am I leading them to their deaths?_

He saw Burke on the ground at County Crossing, staring helplessly into the maws of the mutant hound.

Nora, small and insignificant in her battered power armour as the behemoth bore down upon her.

A metal sphere seemed to have lodged itself in his throat and beneath his armour, he was shaking.

 _No. I have to keep it together. If I fall apart…_

"Danse?"

He blinked, the ghosts clearing from his vision at the sound of Nora's voice.

He turned, startled to find that she was back in her power armour. From beneath her helmet, he could feel the weight of her gaze.

"Your turn to get patched up. Water and stimpak are on the counter."

Fearing that his voice might betray him, Danse turned and walked towards the counter, stepping from his armour when he was a few feet away.

Burke watched him silently, a half-empty bottle of water grasped in his shaking hands.

Taking a deep breath and clenching fists, Danse moved to the counter and picked up the stimpak first. Once he felt the familiar warmth seeping beneath his skin, easing his aching muscles, he reached for the water and practically inhaled it.

He glanced up when he saw Burke move in his peripheral vision and found that the boy had moved closer to him, holding out the remainder of his water.

"I.. I don't want any m-more." Burke mumbled, his teeth chattering.

Danse felt a tightness in his chest as he shook his head, attempting to clear his throat.

"You should drink it, Squire."

"I don't want it." Burke said quietly, placing the bottle on the counter beside him. He folded his arms and hunched over, as though trying to keep warm.

Danse dropped the crushed remains of his bottle to the ground and moved back towards his power armour. The pack strapped to it had been battered in the fighting, but when he wrenched it open, the contents were still whole and dry.

He reached inside, groping for the bomber jacket and pulled it free before returning to Burke.

"It's big and it doesn't have a hood, but it'll be warmer than your current coat." He said, holding it out to the Squire who stared at it blankly.

"But… I m-might ruin it –"

"That doesn't matter." Danse said firmly, fixing him with a stern look. "You're more important and I'm not about to let you freeze to death."

Burke's eyes flickered between Danse's and the jacket before he reached up and unfastened his coat, letting it pool on the floor behind the counter. The shirt he was wearing beneath was wet around the collar and shoulders.

He took the jacket from Danse's hands, taking a moment to study it before draping it around his shoulders. He slipped his arms inside the sleeves and raised them up, the ghost of a smile playing across his lips when he saw the way his arms barely reached the elbows of the sleeves, the overlapping leather hanging uselessly in the air.

"I-it's a b-bit big." He mused, turning to look at the Paladin who managed a faint smile in response.

"You'll grow into it someday." As he spoke, he moved forwards, rolling the sleeves back until Burke's hands were visible.

In truth, the Squire was drowning in the jacket, but he was pleased and distracted by it.

"Feeling warmer?" Danse asked, watching as Burke zipped it shut.

He nodded, snuggling into the woollen collar.

"…I feel a bit like Elder Maxson." He mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets.

At that Danse's smile grew a little wider.

"You're certainly as brave as him, Squire." He said sincerely. "You're making me proud."

Burke stared at him for a few moments before a shy, genuine smile pulled at his lips.

An explosion echoed through the ruins. Burke jumped, fear shattering his fleeting happiness. Danse stared at the windows before turning back to him, reaching up to grasp his shoulder.

"We need you to be brave for a little longer, Squire. We'll get you to safety, I promise."

Burke nodded, taking a deep breath as he slipped off the counter, the jacket dropping past his hips.

"I know."

Danse returned his nod before moving towards his power armour and pulling himself inside. The suit had barely closed around him before Nora was at his side, her eyes fixed on the eastern windows.

"That came from Layton Towers, a raider den just around the corner." She said quietly, her voice urgent. "We need to move before something heads this way."

"We need a plan, first." Danse insisted, glancing to where Burke stood at his side, anxiously scanning the streets beyond. "We can't run blindly through a warzone. We need a destination."

"Diamond City's out of the question," Nora replied heavily. "They'd have shut the gate at the first sign of a mutant."

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Danse pressed urgently. "Another secure settlement? Or somewhere we could safely call a vertibird?"

"Goodneighbor." Nora replied.

Beneath his helmet, Danse's face screwed with distaste.

 _But what choice do we have?_

"Very well," He sighed, putting his prejudice aside for their safety. "How's your fusion core?"

"Down to 46%."

"Then now would be the time to –"

A shrill scream rent the air outside, followed by the staccato of gunfire.

" _FUCK IT! RETREAT! RETREAT!"_ A man's voice yelled nearby.

Burke's eyes grew wide with terror as he turned to stare up at them.

"We need to go!" He cried, his voice beginning to quake. "They're really close!"

"Alright, follow me!" Nora growled, raising Righteous Authority as she turned to face the main doorway. She broke into a jog, gritting her teeth with each painful step. Burke fell in behind her without question.

 _I'll protect you both._ Danse swore silently as he began to follow. _If it kills me I'll save you._

* * *

Nora thundered towards a narrow alleyway, bottlenecked on two sides by walls of wood and corrugated tin. She hastily scanned the area ahead, breathing a relieved sigh when she found that it was clear.

A ransacked hovel to her left suggested that the area had come under attack earlier that day, and with its proximity to Dartmouth and Layton Towers, she was reluctant to linger.

She emerged onto the road beyond. It was deserted, littered with the husks of pre-war vehicles and rubble. To the left, the road led back towards Diamond City, whilst to the right the pale grey walls of the Boston Public Library reared up against the sky.

She paused, consulting the pip-boy map that flickered on her helmet's visor as Burke and Danse caught up to her.

"We go right," she ordered, turning towards the library that loomed at the end of the road.

She set off, clanking through the rain with Burke and Danse following in her wake. A blue storage container lay at the street corner and as Nora advanced towards it, she began to hear voices echoing through the streets.

She held her breath, moving as quietly as her broken armour would allow.

When she reached the container, she edged along it warily, alert for the slightest hint of danger.

The road to her left was deserted, littered with bricks from a collapsed building and a few pre-war vehicles before it turned a corner around the library.

Licking her lips, she reached the corner of the container and warily peered around it, towards Trinity Plaza and the tower beyond.

She felt the blood freeze in her veins as a strangled sound escaped her throat.

From her vantage point, she could see a good deal of the square and the church, which meant that she could see the large number of mutants milling around them. A large fire blazed in front of the church, the orange flames illuminating the hellish scene before her.

Mutants were everywhere, some brawling amongst themselves whilst others butchered the remains of their prey. Bloody nets were strung up from trees or lampposts, some left on the ground where the monstrous hounds could savage them.

But the worst thing that Nora could see was sitting in front of the fire, pulling something apart in its massive hands.

 _The behemoth…_

She couldn't help but notice the wide berth the smaller mutants gave to their mountainous brother, those few brave enough to seek heat from the flames keeping to the opposite side of the pyre.

Slowly, Nora withdrew behind the container and turned to face her companions.

Burke was huddled in Danse's jacket, staring up at her with terrified eyes. Behind him, the Paladin kept watch on the streets around them.

"The behemoth's nearby," she said, her voice eerily calm.

Danse's helmet snapped to face her and Burke gasped, his eyes emerald pools of despair.

"It's in Trinity Plaza, along with a horde of mutants…" She turned away, peering around the corner towards their enemies. "If we move now, quickly and quietly, we might avoid a confrontation. The other end of the road seems quiet."

 _Here's hoping it stays that way…_

"Very well," Danse acquiesced. "I'll watch our six. You lead."

"Understood."

Warily, Nora advanced into the road, keeping the container between herself and the mutant's eyeline for as long as she could. With each clank of her armour she cringed, steeling herself for the mutants to raise the alarm, but they continued to remain oblivious to her presence.

She was careful, using mounds of debris and the rusted cars for cover.

Burke was her shadow, keeping himself as small a target as possible. He ducked behind any cover available, keeping to the deepest shadows he could find.

 _Deacon would be proud._

Somewhere behind them, a mutant screamed.

Nora froze, blood roaring in her ears as she turned, crouching as low as her armour permitted. Burke was at her side and Danse a little ways behind them, sheltering behind the remains of a car as he watched the plaza.

The behemoth had risen to its feet and was holding a mutant aloft, dangling it over the flames by one arm. The mutant was howling, thrashing wildly, only to be dropped into the flames.

The other mutants kept a respectful distance, watching as the behemoth reached into the flames to grab its 'toy', snarling in pain as it burned its hand. It became enraged, bellowing at the fire before grabbing one of the small boulders from the shopping carts affixed to its back and throwing it at the pyre.

Embers flared upwards and a number of mutants shouted in alarm as the fire partially collapsed, sending tongues of flame into the crowd.

 _This is our chance._

"Burke! Come on!" Nora ordered, her words snapping the Squire from his horrified trance.

They moved as quickly as they dared, Danse following a short ways behind.

When they finally rounded the corner, beyond the mutant's sightline, Nora heaved a sigh of relief.

The road ahead of them was deserted, though the grisly nets of meat hanging down from Police Precinct 8 building warned them not to tarry long.

Firelight flickered at the end of the street and Nora's eyes narrowed as she continued leading the way forward, Righteous Authority raised and ready to fire.

"Oh no…"

The way ahead was blocked by a blazing wall of tyres and pre-war vehicles. The rain hissed and steamed as it fell upon the inferno, a cloud of filthy smoke billowing up to taint the sky.

"Dammit…" Nora hissed, glancing along the only road left open to them… which led back towards Trinity Plaza and the mutants.

She could see the behemoth's silhouette in the distance, swiping at a couple of brave – or stupid – mutants who had taken issue with it.

The one benefit of the behemoth's proximity was that it served as an excellent distraction.

She returned her attention to the street immediately before her, noting the fire barrels illuminating the dark stone archways that led to Copley Station, concealed beneath the library. Nets of raw meat were suspended from the metal canopies above the cavernous openings and she shivered, advancing cautiously along the road, scanning for another route.

" _Hart!_ " Danse hissed from somewhere behind her. "You're getting too close to the plaza! We need to fall back and find another route!"

" _Wait!_ " Nora hissed, sighting a narrow side street ahead. "There! If we go that way, we'll only have Boston Common and a couple of roads between us and Goodneighbor!"

"It's too close to the mutants – _Hart!_ "

"They're distracted!" Nora insisted her voice low as she turned to face him, noting the fact that Burke was now staying at Danse's side rather than hers. "We might not get a better chance than this! This is the fastest way to Goodneighbor!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"It _will_ be if we stand here arguing about it!"

Danse drew himself to his full height, the flames from the blockade reflecting dully against his battered armour.

"Fall in li –"

Bullets sparked from the pauldron of his power armour and Danse gave a pained shout, one metal hand flying out to push Burke behind him as he turned to face his attacker.

A lone mutant stood at the entrance to Copley Station, leering at them with a pipe rifle grasped in its hands.

"Let's play, _bucket he-_ "

A shot from Righteous Authority had the mutant falling backwards, disappearing down the station steps with a smoking ruin for a face.

Angry voices began to echo from the station and when Nora turned to look back at the plaza, it was just in time to see the closest mutants racing for their weapons, shouting to alert their brothers.

"We have to go!" Nora shouted, turning to face her companions. "There's too many of them!"

"Get moving!" Danse barked, pushing Burke ahead of him. "I'll cover the retreat!"

" _But-_ "

" _GO NOW SOLDIER! GET BURKE TO SAFETY!_ "

Beneath her helmet, Nora nodded and began running towards the narrow street.

A pair of mutant hounds surged away from the plaza to meet her and she slowed to open fire upon the twisted creatures.

The first fell at a distance, its flanks already bloodied from a previous battle, but the second survived several shots before it collapsed mere feet away.

And more were coming.

" _Ma'am!_ _What do we do?!_ " Burke screamed, skidding to a halt behind her.

" _NORA! GET HIM TO SAFETY NOW!"_ Danse roared, clanking to her side. " _I'LL COVER YOU!"_

A Molotov arced through the air, sailing over their heads to shatter on the concrete behind them. Liquid fire sprayed through the air and Danse moved to shield Burke from it with his armour.

" _MOVE IT!_ "

At the Paladin's shout, Burke turned and began to sprint along the road as fast as he could, his arms pumping at his sides so fast, the sleeves of Danse's jacket slipped down, flapping uselessly in his wake like broken wings.

" _Burke! Wait!_ " Nora shouted, racing after Burke as he disappeared around the corner.

She emerged onto a wide street, a tree-lined island running down the centre, overgrown with sparse patches of dead grass.

As gun and laser-fire began to roar behind her, she veered to the right, pursuing the small shadow that was charging blindly ahead.

She struggled to catch up to him, her power armour's jarring step both slowing and paining her simultaneously whilst terror spurred his flight.

The shadowy forms of mutants burst onto the street directly ahead of him.

" _BURKE!_ "

She heard his panicked shriek as he tried to skid to a halt.

One of the mutants swung a plank covered in razor wire, and it was only by sheer dumb luck that Burke fell, the wood missing his head by centimetres.

The street was bathed in bloody light as she opened fire, a primal scream tearing from her throat as she charged towards them, desperate to reach the Squire.

* * *

As lasers scorched the mutant standing over him, Burke rolled onto his front and made a desperate effort to crawl away, his eyes desperately seeking cover. He spied a lone concrete plinth set in the centre of the island, beneath a cluster of skeletal trees.

Thankfully, Nora's relentless assault was distracting the mutant's from his escape.

When he reached a broken stone balustrade, he used it to pull himself to his feet and raced on shaking legs towards the plinth, ducking behind it and out of immediate danger.

He could hear Nora and Danse shouting, the Paladin laying down suppressing fire when the Knight's fusion cell ran dry.

Then an almighty roar drowned out all other sound.

Burke's hair stood on end and he felt like his heart had stopped.

As the echoes faded away, the mutants panicked, their cries of 'run away!' growing fainter as they disappeared down the road. Armoured footsteps charged towards him as a booming tread began to draw closer.

Hardly daring to breathe, Burke sidled to one of the corners and dared to peek around the edge of the plinth.

Directly ahead of him was a street that led back onto Trinity Plaza and there, advancing towards him was the behemoth.

He stared, eyes bulging as it drew closer, its hands snapping pre-war telephone lines as though they were nought but frail vines.

The ground shuddered underfoot as Nora and Danse reached his side, crouching down. Through their helmets, he could hear the harsh sound of their breathing and when he turned, he saw that Nora had lost the plating on one of her legs and the Paladin the plating from one of his arms.

"You need to keep moving." Danse panted, reloading a fresh cell into his pistol. "I'll buy you time."

 _No!_ Tears began to blur Burke's vision as he stared between them, anguish strangling his voice so he could only scream the words in his head. _No! Don't say that!_

" _No._ " Nora snarled, snapping a charged cell into her rifle. "I'm not going without you!"

"There isn't time!" He barked. "You need to get Burke to safety!"

" _No!_ " Nora insisted, leaning towards him to glare through his visor. "I won't lose you, Danse… I _can't_ lose you… _Please._ " Her voice cracked and she bowed he head, raindrops pouring over the steel helmet like tears.

Danse sighed heavily, raising one hand to grip the remaining pauldron of her armour.

"I _have_ to." He said quietly. "I won't fail anyone else and Burke is our priority… _Shaun_ is your priority."

Beneath her power armour, Nora winced, blinking away the tears that were burning her eyes.

Fighting the sob that was rising in her throat, she shoved her laser rifle at the Paladin with one hand, reaching up to grip his laser pistol with the other.

"You'll need the extra firepower," she insisted in a trembling voice. "But you better bring it back to me, understand? You _have_ to come back to me!"

The behemoth emerged onto the street and began to bear down upon the plinth. Danse released a shuddering breath as he accepted her rifle and surrendered his gun.

"You're one hell of a soldier," he said thickly, watching her through his visor. "It's been an honour to be your friend…"

" _Don't!_ " Burke choked, shaking his head. " _Please don't stay!_ "

"Be brave, Squire." The Paladin replied gently. "Make me proud."

The ground beneath them quaked as the behemoth loomed closer, and just like that Danse pulled away.

" _Ad victoriam!_ "

Burke felt Nora's metal fingers grip his shoulder through the jacket as the Paladin opened fire on the behemoth, standing tall and resolute as he backed up along the street.

Snarling the behemoth raised one arm to shield its head as it turned to face him.

Burke began to sob as it stepped away in pursuit, a mountain bearing down on a lone man.

Then Nora was pulling him back, dragging him towards the opposite end of the street.

" _No! We can't leave him!"_ Burke shouted, his hands clawing uselessly at her steel fingers.

"We have no choice –"

" _We can't leave him!"_

" _Listen to me!_ " Nora cried, turning him to face her. "The sooner you're safe, the sooner I can fall back to help him! But we _have_ to keep moving! The longer we stay here, the more danger he's in!"

Her voice held an edge of hysteria and he didn't have to see her face to know it reflected his pain. His shoulders shaking beneath the jacket, Burke forced himself to nod and this time when she ran, he fought to keep up with her.

He could hear the behemoth's roars and guttural snarls, but each blast of the rifle gave him hope.

 _As long as the rifle fires, he's alive, he's fighting…_

It was as they ran past a flickering neon sign announcing 'Shenley's Oyster Bar' that he heard wood splintering. He slowed down, daring to peer back over his shoulder, only to wish that he hadn't.

The behemoth had uprooted one of the trees from the island, wielding it in both hands like a club.

Danse had ceased firing, hastily trying to reload the rifle… which was when the behemoth struck.

Burke watched the scene unfold in slow motion, staring in horror as the monster swung the tree like a swatter – and Danse, the stalwart Paladin, his guardian and friend – was struck with enough force to send him flying through the air. He was like a toy soldier swept aside by a callous child.

Burke heard the metallic crash as he struck the wall of a building on the opposite side of the road, the bricks caving inwards at his back before falling on him in a deluge of dust and mortar… Then all was silent, save for the incessant hissing of the rain.

Burke stared blankly at where Danse had fallen, his mind refusing to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

" _No…_ " Nora whispered faintly from beside him, seemingly frozen in place. "Please no…"

The behemoth began to move forwards, the tree dragging on the ground as it closed in on the rubble where the Paladin lay.

One large hand reached towards the pile and Burke watched helplessly as it stepped back, raising a limp form in power armour aloft…

The ground shook as a Nora lurched from his side, her anguished scream shattering the eerie silence.

The behemoth turned to look at her, its breath clouding in the cold air, Danse clutched like a ragdoll in its fist…

She opened fire, her aim erratic and guided by grief.

" _NORA! DON'T!"_ Burke screamed, staring in horror as the behemoth let Danse fall to the ground with a clash of steel. " _NORA! PLEASE! DON'T!"_

She drew to an abrupt halt a short ways ahead of him.

The behemoth began to advance with a leer, raising the tree from the road to clutch it in both hands.

Nora turned and rushed back towards him, inciting the behemoth began to charge at them with a bellow, drowning out all other sounds.

Burke began to run as tears clouded his vision, the image of the fallen Paladin burned into his mind.

* * *

A/N: I'm going through a bit of rut irl that is making it hard to write, and I'm sorry this chapter is so late! D: (recurring theme, I know :( )

Honestly though reading back through the reviews and PM's I've received have really helped to encourage me to keep writing, so seriously guys, thank you!

& a /HUGE/ thank you to MrNinjaPineapple for being so patient while beta-ing this! C:

On a random note; I spent so long listening to the Attack on Titan soundtrack for inspiration on this chapter and the next, I think that I've worn them out XD (such beautiful music though!)


	23. Chapter 23 Division

Chapter Twenty-Three: Division

The entire world shook as Burke fled along the street, tears burning his eyes and grief strangling his heart, stealing his breath away. Danse was dead, and if they weren't fast enough, he and Nora would face the same fate. He could hear the behemoth charging behind them, the flooded craters in the road rippling in time with its steps.

It seemed faster than before, or maybe he was just running slower, exhaustion weighing down his limbs. Danse wouldn't be there to carry him this time, and Nora was moving even slower than he was, her armour hindering her progress.

He risked a glance back over his shoulder, and his heart leaped into his throat.

Nora was falling behind, but the behemoth was catching up. It's jaws parted in a triumphant roar, a cloud of hot air streaming from its mouth as it closed in on her. It was raising the tree-trunk in its hands, ready to strike her as it had the Paladin only moments before…

Burke lost his footing.

His gasp became a gurgle as he plunged head-first into a flooded crater, swallowing a mouthful of the filthy water before he breached the surface again, his eyes and nostrils burning.

Somewhere behind him Nora was shouting, and ruby flashes illuminated the street as she fired on the behemoth, but the sounds of laser fire and her voice were drowned out by a deafening drone. Cold winds lashed the street, driving rain against the Squire as he waded to the crater's edge. It was as he pulled himself up onto the road that a great shadow passed overhead, and he looked up to discover a vertibird circling above them.

Light ignited from the vertibird's guns, and the behemoth screamed. His entire body trembling, Burke looked behind him, and felt a rush of relief when he saw Nora clanking towards him, unpursued.

The vertibird's fire had stopped the behemoth in its tracks. It was staggering on the spot, its hunched shoulders taking the brunt of the bullets as its arms protected its head, the tree grasped uselessly in its fist. Overhead, the vertibird began to manoeuvre, turning to allow the knight manning the minigun to fire on the target.

As the minigun roared into life, Nora reached his side and pushed him ahead with a bark of "keep moving!"

Burke obeyed, pushing himself to his limits as he fought to keep running.

The road ahead of them was partially blocked by the wreck of a pre-war bus, half of which had been completely shorn away. He wasted no time making for the large opening, and had just stepped onto the floor when there came an almighty crash, and the roar of the minigun cut out.

The droning of the vertibird became frantic, and Burke looked through an empty window in time to see the behemoth's tree crash back down onto the concrete, shattering into a thousand splinters.

Overhead the lancer was fighting to regain control of the aircraft, which was now hovering dangerously close to the rooftops with a sizeable dent in its plating.

The behemoth itself was just standing in the middle of the road, staring at the dark rivers of blood that now mapped courses down the expanse of its bullet-eaten body. It was swaying on the spot, and Burke felt a vicious satisfaction when he saw the bewilderment and fear upon its face.

He wanted to see it fall.

Then a steel hand seized his shoulder, and Nora began to drag him across the bus, shouting; "don't stop! We're not safe yet!"

They emerged into a large square, at the centre of which lay a green space, fenced in by black iron bars. As they stepped onto the concrete, they were lashed by rain and wind as the vertibird circled overhead, closing in for a second run on the behemoth.

As it opened fire, Nora kept pushing Burke ahead, urging him down the street as the behemoth's screams echoed somewhere behind them.

The ground began to tremble, and the bus shuddered on the concrete. He had barely registered these facts before Nora shouted, and half-shoved, half-threw him to the right, where he fell through an opening in the fence and landed on the yellowed grass.

Nora had only just passed through the railings herself when the bus went flying behind them, the metal screeching as it rolled along the road before the behemoth swept it out of the way, where it crashed into the buildings parallel to the park.

 _No! No!_

He rolled onto his back, his eyes bulging as the behemoth staggered to a halt on the road, its breathing laboured. It raised one hand to brace itself against the nearest building, the other rising to touch the shredded flesh of its chest.

The vertibird's shadow loomed over them, and the behemoth's head snapped up as the aircraft began to turn mid-air, once again allowing the knight on board a clear shot. The beast panicked, bellowing as it lumbered towards the park – and the Squire, who could only stare helplessly as it came straight towards him.

There were blinding flashes as Nora opened fire, her aim concentrated on its head and shoulders. The behemoth screeched, recoiling from the burning lasers just as the minigun roared into life, the bullets tearing into its staggered forwards with an agonised howl.

As its shadow fell over him, Burke rolled back onto his front, clawing at the grass as he scrambled back onto his feet. He had only taken a few steps when the earth jolted beneath him, accompanied by a colossal thud.

He was thrown to his hands and knees, but wasted no time in dragging himself back onto his feet. The minigun had fallen silent, its roar replaced by an awful wet wheezing sound. As Nora shouted out to him and the vertibird circled overhead, Burke turned, and his eyes met with the behemoth's.

The creature was lying face-down, blood and rainwater streaming over its ruined flesh and onto the ground. It was struggling to breathe, its teeth stained red and eyes glazed as it stared at him, the green irises vivid against the blood red of the sclera.

The rest of the world seemed like a distant dream, reality consisting solely of him and the behemoth. It no longer looked so terrifying, so unbeatable and evil. It just looked scared and pathetic, like any other hurt animal.

Gone was any sense of triumph, or glorious revenge he thought he would feel upon its death. Instead, he just felt sad.

The behemoth groaned, the sound pitiful despite the way it vibrated the ground beneath his feet. From the corner of his eye, he saw its gargantuan hand raise slightly towards him, but before he could turn to face it, a hand made from steel seized his shoulder, wrenching him back.

An inhuman snarl emanated from beneath Nora's helmet, and he flinched when she emptied the rest of her fusion cell into the creature's face, the crisp ozone scent mingling with that of charred flesh.

The behemoth managed one last strangled howl – only for its voice to be drowned out by another.

"SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Burke's eyes snapped open, his blood turning to ice. He turned to face the other side of the park, staring in disbelief as water exploded from a stagnant pond.

A second titan emerged into the storm, throwing its arms wide as it howled, its cry echoing through Boston's ruins, even drowning out the noise of the vertibird's rotors.

As the echoes faded, it lowered its bulbous head, and though it was hard to see its face through the heavy rain, Burke was certain that it was glowering in their direction.

It stepped from the pond, hefting what looked like a ship's anchor in one hand whilst raising its other arm defensively, displaying the boat it wore on its arm like a bracer, its shoulders and neck shielded by the splayed wings of the white bird figurehead. A bundle of nets containing boulders, branches and boat fragments were strapped to its back, armouring the monster further.

It slammed its anchor into the ground and roared.

The minigun answered. As bullets tore at the second behemoth, it raised the boat on its arm as a shield and charged forwards, heading straight towards them.

Burke was swept off his feet, his hands clutching at the exposed steel of Nora's power armour frame as she fled with him, narrowly avoiding the charge of the armoured behemoth. He stared, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief as the second behemoth, rather than turn and pursue them, instead set about the first, raising the anchor high in its fist before bringing it down upon its fallen brother.

Even above the roar of the vertibird's guns he could hear the meaty thunks and crack of bone as the armoured behemoth bludgeoned the other in a frenzy.

Nora surged away from the carnage behind them, drawing closer to a white gazebo before turning abruptly to the left, ascending a stone staircase out of the park and back onto the street. As the vertibird continued to fire behind them, she charged along the road until they were out of the square, flanked once more on either side by decrepit buildings.

The square had just been lost from sight when Nora stumbled beneath him, and came to a stop in the centre of the road. He could hear her panting beneath her helmet, and heard the whir of the power armour's servos as she crouched down, bracing one steel fist against the concrete as her other arm released him.

He slumped to the ground beside her, his legs shaking too badly to stand. They stayed that way for several minutes, Nora panting heavily beneath her helmet as she turned her head, scanning the streets for any signs of hostiles.

The armoured behemoth had not followed them, and when a second vertibird swept overhead towards the square, Burke felt relieved in the knowledge that it wouldn't be able to harm anyone ever again. Not if the Brotherhood had anything to say about it.

Eventually with a pained groan, Nora braced her fist against the ground and forced herself back onto her feet. She took another moment to slot a fully charged fusion cell into the laser pistol before turning to him, her voice hoarse and raspy as she said; "it's not much further now, Burke. We're almost there. Can you stand?"

He didn't feel capable of speaking, and just nodded his head wearily, wincing as he dragged himself back onto his feet, his body feeling heavy and clumsy.

"Just a little further," Nora said again quietly, and he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself.

They advanced slowly along the street, ever aware of the conflict that was raging nearby. Laser fire was now blaring alongside gunshots, and every now and again the shadow of a vertibird would sweep overhead, the cold draughts from their rotors driving the rain against them.

"We're almost there, Burke," Nora said over her shoulder, her pace picking up as she led him along another road. "We just go around that corner, take a left and follow the signs…"

Her voice trailed off, and she slowed to a standstill, staring dead ahead.

Burke halted beside her, and felt the last glimmer of hope drown in despair.

Bloody nets were hanging from the buildings and streetlights down the road, limbs from a variety of creatures jutting from holes in the mesh. The flickering glow of firelight was visible through the empty window frames of the last building, and Burke retreated behind Nora's armour when a large, misshapen figure passed through the light, casting a monstrous shadow on the rubble outside.

"It's alright," Nora said quietly, gesturing for him to back up the road behind her. "We'll take the longer way around… we'll be okay…"

Biting his lip, Burke turned to look down the road behind them. It appeared to be clear, with nothing but looming buildings and falling rain in sight. Hugging himself through the sodden jacket he began to walk, keeping his eyes peeled for enemy movement whilst Nora watched their backs.

They had taken maybe a dozen steps when there came a frantic droning from overhead, and a large shadow passed over them.

He looked up to discover that a vertibird was spinning out of control, flames and smoke spewing from one of the wings. It was descending too quickly, and he could only stare in horror as it spiralled down towards the buildings flanking the road, its tail catching on one of the rooftops –

His view was blocked by steel as Nora locked her arms around him, shielding him with her armour as an explosion rocked the street. The ground quaked underfoot, and he flinched into her breastplate as bricks and twisted steel fell from the sky as shrapnel.

For a few moments they remained where they were, huddled on the concrete. Burke's ears were ringing, and when Nora released him, rising back to her feet, he turned to see what had become of the vertibird.

He glimpsed dust and smoke billowing together in a toxic cloud, illuminated by tongues of flame – and then Nora was gripping his shoulder, turning him away from the sight.

"Don't look Burke, just focus on me!" As she spoke she turned her helmet to glance back over her shoulder, scanning the only route that remained open to them. She released a deep, shuddering breath as she turned back to face him, and Burke felt a fresh wave of dread engulf him.

"The super mutants will be coming soon," she began, and though she was trying to keep her voice level, he could hear the tremors in her words. "Burke… I'm going to need you to be brave for me…"

"No…" the word came out as a broken whisper, his eyes growing hot with tears as he shook his head. "No…"

"I need you to hide," she pressed on, raising her voice slightly. "I'm going to lure them away and when the coast is clear, I need you to run as fast as you can to Goodneighbor –"

"No! Nora don't –"

"You need to turn left when you reach the end of the road and you'll see the signs." Her voice cracked. "Find Mayor Hancock, or MacCready – they'll look after you, get you home –"

" _No!_ " Tears were rolling down his cheeks, their warmth consumed by the rain already soaking his skin. " _Don't leave me Nora! Please don't leave me!"_ He clutched at her arm, his fingers slipping over the wet steel.

"What way do you go, Burke?" She demanded, hardening her voice. "What directions did I give you?"

" _Please don't go!_ " Burke choked, his eyes searching for hers beneath the visor. " _Don't leave me!_ "

"Burke! Directions!"

" _I don't want you to die!"_

For a few moments they stared at each in silence.

Glass shattered somewhere in the street, and Nora glanced back over her shoulder. "There's no time."

Burke stumbled as she began to move, dragging him across the road in her wake to where a large pre-war barricade was leaning against the wall of a building. He found himself being pushed into the narrow space between the wall and steel, hidden from sight.

"Remember, turn left at the end of the road and follow the neon signs. Find Hancock or MacCready."

"Nora _please…_ "

"Wait for me in Goodneighbor, Burke. I'll find you. I promise," Nora swore, her voice low and tremulous.

Then she was gone, stepping back onto the street.

His vision blurred with tears, Burke crept to the edge of the barricade's shelter, searching for her in the smoke and rain.

He saw her standing in the middle of the road, at the junction that led back towards the square and the behemoths. She was standing as tall and proud as she could in the remains of her armour with Danse's laser pistol in her hand.

Slowly, she raised the firearm, and Burke flinched back into the shadows as she opened fire.

Somewhere down the road, deep, guttural voices began to shout. His heart hammered painfully as Nora's armour began to clank, the sound growing distant as the voices and footsteps of the mutants drew closer, accompanied by sudden bursts of gunfire and battle cries.

He clapped his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that were racking his body.

He could hear the mutants running on the other side of his cover, roaring with bloodlust as they hunted down his friend.

 _And I can't do anything… None of this would have happened if I wasn't here…_

A strangled whine escaped his lips as he curled in on himself, his hand reaching beneath the bomber jacket to grasp his mother's holotags through his sodden shirt.

 _Mom… Dad… I'm scared…_

The sounds of the mutants grew distant, but he remained where he was, huddled and trembling.

The vertibird fire was still blazing nearby, and when an errant wind blew a cloud of black smoke towards him, he was finally driven from his shelter, coughing. With watering eyes, he cast his gaze along the street to find that he was alone. Not a mutant or human in sight.

He took a shaky step forward, and then another, slowly following the road.

 _Wait for me in Goodneighbor, Burke. I'll find you, I promise._

"Turn left… follow the signs…" he whispered, forcing himself to press ahead. _She'll come back… she promised…_

The mutant hive loomed ever closer, and dread crept insidiously through the numbness and grief. Blood began to mingle with the water on the concrete, and the stench of burned and rotting flesh assailed his nostrils.

His shaking grew worse as he drew level with the building, and his breaths came in shallow pants. Memories of County Crossing flashed across his mind; blood smeared across floorboards, the brahmin that had been torn to pieces, the unhinged jaws of the mutant hound…

He reached up and gripped his mother's holotags, forcing himself to take deeper breaths.

 _Be brave, Squire… make me proud._ Danse's words seemed to echo, and he bit his lip hard enough to bleed before making himself take another step forward.

 _I won't let the Paladin down. I won't let his sacrifice be in vain._ He took another step, and then another, tearing his eyes from the dripping meat bags in the street to look through the windows into the hive. _Nora's counting on me to be there waiting for her…_

An explosion boomed somewhere nearby and he gasped, turning his eyes skyward though he could see nothing beyond the rooftops that reared above him.

 _I have to keep moving._

He forced himself into a jog, stumbling over his feet as he made his way between the piles of rubble that littered the road, doing his best to avoid the mutant made barricades of steel spikes and bags of meat. He turned left, trying to move even faster as he passed in front of the hive's entrance, daring to glance through the empty lattice windows - only to lock eyes with a creature that still lurked within.

His heart leaped into his throat, and with a sudden desperate burst of energy, he broke into a run, racing blindly down the street. He saw the creature move from the corner of his eye, its green hide illuminated by a burning fire barrel as it made for the empty doorway.

Burke's breaths came in painful sobs, a red haze beginning to fog the edges of his vision.

He could hear claws on the concrete behind him, the heavy pants as the beast gave chase, eager to run him down.

He caught sight of bright, neon lights flashing through the rain to his right, announcing 'GOODNEIGHBOR' in red lettering with an arrow underneath.

He bolted towards it, his way now lit by strings of lightbulbs that illuminated the way. There were mutant corpses lying in the road, but he paid them no heed, his eyes instead locking onto a lone blue door, set in the middle of a fortified wall with the message; 'GOODNEIGHBOR- ALL ARE WELCOME' shining above it.

 _I'm almost there… I'm almost safe…_

He was struck from behind, sent sprawling to the ground as the creature pounced.

He couldn't breathe, its weight suffocating as it crushed him against the concrete. Long, curved yellow claws gripped his shoulder as a slavering muzzle lowered closer to his face, blowing its foul breath against his hair and cheek.

 _Mom… Dad…_

It snarled, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable –

 _Thud._

The hound's snarls cut off with a yelp, its weight shifting as it seemed to reel back – and then its dead weight fell on top of him.

Burke could hear the fading echoes of a gunshot, and voices shouting from somewhere nearby. He dared to open his eyes again and reached forwards with his hands, trying to drag himself from beneath the hound – but he didn't have the strength.

He heard a door slam open, followed by several sets of footsteps, racing towards him. He raised his head, trying to see who his rescuers were, but his vision was darkening, and all he could make of them were their silhouettes, the foremost being a tall, thin figure in a bedraggled red coat and tricorner hat.

The stranger raised their leg, kicking out – and the dead weight of the mutant hound left his back, making it easier to breathe.

"S'alright, little man. You're safe now," the stranger rasped as he crouched down beside him.

Burke didn't have the energy to respond, his eyelids already drooping shut. He felt someone lift him from the ground just before he lost consciousness, a last warm tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

"Here! Catch this, human!"

Nora caught sight of the Molotov arcing through the air and drew to an abrupt halt, flinching as the bottle shattered upon the road mere feet away. Seconds later, bullets struck the back of her armour and she cried out, turning to face the mutants with a barrage of laser fire.

Some of them ducked into the cover of nearby vehicles or buildings, but one mutant who had just ignited a Molotov of its own dropped the bottle it had been holding. Within moments it and three of its others went up in flames, the fire feeding on the random scraps of cloth they had used to adorn their armour.

As they panicked, rushing towards their other 'brothers' for help, Nora took advantage of the distraction to charge from the road and into the park, desperate to lead the mutants as far away from Burke as she possibly could.

 _I'm not getting out of this alive, but if I can just buy him some time…_

A bullet struck the exposed frame of her left leg, and she screamed as the shock of it reverberated through her bones. Through the rain she saw a large mass in the centre of the park and raced towards it, not caring that she had never seen it before.

As she drew closer, she realised that it was the corpse of the armoured behemoth, its thick flesh and armour torn apart by the bullets of miniguns. She hesitated but a moment before ducking behind it, praying that it was as dead as it appeared.

Already, the super mutants had regrouped. She could hear their voices echoing across the Common, trying to bait her out into the open.

There were meaty thunks as bullets embedded themselves into the behemoth's flesh, and she released a shuddering breath as she loaded a fresh fusion cell into the pistol, her thoughts turning to Danse's last stand against the behemoth. Nate's fate at the end of Kellogg's gun.

 _I guess I'll see you both soon,_ she thought, a sad smile pulling at her lips. _I'm so sorry, Burke… Shaun…_

Glass shattered as a Molotov exploded on the behemoth's corpse, and the liquid fire drove her from cover. As she moved towards the shelter of Park Street Station, the HUD on her visor began to flash, alerting her to the fact that her fusion core was down to five percent.

 _Not long now…_

She ducked behind the station's walls and bullets meant for her struck the stone instead.

"No time to hide, human! Come out and die well!" One of the mutants roared – which was when she realised that there was only one thing left for her to decide. Whether she would die in a hopeless retreat, or stand her ground and take as many of the mutants with her as she could.

She raised one hand to her heavily battered chestplate, closing her steel hand into a fist where Nate's ring lay beneath it. She thought again of Nate, Danse, Burke - and the future she would never see with her son.

 _But I can still make it a little safer for them…_

Exhaling heavily, she steeled her resolve and broke from her cover, backing up onto the road as she fired upon the approaching mutants. Behind her, she spied the wreck of a pre-war vehicle, set in front of a towering blockade of sheet metal and lumber that hid the street beyond from view.

As the mutants charged towards her as a group, guns firing and sledgehammers raised high, Nora dropped her laser pistol to the ground and opened her armour, praying that her plan would work.

She fell onto the concrete, but wasted no time in retrieving her pistol off the ground and scrambling back to her feet, lurching towards the car wreck. Just as she ducked behind the bonnet, the first mutant reached her armour and brought its sledgehammer down on the helmet.

Nora winced at the metallic crash, but forced herself to remain focused, gritting her teeth against her protesting muscles as she raised her pistol, and trained the sights on the dim glow of her fusion core. Just as the other mutants converged upon the empty frame, she opened fire.

The core began to glow brighter with immediate effect, the dull red flaring into a molten orange that grew brighter by the second.

"GAH! Tricksy human over there!" A mutant yelled, brandishing its rusted machete in her direction.

In those seconds of confusion where the mutants were glancing between her and the rapidly heating armour, Nora shoved herself upright, a fresh wave of adrenaline giving her strength. She fired upon the mutants, her legs shaking as she retreated towards the barricades.

As bullets richoted and sparked off the car and metal walls around her, she ducked through a narrow gap and turned tail, pushing herself to her limits as the mutants began to batter their fists on the walls, unaware of the literal time bomb behind them.

She made it as far as an alleyway between two buildings when the core exploded.

She was thrown off her feet and into the alley, her head striking the ground.

Everything went dark and all she could hear was a faint ringing in her ears. Her mouth tasted of blood and dust and she began to cough, her ribs and lungs aching in protest. When she opened her eyes she was blinded by a fog of grey dust, which gradually thinned out as the rain continued to fall.

 _I did it…_

Her eyelids began to droop, too heavy to keep open. She felt light-headed, her thoughts slow and sluggish as the adrenaline receded and exhaustion saturated her entire being. Her body felt too heavy and cumbersome to move and she couldn't piece a coherent thought through the clouds in her head.

For a time she lay there, drifting between waking and unconsciousness as her hearing gradually returned and the rain continued falling upon her. She couldn't feel the chill as it soaked her uniform, nor could she feel the heavy droplets that fell upon her bare skin.

Then she heard a noise that roused her slightly from her stupor.

Footsteps.

Large, heavy footsteps somewhere nearby, drawing closer…

They began to walk along the alley and she forced her eyes open to see a large, bulky silhouette approaching through the rain. Her heart leaped at the familiar shape of an armoured helmet, and her vision – which was already blurry – became even more distorted as tears began to prickle her eyes.

"Danse…" One hand reached towards the figure who stopped a few feet away, staring down at her.

Then they drew closer, one large foot deliberately stepping onto her arm.

Pain lanced up to her shoulder, red hot and sharp enough to banish some of the clouds from her mind.

The figure crouched down and seconds later a T-60 helmet hit the dirt, the steel battered and stained with blood.

When she raised her eyes she was met not by a warm, concerned stare but a wicked smile, green lips parted to show bloody teeth beneath gleaming eyes.

"Hello human," the mutant said, its words a near indecipherable growl.

 _No… this can't be happening… not after everything I survived…_

A hand larger than her skull closed around her head and the mutant lifted her from the ground, its filthy palm suffocating against her face and cutting off her cries.

* * *

 **A/N:** Massive apologies that this has taken so long to be updated, but I promise you Bleeding Steel's not dead! My plan is to write it up in full before I post the next chapter so that I can keep to a weekly upload schedule! Due to this the next update might not be for a while but when it's up, the updates will be weekly! 8D

I want to give a massive thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review and message me - it really does mean a lot and your words really help give me the motivation to write! Also sending love to everyone who's been reading and viewing the story despite the long radio silence I do notice and really appreciate the views!

Thanks so much to the amazing MrNinjaPineapple and Sunsolace for betaing this chapter for me! You guys rock!


	24. Chapter 24 Good, Good Neighbors

Chapter Twenty-Four: Good, Good Neighbours

She was singing softly in the darkness, and he could feel her fingertips gently stroking his hair. He didn't feel cold anymore, and his body didn't hurt. He was warm, and she was there at his bedside, singing lullabies he thought he would never hear again.

His eyes began to grow hot with tears and his hands clenched into tight fists, gripping the woollen blanket that covered him. He didn't want to cry again. He didn't want to remember who the unshed tears were for.

He just wanted to stay there in the darkness, warm and safe, listening to her voice…

But she had fallen silent, and her hand pulled away.

He bit down on his lip, the tears now seeping from between his lashes and rolling down his cheeks.

 _Please stay… don't leave me again…_

"Shhh. It's okay, Leo… you can open your eyes."

He froze; his heart, his breath, his thoughts – everything stopped when he heard that voice.

As warm fingers gently wiped away his tears, he slowly opened his eyes.

They were both there, both smiling down at him, their faces illuminated by the warm glow of candlelight. His mother sniffed, her lips trembling as she smiled at him, her hand now gently cupping his cheek. His father stood beside her, and for the first time in over a year, his face was clear and distinct, not like the half-forgotten memory he had become.

Burke's vision began to blur with tears even as he tried to blink them away, his hands rising from the sheets to reach for them.

"It's okay, Leo," his mother whispered, closing her hand around his. "We're here now. We're with you, and we love you so, so much…"

"We're so proud of you," his father said gently, his large hand closing around Burke's own. "You've been so brave… we love you, Leon. Never forget that."

 _I love you too…_ He wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

His throat felt tight and painful, and he realised with growing alarm that pain was beginning to flare all across his body. His grip was growing slack in his parent's hands, and his muscles felt so heavy, he thought they might drag him down into the mattress – away from his parents and back into the hell he had just escaped.

He tried his hardest to grip their hands, and when his eyelids began to grow heavy, he fought to keep them open, to see them for as long as he could, to imprint their faces to memory.

His mother's sad smile, and the way tears were beginning to glisten in his father's eyes.

"We're always watching over you," his father said thickly, his voice already fading away like an echo.

"We'll always be here for you and we love you," his mother added, leaning towards him even as she was pulled away into the shadows.

 _"We love you so, so much…"_

His eyes closed and he felt dizzy like the world was spinning. He could still feel the blankets beneath his palms and weakly flexed his fingers, trying to hold onto them to ground himself. The sensation eventually abated, but he didn't have the strength to move or to open his eyes.

He gradually became aware of the candlelight that still flickered behind his closed eyelids, and the rough blanket that remained beneath his hands. For a while he lay there, holding his breath in the hopes that maybe he was still in the dream. That when he opened his eyes, his parents would still be there watching over him. That he might again hear their voices, or be able to feel their touch…

A loud snort broke the quiet and he flinched, his body tensed beneath the blankets as he held his breath and listened. He could hear the sounds of muffled voices, footsteps echoing upon concrete pavements, dogs barking, the distant droning of a vertibird… and the guttural snores of someone close by.

He fought to quell the panic rising within him, willing his body to stop shaking. He forced himself to drink in slow, deep breaths as he had done hundreds of times aboard the Prydwen, whenever he was pretending to be asleep.

He lay there for a time, straining to hear the faintest sign that the person was really awake, but the whistling snores were slow and rhythmical enough to convince him that they were definitely asleep.

Slowly, he began to open his eyes.

By the light of a lantern at his bedside, he could see a discoloured ceiling over his head, the plaster riddled with what looked suspiciously like bullet holes. A fan revolved slowly in the centre of the room, the shadows of the blades sweeping across the filthy walls, decorated with tattered scraps of wallpaper and cracked wooden panels.

When he looked down at the bed, it was to find himself covered by thick, stained blankets. His nose wrinkled when he noticed the musty smell odour they emitted – and then he noticed the sleeves. His arms lay atop the blankets, and were covered by unfamiliar pin-striped sleeves that had been rolled back at the cuff.

Ignoring the protests of his sore muscles, Burke raised his trembling hands to grip the edge of the blankets and pushed them down. Someone had changed his clothes, leaving him in his underwear and a too-big, button-up shirt.

With a start, his hand flew up to pull at the shirt's collar.

 _No. No. No…_

He couldn't feel them. His mother's holotags were gone, and when he glanced down at his wrist, it was to find Tara's bracelet had vanished, too. He began to panic, an iron band of fear constricting his chest as he turned his head, desperately searching for the blue glow of the holotags, a flash of steel…

He caught sight of them, laid out neatly on the bedside table beside the lantern.

He lurched across the bed, his fingers clawing at the table top, only to send them both clattering to the floor. There came another loud snort, and Burke's eyes darted to the far side of the room.

A battered couch was set against the opposite wall, and he could see a tall figure lying across it, hidden beneath a mustard yellow coat draped over them like a blanket. Their head was turned away from him, presenting him with the view of a bald, withered scalp.

Burke held his breath, watching the stranger, but when they simply continued to snore, he relaxed slightly and returned his attention to retrieving the holotags and bracelet. They had landed on the warped floorboards below, just shy of a threadbare rug set beside the bed.

He braced one hand against the mattress as he reached for them with the other, but no sooner had he leaned over the edge then he was taken by a sudden wave of dizziness and his arm gave from beneath him. With a gasp, he tumbled headfirst from the bed and onto the floor with a _thump_.

He groaned, raising a hand to his head when there was a rustle of fabric, and he glanced up in time to see the figure on the couch stir. The yellow coat slid from their body and puddled onto the floor as they rolled over.

His stomach dropped.

He scrambled backwards, pulling himself underneath the bed, the holotags and bracelet forgotten.

 _That's not a person…_

He dragged himself into the darkest, farthest corner under the bed, ignoring the filth and dust that coated the floorboards. As he crawled, his hand bumped against an old beer bottle, which he hastily grabbed by the neck, desperate for some way to defend himself.

He had just pressed his back into the corner, when the ghoul woke up.

He heard a gasp, and could only watch as a worn pair of shoes slammed onto the floor.

"Kid?"

He shuddered at the harsh, gravelly voice, helpless to do anything but stare as the abomination drew closer.

"Kid?" Its shoes stopped beside the bed, and he could hear the rustle of sheets and the creak of the mattress as it searched above him. "You know," the ghoul called out into the room. "There's no need for you to hide! It's not like I'm gonna turn f… fuh… fuggghhh…."

The ghouls words dissolved into a groan, and Burke's eyes widened in horror as it staggered back a couple of steps, snarling and gibbering to itself.

It began pacing the room, its gait suddenly uneven and shoes dragging across the floorboards.

" _Kiiiiiiiiiddddd…."_ It moaned. _"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddd…"_

 _It's gone feral! It's going to eat me!_ Burke bit down on his lip, his hands shaking so violently he feared that he would drop the bottle. His mind flew to the feral-inflicted scars he had glimpsed aboard the Prydwen, his lessons on how feral bites almost always resulted in a serious infection and radiation poisoning, not to mention Scribe Haylen's wounds back at Bunker Hill.

 _What do I do?_

The abomination was shambling back towards the bed and he held his breath, his muscles tensed, palms sweating and hair standing on end.

 _Go away go away go away…_

It stopped a few feet away, swaying on the spot. Then it dropped to its hands and knees and scrambled towards the bed. " _Gotcha!"_

Burke flinched back into the corner, his eyes squeezed shut as he held the bottle in front of him, waiting for the inevitable.

"Uh… kid?" Came the raspy voice. "I was just playing around, I'm not really feral!"

Despite his best efforts to hold it back, a frightened sob escaped Burke's lips and he swung the bottle in a pitiful attempt to ward it away. He heard the floorboards creak, and when he dared to squint to the edge of the bed, it was to find the ghoul retreating back into the room and rising back onto its feet.

"I never was any good with children. Not even pre-war," it lamented as it turned heel, its shoes clunking towards a door on the opposite side of the room. It stepped outside, but Burke remained where he was, listening to its footsteps until they faded away completely. Finally he slumped back against the wall, feeling light-headed and weak.

The bottle fell from his hands and he watched as it rolled towards the edge of the bed, which was when he spied the soft blue glow of his mother's holotags.

 _Mom…_

Despite the aches and exhaustion of his body, Burke forced himself to crawl towards them. His fingers had just closed around the steel when he heard footsteps striding back towards the room.

He withdrew beneath the bed and grabbed the bottle, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, I'm coming in," a man's voice called, and as the door opened Burke retreated into his corner.

He watched as a pair of dirty black combat boots approached the bed, and steeled himself for a second meeting with an abomination.

But when the newcomer knelt down, he wasn't confronted by a melted face and black eyes. Instead, he found himself looking upon a young man with a thin face and sharp features, shadowed by the brim of the green cap atop his head.

His eyes were a vivid shade of blue and piercing, though when he locked eyes with Burke they seemed to soften, and his thin lips quirked into a small smile. "Hey buddy. You okay down there?"

Burke remained silent. His throat still felt too raw to speak, and he didn't trust his voice to not betray his fear.

"Hey, you're safe now. Nothing's going to get you in here," the man said, keeping his tone light and friendly. "I know that other guy's ugly, but he's harmless. He once paid me thirty caps to chase a radroach out of his room."

Burke bit his lip, and shook his head.

Ghouls _weren't_ safe. They were ticking time-bombs, doomed to turn on and savage their neighbours. The only thing that made them better than synths was the fact a ghoul couldn't hide what they were.

The man sighed, bracing one hand against the floor as he sat down cross-legged. His long fingers brushed against Tara's bracelet, and Burke inhaled sharply when the man picked it up.

His eyes immediately returned to the Squire's.

"This belong to you?"

Burke hesitated, and then nodded faintly.

"Here." The man leaned forwards, and threw the small chain towards him. Burke snatched it up and sat back in his corner, taking a quick mental count of the charms before he glanced back to the man, and offered the tiniest of nods in thanks.

He lowered the bottle to the floor, but kept his fingers looped around the neck, unwilling to disarm completely. Silence fell between them, disturbed only by the distant sounds of voices both elsewhere in the building, and on the street outside.

Despite his best efforts, Burke could feel his eyelids drooping again. His entire body ached, and his limbs felt like they were getting heavier by the second. He could feel his head lolling forwards, his chin pressing down onto his chest…

"Y'know, the bed might be more comfortable than the floor," the man commented, watching as Burke started awake again. "Trust me, voice of experience talking here."

"Who… are you?" Burke croaked, vaguely realising how dry his throat was.

"Name's MacCready," the man said, "but my friends call me Mac. What's your name?"

"…Burke," came the flat reply.

"Well, nice to meet you, Burke. Do you know – "

"Where am I?"

If MacCready was phased by the interruption, he hid it well, his smile only growing wider.

"Well, you're in Goodneighbor. Do you know where that is?"

Burke nodded slowly, remembering Nora's instructions and following the signs to –

 _Nora!_

The thought broke through to the surface of his mind, and his eyes grew wide.

MacCready frowned and cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nora. Where's Nora? Has she come for me? Has she -"

"Whoah, slow down there," MacCready said, trying to stem the flow of the boy's babble. Then something in his expression shifted, and Burke tightened his grip on the bottle. "Has _who_ come for you?"

"Nora – Knight Nora Hart. She said she'd come for me and…" Burke's eyes widened as realisation dawned. " _You're_ MacCready?"

MacCready's face grew pale beneath his beard as he nodded. "Yeah… the only one in town. Nora's a friend of mine, I… what happened to her?"

For a few long moments Burke stared at him blankly. Then his face crumpled and he lowered his eyes to the floor, stubbornly blinking away his tears. "I don't know…"

"Hey – there's no need to cry," MacCready insisted, smiling though it didn't reach his eyes. "Listen… why don't you come out from under there and tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."

Burke hesitated and then slowly crawled towards the edge of the bed, leaving the bottle behind. MacCready stood and offered his hand, but Burke ignored it and dragged himself back onto the bed instead.

As he sat and gathered his thoughts, MacCready moved towards a battered curio and retrieved a bottle of purified water, which he offered to Burke. As the Squire slowly sipped the water, MacCready pulled a rickety chair to the bedside and seated himself beside him.

When Burke had drained half the bottle, he began to speak.

* * *

Hancock rattled a jet inhaler between his fingers as he stepped from the barricades and into the drizzle, leaving the defence of Goodneighbor in Fahrenheit's capable hands. As he crossed the narrow square towards the Old Statehouse, he nodded in greeting to the various misfits he passed, all of them armed to the teeth and spoiling for a fight.

He smiled to himself as he took a puff of jet, one hand reaching towards the Statehouse's door.

Not one mutant had made it to Goodneighbor's gates, and it was all thanks to the skill and ferocity of his people.

He stepped inside out of the rain and closed the door behind him. The Statehouse's interior was dark and still, with only a skeleton crew holding the place down as most of his guys watched the walls with the citizens. Those that remained greeted him as he moved towards the spiralling staircase and ascended to his quarters above, only to pause on the top step when one of his men, a ghoul named Murray, approached.

"Valentine's here to see ya," he grunted, jerking his head towards the office. "Says its urgent or somethin', so we let him in."

"Well, guess I better not keep the dick waiting," Hancock drawled, tugging on the lapels of his sodden frock coat. He strode towards the double doors and opened them with a flourish, only to find that the detective was sat rigidly on one of the sofas, his golden eyes vacant and unblinking as he stared into space.

"Waste of an entrance," Hancock muttered, though an amused smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He shrugged out of his coat as he swaggered into the room, draping it over the opposite couch to Nick's before throwing himself down upon it. He kicked his feet up on the cluttered coffee table and sent an overflowing ash tray to the floor.

Nick didn't so much as blink, and so Hancock settled in to wait, allowing himself to relax into the worn cushions. He was bone tired after days and nights spent rallying his citizens and fighting alongside them - not that he'd ever admit to it. It was dangerous to show weakness in Goodneighbor, even if you were at the top of the food chain.

 _Especially_ if you were at the top of the food chain.

He absently reached for his coat and procured a small bottle filled with daytripper tablets. He took two and knocked them back dry, just as Valentine blinked and returned to reality. He smiled wolfishly in greeting. "Hey, Nicky. Ya have a good trip? You should really share that coolant or whatever ya take. Looked like you was on a whole different planet."

"Wouldn't dream of doing that to you, Hancock," the detective sighed, his stance slouching into something more natural. "Might be like the ghoul pills and turn ya into a synth."

Hancock blinked at him before laughing, draping his arms across the back of the couch. "Stay you, Valentine," he grinned, his eyes reflecting the dim lamplight. "Now, Murray said you have some urgent business with me… what's it about?"

"I heard you rescued a boy from the ruins yesterday," Nick began, his expression becoming grave. "I heard that he was alone, and that nobody else followed him in through the gate."

"What? You only heard that today?" Hancock asked, his forehead wrinkling further as he raised a non-existent brow. "The rain must be turning ya rusty…"

"Very funny." Nick drawled, rolling his eyes. "I spent the whole day watching the barricades on the other side of town. Didn't have time for idle gossip until a few hours ago."

"Alright, well, lemme fill you in then." Hancock smiled, sitting up a little straighter. "Little guy turned up on his own, and he almost didn't make it – a mutant hound pinned him right outside the gate, 'til Mac got it clean in the eye. By the time we reached him, he was unconscious, so I had him set up at a room in the Rexford. Why? One of your cases involve a missing kid?"

"No, not yet, but he'll likely need my help if he was separated from his family or friends."

At that Hancock snorted, and Nick's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

Hancock shook his head slowly, crooking one arm so he could rest his chin on his hand. "Nothing's funny, Nick. I just think you're being a little optimistic for a guy who doesn't take daytripper. The kid was lucky enough to reach the gates… If there was anybody out there with him, chances are they're mutant chow."

"You don't know that, and it benefits no one to jump to conclusions," the old synth replied. "We haven't even spoken with the boy yet."

"I'm just sayin' I wouldn't get my hopes up, or _his_ , that's all," Hancock said with a shrug. "Being out in those ruins right now is a death sentence… well, until our least favourite militant cans are done mopping up the streets, anyway. First productive thing they've done since they arrived…"

He trailed off, turning his head towards the doors as a commotion echoed from the hallway. They could hear the thunder of approaching footsteps and the raised voices of the guards. As he sat up one of the doors opened a crack and Murray poked his head inside.

"MacCready's here to see ya, Mayor Hancock. Says it urgent."

"Then what are ya waiting for? Send him in," Hancock ordered, lowering his hand from the knife sheathed at his belt.

Murray had barely started opening the door before MacCready barged past him and into the room, his face pale beneath his cap.

"Nora's in trouble," he blurted without preamble. "That kid – she was trying to get him to Goodneighbor but she was chased off by a pack of mutants –"

" _Whoah. Whoah._ Slow it down there, Mac. You're talkin' faster than I can think," Hancock's frown deepened as Nick jumped to his feet.

MacCready spared the detective a disdainful glance before returning his eyes to the mayor.

"The kid you rescued yesterday – he was travelling with Nora and Danse. They were trying to reach Goodneighbor, but Danse didn't make it and Nora's missing! We've gotta do something!"

"Is the boy's name Burke?" Nick demanded, his eyes boring into MacCready's as the man turned to frown at him.

"How the fu – how do you know that?"

"That's not important right now." Nick said firmly, "tell me what you know, like where and when she was last seen?"

For a long moment Mac just glared at him. But then he huffed, removing his cap to wipe a hand across his forehead. "He said she was heading back towards Boston Common with a pack of super mutants on her tail, but he doesn't know any more than that. She told him to make for Goodneighbor, and to wait for her here."

"Boston Common it is," Nick said, adjusting his fedora as he headed towards the doors.

"Nicky, don't tell me you're seriously goin' out there?" Hancock frowned. "Never mind all the mutants roamin' around, the Brotherhood soldiers will shoot ya on sight!"

"Time is of the essence Hancock and there's none to be wasted." Nick said firmly, glancing back over his shoulder. "She's saved my skin more times than I can count, and I'll be damned if I'm leaving her to the mercy of mutants."

"Well, good luck with that," MacCready muttered as the synth brushed past him. "Just don't expect me to haul back any scrap that's left of you."

"What's the reason you're not getting your hands dirty, Mac?" Hancock drawled, catching the mercenary's attention. "You want me to pay ya to cover Nick's back?"

MacCready scowled and his hands clenched into fists. "When things have cooled down out there, I'll help. You said it yourself, it's practically suicide to walk out of those gates and I've got somebody I need to live for."

"I can respect that," Hancock said with a nod, rising from the couch with his coat draped over his arm. "Well, if you can't help in the search for Nora, how's about you keep an eye on the kid for her?"

" _Me_ look after him?" Mac frowned, pointing at himself.

"Sure, why not? Be good practice for when you head back home." As Hancock spoke, he loped past MacCready and into the hallway, making for the sanctuary of his own quarters. "By the way, when he's feeling up to it, bring the kid around here. I'd like to talk to him myself."

"I uh… I don't know if that'd be such a good idea," Mac said, prompting Hancock to pause with his key in the lock. "He doesn't react well to ghouls."

"Well then, good thing _you're_ gonna be looking out for him," the ghoul smiled, glancing at MacCready in such a way that left no room for argument. "See if you can't change his mind before he meets me."

With that, Hancock opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Mac to grumble to himself as he stomped back down the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Many thanks again to the wonderful Sunsolace and MrNinjaPineapple for betaing for me!

So this is a one-off early chapter posted to answer a question! *salutes LothrilZul* but yep after this, the rest of the chapters will be posted when Bleeding Steel's completed. (I say that now but lol we'll see XD)

Burke's first name comes from the fact that both of his parents were stalwart Lyons supporters and they named him in their honour!

VTR also has no idea how to act around - well, anybody, tbh, but playing feral was definitely not one of his finer moments! Anyway I can promise that there will be plenty of GN shenanigans, drama and meeting the locals coming up!

Thank you all for sticking with the story so far and I'll hopefully have the rest of it ready for you soon! Special thanks for any follows, favourites and especially reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on the characters and story! C:


	25. Chapter 25 Touring the Town

Chapter Twenty-Five: Touring the Town

The mutant pinned him down, trying to force him into a blood-soaked sack. He thrashed, screaming as he tore at its hands, doing everything he could to break free - but he was too weak and his efforts only made it angrier. It began to shake him.

" _Wake up Burke!_ " it roared. " _You're only dreaming!_ "

Helpless and terrified, he squeezed his eyes shut and projected his voice into an ear-splitting screech, certain that he was going to die.

Wood crashed nearby and a raspy voice cried "What's going on in here? What's wrong with the kid?"

"He's having a night terror or something!" A voice gritted - but this one sounded human. Burke's eyes snapped open and he found not a mutant standing over him but MacCready.

The man's eyes were wide and his hat gone, revealing a head of messy brown hair. He was pale, looking as alarmed as the Squire felt. Burke just stared up at him, his breathing still wild and heart hammering, pumping adrenaline through his veins.

"You awake? You with us?" MacCready asked, loosening his tight grip on Burke's shoulders, which was when he realised that he was still gripping the mercenary's arms, which were bleeding from the numerous scratches inflicted upon them.

The second Burke released him, MacCready stepped back and observed the cuts himself.

Still shaking, Burke sat up and ran his hands over over his face, feeling the cold sweat that slicked his skin. The nightmare had been vivid, even worse than the ones that had come before…

...and this time, neither Danse or Nora were there to assuage the fear, to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Because it _wasn't_ going to be alright.

Danse was dead.

Nora was probably dead, too.

And it was all his fault for being a stupid kid. For not being strong enough to protect them or himself.

 _I'm useless…_

A fresh wave of grief washed over him and he wanted to scream, but his throat was raw and the whine that escaped was as small and pathetic as he was.

As he began to weep a sharp rapping sounded upon the door, prompting MacCready and the ghoul to turn around.

Stan Slavin, Marowski's bodyguard, was standing at the threshold of the room, a pistol in one hand.

"Everything okay in here?" he grunted. "We could hear the screamin' from Mister Marowski's office, and other guests are complainin'."

"Yeah, we're fine." MacCready replied, already moving to close the door. "Nothing to worry about."

"So long as there ain't no more screaming, there won't be." Stan grunted, the words hanging ominously as he turned and stepped back into the hallway.

Mac exhaled heavily before turning back to the room.

Burke had finally calmed himself, wiping away his tears away on the sheets. He had scooted closer to the wall and was watching the ghoul known as 'Vault-Tec' with the same ill-veiled suspicion and fear that he had the day before.

Vault-Tec cleared his throat as MacCready moved back to his side, gesturing at where a large wet patch was darkening the sheets. "Gonna need to get those washed before he can sleep on that bed again. Could probably do with turning the mattress over, too."

At the ghoul's words Burke glanced down at the sheets and cringed, bowing his head in shame.

"Ugh… great…" MacCready muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"If you want I can take care of the sheets," the ghoul said quickly, glancing between Burke and MacCready. "If you just help me flip the mattress, I can take care of the rest. He can even go change in my room now, if he wants."

"Sounds like a plan," Mac agreed, striding across the room to where a pile of clothes sat upon a dresser. When he returned to Burke, the boy noted that most of the clothes were new - but Danse's bomber jacket was folded at the bottom. "Most of your clothes were ruined, so Daisy dropped some around for you."

MacCready had barely extended the clothes towards him before Burke snatched them away, clutching them close to his chest. Mac raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead retrieving a pair of boots from the foot of the bed and placing them beside the boy's feet as he swung his legs out from beneath the covers. "Trust me, there's worse than splinters on the floor here," he commented. "Get those on and follow me. It's about time you got dressed."

Still watching the ghoul from the corner of his eye, Burke pulled on the boots and followed MacCready as he left the room. He made sure to give the abomination a wide berth as he passed.

They emerged into a dimly lit hallway with doors flanking the walls on either side. MacCready led him to one end of the corridor where a cracked window gave an uninspiring view of an alleyway. The door on the right-hand side was slightly ajar and he pushed it open, gesturing for Burke to step inside.

"Alright, you get washed and dressed and we'll head over to Daisy's for breakfast. Sound good?"

Burke didn't feel hungry but he nodded all the same, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He took a moment to glance around. He wasn't sure what he had expected to find in the ghoul's room, but a tidy living space had not been it.

A made bed was set against one wall with an end table beside it, holding a lamp, a can of purified water and a lone silver picture frame. As he drew closer, he caught sight of the faded black and white photograph contained within.

A young man was stood behind a bench upon which an elderly couple sat, surrounded by leafy foliage the likes of which he had never seen. The young man was wearing a coat and hat, similar to those that the ghoul had been wearing.

He turned slowly to look around the rest of the room, taking in a small table set for one tucked into a corner and various pieces of battered furniture. Various ornaments and plants lined the shelves, polished and kept in good condition.

He moved towards a sink in a corner, setting his clothes down on the dresser beside it. A clean mirror was set over the basin and as the water began to run, he glanced up at his reflection.

His face was pale, the freckles across his nose and cheeks stark against his skin. Dark shadows haunted his eyes, his copper hair was a tousled mess and his lips were pulled into a taut, unhappy line.

He broke eye contact with the boy in the mirror and began to wash up.

* * *

The more Burke saw of Goodneighbor, the less he liked it. The streets were filthy and loud, the pavements clogged with garbage, chem-addicts and drifters alike. Many of the people wore manic smiles and laughed too loud, their eyes glazed as they shambled around like ferals.

For all he knew, the ghouls among them _could_ be ferals, waiting for the right moment to strike.

He lowered his eyes when the ghoul he'd been scrutinising turned around, glaring instead at the broken glass and empty jet inhalers that crunched underfoot. He could only imagine the horror on Lancer-Captain Kells' and his teachers faces if they knew he was surrounded by ghouls and chem-heads.

He also thought of his parents, Nora, and Danse.

He buried his chin in the jacket's woolly lining, pushing the thoughts away.

It was no good crying when nobody cared.

 _I've got to toughen up if I'm going to survive out here…_

He followed MacCready down a narrow alleyway, following a steady flow of ghouls and people into an enclosed courtyard beyond, doing his best not to make eye-contact with or brush against any of them.

When they were free from the crush, MacCready slowed to a halt and caught his eye, nodding towards a line of barricades with a single blue door at the centre. "That's where you came into town," he said, leading the way along a row of shops. "The mutant hound pinned you just beyond that wall before I shot it. You're welcome for that, by the way."

"...You shot it?" the words came out hoarse and raspy, causing Burke to wince.

"Yep. I'm a sniper - the _best_ sniper I've ever met, if I do say so myself," he smiled, his chest swelling with pride. "Hancock hired me to keep an eye on the road and shoot anything big, green and ugly that approached the gate."

Burke nodded but said nothing, his eyes downcast and hands buried in his pockets.

He only glanced up when MacCready stopped again, this time at the threshold of a large storefront which seemed to span across two shops. The words ' _DAISY'S DISCOUNTS'_ was scrawled in red paint over the doorway, and when he glanced inside, it was to find the interior crowded by shelves, groaning under the weight of the goods they held.

"C'mon," MacCready smiled, stepping inside. "This is the best place to buy food and basic supplies in Goodneighbor."

After a moment Burke followed, encouraged as much by curiosity as the dark glare of a ghoul who was lounging on a bench outside.

The shop was divided into two rooms, the first dominated by a large counter and rows of shelves whilst the second was a dining room furnished with mismatched tables and chairs. A number of the seats were already occupied, the patrons either eating or holding hushed conversations.

Burke followed MacCready to where he was studying shelves of food. Most of the boxes were familiar brands, such as Sugar Bombs, Fancy Lad's Snack Cakes and Cram, but there were also 'new' ones too, such as something called 'Funnel Cake,' cotton candy bites, a new drink called _VIM!_ and even some new flavours of Nuka-Cola the likes of which he had never seen.

He gazed curiously at a glowing orange bottle called 'Nuka-Victory!' and wondered why he had never seen any in the Brotherhood's supply depot.

"Sugar Bombs and regular Nuka-Cola sound good to you?" MacCready asked, already pulling a cereal box from the shelf. He handed it to Burke and the Squire frowned, giving it a shake. It felt lighter than the boxes available from the Prydwen's commissary, and judging by the sound when he shook it, it was only half full.

"Yeah. Most of the stores in Goodneighbor take half the packet out to sell in another box, and mix the rest with all kinds of crap to make it seem fuller." MacCready said with a shrug. "Pro-tip: Only buy food from Daisy or the Third Rail… or it might not even be food you're eating."

As he spoke MacCready handed Burke a second packet, before retrieving two bottles of Nuka-Cola and one of brahmin milk. Carrying his purchases in both arms, MacCready led the way to the counter and set the bottles upon it. Burke followed suit, placing the boxes on the countertop when a grey blur leaped onto the surface beside them.

He recoiled with a gasp - only to realise that it wasn't some ghoul lunging to grab him but a cat. A sleek, silver tabby cat with large green eyes.

"This is Silver," MacCready smirked, reaching up to scratch the cat behind its ear. "You should feel honoured. It's not every day she's out here to greet the customers."

The cat began to purr, leaning into his touch as Burke slowly approached. Tentatively he reached out, a faint smile touching his lips when the feline almost immediately turned away from MacCready to butt its head against his fingers, blinking at him slowly.

"She's named after a hero you know," MacCready said, hitting a bell on the counter. " _The Silver Shroud_! You should've seen the look on Nora's face when she heard…" he trailed off, the mirth fading from his voice.

Burke just focused on Silver, trying to pretend that MacCready hadn't spoken. He recalled Nora's terrible suggestion to name Grogcat ' _The Silver Meowd'_ and swallowed thickly.

"Well, well," a raspy voice called, causing both of them to look up. "Would you look at what the cat dragged in!"

Burke backpedaled halfway across the store as a ghoul emerged from a backroom, dusting her hands off on her suit. She wasn't like any ghoul he had seen before, feral or otherwise.

For one thing, this ghoul had _hair._ More hair than he had seen on most wastelanders, styled atop her head into a neat bun. She also appeared to be wearing makeup, lips painted over the line of her mouth which had curved into a smile as she glanced between him and MacCready.

He didn't like it. It reminded him of the 'synth detective' back in Diamond City and beneath her makeup, her hair and her smiles, she was still a ghoul. An abomination that would someday turn on and savage those around her.

"Uh… Burke? Where are you going?" MacCready frowned, raising an eyebrow as he watched him edge closer to the door.

Burke bit his lip, glancing pointedly between MacCready and the ghoul. He didn't want to voice the thought aloud, in case the ghoul turned feral in a fit of rage.

Not that she seemed angry. If anything, she seemed amused. "What's the matter, kid? Can't handle a friendly face?" she teased, leaning on the counter.

"Sorry about this Daisy," MacCready sighed, turning back to face her. "He's kind of not used to ghouls, and Vault-Tec pretended to be a feral when he woke up…"

"He did what now?" Daisy frowned, cocking a non-existent eyebrow. "And he calls me and Kent crazy? Sheesh." As she spoke Daisy began tapping away at the cash register. "Renting bowls and spoons too?"

"Yep."

"Then that's thirty-five caps."

"Did I remember to tell you how cute you look today?" MacCready smirked, turning on his boyish charm. "Because you're definitely the cutest ghoul in the Commonwealth…"

"Compliments will get you nowhere MacCready," Daisy grinned, her black eyes sparkling. "So that'll be thirty caps."

"Thanks, Daisy. You're a doll!" As MacCready straightened up and began fishing caps from an inside pocket, Silver hopped off the counter to wrap herself around Burke's legs, mewling for attention.

"Y'know," Daisy drawled, watching as the Squire crouched down to fuss the cat. "Some parts arrived for Kent earlier today. If you'd be willing to take 'em to the Memory Den for me, I _could_ knock another five caps off for you."

"Anything for you, Daisy!"

"Oh fine, I'll make it six!" The ghoul chuckled, waving him away. "See if you can't get Silver to follow you there as well. This is the first day she's shown her face in a week, and Irma says Kent's been worried sick."

"Deliver parts and cat to Kent after breakfast. Got it." Mac nodded, grabbing the bowls and spoons from further along the counter, before turning to face the Squire. "Hey, Burke. A little help?"

The Squire chewed his lip, considering Daisy for a while before he rose to his feet and moved towards MacCready, taking the bowls from his hands.

"Okay, go and get us a table and I'll be right with ya."

Only too happy to put some distance between himself and the ghoul, Burke made his way into the dining area and chose a table by the windows. Not only was it at a safe distance from the other patrons, but it allowed him a good view of the area outside and, most importantly, the entrance.

After a few moments MacCready joined him, depositing their cereal and drinks on the table.

" _So_ ," he began, opening his cereal and emptying the box into his bowl. "Not a fan of ghouls, are ya?"

Burke shook his head, pouring himself a small portion from his own box.

"Any particular reason for that?" Mac asked, before shovelling cereal into his mouth and chomping loudly.

Burke glanced up at him, his green eyes narrowed and assessing before he sat back, returning his eyes to the street. "They're dangerous," he mumbled. "All ghouls turn feral in the end. They're just ticking time bombs that need to be chased off or eradicated before they can hurt anyone."

MacCready frowned. "You really believe that?"

"I've seen what they can do to people," Burke replied darkly. "Sometimes soldiers come back seriously injured, or dead because of feral ghouls. So what chance would civilians have against them if they started turning in the settlements?"

A shadow passed over MacCready's eyes and he was silent for a while, stirring the cereal around his bowl. Then he said; "so what about synths?"

"They need to be eradicated" Burke replied without hesitation. "They're even worse than ghouls, hiding in plain sight."

"Yeah, I'm with you on the human-synths needing to go," MacCready began, meeting the Squire's gaze, "but how do you tell them apart from the humans?"

"You can't." Burke shrugged.

"So does that mean you kill an entire settlement? Because one person in there might turn?"

" _No_ ," Burke replied with a scowl. "You might kill civilians too."

"Okay, so what if I told you the same rules you apply to synths and humans should apply to ghouls?" MacCready asked. "Heck, it's even easier because you can tell ferals and non-ferals apart, right?"

"There's a _difference,_ " the Squire scowled, leaning forwards in his seat. "If you attacked an entire settlement for one synth without finding out who it was, you'd kill innocents!"

"And what makes someone innocent?" MacCready asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well… Like… Someone who doesn't hurt other people for a living," Burke replied, looking flustered. "Like farmers or traders and things."

"Okay," MacCready nodded. "So would you say an honest shop-owner is an innocent?"

Burke glared. "When they're _human._ "

MacCready bit back a sigh. "Ghouls were human once Burke, and ghouls like Daisy have kept their humanity better than most."

"It doesn't change what she is!" Burke replied tartly. "It doesn't change what she'll become!"

"So, can you tell me _when_ she'll turn feral?" MacCready asked hardening his gaze. "Can you tell me when any of them will turn?"

"No, but that's the point!" Burke insisted. "You don't know when they'll turn, so it's better to chase them off- or better yet, kill them before they can hurt anyone!"

"Alright, let me tell you something Burke," MacCready said, leaning forwards across the table. "Daisy has been a ghoul for over two hundred years. In all that time she's never savaged anyone, never gone feral.

"What she _has_ done however is help people. Without her, my son would be dead."

"How?" Burke frowned, looking sceptical.

"She arranged for a caravan to take a cure to him, the only one of its kind, and got it there in time to save his life."

"So what?" Burke snorted, "that's not anything a human couldn't do!"

"It isn't," MacCready agreed. "But most people wouldn't. Some of these ghouls you keep calling abominations? That you keep saying deserve to die because of what radiation did to them? They're better people than we are."

"They're not human," Burke insisted, turning away to glower at his reflection. "And _all_ ghouls turn feral in the end."

"So do most humans these days," MacCready sighed, turning back to his breakfast. "Only difference is, one group can't help it."

They lapsed into an awkward silence, during which Burke glared sullenly out of the windows, keeping his eyes fixed on the barricade door. MacCready made no effort to force a conversation where it wasn't wanted, speaking only to remind the boy to eat.

It was as they were finishing that a grey blur jumped onto the table with a purr. Burke finally glanced up again, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he reached out to pet the cat in greeting.

"You'll need to hold onto her for me," MacCready said, nodding towards the cat when Burke raised an eyebrow at him. "Daisy asked if we could drop Silver off home, along with a few other supplies. You done by the way?"

When Burke nodded Mac stood and took the bowls. "Okay. Secure the cat and I'll grab the supplies. Meet me at the store entrance."

* * *

MacCready smirked as he led the way back to Scollay Square, the box of Kent's supplies in his arms and Burke following close behind. He caught sight of passing drifters smirking on more than one occasion as they caught sight of the Squire, and he honestly couldn't blame them.

Burke was a sight to behold, carrying Silver in the too-big jacket, the cat's paws and head poking regally above the zipper as she watched the world go by. Every now and again she'd meow at a friendly drifter she recognised, though Burke would hunch over and walk quicker to discourage them from approaching.

They finally reached the entrance of The Memory Den and Mac halted outside, gesturing for Burke to open the doors. Supporting the cat with one arm, he pushed one of them open with his free hand, a blast of warm, perfume-scented air washing over him as he did so.

They entered a dimly lit hallway with a high ceiling, the walls bedecked with ancient baroque wallpaper in a deep crimson. As Burke hesitated MacCready took the lead once more, leading him past a dark and empty booth into a large room.

Burke stopped on the threshold, staring with his mouth hanging agape.

Large pods were set in rows across the floor, covered by transparent glass domes with televisions set in the centre of each. Some were occupied, the people inside appearing to sleep whilst the TV screens above them flickered with images. He had never seen technology like it before in the Citadel or aboard the Prydwen.

As MacCready walked ahead of him, Burke moved towards the nearest occupied pod, taking care not to trip over the cables that snaked around it.

A grizzled man was reclining inside, smiling faintly. When Burke glanced up to the television, his eyes widened at the sight of moving pictures playing upon it. The images were a little grainy and the colours slightly off, but he could perceive a dramatic view of the sea, the waves capped in white and coloured molten gold by the rays of a sunset. The scene began to pan around until he was staring at the beaming face of a stranger, framed by wind-tousled hair.

Before he could perceive anything else however, there was a strong waft of floral perfume and a _click_ before the screen went dark, the glass now reflecting a woman with blonde hair styled immaculately atop her head and smiling red lips.

"It's not polite to watch someone else's memories, sugar," she said in a husky voice, leaning against the pod. "You might see something you shouldn't."

"Hey, Burke!" MacCready called from where he was waiting beside a door. "A little help?"

Ducking his head, Burke hurried past the woman and missed the amused smirk as she shook her head. Without being prompted, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, entering a small living area.

His eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Pretty neat, huh?" MacCready grinned as he followed him inside.

Burke didn't answer, too busy taking in the shelves lined with hero and villain action figures, the posters crowding the walls, the shelves overflowing with so many comic books that some had to be stowed away in large boxes on the floor. There were life-sized cardboard cut-outs stood against the walls and a couple of polished display cases which, upon investigation, Burke discovered contained even more hero memorabilia.

Most of the items were Silver Shroud related, but he also saw other superhero merchandise that he wouldn't have even dreamed of, including a life-size, realistic replica of Grognak's axe. He set Silver down on the floor before approaching the case where he practically drooled over its contents.

"Nora helped Kent collect a lot of this," MacCready grunted, hefting the crate he carried onto the nearest free surface. "There's actually a Grognak suit that goes with that axe, y'know? I was kinda tempted to keep it for myself, but Nora's convinced that she'll get Danse to wear… sorry."

He trailed off as Burke turned abruptly from the axe, stalking to the opposite side of the room to where a slightly torn city backdrop partitioned half the room away. Silver slipped around the edge and Burke followed, discovering another surprise in the form of a small radio station concealed behind it.

It was much smaller and simpler than Travis' setup at DCR. There were boxes of holotapes beside the table labelled _The_ _Silver Shroud_ in a flowing script, sorted into chronological order with episode numbers and titles written on each tape. Unlike Burke, Silver had no interest in the tapes, nor in the Silver Shroud outfit that dressed a mannequin with the silver submachine gun grasped in its hands.

He was just reaching out to touch a sleeve when a third set of footsteps entered the room. "M-M-MacCready? Irma said you'd walked in. Is that m-my delivery?"

At the sound of the voice Silver immediately perked up, her tail rising into a crook as she trotted back around the backdrop and out of sight. The stranger gasped. "Silver! There you are! I was w-worried about you!"

"Yup, Daisy asked me and my associate back there to deliver them to you," MacCready replied. "Cat included."

"Your associate?"

At the stranger's prompt, MacCready called out to him. "Hey, Burke! I want you to meet somebody!"

 _So long as it's not another ghoul…_ The voice didn't have the raspy quality he associated with ghouls however, so he rounded the backdrop - and froze in place. Because that wasn't a human.

Yet _another_ ghoul stood before him, cuddling Silver in his arms as he stared at the Squire, before offering a shy smile. "Hi there. My n-name's Kent Connolly. Pleased to meet ya."

Burke didn't respond, instead clenching his hands into fists as he looked the ghoul up and down.

Kent was small in stature and, judging from the way he seemed to cringe beneath Burke's silent scrutiny, timid. There was none of the shrewdness that glittered in Daisy's eyes, nor the desolation of Vault-Tec's. Had he been human, Burke might have thought him harmless.

But the burned flesh said otherwise. No matter his demeanour, Kent was still a ghoul and capable of inflicting great harm.

Kent's smile faltered and he lowered the hand he had offered. The room was silent save for the happy purrs of Silver in Kent's arms and the quiet, constant hum of the machines in the other room.

"So, Burke was pretty impressed by your collection." MacCready began in a transparent effort to break the tension.

At once Kent's face lit up and he stood taller, turning to face Burke. "It is pretty n-neat, huh?" he grinned. "I got help from a real life superhero to get m-most of this stuff! You ever heard of 'The Silver Shroud?'"

Before Burke could even consider answering, Kent placed Silver down on the single bed shoved into a corner and walked past him, straight towards the costumed mannequin. "Ya see this?" he asked, turning to face the Squire who was watching him warily, having backed up a few steps to keep a safe distance; not that Kent noticed. " _This_ is the genuine article! The Silver Shroud herself was wearing it when she came to save me from a bunch of bad guys!"

Burke raised an eyebrow and glanced at MacCready, clearly questioning Kent's sanity. MacCready just smiled as he leaned back against a wall, content to watch the conversation.

"Ya don't believe me?" Kent asked, though he didn't seem upset.

"The Silver Shroud isn't real," Burke frowned, finding his voice at last. "He wasn't even real before the bombs."

"No, she wasn't!" Kent agreed, his eyes practically shining. "Before the war, the Shroud was just a symbol of hope. Just a character on the radio who wasn't afraid to fight crime and kill the criminals. But then a few m-months ago, right when the Commonwealth needed a hero the most, she appeared! Wearing _this_ very outfit and wielding _this_ very gun!"

"Why do you keeping saying _she_? The Shroud's a _man_." Burke demanded, looking and sounding unconvinced.

"The Shroud might _sound_ like a m-man," Kent grinned, "but nobody's ever pierced the Shroud to know for sure! Anyone can get a voice modulator these days! But me and M-Mac? We're friends with the Shroud! We know the real her!"

"It's true!" MacCready nodded when Burke turned to him with a questioning gaze. "I know a real life superhero! I was part of the rescue team that went to save Kent," he grinned.

"You and that big armoured guy!" Kent nodded before turning back to Burke who was now looking intrigued. "You w-wanna hear about it? It's better than the radio plays and I swear, every word of it is true!"

"We've got plenty of time to kill if you want to hear it," MacCready added, noting the Squire's thoughtful expression.

Finally Burke nodded, deciding that it couldn't hurt to hear a 'real-life superhero' story. _Especially_ if it kept him off Goodneighbor's filthy streets for a little while longer.

* * *

"...so now I take her costume every now and again and tinker with it to m-make it better," Kent explained, holding the Shroud's hat towards Burke. "I use a material called ballistic weave. It's really expensive, but w-worth every cap if it helps to keep the Shroud alive."

Burke looked awed as he accepted the fedora, admiring the silver ribbon and carefully sculpted brim. It was a little heavier than he had expected, but when he placed it upon his head, it wasn't uncomfortable.

He rose from his seat at Kent's small dining table to stand in front of a full length mirror on a wall. The hat was a little too big to see from beneath the brim so he set it at a jaunty angle, ignoring MacCready's quiet snort from where he was thumbing through one of Kent's editions of Grognak. The hat did was it was intended to do, casting shadows over his face to shroud his identity from enemies.

"You could try on the coat if you w-want," Kent offered, rising from his seat. "It'll be long and a bit heavy, but it's not often you get to w-wear the coat of a genuine hero!"

Burke hesitated, raising his hands to grasp the lapels of Danse's bomber jacket. He swallowed and shook his head. "No. This jacket belonged to a hero. I don't want another."

Kent smiled and nodded, accepting the hat when Burke handed it back to him.

"So… are you sure you can't tell me the Shroud's real identity?" Burke asked, returning to his seat. "Or the guy in power armour? I mean, I already know who MacCready is, so…"

"Sorry!" Kent interrupted, adopting a serious expression. "It w-would be a big breach of trust if I revealed anyone elses identities! M-Mac chose to tell you he was part of the Shroud's team, but if the others want you to know, they'll tell you themselves. It gets dangerous when people know who you are…" he finished, glancing down and wringing his hands.

A low whistle caught both their attentions and Burke turned to find MacCready looking at his watch, the Grognak comic closed on the table in front of him. "It's about time we head off, Burke. We've been in here a good few hours."

Burke blinked in surprise. He had known they'd been in there a while, but it hadn't felt like a few hours at all. As Mac rose to his feet with a stretch, Kent stepped up beside the Squire, holding a small card towards him.

"Here. This is a genuine Silver Shroud calling card, if you w-want it."

Burke took the card from Kent's withered fingers, studying the printed image of the Shroud at its centre. When he turned it over, it was to find a lipstick kiss on the flipside along with words written in a flowing script.

 _Justice shall prevail, for I will protect you!_

 _The Silver Shroud_

Burke snorted before slipping the card into an inside pocket.

 _Yeah right. Where was The Silver Shroud during the mutant crisis? Where was she when…?_

He shook the thoughts from his head. _That's not important. If it's been a few hours, Nora might have arrived…_

A knock at the door brought him back to reality. The blonde woman had stepped into the room with a gentle smile, the skirts of her red dress rippling. "Sorry to interrupt but a message arrived from Mayor Hancock for MacCready," she explained. "Mr Valentine has returned and they're waiting for you in the Statehouse."

MacCready made for the door, but the woman cleared her throat and glanced pointedly from him to Burke. "You're not forgetting someone, are you?"

Mac stopped in his tracks, frowning thoughtfully as he turned to face the Squire. "I can't take you with me to this meeting Burke. Would you be alright to stay in your room at the Rexford for a while?"

" _Alone?_ " Burke's eyes grew wide with dread.

"Well not alone… Vault-Tec would be looking out for you, but I can't take you into this meeting with me," MacCready said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He could stay here if he wants," Kent offered. "I m-mean, I don't have anything going and you can just pick him up w-when you're done? Probably safer than leaving him on his own."

"Is that alright with you, Burke?" Mac asked, glancing at the boy who certainly didn't look like it was okay with him.

But Burke sighed and nodded anyway, returning to his seat at the table where he began to fidget with his charm bracelet.

"Thanks Kent, I owe you one!" Mac called, striding from the room with a wave of his hand.

* * *

When MacCready entered the office of the Old Statehouse, Nora wasn't there. Hancock and Fahrenheit were sat upon one couch whilst Nick Valentine sat on the other, hunched over with a cigarette smouldering between his fingers.

The old synth's coat was singed, stained with a mixture of ash and blood. His fedora was pulled down low, shadowing his face so only the dim gold of his eyes could be seen. The glow of the cigarette flared as Nick inhaled, and ice formed in Mac's stomach when he saw the lines etched on the detective's false skin.

There was a flash of steel in his peripheral vision and he turned to see a silver chain swinging from Hancock's fingers, a pair of holotags suspended upon it. The mayor's expression was unreadable, save for the grim line of his mouth as he lowered the chain onto the coffee table between them, setting it down beside a battered laser pistol and a scrap of filthy fabric.

"Take a seat," he ordered, leaning back on his couch as he watched MacCready obey. Once the mercenary was seated beside the detective he caught Valentine's eye and nodded, signalling for the him to begin.

For a long moment the silence remained unbroken. But then Nick exhaled a cloud of smoke and sat up, stubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray.

"I started my search in Boston Common," he began, his voice quiet but carrying easily in the room. "Judging from the two dead behemoths in the park and mutant corpses strewn around, it had seen some of the worst of the fighting.

"I noticed shrapnel as I neared the North-Eastern corner, along with a lot of mutant body parts… There was power armour there, blown to hell and lying in its own blast crater."

MacCready's eyes widened in horror, the air leaving his lungs in an audible hiss. "You don't mean…"

"I don't think she was in it, MacCready," Nick replied, his gold eyes meeting the mercenary's. "But… the news doesn't get any better.

"The fusion core had been detonated to take out a group of mutants judging by the surrounding carnage. Some of the remains were gathered at the wreckage of a barricade, so I climbed through the rubble to see if I could find a trail… and I found this."

He reached for the pistol with his right hand, the metal fingers closing around the grip. He raised it up, indicating the Brotherhood insignia on the barrel.

"It was in an alleyway, next to broken power armour helmet."

"But… there's lots of soldiers around, right?" MacCready interrupted, his voice rising. "It could have been someone else -"

"Easy Mac," Hancock frowned, his eyes glittering from beneath his hat. "Let Nick finish before you start with the questions."

"I investigated the surrounding area," Nick continued, setting the pistol back down upon the table. "There was a mutant hive nearby… it's where I found her holotags, hanging from a meat sack with this inside."

The detective hesitated but a moment before he picked up the scrap of cloth. The bright orange of a Brotherhood flightsuit was still visible where it hadn't been stained with blood.

His hand shaking, MacCready reached for the holotags upon the table. He paid the words and serial numbers no mind, staring only at the small, flickering hologram of Nora. She wore a nervous smile, her eyes reflecting the uncertainty she had felt in her early days within the Brotherhood, something she had confided to him long ago.

 _Shit._

The hologram blurred and he realised there were tears in his eyes. He bowed his head, hiding beneath the brim of his cap as he wiped them away.

"I entered the hive to see if I could find her… or…" the detective trailed off. He sighed. "It doesn't matter. Shortly after I entered, a Brotherhood patrol stormed the building, shooting anything that moved. I barely made it out in one piece."

The room was quiet until Hancock rose to his feet, his footsteps loud as he walked towards the kitchen counters. MacCready heard the chime of glass, but didn't raise his eyes until Hancock was stood over him, a whiskey tumbler in each hand. Slowly, Mac raised his free hand to take the one offered to him.

"Y'know, when she first walked through the gate, I didn't think we were gonna get along," Hancock began, studying his drink intently. "She was wearing a Brotherhood uniform and had Crew Cut at her shoulder, the pair of 'em scared shitless by every ghoul they met - me included.

"Figured she was just a bigot like the rest of 'em and would pack up and leave. Instead, she sticks around and starts talking to people, ghouls included. Helps ʼem out and beats down the fuckers who needed it. Hell, she even did most of that dressed like the Shroud…"

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly before he raised his whiskey high. "To Nora. Real life superhero and a damn fine troublemaker."

Hancock knocked his whiskey back in a single gulp, but Mac choked when he tried to do the same, his throat burning. By the time he had recovered, Hancock was back in his seat and lighting a cigarette.

"So… what now?" Nick asked, his voice heavy and tired. "What happens to the kid?"

"Depends on what he wants," Hancock shrugged. "He can recuperate in Goodneighbor, or I can send a runner to one of the patrols. Reckon the tin cans will be clanking around Boston for a while yet. Speaking of the kid, how's he been doin', Mac?" he asked, watching as the mercenary raised his eyes from the tags. "He alright?"

"He's been doing better," MacCready said softly. "But when he hears about Nora…"

Silence fell.

"It might be best to send a runner to one of the patrols," Nick said after a while. "At least aboard the Prydwen he'll be around people he knows... The last thing he'll need is to feel alone right now."

Hancock took a long drag of his cigarette, expelling the smoke from his nose cavity before he nodded. "Alright. I'll send someone out first thing in the morning. Where is he, anyway? Ya leave him at the Rexford?"

"No, he's with Kent at the Memory Den," MacCready replied. "They hit it off talking about comic books and… the Shroud."

There was another beat of silence.

"Too bad he'll be returning to the Bigot-hood of Steel," Hancock said eventually, leaning forwards to take hold of the whiskey bottle. "Might've been hope for him after all."

"...How do we tell him?" MacCready asked softly, unable to meet any of their eyes.

"Bring him up to the office tomorrow, Mac," Hancock said as he refilled their tumblers. "We can give him the tags in the morning."

* * *

Burke was halfway through a copy of the Unstoppables when there came a sharp rapping upon Kent's door. He jumped in his chair, turning to watch as Kent rose to answer it. His heart sank a little when he caught sight of a ghoul on the other side of the door.

The ghoul was tall and, whilst he wasn't bulky, he was still big enough to be intimidating. Especially when it was coupled with the cool, commanding presence he resonated from across the room. "Sorry to bother you, Kent, but Miss Magnolia's having trouble with her set and Rufus is busy workin' on the city defenses. Would ya mind comin' over and takin' a look?"

"W-well sure, I don't mind," Kent began, "but I promised Mac that I'd keep an eye on Burke here for him."

The ghoul glanced over Kent's hat towards Burke, his gaze sharp and piercing.

Burke quickly looked away.

"You can bring the kid over with you," the ghoul said. "The Rail ain't gonna open for another hour or two, and I'll make sure nobody messes with either of you. But unless you can get over there and take a look, Miss Magnolia ain't gonna be able to perform."

"W-well, I guess it can't hurt," Kent said slowly. "Besides, wouldn't wanna let M-Mags or Charlie down. Is that okay with you?" He added, turning around to face Burke. "You'll get to see the inside of the Third Rail - maybe even hear Magnolia sing!"

Burke didn't really want to go anywhere.

Kent was harmless- even more childish than himself at times. But he could tell with a single glance that the other ghoul was anything but.

He also didn't want to be around any more ghouls, not that he dared to voice that opinion out loud.

"C'mon, kid. I'll even get Charlie to give you something non-alcoholic, on the house," Ham added.

With both sets of eyes upon him, Burke thought it best just to nod.

* * *

As they walked through the streets, people greeted both Kent and Ham fondly, taking care to make way for the latter as he moved through the crowd. They soon arrived at a sheltered doorway beneath the Statehouse, which the taller ghoul proceeded to unlock before ushering them inside.

Burke blinked as he entered, peering around the dim interior with both caution and curiosity.

"The bars built in an old subway station," Kent explained as he led the way to a descending stairwell. "Pretty n-neat, huh?"

 _A subway station?_ Burke felt himself pale a little further. _Don't ferals like to hunt in subways?_

He glanced back over his shoulder to where Ham was following them, and supposed an underground bar made sense for a town full of ghouls. He could feel sweat beading the back of his neck.

They stepped into a large open area, filled with tables, chairs and a couple of battered sofas. At the far end he could see a large bar, currently attended by a Mr Handy unit. Near the bar was a small stage with a microphone and large speakers.

Kent headed straight for it, toolbox rattling in his hand.

Burke followed, his eyes scanning every dark corner and doorway for any signs of a feral infestation.

When they reached the stage, they climbed a small flight of stairs to the top whilst Ham stayed on the floor, much to Burke's relief. From the stage they had a clear view of the entire dining area, from the bar to the stairs and the far wall, where a lone door was set beneath a sign reading 'V.I.P.', the letters spelt out in shining lightbulbs.

As Kent began talking to Ham, Burke drank in their surroundings, staring at the filled in train tunnels and the tracks cordoned off by fences that still allowed a view. The walls were adorned with a mixture of Silver Shroud posters, notices, bounties and maps of the old Boston metro system.

He was walking to the far side of the stage to look at the tracks on the other side, when Ham's gravelly voice made him freeze on the spot. "Hey, kid. Go sit at the bar and I'll have Charlie get ya a drink."

When Burke turned back towards them, Kent gave him encouraging smile whilst Ham waited with a stony expression. Reluctantly, he walked back down the steps and towards the bar, Ham following close behind.

He had just pulled himself up onto one of the stools when the Mr Handy appeared from a backroom, a bowler hat set between its eyestalks and a small old-world flag on his chassis.

"Oi! What's goin' on here?" it demanded, one eyestalk turning to Ham whilst two focused upon Burke. "He's not supposed to be in here! This is a bar, not a playroom. Hancock has rules about kids not bein' allowed to drink in here. So piss off until you're sixteen," it added, pointing at the Squire with a dirty rag.

"It's okay, Charlie." Ham replied calmly, not fazed in the slightest. "He's here with Kent and I promised them both drinks on the house."

"' _On the house?'"_ Charlie repeated, the shutters in his lenses closing to near pinpricks. "' _On the house?'_ You gone barmy on me?"

"Just some Nuka-Colas, Charlie. I'm not expecting top-shelf stuff," Ham replied.

"Too bloody right you aren't," Charlie grumbled, keeping one eye on Ham as it turned to the shelves at the back. "You're just lucky Kent's a mate."

Moments later an open bottle of cola was set before Burke, whilst Ham took the other with a nod.

"You alright to keep an eye on the kid, Charlie?"

"Do I look like a Miss Nanny to you?" Charlie grumbled, hovering towards the back room. "Piss off. He's your responsibility, not mine."

Burke blinked when the door slammed shut behind it.

All of the robots aboard the Prydwen were polite and obedient, subservient even to the squires and aspirants. _That robot needs some serious reprogramming…_

Ham sighed before fixing Burke in his black-eyed stare. "Just sit tight and don't go wandering off unless you need the bathroom. In which case, it's upstairs and to the right. I'll be helping Kent by the stage."

With that said the ghoul turned, walking to where Kent had pulled some kind of sound system from beneath the stage. Soon enough, Kent had Ham helping him at the power switches, and in sorting various components on the floor.

Burke sipped his cola in silence, at first half-listening to Ham and Kent's conversations to distract himself from his thoughts, but their technical jargon soon bored him. When his bottle was empty and intrusive thoughts began to prickle his mind, he slipped from his stool and started to walk around the perimeter of the dining area, studying the various posters and notices on the walls.

Both Ham and Kent seemed too engrossed in their work to pay him any mind, neither one glancing up as he gave himself a private tour of the room. Emboldened by their lack of attention, he gradually made his way towards the V.I.P. room, where he found the door slightly ajar.

He spared a single glance over his shoulder before pushing the door open and slipping inside.

The V.I.P. room was large and well-lit, furnished with plush furniture, a gambling table, a fully-stocked bar and even its own stage - though for some reason, it had two poles rather than a microphone.

As he glanced around the room his eyes fell upon a wall near the bar which was covered in framed photographs. An embossed plaque at the top read 'HALL OF FAME,' and as he drew closer he saw numerous images of well-dressed people and ghouls hanging out in the V.I.P. area.

He scanned over the images with great curiosity, wondering just who they were and what they had done to be classed as important.

None of them really stood out, save for a ghoul in a red frock coat and funny hat, who appeared in numerous photos alongside a scarred woman with shrewd eyes.

 _Mayor John Hancock and Fahrenheit_ he read beneath a photo of just the pair of them.

He turned his head, studying even more of the pictures when he felt his heart stop. With wide eyes and his feet dragging across the floor, he moved towards a collection of photos with its own special legend of ' _The Crew.'_

Nora was grinning at him from behind the glass. She was dressed in a navy blue frock coat with a hat not unlike the Mayor's atop her head, one arm draped around Hancock's shoulders and the other around a handsome cowboy with a radiant smile.

The three were at the centre of a group of Minutemen, all of whom were cheering, glasses and laser muskets raised in toast.

'Liberators of the Castle' was written beneath, with the names of each person under that.

 _Mayor John Hancock, General Nora Hart, Colonel Preston Garvey._

His throat tightened as he studied the image, taking in the uniforms Nora, her colonel and Minutemen wore.

It was strange. He had heard of her feats as the Minutemen General, but seeing actual evidence that she was anything other than a Brotherhood Knight was a different matter altogether. He had tried to picture her in the Minuteman uniform in the past, leading her citizen soldiers in defence of their settlements. When he had first met her, he wouldn't have believed such a thing possible.

But then she had saved the settlers at County Crossing, faced down countless mutants, protected him against the raiders and stood her ground against a behemoth...

Sniffing, he searched the other photos and found her again, this time wearing a sequined gown and a matching fascinator - and beside her was Danse, standing rigid in a tailored suit. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, his unease completely at odds with Nora's relaxed and happy demeanour as she stood with one arm linked through his.

Burke bit his lip, his vision fogging with tears as he sought another photo.

A picture taken during a card game. There were numerous people sat around the table in the corner, cards in hand and caps of varying quantities stacked before them. MacCready was there, slumped on the table with the last of his caps whilst Piper Wright grinned and patted his back, her own cap pile substantial in comparison.

Closer to the camera the mayor, John Hancock, was pulling faces alongside a wild looking woman with broad shoulders and messy red hair. Preston Garvey was leaning back precariously in his chair, laughing with a beer bottle raised high whilst beside him the synth detective, Nick Valentine, grinned around a cigarette and steadied the cowboy's chair with his hand.

Nora and Danse were at the far end of the table, surrounded by a wall of caps. Nora was laughing whilst Danse smiled warmly at her, his expression happy and unguarded. Burke supposed it might have had to do with the whiskey tumbler in his hand, as well as Nora's company.

His lip trembled. _They were happy before I came along… if they'd never had to bring me out here…_

He thought of the night Nora had dressed up to visit Danse at the Dugout, the sudden improvement in both their moods the following day, the way they looked at each other…

...and then Danse falling from the behemoth's grip to crash onto the concrete below, never to rise.

Nora fleeing with the super mutants in hot pursuit, leaving behind a broken promise she couldn't keep.

It had been two days since he had arrived.

And he was still alone.

 _She's not coming back..._

Tears forged hot trails down his cheeks, but he didn't have the energy to wipe them away. The pictures of his friends blurred and his shoulders heaved beneath Danse's jacket. He bowed his head and gritted his teeth, fighting to rein in his emotions.

He was so lost in his grief and guilt that he didn't realise someone had entered until a hand gripped his shoulder.

He spun around, his eyes widening when he caught sight of a dark haired woman at his back.

 _Nora?_

"Hey there, are you lost?" the woman asked, her voice husky, soft and completely unlike Nora's.

He sniffed and shook his head, drying his eyes on the jacket's sleeve. When he looked again, his vision no longer clouded by tears, he found himself looking upon an unfamiliar face.

The woman was glamourous, her slender, curvy figure accentuated by a red sequin dress that shimmered in the lights. Smokey eyeshadow and heavy eyeliner made the pale blue of her irises more vivid, whilst giving them a feline aspect.

She was smiling at him, her gaze kind but shrewd, as though she were trying to get a measure of him. He did his best to pull a blank expression, already thinking that she might know too much.

"You shouldn't be back here, sweetie," she continued, ushering him towards the door. "Gotta have your name on a list. Besides," she added, raising her voice when music suddenly blared through the bar, "the real show is happening this side of the door."

The music changed abruptly several times as Kent tested the controls on the stage, pressing a button on the floor beside the microphone with his foot. When they emerged he waved, calling loudly; "I fixed your m-music box, Mags!"

"Appreciate it, Kent!" the woman called back, before glancing down at Burke. "Are you a fan of live music, kid?"

He shrugged and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Let's see if I can't make you a little more enthusiastic about it, hm? Why don't you take a seat there," she added, giving him a gentle push towards one of the sofas closest to the stage. "Mind if I test it out while you're here, Kent?"

"Not at all!" the ghoul grinned, hurrying from the stage. He joined Burke on the couch and removed his hat, his eyes bright with excitement as he turned towards the Squire. "Oh boy - I love hearing Magnolia sing! It's like nothing you've ever heard on radio!"

They watched as Magnolia made her way up the steps, her dress sparkling as though it were made from rubies. She raised one slender hand, caressing the microphone as she took hold of it before turning to smile at them. "I think we could do with something a little upbeat, boys. Don't you? So let's kick off this night off with ' _Train, Train!'_ "

Seconds later an upbeat tune filled the station, Magnolia's voice echoing as she began singing along with the track. The music seemed to resonate through Burke, drowning out his thoughts and fears. Beside him Kent was singing along, swaying on the worn cushion and making strange pulling motions in time with every 'woo woo.'

Despite himself, Burke began to smile, Kent's enthusiasm and Magnolia's music proving infectious. Even the grouchy robot seemed to be instilled with some goodwill as he hovered over to give them each a Nuka-Cola and packet of crisps.

By the end of the first track, only one man wasn't smiling as he watched the scene from the bottom of the stairs, his hat pulled low and a pair of holotags gripped tightly in his hand.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter got a lot longer than I realised O,O

I hope you've enjoyed Burke's adventures in Goodneighbor! He's still got a long way to go with regards to ghouls, but Kent has definitely given him a good start! Thank you for reading & especially to everyone who's left comments! I really appreciate it! 8D

Big thanks to MrNinjaPineapple & Sunsolace for beta-ing, you guys are *amazing!*


End file.
